Retorno del poder Ninja
by Jorge M
Summary: Hoy mas del 80% de la población tienen poderes llamados dones para ser héroes , pero hay un legado mucho mas antiguo, un poder a sido olvidado por tanto tiempo que solo lo usaban los verdaderos ninjas que eran capases de usarlo sin limitaciones hora el ultimo de la sangre de los ninjas resucitara este antiguo legado para convertirse en Héroe mas grande y un verdadero Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo uno: el propósito de ser un verdadero héroe es...**

**E**s el año _**XYD**_ un bebe resplandeciente dio el comienzo de una nueva era de seres humanos con habilidades únicas y así lo que se conoció como "dones", la ficion de héroes con poderes se convirtió en realidad y el mas grande de todos "All Might" lucho para convertir un futuro de paz y justicia donde ahora todos prosperan bajo acciones heroicas, el mundo la nueva generación quiere aspirar a ser un héroe, pero muchos solo lo hacen para fama, dinero o soberbia misma solo muy pocos lo hacen por una causa noble.

Solo se necesita el destino que te diera cierta "don" y uno seria totalmente único y prospero para todo el resto de su vida pero esta historia no esta enfocado ha eso sino de un niño que tendrá trabajar duro para descubrir su potencial ancestral y cambiara el mundo de algo que fue olvidado, para esto todo comienza en un parque

Es de día bajo la abrazadera del calor del sol en un parque un niño de cabello verde rizado frágil e inocente llamado estaba parado en frente protegiendo un niño contra un grupo de niños con "dones" el lider del grupo un niño rubio con cabello puntiagudo esta parado en frente de ellos con una soberbia alta.

-¡Deku pierdete!- grito el chico de cabello de punta al chico de cabello verde que temblaba como una gelatina -deja de actuar como un héroe que jamas te convertirás- grito nuevamente.

-n-no lo hare K-kan-n chan- grito con temor con ojos tembloroso el niño verde sabiendo lo que le pasaría al enfrentarse al grupo pero aun así no se movió apretó sus puños aun dispuesto en sostenerse ahí al grupo -¡dejalo en paz!- grito el peli-verde con temor aun escuchando

a lo que hizo que el grupo se riera pero el líder solo hizo que encendiera su enojo al peli-verde

-escucha Deku-hablo el niño rubio -tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- dijo mientras lo señalaba - solo acéptalo eres un menos al no tener ni un maldito don los tipos como tu solo estorban- dijo para solo sonreír muy engreído - yo en cambio - levanto su mano expulsando pequeñas explosiones en su palma de su mano amenazándolo -¡yo estoy destinado hacer alguien mucho mas importante que tu personaje desechable!- le grito haciendo temblar a un mas al peli-verde.

-¡así que piérdete!- grito

-**¡****NO!- **contesto rápidamente el niño de cabello verde con una voz mas fuerte que el rubio -¡no lo haré!- exclamo

el grupo se sorprendió mucho en ver al niño sin ceder incluso el mismo rubio casi se quedo estupefacto y solo hizo que su furia creciera ante el niño verde

-Deku- susurro enojado -¡duro con el!- grito el rubio al grupo que se abalanzaron y se olvidaron por completo al que estaban molestando en el principio

* * *

**_mas tarde _**

era ya medio dia el tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno esta inconsciente el niño peli-verde se encontraba caminando o bueno arrastrando su pie y agarrando su brazo muy adolorido, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de leve quemadura y de moretones dirigiéndose a su casa con cabeza abajo pasando pon un canal de agua.

_"Kan-chan ahora si fue con fuerza"_ se dijo así mismo en su mente _"algún __día si me matara" _ temblando un poco ante ese pensamiento pero luego vino ese pensamiento que le mortificaba.

_"deja de actuar como un héroe que jamas te convertirás"_ recordó el niño peli-verde dejo de caminar y miro la luces resplandecientes del rió solo para volver recordar un memoria amarga _"lo siento pero el chico su don es que tiene mas grande el pie del dedo meñique del lado derecho en otras palabras una persona sin_ don" ese recuerdo amargo hizo que apretara sus manos _"te enteraste ese chico de ahí es "un sin un don" _apretó su mandíbula al recodar escuchando uno de sus compañeros de clase.

_"¿mama todavía puedo ser un héroe?"_

_"¡lo siento hijo!_

el peli-verde le rodaron una lagrimas en sus mejillas cayendo al pasto al recordar todos "_que motivo sigo haciendo esto si no puedo hacer una diferencia" _apretó todo su cuerpo tratando de buscar una respuesta lo que nunca noto fue que sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color y empezaba a salir debajo de su iris.

-jajaja- el chico de cabello verde salio de su angustia y miro el entorno al reconocer la voz

-ese Kan-chan?- se cuestiono para ver que el grupo estaba en la orilla del rio no muy lejos de el.

-miren este sapo- dijo el rubio agarrando al sapo de una de sus patas - es totalmente ridículo alguien le puso un chaleco y una faja- dijo el rubio señalando todos se empezaron a reír.

el niño peli-verde se cuestiono al escuchar lo dijo el rubio y miro desde lejos para ver el sapo en sus manos se sorprendió al ver que el sapo era de color rojo y que llevaba como una vestimenta de su tamaño

"¿sera la mascota de alguien?" se cuestiono el peli-verde miro nuevamente al sapo que colgaba de cabeza croando duramente.

-que deberíamos hacerle?-pregunto uno de los niños mientra lo picaba con una vara.

-hoo podemos comerlo a ver que sabe- dijo uno que era el regordete

el peli-verde parpadeo y puso la cara azul al tal sugerencia de solo verlo parecía ser una mala idea sabia muy que ciertos anfibios de colores son muy venenosos

-estas loco- exclamo uno de ellos- es de color rojo no haz oído que tienen un veneno algo así- dijo unos ellos - ya se podemos venderlo-

-tengo una mejor idea- dijo el rubio - lo voy a lanzar del otro lado al rio con mis poderes para ver adonde llega- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

al escuchar eso el peli-verde le recorrió un escalofrió pero luego vio al sapo al ver que se agito mas fuerte y juraría que se espanto mucho levantando una ceja ante el comportamiento del sapo.

-si rompe esa marca tuya hasta del otro lado del rió- dijo uno de los seguidores

-je este ira del otro lado de la ciudad con todo mi poder- dijo el rubio -uno...- empezó a contar

el peli-verde se alarmo y por puro instinto corrió hacia el

-dos...- preparo el rubio para lanzar con una mano hacia el aire -y...-

el rubio nunca termino cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba por la espalda y lo tiraba al piso y quitando el sapo cuando cayo al piso miro para atrás con furia

-¿pero que?- y cuando miro atrás vio al que le apodaba Deku parado aun lastimado y sosteniendo al sapo fue cuando se dio cuenta que el quien lo había tirado no fue ni nada menos que el.

-Deku- gruño el rubio puntiagudo a lo que el niño peli-verde tembló de miedo.

_"¡¿que hice?!" _se alarmo el peli-verde ahora al rubio totalmente enojado. retrocedió poco a poco con el sapo en sus brazo _"tengo que correr" _movió sus piernas aun con dolor pero ignorándolo para salir de ahí

-dame ese sapo- grito el rubio corriendo detrás de el.

_"que hago que hago que hago" _se pregunto uno y otra vez mirando el entorno para luego mirar el rió _"ya se pudo dejar que se vaya por el rio para que no lo atrape"_ se dijo el Peli-verde a pesar que pude que le vaya peor

-muy bien amigo sera mejor que te vayas nadando al rió- dijo al sapo en su manos para tirarlo al rió cuando estaba apunto de arrojarlo el sapo se aferro en su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello -¿que haces?- dijo al ver que el sapo no lo dejaba ir - la única forma de que te salves es que te vayas nadando-

-no se nadar- se escucho

hubo un silencio que duro por un largo tiempo para el peli-verde su cara era como el de un pez boquiabierta y miro nuevamente al sapo que ahora el lo miraba

_"¿es cuche bien o el me hablo?" _se dijo mentalmente -¿tu m-me hablaste?- pero antes de que terminara le vino una pregunta preocupante -¡¿espera no sabes nada?!- grito asombrado de como un sapo no sabe nadar yéndose al retrete su plan y parecía que el sapo iba responder pero un rugido vino por su espalda al recordar quien lo perseguía.

-DEKU- rugió el rubio amenazando su vida y al parecer no habiendo escuchado .

_-ho dios me va matar-_ grito mentalmente el peli-verde.

-despídete de este mundo DEKU- grito el rubio que cargo con sus explosiones hacia el apunto de agarrarlo.

el peli-verde empezó temblar como gelatina y sus ojos a humedecerse al ver esto el sapo apretó su boca con fuerza por lo que estaba apunto de hacer para salvar al chico.

-chico sujeta bien tus pantalones- dijo el sapo a lo que el peli-verde solo lo miro confundido -vamonos-.

el rubio apunto de alcanzarlo se sorprende cuando un *Puff* y una nube humo blanca aparece

-¡¿que?!- grito el rubio ante lo ocurrido para cuando atravesó la nube de humo miro todo su entorno para ver alguna señal del "Deku"pero no encontró ni un solo rastro alguno -¿adonde se fue ese don nadie?- siguiendo mirando el entorno con disgusto

* * *

_**en otra parte **_

un *Puff* se escucho en un bosque lleno de vegetación para que cayera el peli-verde agarrando al sapo todo su panorama cambio dramáticamente cuando miro su entorno.

-¿que paso?- miro su entorno al ver que ya no estaba cerca del rió si no en un bosque frondoso muy peculiar -¿donde estoy?- se pregunto mirando impresionado

-¿hey niño estas bien?- dijo el sapo que lo saco de estupor para que lo mirara.

-¿he? s-si- respondió el peli-verde mirando al sapo.

-fiuuu que bueno - dijo el sapo pasando una de sus patas por su frente para luego saltar del pecho del niño a una piedra cercana -eso estuvo muy cerca gracias por salvarme niño- dijo con naturalidad el sapo

El peli-verde lo siguió mirando al sapo parpadeando _"esta rana de verdad habla" _dijo asombrado todavía _"¿puede que sea un animal con un don para hablar?"_ se pregunto -pero también se puede transportar de un lugar al otro tendrá dos "dones" nunca vi un animal con un "don" acaso sera su genética haga que tenga mas de uno, acaso es realmente posible que puede haber mas de uno...murmuro murmuro murmuro murmuro- se pregunto mientras empezaba analizar balbuceando.

-hey niño- trato de llamar su atención pero el niño siguió inmerso en su análisis de murmullo -es todo un caso- se dijo con una gota de sudor cayendo

-hmp al parece tiene que ver que trata de analizar lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo una voz.

-si- contesto el sapo mientras dio un gran suspiro profundo- en fin tendré que regresar para que no me meta en problemas con el viejo antes de que se entere - dijo el sapo pero luego se dio cuenta que no era el único anfibio en el lugar -¡uhg!- se paralizo al reconocer la voz

lentamente el sapo rojo volteo lentamente con la cara azul temerosa para ver a un sapo de su misma estatura pero mas anciano de color anaranjado mirándolo con enojo el sapo joven dio un brinco de espanto al verlo cayendo al pasto.

-¡abuelo!- grito con susto y también haciendo que el peli-verde que murmuraba de forma analítica prestara atención ahora al sapo que aprecio.

-¡ha otro mas!- exclamo el peli-verde asombrado para luego alzar una ceja -¿abuelo son parientes?-.

el sapo anciano miro al sapo joven con aura amenazante

-¿que diablos hiciste Gamaru?- grito el sapo anciano -por que fuiste al mundo humano y trajiste uno contigo- grito aun con furia y señalando al peli-verde

-abuelo...espera...- trato de hablar - no discutiré contigo de que tuve la culpa en ir a la ciudad humana pero el niño me salvo de un grupo de niños matones que me querían lanzarme como torpedo- dijo señalando al peli-verde- el niño vino en mi rescate y tiro al jefe del grupo que tiene esas habilidades de explotar con sus manos sino fuera por el seria un ancas de ranas fugaz-

-¿y por que lo trajiste?- pregunto el sapo anciano

-lo hubieran matado abuelo ademas de que ya estaba herido el pobre niño- dijo con convicción el sapo rojo.

el sapo anciano cruzo los brazos pensando analizando la situación mientras veía al niño analizando _"ciertamente esta muy herido este niño y tuvo la valentía de proteger este joven sapo se pudo haberse ido y no haber visto nada pero el..." _ contemplo el sapo para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio.

-joven debo de dar las gracias de haber salvado este renacuajo- dijo el sapo verde agradeciendo enormemente.

-n-no es f-fue n-nada- dijo el peli-verde sonrojándose del cumplido -no podía dejar que ellos hubiera lastimado a alguien mas- dijo ahora cubriendo sus cabeza con su brazos mientras se sonrojaba mas fuerte.

lo que no noto fue la sonrisa del sapo anciano al ver que el niño se refirió a su nieto como un ser igual a los humanos _"este niño es muy humilde a pesar que somo de razas diferente el no es como un niño cualquiera" _pensó para luego dar una carcajada

-jajaja de todas formas gracias por todo- se calmo el anciano sapo -debo te llevare a tu hogar te acompañare- dijo el sapo.

-gracias- dijo el niño pero antes de que pudiera acercase mas parpadeo al ver que puede transportarse también como su nieto tuvo curiosidad como lo hacia -hem una pregunta como ustedes...- empezó a preguntar para ser detenido por la pata del abuelo sapo para que se detuviera.

-lo siento niño no te puedo decir- dijo el sapo mayor con seriedad - el simple echo que conozcas nuestras existencia ya es muy grave y mas si estas en nuestras tierras- dijo el sapo mientras miraba el suelo pensando - eres el primer humano de hace muchos siglos que piso o conocía nuestra existencia-

el peli-verde tenia muchas mas preguntas ahora pero al ver que el anciano estaba mas serio en guardad ese secreto

-¿que tan grave es?- pregunto el peli-verde en querer saber que tan dispuesto están para mantener su existencia en secreto.

-bueno tendría que desaparecerte en primer lugar- dio un mirada muy seria al joven

provocando que el joven se pusiera azul pero aparte algo hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió al ver su mirada a pesar que era mas pequeño pero una mirada muy amenazadora que ni siquiera el rubio parecía igualarlo con esa mirada

_"a aaa es mas temible que Kan-chan" _ pensó mientras temblaba.

-jajajaja- pego una carcajada nuevamente despereciendo esa aura ya haciendo parpadear al peli-verde -pero se que no le contaras a nadie- dijo riendo para luego dar nuevamente esa aura temible -¿verdad?- pregunto

-¡si! ¡si! ¡si! ¡si lo juro¡ ¡lo juro!- asintió su cabeza una y otra vez con temor

-abuelo ya deja lo en paz- dijo el joven sapo suspirando por la actitud defendiendo al niño - no te preocupes amigo no creas lo que el te diga solo te esta tomando el pelo- dijo tratando de calmarlo - eres muy joven para que alguien te crea si fueras un adulto seria otro asunto pero nadie tomaría las palabras de un niño así que nuestro secreto esta a salvo este anciano solo le gusta molestar a otros - dijo quejándose de su abuelo y haciéndolo reír al sapo mayor.

el peli- verde solo suspiro aliviado -bueno la verdad tienes un buen punto- dijo sonriendo un poco - la verdad me cuesta creer si esto de verdad estoy despierto o estoy todavía inconsciente en el parque- dijo cierta burla así pasándose la cabeza.

-jajaja- se rieron los dos sapos al ver humor se volvió mas alegre en el aire.

-bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos niño- dijo el sapo mayor para irse.

-hey gracias por salvarme - dijo el sapo joven.

-hmp no fue nada- dijo el peli-verde sonriendo como hace su héroe favorito y dando un pulgar hacia arriba a lo que el sapo le devolvió el gesto.

-bien prepárate para...- el anciano sapo no termino de hablar cuando una voz interrumpió.

-¡jefe!- hablo una voz -espere-

-¿ha que sucede?- pregunto el sapo anciano

todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia la tercera voz el peli-verde vio un sapo saltando hacia ellos que se acercaba mas y mas vio que el sapo era de color azul portando unas dos espadas en su espalda con un faja en su cintura parpadeo curioso pero se alarmo cuando el niño vio que no era el tamaño de un sapo normal

-¡es-es enorme!- cayo el suelo cuando vio que era del tamaño de un camión pero parecía que era normal por la forma que la reaccionaba los dos sapos mas pequeños y no inmutaban ente su presencia de echo se sorprendió mas el peli-verde que el sapo se inclinara hacia ellos.

-lamento por la interrupción jefe- dijo el sapo gigante con respeto

-que sucede joven- dijo con casualidad el anciano ante el sapo gigante.

-es el gran sapo sabio- dijo el sapo gigante -quiere hablar con el niño- dijo señalando al peli-verde

esto hizo que todos se asombraran ante la respuesta del sapo gigante

-¿que?- se cuestionaron los dos sapos el joven y el viejo asombrados.

-¿ami?- se señalo el niño aun pasmado lo que sucedía - ¿espera pero como o como saben de mi si no estado mas de una hora?- se pregunto

pero nadie contesto a su pregunta el anciano sapo y el joven se quedaron pensando a lo que sucedía_ "¿acaso predijo esto? ¿y por que quiere conocer al niño?"_ se preguntaron y miraron al joven.

-niño ven hay que ir con el gran honorable vejestorio- dijo el sapo anciano haciendo parpadear al niño.

-pero...-

-amigo no pasa nada- dijo el sapo joven -el gran honorable vejestorio es un buen sapo- dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-pero como sabe de mi que estoy aquí no estado tanto tiempo- cuestiono mientras empezaba a caminar siguiendo al anciano y al gigante sapo

-jeje pues veras que el gran sabio sapo es un oráculo- dijo riéndose

a lo que el peli- verde se detuvo asombrado "_¿un oráculo sapo?"_

* * *

_**mas en la tarde**_

el peli-verde mientras seguía avanzando poco a poco perdió los nervios miro todo el entorno con asombro la fauna y la flora es abundante y colorida e impresionante e incluso el aire es mas respirable y limpio miraba el entorno con los ojos luminosos y se acordó cuando antes seguía a su amigo de la infancia o lo que alguna vez fue se quedo pensando en que momento en su vida los dos ya no congeniaron bien.

-¿sera por que no tengo un "don"?- se cuestiono tristemente pensando y es la causa.

-¿oye estas bien?- pregunto el sapo joven.

-si- contesto tratando de sonreír pero no engaño al sapo

-oye se muy bien cuando alguien tiene alguno problema en su vida- dijo el sapo -es ese matón niño ¿no?-

-haaa...- el peli-verde quería decir algo tratando de negar pero no pudo derrotándose así mismo que sus pensamientos eran eso y mas.

-hey sabes aun que no lo parezca yo puedo desaparecer ciertas dificultades si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo con una sonrisa el peli-verde se paralizo al escucharlo mirando al sapo con asombro y miedo mientras el proseguía - no te preocupes por ese rubio explosivo te diré que cuando volvamos vamos lanzar un baba paralizante tengo varios familiares con ese tipo veneno y luego lo aventamos al rió - dijo el sapo de forma malévola.

-¡no!- casi grito el peli-verde haciendo parpadear al sapo de asombro - no digo no es necesario...- dijo el chico.

-ho vamos amigo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensarte no te gustaría que esos tipos que te causan problemas desaparecieran - dijo el sapo joven que quiere vengarse -déjame hacerte un favor-.

-entonces tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo el niño mirando al sapo.

-dime lo que tu quieras - dijo felizmente.

-no lo lastimes- dijo el peli-verde pero eso hizo el sapo no respondiera por estar muy aturdido soltar un grito de exclamación.

-¡¿que?!- pregunto mirando al chico y muy asombrado - ¿por que no quieres que lo lastime?- pregunto indignado- si crees que te van atrapar tranquilo solo hacemos aparentar que se cayeron en un al rio o que cayeron dentro la zona de un tigre de un zoológico-

-no por favor - dijo seriamente el peli-verde -se que el es muy abusivo y un matón pero...- se quedo callado por un momento -yo quisiera ayudarlo y algún día ganar por que es a la persona que alguna vez admire y fue mi amigo volviera hacerlo- dijo finalizando y sorprendiendo al sapo.

-chicos que hacen muévanse no tenemos todo el día- dijo sapo viejo, haciendo que el peli-verde se espantara y corriera detrás del sapo mientras el joven sapo no se movió solo mirando de espalda e impresionado.

-este niño no desea venganza, ni daño ajeno incluso a los que lo molestan y lo menos deprecian- miro al niño y comparo con el resto de los niños que el iba a la ciudad y ninguno se parecía al chico que lo rescato parpadeo varias veces sin haber dado cuenta que sonreía al niño para luego seguir al grupo

* * *

**_mas tarde_ **

el peli-verde llego a lo que es una entrada de una cueva o mas bien una entrada casi rustica natural pero echa por algún civilización y sin no mal ve el peli-verde sabia que fue echa por los sapos que lo escoltaban.

-muy bien niño esa es la entrada para ver al gran honorable vejestorio- dijo el gran sapo azul señalando.

el niño solo asintió y empezó a caminar justo para detenerse y ver que nadie lo seguía.

-¿he no van a venir?- pregunto solo para ver que el anciano sapo negara la cabeza.

-lo siento niño pero el gran honorable vejestorio quiso hablar contigo y nadie mas- dijo con seriedad pero haciendo que el chico temblara nuevamente de miedo.

-no te preocupes el viejo no muerde por que ya no tiene dientes- dijo el sapo joven casi dándose una palmada en su frente el peli-verde.

_"eso no me ayuda" _dijo mentalmente para entrar a la cueva, temblando como una gelatina entro a la cueva

mientras iba entrando poco a poco su mente divagaba todo lo que paso pensando lo que sucedía los sapos de diferente tamaños, los dones de los sapos que le entraba curiosidad y el lugar místico pero también de desde hace cuanto ha existido todo este lugar pareciera todo irreal para el chico tratando de encontrar alguna cosa lógica a lo que sucedía.

hasta que vio al final del túnel cuando vio un gran sapo grande con un sombrero con una esfera encima de su sombrero y collar de perlas rojas y una grande distintiva con una letra, la rana estaba sentado en un gran escritorio sinceramente el sapo se veía muy anciano pero con una cara sonriendo algo que impresiono también fue el lugar grandes pergaminos había detrás de el sapo.

-mmm- se escucho del sapo el peli-verde parpadeo saliendo de su estupor -asi que por fin haz venido- dijo el sapo.

ante esa mención el niño parpadeo asombrado _" de verdad puede ver el futuro puede que me diga si me convertiré en un héroe "_ pensó emocionado

-mmmm- nuevamente hizo el ruido el gran anciano sapo - ¿quien eres tu?-

el niño casi se va de frente a la pregunta del sapo **_"_**_que no el puede ver el futuro" _ dijo casi decepcionado pero se recompuso para presentarse formalmente.

-ha mi nombre es Izuku...- hablo el niño

-Midoriya- termino el sapo para abrir uno de sus ojos viéndolo a sus ojos de impresiono del niño - si realmente te estaba esperando-.

* * *

**_este es el primer capitulo espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo hasta luego_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo dos: la preparación del legado**

**E**l sol se empezó ocultar en el horizonte y dejando que la luna y las estrellas iluminara el cielo, en un edificio en un departamento una mujer pequeña,regordeta, frágil. de corazón de oro pero lo mas sobre saliente de ella fue su cabello verde, Inko Midoriya miraba por la ventana con preocupación parpadeando al ver que su hijo no a regresado.

-no regresado- dijo con preocupación mientras lavaba los trastes -mmmm...debería ir a buscarlo - se dijo

cuando se disponía irse a buscarlo por décima vez siempre se detiene en la puerta pensando "_¿quera verme la cara?"_ se cuestiono deprimida pero porque este pensamiento, el día en que lo diagnosticaron que era un "sin don" su hijo la necesito fue cuando lo mas necesito para darle fuerza de voluntad al niño en sus sueños pero ella no lo hizo así

_"perdona hijo" _se acordó de esas palabras de tristeza y arrepentimiento para su hijo a partir de ese día no volvió a ser el hijo que sonreía y con lleno de energía, se volvió mucho mas tranquilo con una mirada perdida sin voluntad sin algún propósito, pareciera un muñeco viviente al que Inko se arrepentía con todo su corazón y dolor que debió haber sido fuerte para su hijo

y algo que debía admitir su hijo es mas fuerte que ella vio como escondidas su hijo practica algún ejercicio que veía en todos lo héroes y varias notas de diferente dones que analizaba aun después de que le dijeron era un "sin don..." y también vio como su hijo un día o otro regresaba a la casa con golpes y moretones sabia que su hijo era maltratado por otros niños con dones al ser que no era un" sin don" pero el no decía nada, ella muchas veces se quiso acercarse a su hijo para hablar pero era mayo su vergüenza en hablarle y esperaba que algún día vuelva a ser ese niño que antes era .

_"_espero que este..- trato de rogar hasta que escucho la puerta abriendo.

-¡mama!- se escucho un niño lleno de emoción, Inko parpadeo y miro donde venia las pisadas corriendo para ver su hijo con una sonrisa viva

acaso sus oraciones habrán sido escuchado

-¿hijo que sucede?- pregunto confundida pero un poco aliviada mientras su hijo saltaba en el mismo sitio con emoción.

-¡puedo ser heroe!, ¡puede ser un heroe!, ¡puedo ser un heroe!- grito una y otra vez

Inko parpadeo -¿hijo puedes decirme que pasa?- pregunto casi estupefacta de que nuevamente se avivaran esas llamas de su pasión de su hijo

-mama puedo convertirme en un héroe solo necesito entrenar entrenar y entrenar duro- dijo con emoción mientras agitaba sus puños arriba para bajo.

-¿pero como te convertirás en heroe sin un don?- pregunto inconscientemente por preocupación que quiso darse una bofetada al tratar de romper nuevamente los sueños de hijo.

su hijo paro y parpadeo varia veces pero dio una mirada determinada con una sonrisa alegre

-es un secreto- dijo a lo que sorprendió a Inko - voy ami cuarto a entrenar y buscar información- corrió dejando su mama estupefacta para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

la mama no se movió y parpadeo varias veces miro a el cuarto de su hijo con preocupación para saber que iba ser pero su mente la freno para que su hijo hiciera lo que hiciera para verlo feliz nuevamente y ella solo sonrió preocupada al ver su hijo con esas llamas de convicción.

* * *

_**al día siguiente **_

Izuku corrió por un bosque con alegría desenfrenada comió el desayuno de su madre para luego despedirse de ella y diciendo que regresaría mas en la tarde que estaría con unos amigo que conoció ayer en total no seria una mentira lo que había dicho su madre pero el odiaba ocultar cosas de ella hasta que el anciano jefe le dijera cuando sea el momento indicado.

-hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento- dijo con emoción corriendo por el bosque.

-hey Izuku- grito una voz el peli-verde se detuvo y miro por los alrededores para luego ver que el sapo joven rojo lo llamo en encima de una roca.

-ha Gamaru- saludo Izuku yendo hacia el - ¿vas entrenar conmigo?- pregunto

-si el anciano quiere que tenga un compañero de entrenamiento- dijo el sapo con emoción

-ha sera increíble - dijo con alegría el peli-verde.

-ya lo creo pero sera mejor que nos apresuremos con el viejo se enojara si llegamos tarde- dijo para luego dirigir el camino.

-¿no vamos a transportarnos al monte myoboku?- pregunto Izuku

-no el anciano dijo que debes de ganarte resistencia hasta que seas apto para el clima del monte myoboku- dijo Gamaru mientras saltaba - a pesar que se ve tranquilo el monte myoboku es un lugar peligroso- dijo dando una advertencia a Izuku -una vez me tope con una serpiente del tamaño de un edificio- esto alarmo a Izuku con temor que había visto un sapo gigante y fue sorprendente se espanto al imaginarse una serpiente gigante.

-h-hu hu y como saliste de esa- pregunto Izuku.

-bueno el anciano me rescato en el momento preciso- dijo el sapo-le dio una buen golpe esa serpiente- Izuku parpadeo impresionado que el sapo pequeño pudo derrotar a una serpiente descomunal.

-wow Gamaru tu abuelo debe ser muy fuerte - dijo Izuku impresionado a lo que el sapo rojo asintió.

-si el abuelo es muy fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa - por eso yo debo ser igual de fuerte para ser el nuevo jefe del clan- dijo con determinación.

-hmp- asintió Izuku - se que algún día sera muy fuerte- sonriendo pero luego se detuvo para mirar al piso pensando en algo

-que pasa Midoriya?- pregunto el sapo al ver que se detuvo el peli-verde.

-Gamaru...-hablo con inseguridad-...crees que un sin don pueda ser igual de fuerte como ustedes?- pregunto Izuku preocupado -es decir sus dones son muy variados, teletransportacion, super fuerza y adivinanza del futuro ustedes son muy fuertes...-

-dones?- pregunto Gamaru - crees que usamos o tenemos dones?-

-he...bueno si ustedes tienen dones ¿no? ¿o como hacen todo esas hibilidades...?- pregunto Izuku.

-amigo nosotros los sapos somos sin dones como tu- dijo Gamaru esto hizo que Izuku abriera los ojos impactado

-¡¿que...?!-el peli-verde se quedo en shock -pero... entonces.. ¿como hacen todo esas habilidades? - pregunto Izuku con la boca abierta.

-ajaja eso te lo dira el anciano- se rió el sapo siguiendo saltando derecho.

-son sin dones como yo?- hablo sorprendió el peli-verde siguiendo al sapo.

no paso mucho tiempo para que alcanzaran un claro donde hay un arroyo y un gran estanque de agua con unas hojas de lago bañado bajo la luz del sol junto se escuchaba una cascada que se escuchaba a lo lejos, Izuku se maravillo del lugar ante la vista

_"wow no sabia que por que había un lugar así se parece en algo a la tierra de los sapos " _pensó Midoriya mirando el en torno.

-¡hey abuelo!- grito el joven sapo - ¡ya llegamos!- anuncio

del lago salio el anciano sapo a sentarse a unos de la hojas que andaban flotando.

-llegan tarde- hablo severamente a los dos.

-disculpe por la tardanza señor- dijo el niño mientras se agachaba la cabeza.

-lo sentimos viejo pero estuvimos hablando un poco en el camino- dijo Gamaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-hmp- soplo viendo lo que hacían los dos jóvenes dando una sonrisa genuina - bueno al menos se están conociendo ustedes dos para ser amigos- dijo el sapo haciendo que los dos el peli-verde y el sapo rojo se miraran para luego sonreír.

-ya lo creemos- dijo el sapo joven entusiasmado

-si- dijo el Izuku entusiasmado al a ser un amigo.

esto hizo que el sapo viejo sonriera aun mas por unos instantes para luego ponerse serio -muy bien los dos pongan mucha atención- llamo a los dos jóvenes empezando el entrenamiento.

-Gamaru vamos a tener que repasar todo los métodos de entrenamiento de las antiguas enseñanzas para que entienda el Izuku- dijo el anciano viendo al niño humano siendo nuevo-¿estas de acuerdo?-

-si viejo no estaría mal para poder repasar-asintió Gamaru para ayudar a su amigo humano.

-bien- afirmo el anciano sapo para mirar al peli-verde -Izuku- lo llamo -¿puedes decirme cuales son los esencias básicas de la vida?- a lo que hizo que el niño parpadeara ante esa cuestión solo negó la cabeza ante lo que le estaba apunto de decirle el sapo -bien pues déjame decirte de donde viene nuestro poder y lo que es para poder cultivarlo y expandirte a mas de una sola habilidad sin tener que tener un "don" a lo que hoy lo llaman-

esto impacto mucho a Midoriya "¿mas de una sola habilidad sin un don?" pensó perplejo.

-déjame enseñarte el camino del Chakara- dijo el sapo con una sonrisa.

-¿Chakara?- pregunto Izuku.

* * *

_**mas tarde en la atardecer**_

Midoriya camino a su casa muy adolorido del cuerpo pero la diferencia de hoy en dia es que estaba complacido del dolor por haber dado una pisada para alcanzar su meta

-quien diría que el abuelo sapo fuera tan fuerte y rápido en el combate- dijo Izuku agarrando su brazo recordando bien la batalla -o que pudieran escupir un torrente de agua a presión - dijo emocionado -si entreno lo suficiente- miro su manos con una sonrisa -seré un héroe algún día como "All Migth"- dijo entusiasmado -llegando la casa deber meditar y hacer lagartijas ¿o sentadillas?- indeciso que entrenamiento hacer- el abuelo dijo que debo de fortalecer mi cuerpo por el momento antes de que pueda...-.

-haaa- alguien grito haciendo que Izuku se detuviera miro alrededor para ver que había llegado al parque donde siempre juega -dejen me en paz- grito nuevamente una voz femenina, Izuku al escuchar eso no dudo ni lo pensó salio corriendo hacia la fuente de la voz.

_"si no mal veo esto tiene que ser obra del grupo de Kan-chan"_ dijo mientras corría para cuando llego sus sospechas fueron confirmada cuando vio un grupo de niños alrededor de una figura

-deja me - grito la voz mientras se cubría la cabeza.

-jajaja vamos ¿no me dijistes que tu don era mas fuerte que el mio?- dijo el rubio mientras hacia una serie de explosiones en su mano

-yo no dije eso- dijo la voz - solo dije que mi don es fuerte-

-entonces pelea conmigo- dijo el rubio retándola.

-no se como controlarlo- respondió apunto de llorar.

-dije que...- rugio el rubio para luego alguien gritara.

-déjala en paz kan-chan- el rubio y el grupo parpadearon y miraron hacia atrás para y ver a Izuku mirándolos.

-ho Deku...- dijo el rubio con un gruñido silencioso - así que por fin te dignas a parecer ¿he?- se burlo - todavía me debes de lo de ayer pero te dejare pasar para que maña me lo pagues así que piérdete sin "don"-

-no- se sorprendió el rubio cuando le contesto incluso el grupo que lo molestaban se sorprendieron ante el aire del peli-verde Izuku que hace mucho conocía pero ahora no se inmuto o se puso nervioso y su mirada era determinada sin tener temor.

-vaya vaya Deku- se rió el rubio - no creas que solo por salvar ese sapo ayer te convierta en un héroe- mientras el grupo igual se empezó a reír.

-no... no lo hace- dijo Izuku agachando la cabeza, el rubio sonrió para que lo admitiera que nuevamente se convirtiera el que siempre era y donde pertenencia según para el al no tener un "don"

-pero eso hace...- Izuku interrumpió los pensamiento del rubio mientras abrió sus compás de las piernas y dio una pisada fuerte que resonó en el aire levantando la tierra en el parque -que de un paso mas...- dijo con determinación para luego estirar sus brazos extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ellos para luego saltar en un solo pie mientras movía su cabeza salvaje mente para mirarlos -para que me convierta en el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos- termino dando una pisada y una sonrisa determinada -¡deveras! - .

nadie se movió todos parpadearon ante la extraña danza del peli-verde solo el viento soplo en el lugar mientras lo seguían mirando ante el niño que había echo una ridícula danza el grupo del rubio empezó a reír

-Pffff...¿que fue esa danza?- uno dijo mientras se riea

-parece de una danza de obras teatrales - menciono otro mientras se reía.

-creo que por fin se rompió sus fusibles ¿no Bakugo?- pregunto uno de ellos al lider del grupo pero no recibió una respuesta y miro al rubio-¿Bakugo?-

para la sorpresa de todos el rubio su líder estaba sin palabras y un poco conmocionado y únicamente parpadeaba mirando al peli-verde con sorpresa y con esa sonrisa determinada como nunca lo había dado, Bakugo casi tuvo un presentimiento de haber visto un reflejo de esa sonrisa como el de su héroe favorito pero eso hizo que se enojara mas.

_"¿por que?" _mientas apretaba sus puños y rechinaba con desagrado_ "¿compare esa sonrisa con este __perdedor?" _

otro mas vio ese baile y esa sonrisa con esa cara con determinación y una sonrisa que le dio esperanza, lo miro con admiración ese era la niña que estaba en el suelo que veía al niño que trataba de proteger el le decía con esa pose que todo estará bien.

-¿quien te crees que eres Deku?- gruño el rubio -te moleré a golpes- mientras cargaba dirigiéndose hacia el preparando su don explosivos para noquearlo de un solo golpe y demostrar su superioridad.

Izuku predijo su ataque y sonrió confiado espero un poco para que se acercara esperando el momento para luego mover su pie rápido arrastrando en la tierra llevando una gran cantidad de tierra y polvo y tirarlo en la cara del rubio

-¿que diablos?- grito el rubio e irritado por sus ojos por el ataque que ya no podía ver nada.

Izuku rapido se lanzo hacia el frente agarrando su brazo del rubio de sorpresa y para luego con la otra detrás del cuello para luego en una maniobra rápida golpear con su pie con fuerza en unos de los pies del rubio para que cayera al suelo pero lo hizo con fuerza que se revolcó varias veces el rubio explosivo dando una gran distancia considerable que esto hizo que todos se asombraran ante tal suceso los seguidores de rubio miraron sorprendidos.

-¿je quien sigue?-dijo con una sonrisa retadora al grupo volviendo en su pose.

todos parpadearon con sorpresa el grupo de Bakugo ahora la confianza que tenían se había menguado ante tal suceso hasta que los todos se acordaron que es un sin "don" que no deberían tener miedo se miraron asintiendo los dos cargaron al mismos tiempo.

-solo fue un golpe de suerte- que estiro sus dedos

-a ver si puedes contra los dos al mismo tiempo- sacando sus alas de parecidas a un murciélago

\- si no tendras oportunidad-

los dos exclamaron la niña que estaba en el suelo se espanto horrorizada al ver tres contra el peli-verde pero el siguió dando esa mirada sonriente rápido fue contra el primer uno tenia la habilidad de crecer su dedos de una forma perturbadora hacia el rápido escaneo sus dedos agrandados agarro uno de los dedos el pulgar para luego soltar un codazo y un golpe de palma extendida fracturando el pulgar.

-hay mi pulgar- el niño grito de dolor

-yo lo agarro- grito el de alas el peli-verde agarrando el pulgar adolorido lo movió violentamente haciendo que el dedos largos se moviera a su comando para que tropezara en el camino del murciélago.

-hey cuidado- le regaño

-oye tu fíjate-

se discutieron por unos instantes

*_**PAZ***_

los dos escucharon el ruido y vieron como el peli-verde dio un golpe en sus manos abiertas mientras corría hacia ellos con gran velocidad para luego lanzarse con fuerza con sus brazos y sus manos abiertas directo en la cara de los dos en sus narices.

**_*PAM* _**se escucho el choque de sus caras con la de sus manos los dos cayeron al piso con las caras muy adoloridas.

-haaa mi cara- dijo uno en el suelo lagrimas de dolor.

-eso dolió- exclamo el otro mientras se agarraba la nariz

la niña se quedo muy asombrada con la boca abierta viendo como el grupo que la molestaban ahora estaban en el suelo por un niño pero no uno cualquiera sin no mal escucho un niño sin un "don" miro que el corrió hacia ella sin que se detuviera con preocupación genuina sonrojándose.

-hey estas bien?- pregunto el peli-verde acercándose a la niña pero luego cuando la vio mas de cerca su mente quedo en blanco, una bonita cara con unos ojos azules claros muy bonitos para el gusto de Izuku como también su cabello que es el mismo color de su cabello largo, el peli-verde solo tuvo en su mente que tardo en procesar.

-eres muy bonita- dijo en voz alta para luego se alarmara de lo que dijo para taparse la boca sonrojarse muy fuerte.

la niña parpadeo también sonrojándose ante el comentario -g-gracias- dijo tartamudeando un poco

Izuku la miro nuevamente viendo que ella esta en el suelo un poco maltratada con algo de suciedad y se acerco hacia ella viendo que todavía esta en el suelo el peli-verde extendió su mano hacia ella preocupado que no pudiera pararse por ese pensamiento su timidez se fue.

-¿puedes pararte?- le pregunto a la chica preocupado.

-ha-a si- dijo parpadeando mirando su mano para luego tomarlo ayudando para pararse para levantara a la niña.

-ha me alegra que estas bien- dijo Izuku sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar a la niña la mano de la niña apretó su mano que lo sentía reconfortante tenia muchas preguntas ella siempre era preguntona y quería conocer esta persona pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

-DEKU- grito la voz familiar lo dos parpadearon, vieron al rubio y a los otros dos mirándolo con ira-me lo vas a pagar- rugió.

los dos se alarmaron pero Izuku dio un paso en frente -¡vete!- le dijo a la niña -yo los detendré-

la niña parpadeo atónita -pero te van a golpear muy duro- dijo la niña y mas preocupada -no vas...- trato de disuadirlo.

-lose- dijo el peli-verde sabiendo que no ganaría -pero Kan-chan no parara y yo no rehuiré de una palea tengo que imponerme de personas como el de ahora de adelante-dijo

-¿por que?- pregunto la niña triste que lo van a golpear muy fuerte al niño que le rescato -¿por que tienes que hacerlo?

-por que este es mi camino para convertirme en un héroe de verdad - dijo el peli-verde con mas determinación con una sonrisa y haciendo que la niña lo admirara al niño peli-verde -ademas- dijo Izuku mirando a la niña ahora - que clase de héroe huye de una pelea delante de una niña muy bonita- dijo con los ojos cerrados haciendo sonrojar a la niña -vete espero verte algún día...¿he como te llamas?- pregunto y sorprendiendo que ni siquiera saben sus nombres.

-Nejiri Hado- dijo la niña triste

-Izuku Midoriya- dijo su nombre pero al verla se sintió mal que estaba triste -pero no te ponga asi- dijo tratando de darle ánimos a la niña -en todo momento pon una sonrisa como All-Might todo va salir bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

la niña solo asintió y dio una sonrisa forzada ahora teniendo un nuevo motivo para estar mas animada todo el tiempo y esto es por que su héroe favorito lo hacia pero no era All-Might era por el peli-verde lo hace ahora sabia el significado de esa sonrisa en todo momento.

-gracias- dijo Nejiri girando para empezar a correr.

-hey- grito el rubio al ver que la niña se va - no hemos terminado de ver quien tiene el mejor "don"- grito corriendo hacia ella - no seas...- sus palabras murieron cuando sintió un golpe en su pierna y su brazo en un fuerte agarre con lo inmovilizo mientras lo agarraba su cabeza para conectarlo al suelo.

-hey pon atención a tu oponentes Kan-chan- dijo Izuku en broma encima de el en una llave.

-Deku- gruño el rubio soltando explosiones pero no hacia efecto por que estaba muy alejado de Izuku -que estan esperando?- grito de enojo a los otros dos -denle duro a Deku- grito

los otros dos reaccionaron y lanzaron contra el peli-verde

-venga que estoy listo- grito Izuku mirando al grupo con determinación con una sonrisa.

* * *

**_mas tarde en la noche _**

Inko Midoriya preparaba la comida con una cara pasible al ver su hijo que volvió a ser como era un niño alegre con sueños de ser un héroe nuevamente cuando se fue a entrenar sea lo que el hacia era con una determinación ardiente, pero a lo que el decía cada ves con mas seguridad

_"entrenando duro únicamente es la forma de volver un heroe"_ dijo su hijo ahora con su nueva frase _"este es mi camino para ser un héroe" _fue preocupante para ella a que se refería pero se dijo asi misma que su hijo puede que encuentre otra cosa que ser un héroe.

_"bueno al menos no tiene esa sonrisa_ _vacía"_ pensó para luego escuchar la puerta abierta

-mama- grito el peli-verde con emoción -ya llegue- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-ho Izuku ven estoy preparando la comida ven- dijo la madre -¿como fue tu día?- pregunto

-bien- dijo su hijo - hoy aprendí muchas... cosas a y conocí a una niña- dijo con emoción.

-¿ho enserio? - se alegro ella viendo que su hijo estaba superando con una nueva determinación

-si la salve- escuchando la voz mas de cerca.

-ho y como la salvaste?- pregunto su madre imaginándose pudo haberle ayudado en cosa de niños.

-bueno de ciertos niños que querían maltratar- dijo y haciendo que la madre se detuviera - y tuve que enfrentarlos - dijo y haciendo que la madre parpadeara a lo que eso involucraba.

-Inko empezó a voltearse lentamente para ver su hijo y cuando lo vio se espanto como esta su hijo.

-que pasa?- dijo Izuku con el ojo hinchado la nariz sangrienta parte de su cara estaba quemada como su ropa desapareciendo su playera blanca con su torso al descubierto lleno de moretones y juraría que vio marcas de mordidas un zapato desapareció dejando que el otro este roto partido a la mitad Inko tembló la condición de su hijo estaba mas golpeado que nunca en su vida.

-¿mama?- pregunto pero junto cuando termino su madre grito

-¡¿HIJO PERO QUE TE PASO?!-

* * *

_**Al día siguiente **_

Gamaru estaba en la roca esperando a su amigo humano mientras miraba el pergamino de la técnica de chorro de agua pero lo quera complejo fue con la posiciones de la manos que le enseño su abuelo que tenia haber estudiado ayer en la noche.

-mmmm- dijo pensando como era mientras repetía -gallo, perro, rata, buey...no no es- dijo nuevamente - perro, buey, gallo, tigre...espera no era tigre primero y luego el perro hay olvídalo...- dijo cruzando los brazos ya cansado -no hay forma que me lo aprenda rápido para ese entonces ya me abrían matado a medio camino- dijo para luego volver a sus posiciones.

-hey Gamaru- la voz conocida del sapo al escuchar su amigo que se acercaba.

-hey Izuku llegas tarde el abuelo nos va matar -dijo el sapo sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino.

-ho que es eso- dijo Izuku curioso viendo el rollo.

-es un rollo de técnicas de pistola agua de sapo- dijo Gamaru viendo la posición de manos del mono

-¡¿ho ese uno de los rollos de que tu abuelo me hablo que tiene técnicas para el uso de Chakara?!- exclamo emocionado Izuku por fin viendo uno de los pergaminos

-si...pero tengo mucha dificultad con las posiciones de manos- dijo el joven sapo.

-mmm...pero se ven facil- dijo Izuku al ver las posiciones.

-¿como que se ve facil?- exclamo el sapo - en solo descuido hace...- levanto su cabeza para verlo pero se detuvo cuando lo vio -ha...- miro para arriba para abajo.

-Izuku que pasa con ese casco y hombrearas y rodilleras y muñequera y...hay olvídalo que pasa con todo ese set de equipo de seguridad completo?!- exclamo Gamaru apuntándolo.

-ho mama me lo hizo ponérmelos- dijo Izuku soplando cansado -no me hubiera dejado salir si no me dejara ponérmelos -

-mmmm- dijo Gamaru viéndolo por completo "_su mama es sobre protectora" _pensó -bueno pero ¿no iras entrenar así no?- dijo Gamaru con una gota de sudor

-por supuesto que no solo me los voy a quitar cuando lleguemos ahí- dijo quitándose el casco dejando ver su moretón de su cabeza.

-hey que te paso- pregunto al verlo -no me digas tiene que ver con ese rubio ¿no?- inquirió viéndolo molesto

Izuku solo rasco su cabeza haciendo que el sapo se enojara mas.

-se acabo voy a ir a matarlo- dijo el sapo a lo que el peli-verde lo agarro en el aire

-no Gamuro no lo hagas- dijo rápidamente el sapo siguió retorciéndose

-ho vamos amigo debe de haber un escarmiento por lo que hizo- dijo enfurecido

\- de verdad te agradezco tu preocupación pero es mi camino que debo tomar por mi propia cuenta- dijo Izuku de forma seria - el sapo lo miro en su forma seria y solo dio un soplido -bien..- dijo rindiéndose pero luego miro a los ojos del peli-verde viendo algo que no lo había notado -oye- lo llamo

-hmp- Izuku parpadeo al verlo mirar directamente.

-desde hace cuando tienes unas pupilas adicionales?- pregunto viendo en sus ojos que habían pupilas muy pequeñas que no se notan a primera vista al menos que este realmente cerca.

-ha...bueno- dijo un poco nervioso- ese es mi defecto o mi otro don inútil que encontraron según tengo mas amplia visibilidad en el campo - dijo Izuku a lo que solo siguió rascando su cabeza avergonzado viendo que el sapo lo miraba como si lo estuviera analizando -pero no te fijes en eso por favor- rápidamente para empezar a caminar.

_"esos ojos ¿donde los vi?" _ se pregunto el sapo mientras agarraba el pergamino _"como sea" _dijo empezando a saltar detrás de el mientras seguía con la posiciones de manos y llamando la atención del peli-verde.

-¿es muy difícil?- pregunto Izuku caminando

-claro que es difícil- dijo el sapo para mirarlo - son de doce posiciones de manos que debes de hacerlo correctamente y hay otros estilos que te piden hacerlo de manera diferente que debes de aprender la secuencia y de manera rápida en un campo de batalla para poder usarlo- dijo el sapo

-¿de verdad solo es la secuencia y ya?- pregunto como si fuera muy fácil haciendo que el sapo se irritara

-¡¿que?! no solo es y ya!- dijo de forma de regaño - también es mentalizando y ejerciendo un poco de chakara para poder hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo- dijo exclamando

-el ejercer chakara es el que dijo tu abuelo que debía en enfocar en mi respiración y sacarlo?-pregunto Izuku recordando el entrenamiento de respiración.

-si esos son los ejercicios...-dijo para luego ver al peli-verde que estaba posicionando

-¿puedo intentarlo?- pregunto Izuku mientras recordaba como era en uno solo haciendo que el sapo riera.

-ja puedes intentarlo pero no te desesperes si no...- fue interrumpido cuando vio a Izuku pronunciar.

-rata, buey, tigre, liebre,dragón, serpiente, caballo,cebra, mono,gallo, perro, jabalí- dijo todos en una secuencia correcta como las posiciones de manos correctas

-¡¿que?!- exclamo Gamaru al verlo y mas por que iba a pasar.

-**¡****estilo de agua justsu de agua: pistola agua de sapo!-** Izuku respiro profundamente y algo de su estomago empezó a subir con presión pero lo controlo y e inflo sus mejillas y disparar un torrencial de agua que salio por su boca y disparo a un árbol que se partió como el siguiente y el siguiente como el otro a varios metros siguió la torrencial chorro de agua de presión fue una gran cantidad de distancia que paso un minuto para que todo terminara.

al final Izuku cuando sintió que termino empezó a ver lo que hizo y vio como destruyo a gran distancia arboles y tierra removida primero fue la emoción de haberlo lograrlo pero al ver lo hizo se preocupo de lo que había echo y un héroe no debería de dejar una gran cantidad destrucción.

-¿he es así?- dijo Izuku rascando su cabeza pero el sapo no respondió por vario minuto mirando sitio.

-¿como...?- emitió una palabra el sapo

-hmp- Izuku parpadeo confundido que puede que se haya equivocado la cantidad de agua y lo haya exagerado.

-**_¡¿como diablos lo hiciste eso en tu primer intento?!- _**grito a todo pulmón espantando varios pájaros de los arboles

* * *

**_este es el primer capitulo espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo hasta luego_**


	3. capitulo 3

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo tres: el ninja conoce al símbolo de la paz**

Desde ese día que Izuku hizo su primer Ninjutsu se emociono estaba eufórico al saber que tiene un como algo que se asemeje a un "don" tenia las puertas abiertas para ser cualquier tipo de técnicas con solo manipular el chakara era su llave para ser el mejor héroe que haya existido pero a la vez se espanto a lo que sucedería en el futuro

cuando vio el rastro de destrucción que hizo su ninjutsu se preocupo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera echo en una zona mas poblada, si no tuviera mas cuidado en el uso del chakara alguien saldría herido por eso tuvo que hacer una promesa nunca usar una técnica de ninjustsu delante de la sociedad hasta que su maestro dijera que estaba listo algo que lo advirtió seriamente el viejo sapo.

ese día cuando hizo su primer ninjutsu el abuelo sapo corrió aprisa para ver si no estaban en peligro cuando llego se sorprende al ver muchos arboles destruido a varios metros de una técnica de agua, al principio pensó que tenia que ser obra de su nieto, que debió haber causado por accidente o por un propósito para demostrar el poder de una técnica con chakara a su nuevo amigo.

pero la verdad lo impacto mas cuando su nieto le dijo que fue obra de Izuku, el anciano sapo casi iba reírse que le estaban tomando el pelo pero le hicieron una demostración fue cuando se quedo igual de sorprendido como su nieto cuando lo vio por primera vez, las técnicas de las manos, el flujo de chakara que le había enseñado para poder controlarlo y la concentración fue perfecto.

algo que espanto al abuelo sapo al ver que el niño tiene un don y es ser un genio en el arte del chakara como si hubiera nacido para ello, le pregunto a su nieto si lo estaba enseñando unas horas mas atrás antes del entrenamiento, pero el le dijo que solo lo vio y pregunto una sola vez y bum el estaba haciendo una técnica de nivel shinobi como si lo hubiera aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo con una gran calidad.

el abuelo sapo estaba consternado

rápido les dejo una serie de ejercicios de ayer que en efecto Izuku empezó a dominar con eficacia con algunos murmullos tratando de mejorarlo la técnica, fue a visitar al gran ancestral sapo que fue el que le dijo que entrenara al niño, se había preguntado el por que, el sapo ancestral dijo que lo entrenara en la manipulación del chakara, esto lo confundió hace mucho tiempo el ser humano abandono el camino chakara desde hace tiempo y muy pocos quedan con la sangre para poder hacer chakara pero al parecer el niño peli-verde es el ultimo con la descendencia de poder hacer chakara.

cuando llego le interrogo si el sapo ancestral supo que el peli-verde podía aprender rápidamente pero solo le dijo

-"mira bien de cerca sus ojos"- dijo el sapo mientras murmuraba -"ahi encontraras que su sangre porta el amor y el odio en el coexisten y de el una generación después de esa" - dijo esto lo confundió al abuelo sapo, cuando se marchaba el ancestral sapo le dijo algo mas -"el portara un gran cambio como su predecesor pero eso no significa que cargue los pecados de su predecesor"- finalizo haciendo que el sapo viejo arqueara la ceja, se fue del lugar para comprobarlo.

cuando regreso miro a los dos que todavía entrenaban y viendo al chico de cabellos verde que empezó a dominar ya la perfección el estilo de pelea de una rana a diferencia de su nieto viendo que Izuku le daba consejos a el, esto lo asombro y fue hacia el peli-verde para mirar esos ojos.

y cuando lo hizo fue una consternación para el, al principio no identificaba de cual era esos ojos oculares por que es muy diferente de sus ante pasados no tenia la mismas características pero luego cuando fue a buscar información de registros históricos de los poderes de los ojos oculares con el chakara para estar seguro fue el mayor impacto de su vida.

los ojos de Izuku son muy diferentes, no tenia la misma coloración son verdes pero la pupila adicional significaba que esta activados, los podía usarlos de manera constante e inconsciente es decir desde el principio a estado usando chakara sin que se diera cuenta, es por eso que es un prodigio cuando copia a una persona o cuando ve de un solo vistazo un pergamino de técnicas o cuando deba de ejercer su control de chakara en una sola explicación.

sus ojos lo ayudaban mucho a superarse y mas su mente analítica era un verdadero prodigio en el ninjutsu.

pero el problema fue que su sangre o la sangre de su clan era un mal augurio que han cometido a lo largo de los años, pero debía de analizar muy profundamente antes de que actuara por el bien del niño, luego recordó las palabras del viejo vejestorio

"el odio y el amor existen en el", cuando por fin entendió que significaba... estaba sin habla y tan espantado.

\- la sangre del clan del amor y odio - dijo con conmoción - siguen vivos...-

desde ese día siguió entrenado a Izuku con mucho esmero y grandes cosas que conllevara el peli-verde pero también tuvo cuidado que enseñarle a chico lo que podría llegar hacer

solo ejercerá el ninjitsu o estructuración del chakara en su presencia dijo estrictamente y para eso se aseguro el sapo, solo las técnicas de combate que podría usar a la vista de las personas algo que no tuvo problema Izuku en eso ya que le ayudaba mucho al enfrentarse a Bakugo con su banda que cada día empezó a crecer dando mas reto a Izuku.

ante eso el abuelo sapo tuvo que enseñarle cosas básicas ninjas que tan tercamente quería que Izuku no aprendiera por sus ante pasados y mejor que siguiera analizando a varios héroes en sus movimientos pero debía darle algunos consejos de técnicas ninjas para su progreso en su chakara y en su cuerpo.

uno el que estaba terco en aprender fue el de como arrojar shurikens que Izuku estuvo reacio en aprenderlo por que pensaba que no era cosa de héroes, el sapo se alegro ante su actitud en eso pero de todas formas le ayudaría mucho con cualquier objeto tuviera en la mano seria bueno en una situación de crisis, Izuku solo asintió confiando en el para seguir entrenando lo que le ensañara el viejo sapo.

* * *

**L**os dias se convierten semanas y las semanas se convierten en mes para luego se conviertan en años para el peli-verde mientras siguió entrenando con los sapos en el nuevo conocimiento del chakara en técnica del sapo que Izuku se fue sumergió a este nuevo conocimiento ancestral fue un nuevo mundo para el mientras mas conocía y mas entrenaba, lo absorbía como una esponja junto las dos técnicas el Taijutsu que consiste en técnicas de golpes y condicionamiento físico y el Ninjitsu en la energía vital o espiritual y ayudando en mantener su mente en concentración todos instruido por el abuelo sapo que lo instruía estrictamente sin que le diera conocer el verdadero motivo de sus técnicas del ninjutsu.

pero el abuelo tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad el origen de sus técnicas

_**en lo profundo del bosque**_

hoy en día Gamaru estaba saltando en el bosque a toda prisa mirando en el entorno y respirando pesadamente paro en una rama mirando el entorno con cinco banderas verdes.

-tch odio esto- dijo con fastidio mientras saltaba al suelo - esta entrenamiento no me gusta- dijo mientras pasaba de un lado a otro de árbol a árbol mientras el sapo seguía maldiciendo mirando en el entorno.

-captura las banderas de tu oponente no es justo- dijo Gamaru viendo una bandera verde en un lago- cada vez que jugamos esto Izuku pone trampas que me hacen estremecer y estar mas paranoico si me esta viendo- dijo el sapo mientras se arrastraba en el suelo por un pasto .

el ejercicio que puso el abuelo sapo consiste en buscar las banderas del color de su oponente en el bosque que el abuelo sapo pone pero no seria sencillo agárralos habría trampas y en lugares de difícil acceso pero también el oponente podría dejar trampas para su adversario pero sin mover la bandera de su lugar desafortunada mente para Gamaru, Izuku es un maestro en el juego modificando y mejorando sus trampas.

-solo me falta tres mas y le ganare de una vez por todas en esto- dijo Gamaru que tanto anhelaba en vencer a su amigo en este juego- solo un poco mas...- dijo pero luego se escucho una cuerda rompiéndose.

-¡ho no!- grito cuando una red debajo de el salio disparado, el sapo salto rodando mientras luego vio como unos objetos metálicos redondos le dispararon el sapo rápido movió sus patas

**_elemento de agua: disparo _**el sapo empezó a disparar serie de balas de agua en los objetos con dificultad pero luego

_***ckrack***_ se escucho otra trampa activándose

-tch- el sapo se quejo para luego saltar alto mientras esquivaba mas bolas de platas que vinieron por la retaguardia cuando toco el suelo se formo un agujero que cayo en un hoyo camuflado profundo para el -demonios haaaaaa- maldijo mientras caía.

cuando toco el suelo se froto la cabeza viendo que era una profundidad considerable - maldición Izuku predijiste como me iba mover cuando esquivara tus trampas- se quejo el sapo luego vio la profundidad del hoyo que estaba de acuerdo que no saldría de un solo salto -tch odio tu hoyos- dio un salto para luego pegarse la pared para escalar algo que no es muy bueno y se le dificulta.

-fiuuu- suspiro al llegar al borde cansado.

-te tomo un poco salir del agujero- dijo una voz a lo que Gamaru parpadeo de sorpresa al ver Izuku ya adolescente en su ropa deportiva en una rama de árbol para luego saltar hacia el en el borde extendiendo su mano con preocupación -¿estas bien? ¿no hice el hoyo muy profundo verdad?- pregunto.

a lo que el sapo solo suspiro - si estoy bien- dijo agarrando la mano del peli-verde -pero debo de reconocer que tus trampas son mas estratégicas y mas difíciles-

Izuku solo sonrió mientras rascaba la cabeza -bueno no es nada solo era pensamiento lógico de lo que harías y del nivel de peso del angulo de los salto de tus posiciones, esta tambien el echo de que cuanto durarías en disparos de agua como la profundidad del hoyo para que no salieras de un salto, aun que no estaría mal llenar el hoyo con un etc etc etc...-Izuku empezó a murmurar y a murmurar haciendo mas análisis.

-tch ya haciendo mas ideas para hacer trampas- se dijo con molestia al ver que su amigo es un estratega de batalla y un analizador de mejoras -ya es muy difícil solo tener cinco banderas- dijo con enojo luego vio que el sol ya empezaba a salir mirando en el horizonte también haciendo notar a Izuku por la posición del sol -mmm ya debe ser 6:30 Izuku llegaras tarde a la escuela si no nos vamos- sugirió el sapo.

-si- dijo Izuku viendo salir el sol -deberíamos volver con el abuelo- dijo para empezar a saltar a una rama de un árbol.

-¿oye cuanto banderas conseguiste?- dijo el sapo empezando a seguir al peli-verde por las ramas.

-no muchas como treinta- dijo Izuku haciendo que el sapo casi cayera del arbol

-¡entonces conseguiste todas!- grito el sapo indignado.

a lo que el hizo que el peli-verde se rascara la cabeza apenado no hablaron mucho mientras seguían saltando de un árbol a otro después de tanto tiempo de estar entrenando en el bosque Izuku ya se familiarizo con el bosque como si fuera su palma de su mano cada árbol, cada yerba, cada rama, cada estanque ya lo conoce, se acordó como desde el principio le fue muy difícil orientarse pero ahora le parecía mas sencillo ubicarse.

-mmm-murmuro el sapo recordando que día es hoy - ¿hey Izuku ya te sientes preparado?- pregunto haciendo que Izuku mirara atrás sin preocuparse en caer mientras seguía saltando.

-¿hmp?- haciendo un ruido de pregunta a lo que el sapo siguio hablando

-sabes que ya estas en tercer año- dijo el sapo a lo que Izuku abrió un poco los ojos -¿estas preparado para la prueba del abuelo?-.

-la verdad es que sigo en duda - dijo pensando un poco y estando nervioso pero luego sonrió - pero cualquier prueba lo superare-

el sapo vio la confianza en los ojos de su amigo y solo sonrió mientras los seguía

* * *

**_en medio del bosque_**.

el abuelo sapo meditaba en el lago de forma tranquila mientras estaba de cabeza en una rama de madera mientras respiraba con tranquilidad y serenidad luego escucho una libélula que paso en el lago rodeando al sapo a gran velocidad para luego pararse en lago del otro lado, el sapo no hizo mucho mientras seguía en esa pose para luego

*bam*

se escucho un azote de un látigo o el de una lengua muy larga y rápida solo fue un parpadeo para ver que la libélula desapareció mientras el viejo sapo masticaba y se lo tragaba para luego volver a meditar pero luego abrió un ojo

-mmmm- dijo el sapo con un sonido de molestia - ye era hora- para sentarse en la rama del bambú sin perder el balance.

de los arboles dos figuras salieron el sapo joven Gamaru e Izuku aterrizando en el suelo arrodillados en frente de el.

-abuelo ya terminamos con el entrenamiento- dijo el sapo e Izuku al mismo tiempo.

-al final quien gano?- pregunto el sapo sabiendo bien quien gano.

-Izuku recolecto todas las banderas- dijo el sapo sin ninguna vergüenza.

-vaya así que capturaste todas las banderas que puse con algunas trampas en el ¿he?- pregunto el viejo sapo mirando a Izuku.

-si- dijo Izuku recordando bien algunos golpes y moretones que tiene ahora -no fue sencillo-

-bien Izuku mejoras dia a dia- dijo el sapo con cierta sonrisa haciendo que Izuku y su amigo el sapo se levantaran para sentarse en el suelo por el tono de voz del sapo.

-me acuerdo bien que ni siquiera podía subir de un árbol o al menos capturar una bandera para caer a un pozo lleno de estacas con puntas- dijo el sapo viendo el progreso del Izuku a mejorado

Izuku se rasco la cabeza apenado y recordando bien sonriendo con nostalgia -si- dijo con voz baja

pero el tercer sapo joven y amigo del peli-verde solo sudo viendo a los dos _"de que sonríen estos monstruos si bien fueron los entrenamientos mas sádicos y tortuoso de toda mi vida" _ pensó el sapo con escalofríos por todas los entrenamientos que tuvo que pasar el también por que su amigo es un genio ninja.

*tos*tos*

llamo la atención el viejo sapo a los dos -muy bien Izuku ahora a llegado el momento de pasar la prueba para convertirte en un genin ninja- dijo el sapo

esto hizo abrir los ojos de Izuku al ver el viejo sapo quería instruir una prueba ninja

-pero abuelo pensé que no querías que aprendiera mas cosas ninja- dijo Izuku curioso de lo reacio que es en esos temas y preguntándose por que una prueba ninja

-lose lose- dijo el abuelo sapo con los brazos cruzados con una mueca - pero la razón de esto es por que es necesario para tu progreso- dijo el abuelo -Izuku no puedo dejarte que únicamente solo aprendas técnicas del sapo pero también hay otros estilos aparte de técnicas del sapo-

esto abrio los ojos mas sorprendido Izuku ante eso

-Izuku hay mas técnicas que el de sapos que tu puedes manejar...- dijo el viejo sapo -¿te acuerdas de las otras técnicas que te enseñe?- pregunto el sapo.

Izuku parpadeo pero luego dio una mirada de vació -si- dijo con amargura

sacando cuatro bolas de acero entre sus manos para mirarlos -no me gusta este camino- dijo pasando las bolas de acero entre sus mano para que luego desaparecieran y se conviertan en kunais en un solo parpadeo

-siento que estas técnicas son...- dijo Izuku amargura -muy peligrosas-.

-como si fuera hacer un asesino ¿no?- termino el abuelo viendo que dio una mueca Izuku - Izuku estas técnicas son de tus antepasados en el uso del chakara y estos eran técnicas por época de guerra y como mercenarios que los países los contrataban- haciendo que Izuku se mirara mas preocupante y estuviera muy alarmado.

-_es por eso...-_ pensó Izuku asombrado -_son técnicas de guerras y de ...-_

miro sus kunais y luego sintió cada arma que llevaba consigo entre su ropa y serie de explosivos como bombas de humos, Izuku era un almacén de armas andante que estaba oculto a la vista de todos y mas las técnicas de ninjutsu son tan devastadores que si no lo pensaba dos veces como ejercerlos podría ocasionar un accidente terrible al villano o un ciudadano.

_"soy un ninja..." _se dijo así mismo alarmado _" un asesino..." _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-pero eso no significa que tengas que cargar esos pecados- dijo el sapo haciendo que Izuku levantara la cabeza para mirarlo - tu puedes convertir estas técnicas para salvar personas - esto hizo que Izuku le brillaran los ojos - tu puedes ser un heroe- dijo el sapo.

Izuku se apretó su pecho sacando unas lagrimas con una sonrisa mirando mientras se inclinaba su cabeza ya apretaba sus puños con emoción y agradecimiento el no sabia como agradecer ante esas palabras que le significa mucho para el.

-g-gracias a-abuelo- tartamudeo con felicidad.

el abuelo sonrió como su amigo el sapo en ver Izuku que nunca seria como sus predecesores.

-bien Izuku ahora esta es tu prueba- dijo sacando rollo antiguo.

* * *

**_mas tarde _**

cuando Izuku llego a la ciudad dejo de usar chakara de modo para moverse rapido y empezó a caminar tenia que mantener su habilidades escondidas por el momento hasta el dia del examen de ingreso de academy hero Izuku solo camino por la calle como una persona normal y recordando hoy como una alguien mas creía en el sonrió mientras apretaba el puño enfrente mirando al cielo

-gracias abuelo no te decepcionare - dijo Izuku con alegría mientras sacaba un rollo de pergamino antiguo -hora ¿como voy a resolver esto?- se dijo asi mismo.

abrio el rollo del pergamino muy desgastado que apenas se entendía y se maltrataba con solo tocarlo pero su titulo apenas se entendía

-jutsu de ...[letras ilegibles] - apenas lo entendía Izuku como si fuera un acertijo la técnica que indicaba y en que consistía sin hablar la pose de las manos que apenas es visible que le faltaba la mayor parte y las instrucciones de la cantidad exacta de chakara que tendría que ponerle para activarlo

* * *

**_flash back _**

_el abuelo saco el rollo de pergamino y se lo entrego a Izuku mientras el veía el rollo de pergamino con interés._

_-este es tu prueba Izuku- dijo el abuelo - debes de averiguar como activar esta antigua técnica ninja- dijo Izuku parpadeo sorprendido mientras lo desenvolvía para mirarlo _

_-cuidado- le dijo el abuelo, haciendo que Izuku parara viendo alarmado al abuelo sapo - este pergamino es muy fragil es desde hace mucho tiempo desde la era de los ninjas así que debes de tener cuidado en usarlo- le dijo mientras continuaba - quedan muy pocas rollos de técnicas ninjutsu por lo que debes de tener cuidado cuando lo agarres o lo inspecciones algunos solo se revelaran cuando manejes ciertos elementos y otros son trampas asi que ten cuidado en leerlas- _

_Izuku miro nuevamente el rollo de pergamino _

_"de verdad las cosas ninjas son muy peligrosas" pensó Izuku con cara de temor mirando el pergamino_

_-pero no te preocupes este no tiene nada- dijo aliviando a Izuku -pero si es muy frágil por lo que debes de averiguar como y aplicar la técnica- dijo el abuelo sapo._

_Izuku solo asintió con seriedad y hizo una reverencia._

_-no le fallare- dijo _

_-bien debes irte llegaras tarde si no te marchas ahora- le dijo para que se fuera._

_Izuku hizo una reverencia nuevamente y salio disparado hacia un árbol para moverse rápido _

_dejando a los dos sapos en el bosque, pero el sapo joven miro al abuelo por fin para hablar de lo que le había encargado._

_-abuelo estas seguro?- le pregunto mirando al abuelo dudoso que su amigo tenga éxito - este reto le sera muy difícil para un ninja incluso para Izuku las técnicas antiguas humanas son muy difíciles y mas si no están completas o bien indicadas...- _

_-por eso es perfecto para Izuku- dijo el sapo - su visión le ayudaría para terminarlo en un instante pero sin su visión ocular sera un verdadero reto- dijo el abuelo sapo con los brazos cruzados serio -todos deben de tener una prueba y un reto- dijo el sapo con seriedad mirando al joven sapo._

_-esta bien esta bien- dijo el joven sapo con temor que le fuera aplicarlo a algo similar a su amigo -jezz...- suspiro._

_-si Izuku logra encontrar la formula de este ninjutsu...- dijo el abuelo sapo mirando por donde fue el peli-verde - Izuku no solo superara en otros que han fallado sino restaurara un antiguo legado ninja que lo ayudara a ser el mejor para el futuro- dijo el sapo con confianza - se que lo lograra-_

_el sapo joven solo sonrió pero luego quedo una duda en el._

_-oye abuelo como cuantos han intentados en resolver esta técnica- pregunto._

_-miles de miles han tratado de re descubrir esta técnica- dijo con seriedad recordando el día que consiguió-de echo cinco clanes se extinguieron por tener este rollo-._

_esto asombro al joven sapo cuantos han tratado en obtener este objeto y cuantos han perecidos por este rollo._

_-¿y cuantos han tenido éxito en resolverlo y aplicar la técnica?- pregunto pero luego vio su abuelo en dar una sonrisa tortuosa._

_\- je...ninguno-_

* * *

_** fin de falsh back** _

-mmmm puedo practicarlo en la casa- Izuku parpadeo varias veces mientras pensaba - podria ser uno ofensivo pero...no es muy arriesgado- cambio de parecer, viendo que perjudicado seria si fuera un ataque, no quisiera destruir su casa o el edificio entero - esto si que es un verdadero reto- se dijo Izuku trato de analizarlo.

*rasgar*

-¡maldición!- Izuku exclamo cuando una parte se rasgo pero no rompiéndose por completo -haaaaa...- el peli-verde se petrifico al ver que mas daño se haría expuesto de esa forma, así que lo enrollo con cuidado y lo guardo en su mochila.

-demonios mejor lo saco en mi casa y lo analizare con mas seguridad- dijo pero luego un sonido resonó

-_**RAWWW- **_se escucho el rugido el peli-verde se detuvo y miro para ver de lejos un ser gigante enojado.

-que esta...-miro al ser que rugía para luego ver que el ser en su ataque de furia destruyo una estructura de metal para que cayera sobre un lugar posiblemente donde habría mucha gente

Izuku se alarmo pero luego vio una persona musculosa corriendo en la escena debajo de la estructura de metal que caia para luego ver que el sujeto prepararse para recibir la estructura agarrándolo.

-haa un héroe es Death Arms - exclamo una persona -lucha por la justicia atraves de su gran fuerza fisica un punch hero- dijo con admiración posiblemente un admirador del heroe

Izuku viendo la escena se fue corriendo al lugar con emoción acercándose poco a poco al ver un gran numero de personas ya en la rápido miro como pasar entre las personas que nadie parecía asustado y miraran como si fuera un show en vivo se escabullo entre las personas para poder llegar al lugar de la acción mientras escuchaba que al parecer el sujeto enorme era un ladrón que al sentirse rodeado empezó a despearse y entrar en pánico y destruyendo todo a su paso luego personas que se están disculpando por teléfono que no llegaran al trabajo a tiempo por la escena.

llegando al frente descubrió que un héroe con ropa de bombero esta conteniendo el lugar con su habilidad de manipular el agua su nombre ara Backdraft reconociendo como un especialista en resacaste viendo que el podría asegurar la escena a la gente.

Izuku sonrió al ver que no habría peligro luego vio una sombra pasara por encima de todos para aterrizar en la escena un héroe cubierto de madera como su casco de madera solo viendo sus orbes de sus ojos el heroe Kamui.

-kyaaa tu puedes kamui- gritaron muchas mujeres al héroe que corrió hacia el gigante dando saltos con gran agilidad para luego usar su armadura de madera y empezar atacarlo en puntos estratégicos contra el gigante

haciendo que el peli-verde empezara tomar notas del héroe comparándolo con su agilidad y técnicas de madera

_"kamui tiene una gran agilidad como las mías, su don de manipulación de madera y en tener una armadura de madera para su protección le atribuye para poder__ en __ hacer ramas de gran alcance de garre en tener mas agilidad con ellas y extendiendo sus habilidades para ayudarlo ataques y de una expansión, podría usar un algun tipo de método para igualar su agilidad como eficacia en el aire ..." _Izuku siguió analizando para luego ver un señor con algo en su cabeza que empezó a elogiarlo .

cuando Izuku y el señor vieron que Kamui iba en defensiva Izuku se emocionado de ver sus defensiva fue interrumpido cuando vio una gran silueta de una mujer gigante en golpear al villano noquearlo quedando en el suelo dejando a una mujer con un traje muy ajustado en su cuerpo y sobre todo en algunas partes para cierto tipo de personas que aparecieron tomando fotos.

-esta aqui,esta aqui, esta aqui-decían los fotógrafos tomando fotos una y otra vez.

mientras la mujer atractiva gigante daba cierta pose para el publico-hoy acabo de comenzar- decía mientras miraba a la gente -me llaman Mount Lady- dijo dando un guiño al publico enfatizando algo mas en su pose para que los fotógrafos siguieran tomando mas fotos, el publico empezó a aplaudir ante la mujer.

-ella se esta llevando el credito- dijo el héroe de madera

Izuku puso sus ojos analíticos ante la escena pero realmente no gustando como termino la situación mientras seguía analizando los resultados a comparados de la héroe Mount Lady de Kamui ella casi destruyendo gran parte de la zona calle

_" su don de crecimiento ciertamente es increíble para este tipo de situaciones pero perjudicial en el entorno que podría salir de las manos el uso de su don podría ser ilimitado" _hablo en voz alta mientras seguía dando criticas

-¿oye oye estas tomando notas?- dijo el señor que lo estuvo elogiando -¿quieres convertirte en héroe?- viendo al chico para dar un pulgar arriba al chico -eso es genial da lo mejor de ti- dijo

esto hizo que Izuku lo mirara con emoción que alguien mas le haya dicho que pusiera empeño en su objetivo

-si- exclamo el peli-verde

* * *

**_mas tarde_**

en una escuela en una aula Izuku saco el rollo mientras lo seguía analizando prestando la mas minina atención al profesor.

-esto parece una pose de mano de tigre y luego de mono- Izuku murmuro para luego negar ante esto -pero el mono no armoniza con el tigre sera ¿el gallo o el dragón? no ellos son polos opuesto de contracción a fuerza de ataque ¿o en lugar del tigre sera el pasivo de grulla o mono?- se cuestiono

-chicos espero que hayan analizados los folletos de la carreras a aspirar...- hablo no le gustaba al profesor ya que uno pensaría que hablaba en serio para los alumnos para su futuro pero...

el profesor lanzo sus papeles al aire sin ninguna preocupación alguna y los alumnos enseñando sus dones -pero se que todos ustedes...van al departamento de héroes ¿no es cierto? -

-si- exclamaron los alumnos enseñando sus "dones" con entusiasmo excepto Izuku que siguió analizando el pergamino.

-espera al final es el mono...- dijo Izuku parpadeando a lo que descubrió dándose cuenta de algo - entonces no es de ataque es de imitación a algo-

-pero no usen sus maravillosos dones dentro de la escuela es contra las reglas- dijo el profesor con entusiasmo con una cara en bobada

-profesor- dijo una voz muy reconocida con superioridad - no mezcle en la misma caja con los otros- dijo la voz, era un estudiante que esta recargado en su silla con la cabeza hacia atrás - no hay que hacer amistad con el resto de estos rechazado- dijo con superioridad- este estudiante no era ni mas ni menos que Bakugo Katsuki

ante eso la clase grito indignado ante sus palabras

-que quieres decir Katsuki- muchos gritaron

-si si quien te crees que eres- algunos gritaron de indignación

-deberían callarse como los extras que son- dijo el rubio burlándose de la clase

-ho si recuerdo que tu quieres ir a la preparatoria U.A. verdad Bakugo- dijo el profesor viendo su lista

esto hizo que la clase miraran con ojos asombrados al chico de rubio

-¿a la preparatoria U.A.?-

-dicen que muy difícil de entrar-

-necesita tener un 79 para poder entrar-

a lo que hizo que el rubio solo cerrara los ojos a gusto por ser el centro de atención en el lugar asombrando a muchos para luego levantarse.

-yo obtendré una calificación de A perfecta - mientras alza su puños al aire - y superare definitivamente a All Might y me convertiré en el mejor héroe- proclamando sus grandes hazañas pero su satisfacción no duraría siempre.

-ho como así como el joven Midoriya- dijo el profesor callando a todos en el lugar para mirar al peli-verde por un rato mientras el seguía analizando el pergamino.

-JAJAJAJA- todo se rieron mirando al peli-verde

-¿Izuku?-

-pero si el no tiene un don-

-como lograra un persona ingresar una escuela de héroes sin don-

todo el mundo siguió riendo pero Izuku apenas escucho mientras seguía en las poses de sus manos sin darse cuenta que toda la clase se reía en el.

-Izuku- grito el rubio con un gruñido activando su poder para golpear su pupitre con una explosión pero justo antes de que lanzara su mano se detuvo en el aire.

-¿que?- el rubio miro su mano con enojo para descubrir que había algo agarrándolo -¡¿que esto?!- grito con desesperación

-¿eso es un hilo?- pregunto uno al ver algo lo agarraba al rubio

-si - dijo otro al verlo.

era un hilo muy delgado apenas visible para el ojo humano que agarraba la muñeca del rubio todos apenas se dieron cuenta del hilo que lo agarraba al rubio y trataba de sacarse del hilo que hizo que mas lo apretaba.

-¿de donde salio?- pregunto

-oigan ya vieron...- dijo uno señalando.

miraron adonde el chico señalaba para ver alrededor del peli-verde que apenas se pude ver los varios hilos invisibles de forma de telaraña.

-están alrededor de el- dijo el chico que lo había señalado.

-¿el puso los hilos?-

-¿cuando lo hizo?-

todos se quedaron mirando alrededor de Izuku para luego verlo lo que el hacia con sus manos.

-entonces el mono es el imitador o del truco que es lo que representa- dijo poniendo su mano del símbolo del mono mientras el seguía hablando - por lo que la armonía de la pose de la manos hacia atrás es perro, caballo, liebre, tigre,- mientras el hacia mas poses de manos de manera profesional que todos apenas podían notar con la rapidez que lo hacia.

-¿que es lo que hace con las manos?-

\- como lo hace tan simple?- uno dijo tratando de imitarlo

-eso es kara-te- pregunto uno

-no son de otra cosa pero...-

-oigan no el esta tomando clases defensa-

-si de echo el grupo de Bakugo salio muy reducido la ultima pelea-

\- oi pero es un sin don como ¿afecto el grupo de Bakugo?-

-jajaja creo que Bakugo no es tan especial si pierde contra un sin don-

el rubio empezó a enojarse y mas y mas de que el peli-verde se estuviera llevando la atención ahora que todos se empezaron a reír.

-tch solo solo posiciones de manos nada mas- grito para dar un fuerte golpe en su brazo para que se liberara que lo logro para nuevamente cargar su golpe explosivo que tanto ansia en darle -ahora si Deeekuuuu-grito nuevamente cargando pero luego sus manos fueran atrapados.

-¡¿rwwwww otra vez?!- dijo el rubio ahora no pudiendo liberarse.

-¿no le acabamos de decirle que hay mas?- dijo uno de clase una gota de sudor

Izuku siguió con lo suyo examinando el pergamino-su consistencia es de imitar o ...-dijo Izuku para asombrarse al ver que tenia una ligera idea mientras corto un hilo para que se activara automáticamente el segundo de la trampa

la silla del rubio se movió hacia atrás con fuerza para impactarse con el dueño obligando a sentarlo con fuerza en su silla ahora con las manos pegando en su pecho y sorprendiendo a la clase que Izuku tiene un sistema de defensa que apenas era mover un dedo.

-entonces es la configuración de pose es...-murmuro mientras cortaba otro hilo para hacer que la silla junto con su dueño regresaran a su lugar amarrado al rubio todo el tiempo.

-grrrr esto no a terminado- grito al peli-verde dejando sorprendido a la clase y continuando con el día con un rubio amarrado nadie comento nada y solo deseando que el peli-verde no tuviera un hilo escondido en alguna parte o tuviera una trampa para cualquiera.

* * *

**_mas tarde_**

la campana sonó Izuku alzo su cabeza del pergamino con una sonrisa todos se empezaron a irse para dejar solo al peli-verde mientra se preparaba agarraba el rollo y lo enrollo con cuidado.

-bien si sigo asi podre terminarlo antes del tiempo- dijo para luego sentir una amenaza

-DEEEKKUUU- grito cierta persona

el peli-verde rápido salto hacia atrás para luego ver que su pupitre explotara a lo que miro al responsable.

-que pasa Kan-chan?- pregunto con ojos blancos de fastidio viendo que se libero de sus trampas.

-tch no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo el rubio crujiendo sus nudillos.

-lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Izuku tratando de irse para terminal el rollo de técnicas

lo nunca se percato fue un segundo sujeto que se acerco a escondidas agarrando desprevenido a Izuku en el rollo.

-¿hey que es eso?- se burlo uno de ellos agarrando el rollo para estar de lado del rubio

-diablos...-exclamo Izuku cuando le arrebataron el rollo sin que se diera cuenta de los otros dos ahora mirando con cuidado al rubio que lo poseía -hey devuélvemelo-exigió el peli-verde.

el rubio y los otros dos compañeros miro con ahora interés el objeto mientras se reían cuando lo miraron vieron un viejo rollo antiguo con escrituras apenas reconocible

-otra forma de hacer de análisis de héroe Izuku ahora modo antiguo - pregunto el rubio.

Izuku se movió despacio para prepararse mentalmente para recuperar

-en serio Izuku un analisis de héroe- uno rasco la cabeza burlando del peli-verde mientras el otro se reía

-eso no te concierne devue...- no termino cuando vio como con horror el rubio exploto sus manos.

-haa- Izuku estaba con la boca abierta de lo impredecible que puede ser el rubio.

-hmp- resoplo el rubio con molestia mientras lanzaba el rollo hacia la ventana

\- haa..- Izuku se alarmo viendo como si fuera en cámara lenta todo lo que sucedía.

-los héroes de primera categoría tienen historia...- el rubio no termino de hablar cuando vio que el peli-verde empezó a correr hacia el con enfado y rapidez haciendo que el rubio se riera -ja me vas a tacar..?-pregunto mientras se posicionaba -por que estoy listo para tus...- no termino cuando vio que sus mano saco unos cuchillos de la nada sorprendiendo al grupo.

-_¡¿que tiene armas?!-_ grito mentalmente mirando el arma en la mano donde lo sacaba, el nunca vio cuando saco en la otra mano unas bolas de metal con hilos.

el plan del peli-verde fue errática y apresurada pero fue la distracción de los ojos del rubio para que no mirara lo que tenia en la mano donde planeaba actuar, una vez que vio que el rubio se preparo para atacar por frenezi o impulso de actuar y siendo nuevo en este tipo de ataque Bakugo no supo como responder por lo que fue su mayor ventaja de ataque.

lanzo las bolas de platas atadas con el hilo que empezaron a envolver al rubio

-¿que?- exclamo siendo en vuelto por las bolas con el hilo nuevamente para ver que Izuku que dio un gran salto por encima para luego usar su cara como un trampolín saltando para irse por la ventana que lanzo el pergamino todos el mundo quedo en silencio al ver que el peli-verde salio por la ventana del tercer piso.

-salto hacia la ventana- uno exclamo

-ese tipo esta loco- el otro exclamo.

los dos adolescentes se acercaron por la venta para ver lo que ocurría pero cuando los dos se acercaron para ver el accidente los jóvenes se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¿que?- dijo uno mirando al vacio.

-¿desapareció?- dijo uno mirando por la ventana

se quedaron mirando viendo cualquier señal pero no había ningún rastro de el

-oye bakugo- uno de ellos pregunto al rubio- ¿de verdad Izuku no tiene un don?-

-si desapareció como por arte de magia- dijo uno

-hey Bakugo...- murió su oración al ver que no recibieron respuesta voltearon a ver al rubio que esta en el suelo retorciéndose como un gusano.

-GRRRGRRR- el rubio gruño tratando de liberarse

los adolescentes sacaron unas gotas de sudor divertidos por la escena ya que no todos los días ven al que se auto domina "el que va hacer el mejor héroes de todos los tiempos" retorciéndose como un gusano.

-liberenme idiotas- grito con desesperación

* * *

_**en otra parte**_

en un árbol se encoraba Izuku mirando el rollo de pergamino todo quemado miro por un instante para luego dar un suspiro abatido guardo el rollo en su mochila y se bajo del árbol abatido sin ningún esfuerzo para empezar a caminar.

-¿que voy hacer?- se pregunto mirando el piso -este era mi examen del abuelo - se dijo apretando sus puños no queriendo decepcionar su entrenador que tanto le había enseñado y dando una oportunidad para ser un héroe -y para el colmo el rollo de pergamino de técnicas fue destruido- se paro presionando sus mano y mordiendo sus labios hasta que dio un suspiro nuevamente.

-no- dijo Izuku mirando hacia arriba -no puedo rendirme- dijo apretando su puño determinado -no por tantos años abuelo me entreno para que me diera por vencido por que Bakugo se interpusiera en mi camino - dijo determinado -recuerda las posiciones de manos- se dijo así mismo mientras seguía caminando.

Izuku siguio caminando mientras seguía en las posiciones de manos que recordaba y canalizando un poco su chakara con la nuevas configuraciones nunca se percato cuando llego por un túnel mientras seguía analizando camino hacia pero en la mitad del túnel.

se detuvo

-...- Izuku se quedo parado escuchando el silencio pero luego siguió caminando pero todo cambiaría en un parpadeo

**_*pfft*_** sonó la tapa de la alcantarilla una cosa en forma de lodo se lanzo al joven perli-verde por la espalda, pero rápido Izuku salto a una gran distancia mirando mientras lanzo dos bolas de plata al lodo para luego mirar a lodo y sus ojos.

-una capa de invisibilidad- dijo el lodo con vicio viendo al peli-verde -te convertirás en mi capa de invisibilidad- rugio mientras nuevamente se lanzo al chico.

-tch mis balas de plata no funcionaran contra este- dijo Izuku rápido metió su mano para sacar una bola y lanzar hacia abajo provocando una nube humo sorprendiendo al lodo golpeando con fuerza en el cemento del piso pensando que lo agarraría pero resulta que no fue así.

-eres muy escurridizo esta capa de invisibilidad- gruño el lodo.

-**_estilo de agua jutsu bala de agua- _** se escucho una voz el lodo casi alzo una ceja pero luego sintió golpes de agua que lo hicieron retroceder.

\- tu don- dijo el lodo sorprendido - manipulas el agua ¿he?- dijo con diversión -sera mi complemento favorito para mi forma liquida- mientras nuevamente cargaba donde salieron los golpes de agua.

-**_estilo de agua justsu barrera de agua-_** grito Izuku para que se alzara una barrera de agua en su entorno el lodo golpeo ante el muro pero la presión del agua era muy fuerte como para atravesar

-tarde o temprano es barrera no durara...-

-_**estilo de fuego justsu gran bala de fuego- **_grito Izuku escupiendo fuego a montón

-¡¿que?!- grito el lodo sorprendido y retrocediendo por mucho tratando de escapar del fuego para estar en una estancia segura del fuego

cuando vio que no estaba en peligro miro al chico sorprendido cuando cedió el fuego para solo dejar de ver al joven peli-verde sin miedo sin temor.

-¿manipulas el fuego también?- dijo con incredibilidad - dos... dones opuestos...-dijo el lodo como si hubiera encontrado oro - eres una capa de visibilidad increíble-grito con emoción para lanzar un brazo de lodo hacia el peli-verde.

Izuku salto esquivando los brazos del lodo que le mandaban muchas veces rodando y otras girando en el aire con gran habilidad.

-quédate quieto- gruño el lodo viendo que le es muy difícil agárralo y no se agotaba.

-mmm...este villano no se detendrá hasta capturarme- se dijo Izuku con seriedad -pero debo de tener cuidado en mi fuego lo podría dañar seriamente si lo uso gran parte de mi chakara en exceso- dijo mientras estaba escapando y retrocediendo de los ataques -pero tengo un plan-dijo sonriendo a lo que sorprendió al lodo su sonrisa.

-que tiene planeado hacer- dijo el lodo retrocediendo con cuidado con una sensación mortal -este niño no es como cualquier otro- dijo al ver que el chico con una sonrisa en el - es como si pelear con un héroe- luego vio como el niño movió su mano rápidamente alarmando al lodo.

-**_arte ninja trampa boca de..-_**Izuku no termino cuando una tapa de la alcantarilla salio disparado los dos contrincantes se voltearon a ver que fue lo que provoco.

-¿pero que?- Izuku miro la abertura donde salio disparado la tapa para ver un hombre saliendo de ahí.

el lodo miro hacia el lugar y se alarmo cuando reconoció la figura

-no te preocupes chico- dijo la figura que se alzo era alto sin duda y muy musculoso con su playera blanca llevando una bolsa de mandado dio una fuerte pisada con una sonrisa que reconocible para cualquiera que supiera quien es, el lodo se lleno de temor pero el peli-verde se olvido donde estaba y lo que hacia para salieran unos destellos en sus ojos al ver su héroe favorito - por que yo estoy aquí- anuncio el héroe.

-ha ha-aaa - Izuku empezó a temblar de emoción.

-diablos no el no...-gruño ser de lodo - ahora tengo que liviar con dos héroes para poder salir de aquí- viendo al rubio para luego ver al peli-verde pero una gota de sudor cayo cuando vio al niño todo pasmado y con ojos de brillos con los puños cerca de su boca.

-es..es..es.. -el peli-verde apenas podía pronunciar dos palabras.

-¿y este es el niño que estado peleando?- se dijo lastimosamente al ver al niño ahora que se fue al catre cualquier pensamiento que tenia de respeto en el.

-**T****exas...-**el lodo regreso a la realidad por el sonido alarmado viendo al rubio cargando su golpe**-**_** ¡Smash!**_ -

una gran presión de aire le golpeo con fuerza tratando de resistirse

-¡¿con solo presión de aire?!- se quedo inaudito para solo explotar.

cuando todo termino el rubio siguió en su pose para luego moverse.

-uf casi te me escapas- dijo el rubio mientras sacaba una de la botellas y empezaba a vaciar su contenido para meter al villano lodo ahí para luego recordar -si no fuera por ese niño de seguro...- se detuvo al recordarlo -de verdad el niño- dijo preocupado -¿niño estas..?- no termino cuando vio al peli-verde tirado en el piso se preocupo el rubio y se acerco - ¿habré usado exceso de fuerza y lo habré sofocado?- se preocupo

pero la realidad no fue por eso que Izuku se había desmayado por el sofocamiento del golpe del rubio no en realidad fue el sofocamiento de su emoción que lo desmayo.

* * *

_**mas tarde**_

Izuku se despertó de su inconsciencia provocado en si mismo mientras sentía unos golpes en su cara.

-oye oye oye oye ho...ha- dijo una voz aliviado.

cuando Izuku abrió los ojos cuando lo vio solo algo le vino a la cabeza y fue...

-hyaaaaaaaa- grito Izuku retrocediendo en el suelo -¡All Might!- grito Izuku

-me alegro que estés bien- dijo el rubio musculoso - disculpa si te involucraste en esto en general no cometo estos tipos de errores hahaha - dando una carcajada el rubio -pero gracias a ti pude atrapar al villano -dijo con una sonrisa

-se ve totalmente diferente en persona- dijo en sus pensamientos

cuando saco una botella Izuku vio al villano dentro mientras

-vez aquí esta- dijo pareciendo como estuviera promocionando un comercial de una bebida.

Izuku seguía sin habla mirando su héroe que realmente esta en frente

-ho si un autógrafo -empezó a buscar algo con que tener su autógrafo- es mi oportunidad de tener un autógrafo- sacando su libreta pero solo para descubrir que ya estaba un autógrafo en el.

-haaaa ya esta autografiada - haciendo que Izuku hiciera su pose de agradecimiento como una y otra vez -gracias muchas gracias va ser un gran tesoro familiar- dijo el peli-verde exclamo con agradecimiento

-okey- dio una pulgada- ahora tengo que llevar a este villano a la estación de policía nos veremos de nuevo niño - dijo el héroe mientras se preparaba para irse.

-¿espera ya?- pregunto Izuku decepcionado queriendo preguntar algo realmente significativo para el.

-si el mal nuca para así que debo marcharme- dijo calentando las piernas.

-espera... hay... algo que quisiera... peguntar- dijo acercándose al héroe.

el musculoso rubio dio un salto agigantado hacia el cielo

-¡seguiré contado con tu apoyo!- grito mientras se iba hacia el cielo pero luego algo sintió en su pierna para ver al peli-verde- sujeto a el con la presión del aire en su cara de manera cómica -hey hey hey hey hey- dijo el héroe tratando de sacarse del niño agarrado en el -tu fanatismo hace cosas que va mas haya de lo problemático niño déjame ir- dijo el héroe .

-peor si lo hago de seguro moriré- dijo aun con el golpe del aire pero realmente eso fue una mentira lo que dijo ya que tenia muchas ideas para salir ileso gracias a las técnicas de supervivencia del abuelo sapo

-ho si...-dijo el héroe al darse cuenta de eso miro por su alrededor mientras tosía sacando un poco de sangre sin que se diera cuenta el chico -maldición- se quejo.

una vez que aterrizaron en tierra y recuperando el aire trato de pensar que preguntar a su héroe.

-¿que pregunto? ¿que pregunto? ¿que pregunto?- se decía una y otra vez olvidándose lo que le iba preguntar.

-bien no puedo perder mas el tiempo - dijo el héroe para irse de una vez - me retiro - dijo moviéndose al borde del edificio.

al ver esto Izuku pregunto algo que desde niño le ha querido preguntar al héroe en persona antes de que conociera el abuelo sapo, la pregunta tan significativamente para el que todo el mundo le dijeron que "no", como su madre, la pregunta tan traumatizada que ha querido que su ídolo le diga que "si puedes".

-veras...- dijo Izuku nervioso por el resultado que le diría - soy una persona sin un "don" pero...- dudo pero siguió continuando - ...pero si no tengo ninguno ¿puedo convertirme en un héroe...- temblando en su pregunta-...alguien como tu?-

el héroe se paralizo ante su pregunta y miro por su hombro viendo a Izuku, el chico no vio ni sintió como el héroe que vio algo curioso pero sus ojos empezaron a tornarse un poco rojos y volviéndose verdes cambiando continuamente con sus emociones ante la pregunta.

dese ese día la vida de Izuku cambiaría significativamente para el peli-verde como el futuro que le vendría con el ante la respuesta de su pregunta.

* * *

**_este es el tercero me tomo mucho tiempo tratando de analizarlo y como resumirlo pero espero que le guste nos vemos_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: el mundo conoce al sucesor ninja.**

Izuku se quedo como estatua esperando la respuesta de su héroe favorito de All Might lo que estuviera que decir seria una gran persecución para el futuro del peli-verde sin darse cuenta que el héroe lo miro por los hombros viéndolo por lo que dijo.

-¿un sin don...?- pregunto el musculoso rubio luego sin previo aviso sintió que su poder se empezaba a irse -no...se me acabo el tiempo- dijo el rubio saliendo humo por su boca y por su cuerpo mientras se agarraba fuerte mente su pecho empezando a perder masa muscular todo esto sucedía al frente del peli-verde que no se percata de lo que sucedía mientras seguía hablando.

-yo... la verdad desde que era un niño...- empezó hablar el peli- verde - se han metido conmigo por ser un "sin don"...- tomo un momento recordando todo lo que le ha pasado siendo un niño "sin don" a los ojos de la sociedad lo veía con lastima y con burla - pero bueno... no se...- paro mientras sentía que un poco de desahogo se iba yendo mas confianza ganaba - pero salvar la vidas con una sonrisa es muy genial...-dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa de aspiración- quiero ser un héroe como usted -dijo por fin mirando al frente solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

delante de Izuku había una persona delgada muy delgada que podría verse los huesos como si fuera un esqueleto mientras le salia el vapor alrededor suyo

-hu-¡hu!- el peli-verde articulo sus palabras en shock al ver al sujeto donde estaba su héroe -que paso ¿es acaso es un truco de ilusión?- grito el chico -pero lleva su ropa como la que llevaba All Might- dijo razonando y dando lógica a la situación -acaso...-

-si soy yo- dijo el esqueleto mientras escupía sangre

-haaa no puede ser- Izuku pego un grito estando mas en shock y por ver sangre.

-ves aquellas personas gordas que retienen el aire en una piscina- dijo el esqueleto rubio haciendo que el peli-verde se imaginara una persona haciendo eso- pues es eso lo que hago-

-haaaa no puede ser...- dijo Izuku alarmado - el héroe... que sonríe sin temor...- dijo Izuku entrando un shock al ver su héroe así.

el rubio solo suspiro viendo uno de sus fans, en la forma que lo veía... con decepción se veía en el en sus ojos en el joven y pensando como la sociedad lo vería si lo viera en su verdadera forma si se preocupo mucho viendo la reacción del niño en el.

-¿con una sonrisa sin temor he?- dijo el rubio pensando que es una mentira lo que el hacia se sentó y se levanto su camisa para revelar una cicatriz y consternando al chico en ver una herida de ese tipo como si gran parte de su cuerpo le faltara - esta herida es de un villano de hace cinco años atrás- dijo continuando con las consecuencias de la herida - parte de mis órganos de respiración fueron destruidos y dejando un agujero en mi estomago - dijo el rubio mirando al chico por lo que tenia que hacer para que abriera los ojos el niño de la realidad.

Izuku parpadeo y se espanto mucho al ver las consecuencias y sacrificios que tiene que hacer para ser un héroe como el.

-¿hace cinco años...?- recordó Izuku -¿es cuando te enfrentaste a toxic chainsaw verdad? -pregunto Izuku que recibió la noticia por medio de uno de sus contactos.

-hmp- asintió el rubio y algo sorprendido que supiera eso ya que no muchos supieron de esa información -si...esta bien informado- dijo para seguir continuando -pero un villano como el no pudo conseguir derrotarme - dijo y odiando por lo que tenia que hacer - a pesar que tuve que hacer un gran sacrificio...- miro al chico todavía con ojos en shock.

-pero a pesar de todo debo seguir continuando como símbolo de la paz- dijo el rubio con determinación - por que la sociedad depende de esto para que siga tranquila y vean un el mañana por venir- dijo pero bajo la cabeza - pero...mi sonrisa es una farsa para esconder mi miedo en mi- dijo el rubio y sorprendiendo al chico.

-realmente no te puedo decir "puedes ser un héroe sin don" niño- dijo haciendo pedazos los sueños del peli-verde, el rubio se paro mientras caminaba a la entrada de la azotea del edificio - puedes ayudar siendo un policía también es un trabajo noble- dijo mientras abría la puerta para detenerse y decir lo ultimo- es un noble sueño...- dijo el rubio demacrado mientras suspiraba -..pero debe ser uno realista en este mundo niño- dijo para irse.

el peli-verde se quedo parado solo en el techo sin ninguna emoción y el tiempo se congelo para el mientras miraba en el suelo solo con el viento soplando.

-BOMM- se escucho una explosión que lo saco de su trance.

-ha- parpadeo al ver el humo saliendo de la zona -sera un villano?- Izuku empezó a moverse para ir a ver la escena y tomar notas pero..

_-"lo siento pero no puedo decir que te puedes convertir en un héroe sin un don"_

recordó aquellas palabras, Izuku se detuvo y miro al suelo con la voluntad caída para luego moverse sin emoción bajando las escaleras

"tu lo sabias de alguna manera" se dijo mentalmente "lo sabias desde el principio..." se dijo asi mismo pero luego la correa de su mochila se cayo para que cayeran sus cosas en el suelo.

***tink* **se escucho un objeto pesado Izuku se detuvo y miro al recordar que no tenia un objeto metálico que recuerde.

-yo no me acuerdo que tenia eso...- dijo al acercarse y agarrarlo -¿y esto?- pregunto curioso por el objeto que tenia en las manos era una cinta con una placa metálica en el con unas letras.

* * *

**en otra parte**

en un barrio incendiando muchos héroes estaban corriendo de un lugar para el otro, los héroes con gran agilidad rescataban personas como el héroe Kamui que corría llevando en sus ramas los ciudadanos inconscientes por el golpe de calor o por el humo para ponerlos a salvo pero con gran dificultad en su vestimenta y por sus poderes de madera, el heroe Backlife estaba mas ocupado tratando de apagar el fuego con sus poderes de agua pero muy limitado por no tener la cantidad de agua necesaria

otros como Death arm se enfrentaba contra el responsable del incendio y del caos que se generaba el ser del lodo que trato de tomar al peli-verde ahora había encontrado una nueva capa de invisibilidad y usando sus poderes, ni mas ni menos que el rubio de explosiones Bakugo

-jajaja esta capa de invisibilidad es muy bueno- grito con euforia el lodo agarrándolo y soltando mas explosiones que hizo que un grupo de héroes tuvo que esquivarlo.

-déjame ir asquerosa cosa- grito Bakugo tratando de quitarse el lodo pero era inútil, el lodo soltaba una carcajada muy divertida en el.

-jajaja si claro- se rió el lodo con diversión.

-tu maldito bastardo- cargo el héroe Death arm hacia el lodo.

-ho- dijo el lodo con sorpresa fingida -me vas a golpear Héroe-pregunto con diversión - no creo que seria muy heroico de tu parte...- poniendo al rubio sometido enfrente del héroe - golpearas aun inocente -

el héroe se detuvo y miro con odio a la cosa de lodo por usar a un inocente de esa forma - tu maldito...- gruño pero luego recibió una embestida del villano lanzando hacia la pared y cayendo al suelo con dolor.

-jajaja- se rio el villano de forma de lodo al ver que nadie lo podía detener.

los héroes se empezaron a juntarse para idear una estrategia.

-tch saquen a Death arm de ahi-

-necesitamos apagar el fuego antes de que llegue a donde esta la gente -

-se esta acabando el agua ¿que un héroe apropiado no ha llegado?-

-Mount lady no puede llegar aquí la calle es muy reducida-

-tch-

-evacuen para que los ciudadanos que no salgan heridos-

en otra parte el símbolo de la paz a un en forma delgada llego a la escena con dificultad nadie lo reconoció en su forma esquelética pero cuando vio el caos se espanto al ver el lugar

-demonios y todavía no puedo transformarme- dijo desesperado.

-por que un héroe apropiado no aparecido- pregunto un ciudadano

-que no esta All Might por acá- dijo uno que hizo que racionara el símbolo de la paz con vergüenza.

-si yo lo vi-

-¿entonces por que no aparece?-

los murmullos empezaron intensificarse y la situación se salia mas fuera de control y el fuego empezó a propagarse para consumir los otros edificios.

-ajajajajajaJAJAJA- dio una carcajada muy intensa el villano viendo que nadie lo puede detener - esto es perfecto así podre acabar contra ese tipo- dijo el lodo con diversión - nadie puede detenerme JAJAJA- dio nuevamente una carcajada pero luego sintió unas gotas de agua -¿que?- dijo para sentir mas gotas de agua cayendo y perturbado que uno de sus estrategias del incendio que es para dividir a lo héroes estuvieran dispersos y no los enfrentara al mismo tiempo

-demonios- maldijo - voy tener que hacer mas incendio si quiero entretener a la mayoría de los héroes ...- no termino cuando uno de los edificios en llamas fue cubierto por agua.

-¡¿que?!- grito sorprendido el lodo incluso todo el mundo miro la escena con sorpresa al ver que de repente uno de los edificios fuera cubierto por agua que salio de la nada incluso los héroes miraron la escena con sorpresa.

-ha oigan de donde vino toda esa agua?- uno pregunto

-no lose...-dijo el heroe bombero - pero por lo menos apago el edificio mas critico de la zona-

-oigan hay algo arriba- dijo a una persona en el publico.

todos miraron hacia arriba en el tejado donde el vapor del agua cubría una figura que poco a poco se empieza a ver

-eso...- uno dijo asombrado al escamoso.

-...es...- otro dijo al ver la corpulencia grande.

-...un...-dijo por ver el color morado.

en el techo se revelo un ser que esta sentado en dos patas sosteniendo un bastón de acero con dos hasta, mientras agarraba con un escudo con una ropa de un monje antiguo pero eso no era lo sobresaliente si no fue por que el ser que todo el mundo veía el conjunto era...

-¡¿un sapo?!- todo el mundo grito al ver al anfibio morado armado del tamaño considerable de un camioneta y encima del sapo un niño con cubierto su cara por una tela negra solo dejando ver sus ojos con una banda metálica en su frente que decía Monte Myoboku nadie dijo nadie al ver ante aquella escena que muchos parpadearon varias veces.

-rindete villano...- grito la rana apuntando su lanza de acero.

-...por que la fuerza del ermitaño del sapo de la montaña...- dijo Izuku haciendo una pose.

-¡esta qui!- gritaron al mismo tiempo con proclamación

y así todo el mundo nuevamente parpadeo al ver la escena solo un gran silencio hubo.

-ja...- se escucho una risa pequeña del lodo - que ya no se pudo contener- ¿es enserio?- se rió divertido el lodo -¿un héroe en forma de sapo?- se siguió riendo - ¿y su fiel ayudante?- dijo aun mas divertido -no me digas la mosca humana jajaja- se siguio riendo parque le sorprendiera el dúo.

-**estilo de agua: pistola de agua del sapo- **grito el joven haciendo que el sapo morado sacara un chorro de agua que golpeo a muchos edificios en llamas e inundando ligeramente la calle .

-¡¿que?!- grito sorprendido el lodo al ver que el chorro de agua que provino de ellos empezó a apagar los edificios uno por uno.

-miren están apagando las llamas- unas personas exclamaron mientras seguían .

-es un héroe de agua

-si-

-bien echo ermitaño sapo-

todo el publico empezó a vitorear al sapo apagando los incendios de manera rápida y efectiva mientras que los héroes miraron al sapo consternados como es efectivo y viendo una gran cantidad de agua aun saliendo de el.

-oigan alguien saben de este héroe- pregunto un héroe a lo demás.

-no- dijo Kamui - es la primera vez que lo conozco.

-igual ami- dijo otro.

-si... no recuerdo un héroe en forma de anfibio -

-¿sera un nuevo héroe?-

-no se...- dijo el heroe bombero para seguir viendo la efectividad en generar agua -pero al menos a pagado la mayoría de los incendios- dijo aliviado

Todos los héroes siguieron mirando con atención al sapo pero el que veía al niño fue el rubio en hueso o All Might que se asombro quien es por el color de sus cabello del segundo personaje pero luego vio que ningún héroe estaba haciendo nada contra el villano.

-todos júntense - grito el rubio de huesos recordando lo que estaban haciendo - debemos de detener al villano y que no escape aun tiene un rehén- dijo aquella voz entre el publico.

todos los héroes parpadearon recordando del villano

-s-si- dijo uno con vergüenza

-tiene razón esto no ha terminado- dijo Kamui

-vamos debemos detenerlo- grito otro todos cargando contra el villano

mientras tanto Izuku siguió canalizando su energía y empezando a cansarse levemente pero siguió enfocando su poder tratando de apagar los fuegos en el entorno

-¿oye Izuku estas bien?- pregunto el sapo preocupado mirando a su invocador -esta usando mucha chakara necesitas ahorrar para el villano-

-estoy bien- dijo el peli-verde concentrándose mientras rodaba una gota de sudor - pero solo debemos continuar apagando los fuegos hasta que los héroes terminen... estamos en posición estratégica para acabar el fuego solo...- no termino cuando el edificio se sacudió por unas explosiones -¡¿que?!-

Izuku miro abajo para ver como muchos de los héroes se estaban enfrentando al lodo pero siguió dando pelea

-¿por que no terminan con el de una vez?- pregunto Izuku viendo que muchos no peleaban con fuerza al villano.

-oigan- grito el sapo a los heroes - ¿por que no terminan con esto de una vez?-

-tiene un rehén- grito uno

-si y lo peor es...-

no termino cuando el lodo soltó una serie de explosiones al rededor suyo lastimando a muchos héroes.

-ugh- muchos salieron del humo cayendo al suelo.

-ha- Izuku dejo salir un ruido de consternación al reconocer las explosiones

-¿que pasa?- pregunto el sapo al peli-verde

-estas explosiones son de...- se consterno al ver una persona siendo utilizada por el lodo - Kan-chan- dijo preocupado a lo que el sapo parpadeo varias veces.

\- ¿no es el chico que te molesta?- pregunto el sapo un poco enojado que luego miro al rehén del lodo -creo que por fin recibe lo que se merece- dijo casi tratando de no sonreír

-si pero...- Izuku miro el campo de batalla viendo a muchos héroes costando trabajo acercándose al lodo por las explosiones que hacia de manera mas violenta y viendo que se estaban cansando - el don de Kan-chan son explosiones lo que lo que puede producir fuego y podría causar otro incendio para poder escapar y teniéndolo como un escudo humano que interfiera... -

-no hay como golpearle directamente- dijo el sapo molesto .

-si y por lo que muchos van a tener problemas... sin mencionar que no tienen a un héroe de ataque de distancia y menos violenta solo Backlife pero se ve muy cansado no creo que dure mucho... no como nosotros- dijo Izuku preparándose.

-hmp- se mofo el sapo igual preparándose con diversión y poniendo su escudo - en eso tienes razón- dijo

-este es el plan- dijo Izuku sacando una bomba.

mientras la batalla contra el lodo fue muy desfavorable muchos de los héroes se empezaron cansarse por el incendio rescatando personas y el echo que tiene una ofensiva rápida, constante y letal pero el lodo seguía mirando su entorno para poder escapar se le ocurrió muchas formas, All Might solo gruñía al ver que ninguno de los héroes puede contra el lodo explosivo, uno tras otro los héroes caían, el rubio de huesos nuevamente intento sacar su poder pero aun no puede transformarse en su forma musculosa.

-tch a este paso se escapara- dijo al ver al héroe bombero golpeando el suelo por una explosión.

-jejeje aun sin el fuego soy realmente increíble- dijo viendo una ruta de salir que seria atravesar el publico - pero es hora de irme-

el villano rápidamente se empezó irse a toda prisa el publico se espanto al ver que venia hacia ellos la mujer gigante se preparo para lo que fuera hacer pero se dio cuenta que su espacio es muy reducido para hacer una ofensiva sin poder dañar al publico... justo cuando el lodo se preparaba.

-_**estilo de fuego: bola de fuego aceite de sapo**__**-**_ grito el sapo

un mural de fuego apareció enfrente del lodo deteniendo su escape atraves de la gente mientras el se sorprendió al ver el ataque

_-"usa dos dones opuestos"- _

-hooo ese héroe usa dos dones...-

-increíble-

-eso es monje sapo-

el mundo vitoreo al monje sapo

el lodo volteo a ver al sapo sorprendido luego vio como saco su lengua que disparo a una velocidad alarmante directo a su rehén casi atrayendo hacia el propietario de la lengua teniendo una fuerza muy considerable el lodo rápido se aferro a lo que pudo con unos postes de luz y del suelo que se empezaron a pelear por el control del rubio como los espectadores siguieron gritando por el heroe.

-este heore es como...- recordó el lodo algo similar

-ahora- grito el sapo para luego para ver como el peli-verde salio de la boca del sapo corriendo por su lengua con una arma en su mano a una velocidad increíble

-ese niño piensa apuñalarme con eso- pensó el lodo divertido -soy una forma liquida no me puede...- justo cuando iba terminar su pensamientos vio que saco unas esfera de su ropa para luego aventarlo hacia el, luego exploto en una luz cegadora en frente de sus ojos.

-haaaa- grito adolorido el lodo ahora ciego - haaa malditos- dijo.

mientras Izuku rápido fue al chico rubio Bakugo el chico rubio rápido reconoció al peli-verde desde un principio y levanto una ceja al ver como se involucro con un héroe sapo cuando iba decir o gritarle que no lo ayudara vio como corto los tentáculos en una solo tajada liberándolo

-liberado- grito para regresar a una posición segura.

-no tan rápido- grito el lodo que lo agarro en el tobillo

-diablos- el lodo lo tiro al suelo sujetándolo para hora atraiéndolo hacia el

-ahora no te muevas si no quieres que dañe este mocoso- dijo el lodo con advertencia.

todo el mundo se congelo viendo ahora al nuevo rehén del lodo, pero lo que no vio fue que el peli-verde poco a poco acerco su mano a su pecho.

-no creas que no haré nada a tu ayudante...- amenazo el lodo por puro pánico al no tener su escudo y presionando al chico ahora en un agarre vicioso mirando al sapo

-ahora déjame ir y tendrás devuelta a tu ayudante- sonrió con amenaza pero luego vio como el sapo dio una sonrisa consternando .

-hey...- le llamo su nuevo rehén miro hacia el chico solo para ver con sorpresa que el le sonreía -sabias que los ataques de ese idiota con su sudor es como nitroglicerina de seguro esta circulando tu cuerpo liquido ¿no?-dijo para luego sacara un pergamino con bordes rojos en su pecho- de seguro debes de tener un poco ¿no?-

-que es eso..- pregunto al ver que su sonrisa se expandió mas a lo que iba hacer teniendo una mala sensación pero luego vio como el pergamino brillo para...

*BOMM*

resonó la calle donde lo tenia el lodo a su rehén cuando todo termino vieron como el villano esta muy mal herido faltando gran parte de el pero todos seguían consternados al ver que el peli-verde había echo eso.

-¿hey a que vino eso?- grito el lodo al sapo tratando de reponerse- ¿sabias que iba hacer eso?- le grito todos miraron al sapo que solo dio una sonrisa.

-hey que...-

-no me digas-

-sacrifico al chico-

todo el mundo empezó murmurar

-hey que demonios sapo- grito el rubio que los sujetaba en la lengua para mirarlo -ese idiota era un sin don cabrón- gruño el rubio -¿como traes a ese idiota a esto?- le grito al sapo con ira

el sapo lo miro paro al ver que a sus ojos vio como de verdad le importaba al rubio sintió curiosidad al ver eso.

-no te preocupes...-dijo sonriendo- es parte de su plan- confundiendo al mundo.

-**ushi,saru,u, ne,i... ****-**sonó una voz familiar todo vieron como un peli-verde salio de la nada del agua mientras movía las manos rapidez.

-¿que demonios?- grito el lodo sorprendido como todos que corría hacia el

**-tori, ushi, uma...-** pero se paralizo el lodo al ver esa sonrisa sintió miedo

-¡no demonios este chico es muy peligroso cuando hace eso...!- grito el lodo lanzando un puño de temor hacia el pero cuando lo toco.

*puff*

se transformo en una nube humo.

-¿que..?-

**-tori,ne ,tora,inu...- **luego dos mas peli-verdes salieron de la nada del suelo encharcado el lodo se recupero y siguió atacando con miedo para que tuviera los mismos resultados desaparecían en el aire, luego tres mas salieron del suelo yendo hacia el lodo para que siguiera golpeando a los tres que saldrían cuatro y luego cinco y así sucesivamente

**-tora,mi, ushi, hitsuji- ** mientras hacia poses de la manos y empezar a rodear al villano varios .

-se multiplica- dijo alguien del publico.

-increíble-

-eso es chico- grito la gente.

el lodo sigui atacando con desenfreno alguno viendo que este chico iba hacer algo

-**mi, i, hitsuji, ne, jin, saru, tori, tatsu, tori, ushi, uma, hitsuji, tora, mi, ne, saru, u, i, tatsu, hitsuji, ne, ushi, saru, tori, i, ne, i...- **los pelis-verdes siguieron las formaciones de las manos.

-este es el don de ese perdedor?- pregunto el rubio en la lengua del sapo mientas veía con impresión mientras otro rubio siguió mirando sorprendido.

-ese niño- parpadeo impresionado como estaba manejando la situación mejor que los mismos héroes -pero pensé que dijo que no tenia un don- se dijo asi mismo mientra recordaba sus palabras para luego seguir viendo la batalla -¿pero que va hacer con esas poses de manos?- se pregunto

-no no no debo de encontrar al verdadero- dijo al golpear a siete- esas posiciones de manos ya son muy largas - dijo con desesperación mientras golpeaba a cinco para luego doce - sea lo que sea no lo quiero averiguar- dijo

_**-¡TORI!- **_grito el peli-verde haciendo desaparecer a todos sus clones, el lodo se paralizo y miro por detrás para ver un peli-verde con una sonrisa intimidando al lodo.

-_**estilo de agua: jutsu dragón de agua- **_del suelo lo queda de agua empezó ajuntarse alrededor de Izuku elevándose de forma salvaje hacia el cielo para formar una gran columna de agua que empezó a formase como un dragón todos se sorprendieron al ver eso y el villano solo retrocedió espantado.

-¡tiene dos dones!- gritaron los dos rubios

-_**Raaaww- **_la columna de agua de dragón rugió al villano paralizando el dragón tomo mas vuelo y se lanzo al villano.

-haaaa- el villano grito espantado mientras el dragón se lo trago entero mientras el dragón continuo avanzando por los edificios ardiendo para pagarlos a su paso.

-ha increíble-

-esta apagando los incendios-

-es como ver un dragón de verdad -

todo el mundo se quedo sin palabras mientras veía fascinados al ver esto, el dragón al apagar el ultimo edificio en llamas se alzo vuelo.

_**-RAAAAWW- **_ rugió con poder en el aire para luego lanzarse al suelo y chocar con el concreto y dejando inundado la calle para que flotara el villano inconsciente.

todo el mundo se quedo sin palabras viendo conmocionados para luego empezar a llover en el lugar.

-oigan...-

-esta lloviedno-

-es increíble cambio el clima -

todo el mundo empezó a vitorear mientras dejaron paralizado a dos rubios viendo el cielo sin palabras parpadeando.

-ellos son increíbles-

-gracias-

-oigan...-

-¿donde están?-

los dos rubios se recompusieron y vieron en el lugar como la gente que el peli-verde y el sapo desaparecieron todo el mundo miro en el entorno pero no encontraron nada de los dos héroes que salvaron el día, después empezó a llegar la policía para asegurarse del villano, los héroes fueron tratados y llevados al hospital algunos que no recibieron daño se quedaron en la calle para ayudar a los cuidadnos pero al parecer el dúo de héroes que aparecieron de la nada y que desaparecieron de la nada se encargaron de eso, la gente estaba extasiada y asombrada por lo que paso y decir que una nueva era de héroes de mas de un don ha surgido.

eso molesto al rubio que el habia ridiculizado por tantos años al peli-verde pero ver lo que paso que es mas fuerte y que tiene mas de un don gruño apretando sus puños -tch ese idiota no me va superar- y recordando esa sonrisa pero el no fue el único muchos en el presente recordaron esa sonrisa del chico con aura de seguridad y de que todo estará bien, y el héroe All Might recordó la escena mientras veía el cielo lloviendo y comparándolo con unos de sus ataques y la gente siguiendo sonriendo con seguridad y con emoción.

el dio una sonrisa _"lo he encontrado al siguiente sucesor maestro..." _mientras empezó correr para buscarlo

* * *

_ **en otra parte**_

Izuku camino en la calle solo con el cielo empezando a salir con un color anaranjado Izuku tenia su uniforme destrozado nunca se espero que el estilo de agua de dragón de agua fuera difícil de controlarlo como el de invocarlo pero gracias al pergamino que le dio el abuelo sapo el jutsu clon de sombras le fue muy útil para el para poder invocarlo.

-todo salio bien- dijo mirando el cielo -gracias abuelo-dijo sosteniendo la cinta con la placa con el sonriendo

**_Flash back_**

_***tink*** se escucho el golpe metálico en el piso en la azotea Izuku miro la placa metálica con curiosidad se acerco y lo vio que decía Monte Myoboku lo vio analizando y tratando de recordar de donde o como llego eso ahí parpadeo varias veces ya que es del monte Monte Myoboku el abuelo sapo le daría un ataque si se supiera el nombre del lugar saliera a la luz y era un tema muy delicado para el abuelo y se preocupo al pobre diablo que lo divulgara del lugar sagrado para el clan sapo._

_-espero que no tenga nada que ver con esto- se dijo preocupado._

_luego cuando lo examino por el reverso vio una nota que decía "para Izuku"_

_-¡ho dios no!- dijo Izuku espantado al verlo -el abuelo me matara- agarro la nota con temor y lo abrió pero luego vio las letras -es la letra del abuelo- dijo Izuku impresionado_

_"estimado aprendiz"-dijo en voz alta "al encontrar esta nota confió que ya abras terminado el jutsu del pergamino ahora te preguntaras por esta cinta con placa ¿no? con el nombre del nuestro lugar sagrado bueno es muy fácil es tu prueba de que ya eres un genin"_

_-ha-parpadeo con sorpresa para seguir leyendo_

_"veras cuando en un aldea ninja el niño pasa por series de pruebas el niño se convierte en genin y con ello le dan una protección frontal para representar al aldea ninja con orgullo...Izuku se que no ha sido fácil en aprender estos estilos de tus ante pasados, tu nunca seras como ellos como los héroes con dones que sobresalen pero algo estoy seguro tu te convertirás en alguien muy importante para el mundo y cuando sea ese día quiero que lleves en el nombre de nuestra aldea que siempre estaremos apoyando puedes invocarnos en el momento cuando mas nos necesites cuentas con nuestro apoyo con toda tu aldea del sapo"._

_"creemos en ti Izuku que seras un grandioso héroe" _

_" de tu abuelo __sapo bienvenido al clan sapo héroe" _

_cuando termino Izuku le derramo lagrimas se apretó el pecho_

_-abuelo...- Izuku sonrió mientras derramando las lagrimas -gracias muchas y lo siento mucho casi se me olvidado de los que todavía confían en mi lo que soy por ustedes y lo que esperan por mi - dijo __arrodillado derramando mas lagrimas pero luego nuevamente vino una explosión y miro hacia el lugar Izuku se levanto de su lugar mientras veía el humo no perdió mas el tiempo para luego hacer sus poses de manos para invocar a uno de sus camaradas._

_**-jutsu de**_** invocación-** _grito saliendo un sapo _

_-ho Izuku- saludo amigablemente el sapo monje -¿que pasa hermano?-_

_-Tenga necesito de tu ayuda tenemos que ir a donde sale humo- dijo saltando hacia su cabeza el sapo miro a donde salia humo y iba preguntar pero solo sonrió para prepararse a saltar _

_-bien sujetate - dijo divertido para salir disparado al cielo mientras Izuku alzo una prenda verde debajo de ropa cubriendo su cara desde su cuello hasta su nariz._

_-peleare y demostrare al mundo que una persona sin don puede ser un gran héroe por todo los que creen en mi...me convertiré en el héroe mas grande que hayan visto- pensó Izuku mientras se sostenía en el sapo y preparando su equipo recordando las sesiones de entrenamiento con el abuelo sapo, empezó a ponerse la cinta con pieza metálica._

_-por que este es mi camino ninja- dijo Izuku apretando su protección de frente con orgullo mientras se sujetaba en el sapo. _

**_fin de flash back_**

Izuku miro la cinta con metal y siguió caminando con una sonrisa pacifica

_-bueno puedo ser un vigilante- _pensó en su opción para ser un héroe.

-¡estoy aqui!- Izuku casi lanza un kunai pero se detuvo al ver que no era ni mas ni menos que..

-¡¿All Might?!- se sorprendió al verlo en su forma musculosa - ¿que esta haciendo aquí?- pregunto Izuku y juraría que no dejo ningún rastro para que lo siguieran.

-jajaja Izuku creíste que te saldrías del lugar sin que nadie sospecharan que fuiste tu quien derroto al lodo- dijo con una sonrisa, Izuku empezó a derramar mas cascada de sudor.

-q-que -y-yo...nos-se d-de que -h-habla- dijo Izuku con espirales en sus ojos y sudando.

"¡no sabe como mentir!" grito en pensamientos el rubio musculoso -jajaja joven aparte de que soy un héroe también soy un gran detective- dijo sacando un a lupa mientras se reía dando una pose.

-haaa- exclamo Izuku sorprendido admirando mas su héroe.

"pero la verdad" dijo en sus pensamientos mientras soltó una gota de sudor "yo solo pregunte alrededor si vieron pasar a un sapo gigante y con un joven encima de el fue suerte que un anciano lo haya visto la verdad fue muy fácil ubicar ya que estarían alejando de forma recta del lugar donde estuvo...ademas" mientras veía al peli-verde con la ropa maltratada cubre boca de su cara todavía y la cinta de protección que llevaba no lo había escondido para nada sobre todo el cabello verde desordenado "parece ser que salio de una pelea a duras penas" dijo casi exclamando.

-jajaja si por que yo soy...All Migh...- su limite de tiempo termino para transformarse en su forma de calavera.

-haaaaa- se sorprendió Izuku al verlo transformase en su verdadera forma.

cuando ya todo paso Izuku dejo que se recuperase viendo que escupió sangre

-joven he venido para agradecerte y para corregir de lo que dicho - dijo el rubio haciendo parpadear a Izuku con una ceja levantada -yo debo de agradecerte- dijo el rubio mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

-¿que pero...?-se sorprendió Izuku - tu tenias razón es mejor pensar realmente con realidad y sensatamente yo...- pero luego vio que el rubio alzo la mano para detenerlo

-pero también quiero preguntarte algo...- dijo mirando al joven -¿por que dijiste que eras un sin don?- pregunto el rubio -es obvio que tienes mas de uno-

Izuku se paralizo no sabiendo que hacer y miro el suelo pensando que tenia que hacer

_"que hago el abuelo me dijo que no dijera nadie de esto al menos que sea una persona de confianza" _pensó el peli-verde pero luego recordó que el ya le enseño un secreto a el que fue parte culpa suya _"no tengo que hacer lo correcto"_

-es por que soy un sin don All Might- dijo Izuku serio y confundiendo al rubio - no tengo un don de echo nací sin un don pero tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que me enseño que hay mas de un camino para ser un héroe y lo llamamos energía espiritual o chakara que es una energía de mis antepasados que antes lo controlaban a su voluntad todo tipos de técnicas que ellos hacían solo la sangre de mis ante pasados lo pueden ejercerlo y yo...soy el ultimo de ellos que puede ejercerlo-

-es como one for all- pensó All Might sorprendiendo -¿entonces con tu poder puedes hacer varias técnicas?- pregunto.

-si- dijo Izuku -pero solo si se hacer las posiciones de manos y moderación correcta de mi energía

-mmm- asintió el rubio y analizando -la verdad es un poder increíble joven- dijo asistiendo - ahora creo lo que estoy haciendo- dijo con determinación -joven hay algo que te quiero pedir- dijo el rubio mirando seria mente - por favor...- mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante - ¡se el nuevo sucesor de one for all!- dijo

el peli-verde se quedo pensando y registrando lo que dijo -one for all...- mascullo pero luego pensó en algo que le dio escalofrió.

-All Might- interrumpido Izuku para que lo mirara - puedo preguntar como me encontraste - dijo con temblor

-ha bueno..en la verdad me encontré con un anciano que me dijo por donde te fuiste- dijo All Might y haciendo temblar a Izuku mas

-ha...-mascullo espantado Izuku - ¿podría preguntar como se veía?-

-bueno he con cejas canosas y con algo de pelo mohicano canoso y...ha un palo de un roble- dijo curioso al recordarlo.

-ha...ha...ha...- el rubio miro a peli-verde ahora mas espantado como si su color se hubiera ido y solo puro azul y blanco pasaba por su rostro

-hey estas...- iba preguntar el rubio cunando Izuku lo agarro por el cuello

-¡escapa All Might!- grito Izuku alarmado mientras veía en su alrededor.

-¿de quien?- pregunto el rubio confundido

-¡¿de quien mas? !de mi maestro!- grito mientras ya se preparaba para irse Izuku por unos de sus techos.

-ya es tarde- salio una voz todos se detuvieron al escucharlo -ya es demasiado tarde Izuku...- dijo la voz alrededor All Might miro alrededor buscando la voz -vi todo lo que sucedió- dijo la voz alrededor -cuando invocaste a Tenga fui a ver por que lo invocaste- dijo la voz.

-¿usa un don de invisibilidad?- pregunto el rubio

-¡haaaa!- grito Izuku mientras se arrodillaba duro pegando su cara en el piso sorprendiendo al rubio-¡lo siento mucho abuelo!- grito en una dirección All Might vio y se quedo paralizo cuando lo vio.

-¿es... un sapo?- pregunto al aire el rubio incrédulo por lo que vio un sapo del tamaño normal estaba ahí con una capa y un bastón luego cuando lo vio mas de cerca al sapo vio que el sapo era de misma facciones al anciano que lo vio hacia donde se dirigía pero se sorprende cuando movió su boca

-¿que estas diciendo Izuku?- dijo el sapo medio molesto que su discípulo se disculpara y dejando sin habla al rubio -estoy orgulloso- dijo el sapo

-¿he?- pregunto Izuku levantando su cabeza para mirarlo -pero hice técnicas al publico maestro-

-y jajaja estoy orgulloso de que entre todos los héroes tu salieras victorioso al derrotar al villano- dijo con felicidad - y mas cuando hiciste tus técnica de clones de sombra fue espectacular ya sabia que ya estabas preparado para esa cinta- dijo con alegría

Izuku parpadeo varia veces mientras lagrimas brotaban en el - gracias abuelo- dijo nuevamente inclinándose al frente en rodillas en el piso.

-pero...- dijo de manera fría y dura espantando a Izuku -quiero preguntar- dijo lentamente - ¿como supiste la técnica de jutsu dragón de agua?- pregunto haciendo temblar a Izuku en el suelo y sudando mas -¿y desde cuando puedes hacer mas jutsu con el sello de limitado que te puse?- pregunto con frialdad, Izuku empezó a temblar de manera errática y con sudor cayendo a cascadas sintiendo la mirada del abuelo sapo solo una acción lógica le vino por su mente.

-hyaaaa- grito mientras corrió a todo lo que pudo saltando en una de los techos de las casas -¡fue culpa de Gamaru!- grito y sorprendiendo al rubio demacrado pero no al sapo.

-hmp- dijo el sapo - lo sabia- dijo para mover sus manos

_**-técnica sapo: barrera de prisión de sapo calabaza - **_dijo el sapo que invoco a otro sapo de su estatura de color azul el sapo en forma de calabaza saco su lengua larga y amarro a Izuku

-haaaa- dio un grito para que luego lo atrajera hacia ellos pero lo que no vio venir el rubio fue que sin pausa alguna el sapo calabaza se trago entero al peli-verde.

-ha- se sorprendo al ver como se lo trago un sapo pequeño -¿que...?- pero luego se recompuso y se transformo en su forma musculosa -oye deja ir al muchacho no se como lo haces pero nadie...-

-¡al también!- grito el sapo anciano

-¿que?- dijo el rubio para ver una legua agarrarlo con fuerza -ja crees que eso va...- no termino cuando fue jalado de un parpadeo al sapo y tragándose al rubio de tres metros.

hubo un silencio mientras el sapo anciano miro en el entorno

-bien es hora de hablar del futuro de Izuku- dijo el sapo yéndose -ya se ha esta cumpliendo las predicciones del gran ancestro sapo- dijo el abuelo mientras desaparecía en el humo como el otro sapo en forma de calabaza.

* * *

**_este es el tercero me tomo mucho tiempo tratando de analizarlo y como resumirlo pero espero que le guste nos vemos_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: entrenar para el futuro e intereses del futuro.**

All Might poco a poco abrió los ojo poco a poco sintiendo un poco el cuerpo entumecido

-haaa...- gimió mientras se levanta para luego mirar su entorno -donde estoy- se cuestiono viendo lo que es un lago de forma verde burbujeando algo que parecería una cueva de color rosa con el mismo aspecto donde se encuentra en pie -¿pero que este lugar?- se cuestiono hasta que por fin se acordó.

-¡ho!- dijo al recordar el sapo que hablaba con el niño y luego que invoco a otro sapo en forma de calabaza y se lo trago para que le dijera que se lo tragara a el también sin previo aviso -eso significa que estoy dentro del sapo- concluyo mirando el entorno -¿pero donde estará el niño?- preocupado

-ho ya esta despierto- dijo una voz.

All Might se volteo y vio al peli-verde que apareció

-ho niño- dijo el rubio que se acerco a el -¿esta bien?- le pregunto.

-he...si...- dijo, en la mayor parte del tiempo Izuku se quedo pensando en saber que hará el abuelo con el héroe, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que estaba aquí junto con el ahora estaba mas preocupado a como se dirigía el desenlace de este día.

-me alegra niño no te preocupes- dijo el rubio mientras se transformaba -vamos a salir de este monstruo rana con unos de mis ataques- dijo haciendo una pose esto alarmo Izuku abriendo los ojos.

-¡¿que?! ¡espera!-grito Izuku deteniendo al rubio

-que-

-no es necesario All Might no pasara nada si esperamos ellos nos van sacar- dijo apresurado - yo los conozco son los que me entrenaron para usar mi chakara- dijo y sorprendiendo al rubio.

-ha...- dijo con pausa para poder registrar lo que dijo el peli-verde para preguntar -entonces los sapos son los que te enseñaron...-dijo lentamente e casi incrédulo a lo que Izuku solo asintió.

-si ellos son los que adiestraron en las técnicas del chakara en el ninjutsu- dijo Izuku sorprendiendo al rubio que alarmo al peli-verde se tenso pensando en que su héroe lo juzgaría por el tipo de entrenamiento que no es apropiado para ser un héroe.

-ha entonces...- se quedo sin hablas de lo que dijo el chico descubriendo lo que dijo era muy impactante Izuku solo espero la negación o repulsión de su héroe por la mirada que daba -...son...- dijo lentamente para concluir

\- ¿ninjas sapos?- pregunto imaginando un sapo en vestimenta ninja.

haciendo que el peli-verde cayera al suelo de forma cómica.

-he... si- dijo Izuku rascando su cabeza mientras se levantaba.

-wow nunca vi que un animal tuviera una habilidad asi- dijo el rubio mirando el entorno - y en que consiste lo que hicieron para estar aquí- pregunto el rubio.

-ho bueno es un sapo en forma de calabaza que puede succionar a un usuario para encerrarlo dentro del sapo- dijo Izuku explicándolo a su héroe - no hay forma de salir de echo si hubieras intentado salir se hubiera agitado el interior para que los jugos gástrico del sapo nos disolviera- dijo Izuku sin temor pero esto alarmo al rubio y viendo que no estaba preocupado el peli-verde.

-ya veo no hay forma como salir- dijo mirando el entorno con preocupación - estos sapo son terroríficos- dijo el rubio.

-si pero no se preocupe ellos no nos harán nada...- dijo Izuku tratando de relajar a su héroe pero -eso espero- dijo bajando la cabeza preocupado.

el rubio lo miro un poco preocupado por lo que dijo pero se quedo mirando al chico con mas preguntas.

-hey joven sabes mi nombre- dijo el rubio llamando su atención -pero yo no se el tuyo-

-ho...- se sorprendió Izuku que su héroe estuviera preguntando por su nombre -bueno soy Izuku Midoriya- dijo rascando su cabeza con timidez.

-je mucho gusto Izuku- dijo levantando su mano hacia el - yo soy Toshiro o mejor conocido All Might-

Izuku se sorprendió por unos segundo para luego estrechar su mano con una sonrisa de emoción.

-bien Izuku ahora que ya nos conocemos mejor hay algo que nuevamente quiero que heredes- dijo el Rubio con seriedad.

a lo que Izuku nuevamente recordó de su anterior platica.

-ho si pero que es one for all- pregunto.

* * *

_**mas tarde en el monte mynoku**_

el abuelo sapo llego en frente del sapo ancestral a lo que el sapo abrió uno de los ojos y lo miro.

-ho ya llegaste- dijo.

-si- dijo el abuelo sapo - están aquí- dijo con seriedad.

-ho- dijo el sapo asistiendo para que luego se quedaran en silencio -¿quienes?- pregunto

-ha...- casi el sapo cayo al piso pero se recompone para mirar nuevamente al sapo ancestral -Izuku con su nuevo maestro sapo ancestral -

-ho así que llego el día - dijo el sapo un poco sorprendido - bien-

el abuelo sapo miro al sapo de forma de calabaza, le asintió el sapo de calabaza escupió un corcho para luego dos seres salieran de su boca

-haaaag- las dos figuras humanas se estremecieron en el suelo por la sensación de salir por la boca todo lleno de saliva viscosa.

-esto es muy desagradable- dijo el rubio incorporándose.

-lose nunca me voy acostumbrar esto-dijo Izuku arrodillado pasando su mano por todo su cabeza pero luego cuando vio hacia el frente para ver al sapo ancestral se sorprendió -haaa...gran sapo ancestral...- exclamo Izuku llamando la atención del rubio y se sorprende al ver el gran sapo, Izuku rapido se arrodillo con respeto y bajo su cabeza - buen dia gran ancestral vejestorio- dijo Izuku con respeto.

pero esto hizo que el rubio le saliera una gota por la forma que lo dijo.

-¿vejestorio?- pregunto si era la forma de hablarle de esa forma

-ho ho ho- se rio el sapo - Izuku cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el sapo con una pequeña sonrisa

-je es bueno verlo nuevamente gran vejestorio - dijo Izuku con alegría en verlo ya que fue gracias a el que lo entrenaran en el chakara.

-si y hora ve aquí ya eres todo un genin de nuestro clan- dijo el sapo con orgullo sorprendiendo al peli-verde un poco ya que era un oráculo .

-gran vejestorio usted vio el futuro que seria genin?- pregunto Izuku sorprendido y también el rubio.

_"ha es un sapo que el futuro"_ se sorprendió el rubio al enterarse que Izuku dijo pude ver el futuro

-mmmm- murmuro el sapo pensando o tratando de recordar por un buen tiempo para decir -no-

a lo que el rubio y el peli-verde cayeran al suelo

-pero...-nuevamente hablo el sapo vejestorio- no necesitaba ver el futuro para ver hasta donde llegarías- dijo el sapo con una sonrisa.

a lo que el peli-verde parpadeo para sentir tocado en el corazón viendo que no únicamente el abuelo sapo creía en el, Izuku casi le salio un poco de lagrimas de agradecimiento

-gracias gran ancestral vejestorio- dijo Izuku arrodillado y sumamente agradecido al sapo.

el rubio y el abuelo sapo dieron una sonrisa al peli-verde para luego ver que Izuku se levantara recordando algo impotente.

-ha gran vejestorio y abuelo quiero presentar a... -

-Toshinori Yagi...- dijo el abuelo sapo interrumpiendo a Izuku para que los dos humanos se sorprendieran mirando al abuelo sapo cruzando los brazos con la cabeza agachada cerrado los ojos - o mejor conocido como...-.

\- All Might...portador de one for all- termino el gran ancestral sapo

esto hizo impactar mucho a los dos humanos en especial al rubio al ver que su identidad como héroe como su don fueran rebelados en un parpadeo por unos sapos.

_"_-c-como saben eso- pregunto alarmado el rubio a los sapos por lo que pasaba incluso Izuku parpadeo asombrado.

-el ancestral vejestorio predijo esto - dijo el abuelo sapo fumando diciendo como si no fuera importante.

-ha- sorprendió el rubio mirando al sapo -entonces si puedes ver el futuro-

-bueno...-interrumpió el abuelo -solo un poco - dijo mientras saco humo por su boca -había predicho un señor sonrisa portador de one for all vendría entrenar a Izuku para seguir aportando la antorcha para guiarlo al futuro en el -

esto sorprende mas al rubio -entonces ustedes sabían que esto iba pasar?- pregunto a lo que el abuelo sapo tomo otro bocanada de su pipa.

-no- dijo el sapo mirando al ancestral vejestorio - en la tarde se fue revelado estas predicciones- pero luego se detuvo -así que tenemos que hablar par el entrenamiento de Izuku y hablando de eso...- paro el abuelo sapo para mirar a Izuku seriamente.

-Izuku quiero que vayas al fuente con la abuela a meditar con el chakara de la naturaleza del entorno- ordeno el abuelo sapo al peli-verde.

a lo que Izuku se levanto del suelo -ha...a si...- asintió un poco de duda para luego mirar preocupado a All Migth.

-¡pues muévete-le ordeno el abuelo sapo

-ha ¡si!- exclamo Izuku con pánico empezando a correr saliendo de la cueva para mirar atrás por unos segundo para luego seguir corriendo confiando que todo estará bien, confinado la racionalidad de el abuelo sapo o bien eso espera.

mientras en la cueva cuando vieron el abuelo el sapo ancestral y el rubio vieron que Izuku se fue se miraron

\- ahora...- hablo el abuelo sapo

.-... queremos hablar contigo símbolo de la paz que es lo que tienes en mente al involucrar a un miembro del clan del sapo- dijo el abuelo exigiendo

* * *

**_mas en la tarde _**

Izuku estaba sentado en el suelo meditando cerca de una fuente estaba únicamente con sus pantalones concentrando en recibir la energía natural del entorno cada vez que entrena sus ojos cambian a un verde sombrado al rededor de sus ojos como le esta sucediendo pero luego poco a poco su estructura cambio casi al de un sapo y cuando esto paso...-

*paz*

-haaaa- Izuku se agarro la cabeza cuando sintió el golpe

-otra vez te estabas convirtiendo- dijo un sapo morado con voz de mujer mayor que sostenía un pedazo de madera con lo que había golpeado

-ha...lo siento abuela- dijo Izuku espantado asistiendo apenado mientras se agarraba la cabeza -pero me es muy difícil de no desbordarme del chakara de la naturaleza apenas puedo distinguir mi chakara con el de naturaleza-

-no debes de distinguir Izuku debes de mantener tu equilibrio naturaleza con tu chakara Izuku- le reprendió amenazando su vara en alto -no debes de ser avaricioso con el chakara naturaleza debes de tomar y medir con tu chakara y tu fuerza interior ¡¿o que quieres convertirte en estas estatuas?!- le dijo señalando muchas estatuas de sapos alrededor del área -

Izuku se espanto de las miles de estatuas de sapo que hay en el entono-haaaaa no no no- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

-entonces practica mas no te preocupes yo estoy aqui para detener tu transformación- dijo abanicando la vara, a lo que no le ayudo de mucho a Izuku mientras se agarraba su cabeza adolorido

-pero abuela...- hablo Izuku viendo que tiene una oportunidad para preguntarle al no estar el abuelo- el abuelo no me han dicho para que funciona este entrenamiento abuela- dijo Izuku - el abuelo solo me dijo que practica esto desde que tengo memoria pero ¿que es lo que hace exactamente...?- pregunto Izuku

-esto te ayudara en el futuro ahora concéntrate- dijo la abuela con regaño.

-he si- dijo para volver asentarse -medir mi chakara medir mi cakara, medir mi chakara...- dijo una y otra vez pensó en sus palabras pero le era muy difícil poder medir su energía del chakara ya que no lo podía medir -pero como...- se pregunto nuevamente Izuku volvió a meditar escuchando el entorno poco a poco se fue mas centrando en su chakara luego poco a poco absorbió lentamente la energía del entorno -mmmm- zumbo centrando la energía natural hasta que algo sintió diferente con dos energías se acercaban -¿que es esto?- se pregunto al sentir estas energías pero una de las energías era muy diferente con gran variedad de colores pero el que mas predominaba era el dorado luego abrió los ojos al ver que se acercaba.

-abuela ¿que se aproxima?- le pregunto.

-¿mmm?- la abuela miro a donde el miraba.

cuando los dos vieron eran ni mas ni menos que el abuelo y All Might que caminaba hacia ellos.

-ho son el abuelo y All Might- dijo Izuku con alegría levantándose del suelo para ir hacia ellos dejando la abuela sorprendida.

_"Izuku esta dominando el modo sabio bastante __rápido y es muy joven para esta técnica todavía no tiene total acceso pero si lo dominara sera...sumamente increíble" _dijo mentalmente _"¿hasta donde llegara Izuku?"_ para luego la abuela diera un salto siguiendo al peli-verde.

-All Might- saludo Izuku al héroe al ver que esta bien

-ho joven Midoriya- saludo - espero no estar interrumpiendo nada- a lo que hizo que Izuku se paralizara de haberse salido de su entrenamiento para mirar a la abuela por detrás un poco tembloroso

-no llegaron el momento oportuno para tomar un descanso- dijo la abuela haciendo que Izuku suspirara de alivio.

-bien...- dijo el rubio que se quedo mirando a Izuku específicamente en su ojos viendo su iris -...- siguió mirando directamente en ellos.

Izuku parpadeo ante eso confundido por el análisis que le da su héroe incomodando al peli-verde, los sapos se quedaron mirando a los dos humanos viendo que es lo que hacia el héroe el símbolo de la paz esto le recordó mucho el abuelo sapo cuando descubrió la descendencia de sus ojos y lo que tenia que hacer es asi como ahora hacia el símbolo de la paz al descubrir el poder que tiene Izuku.

-¿mmm...que...pasa?- pregunto el peli-verde parpadeando.

-tus ojos- dijo el héroe - son...peculiares...- dijo

-ha- dijo Izuku al ver a que se refería - si mi ojos tienen una pupila demás- dijo frotando su cabeza avergonzado.

-¿una pupila de mas?- pregunto confundido el rubio - pero tienes mas de una pupila extra - dijo

esto hizo que Izuku parpadeara confundido pero los sapos todos se sorprendieron al oírlo

_"¡¿que?!" _se consternaron los sapos mentalmente con la boca abierta.

-¿mas de una pupila de mas?- dijo Izuku parpadeando luego miro la fuente para ver su reflejo cuando se acerco y vio su reflejo se sorprendió.

-¡ha!- Izuku vio en sus ojos que cambio hora en teniendo dos pupila extra alrededor de la pupila principal -si es cierto tengo...otro- dijo sorprendido -mientras veía alrededor del entorno para ver si había una diferencia pero el no veía la diferencia-mmm no veo nada diferente- dijo.

-Izuku- le hablo el abuelo sapo -trata de enfocar en mi- dijo el sapo

-ha.. si- dijo para luego ver al abuelo al principio no noto mucho pero luego vio algo alrededor del abuelo-¿mmm?- parpadeo

-¿que?- pregunto el abuelo

-veo...- dijo Izuku mirando al abuelo - veo...como un manto azul alrededor de ti abuelo- dijo esforzándose el peli-verde en la vista

esto sorprende mucho al abuelo como al abuela

_"el puede ver por fin el chakara"_

-pero hay algo mas...- dijo Izuku para seguir viendo al abuelo -ha- se sorprende Izuku al ver que podía ver - veo como unas venas del la energía en ti abuelo- dijo Izuku.

\- ¿como un sistema de esa energía en canales en mi cuerpo?- le pregunto el abuelo

-¿he?... si- dijo Izuku sorprendido - ¿como lo sabe?- pregunto.

-mmmm- pensó cruzando los brazos el abuelo -es tu descendencia Izuku- dijo el abuelo esto sorprende a Izuku.

-¿ha?-

-tu antes pasados no únicamente pueden manipular el chakara algunos de los otros ninjas tenían algo mas sobre saliente que otros por eso habían clanes por ejemplo tus ojos un ninja normal no tendría esa visualización como la que tienes que puedes ver el chakara- dijo abuelo

-¿ver el chakara?- pregunto pero dándose cuenta de algo - ¡¿eso es chakara?!- pregunto sorprendido.

-mmm- asintió el abuelo -felicidades Izuku puedes ver el chakara ahora - dijo

-ha- Izuku sonrió pero luego parpadeo confundido - ¿pero a que se debe que puedo verlo ahora y no antes?-

-mmm- en esto el gesto del sapo se arrugo con un sello fruncido -eso se debe a un impacto emocional- dijo confundiendo al peli-verde -Izuku...alguien te dijo o te impacto tan emocionalmente...- dijo seriamente.

esto hizo que Izuku recordara y movieran sus ojos recodando pero no fue el único el rubio también lo recordó con arrepentimiento miro al joven por lo que iba decir, Izuku no levanto su cabeza para no mirar a su héroe para acusarlo con su mirada afligida solo miro abajo sin levantar la cabeza para poder hablar.

-si...- dijo Izuku solemne -me dijeron algo que me destrozo un poco...- su voz se volvió melancólico el abuelo sapo miro al rubio con cierto gesto reprendedor por que el sabia bien que fue el y por que se los dijo en la cueva cuando estuvieron platicando, el héroe sintio un enorme culpa por lo que había dicho al peli-verde, All Might movio su boca para hablar para disculparse como el abuelo para reprender al héroe.

-pero...- hablo nuevamente Izuku haciendo que el abuelo sapo y el héroe lo miraran -entiendo por que lo hizo esto es mundo peligroso si un don- dijo Izuku sorprendiendo a los dos -yo me transporte nuevamente en los días en que me era sufrible en no tener un don abuelo...antes de conocerlos por eso- Izuku apretó su puños-tenia que saber si había una esperanza para mi en mi pasado pero también debo de seguir adelante no recordar mas mi pasado las dudas que tuve y agradecer de lo que tengo ahora y en adelante por conocer...-

-...Gamaru...-

-...al abuelo...-

-...a la abuela...-

-...al gran vejestorio ancestral...-

-como All Might al abrir mis ojos y seguir... por que esto ya no es mi sueño únicamente... es la fe en mi clan tiene en mis sueños y no los voy a decepcionar- dijo Izuku levantando su cara con pequeñas lagrimas brotando pero cuando dio una sonrisa determinada detuvo las lagrimas -¡por que este es mi camino para ser un héroe...!- dijo para luego apuntar con su pulgar en placa de protección en su frente -¡y mi camino ninja!- dijo Izuku exclamando -¡de veras!-

el abuelo sapo, la abuela sapo y All Might solo sonrieron viendo la determinación y la resolución del joven peli-verde todos con un pensamiento en común al verlo de esa forma

_"¡¿cuando te volviste tan increíble?!" _

-¡JOVEN MIDORIYA!- All Might exclamo mientras se transformo en su forma musculosa con gran motivación al ver al peli-verde en su determinación - y de verdad estoy muy seguro en que te convertirás en el héroe que jamas haya visto -dijo All Might para mirarlo -por eso joven Midoriya quiero tu te conviertas...- dijo mientras levantaba su brazo para señalarlo -¡...en el siguiente símbolo de paz!- grito.

-¡¿ha?!- exclamo Izuku parpadeando -¿yo... el siguiente símbolo de... paz?- dijo consternado.

-joven Midoriya desde el principio los grandes héroes se han caracterizado por una cosa en común- dijo el rubio para hacer una pose -en moverse involuntariamente para ayudar a las personas en el peligro como tu lo demostraste hoy como hacer la ciudadanía que todo estará bien - dijo recordando la batalla contra el villano de lodo.

-pero...-Izuku parpadeo recordando al villano y su pelea pero recordó el verdadero motivo por que fue pensando que no hizo gran cosa - yo solo fui a pagar el fuego al tener técnicas de agua pensé que seria sencillo...- dijo pero cuando iba hablar mas All Might lo paro.

-pero tu hiciste mas que apagar el fuego- resalto el héroe en los acciones del peli-verde- incluso aun que fue solo eso... tu hiciste hacer mas estando ahí al ver que empeoraba la situación ...- dijo mientras levantaba el puño

-uno te enfrentaste a un villano por tu cuenta, dos rescataste a un rehén con un plan tan insólito, tres protegió a los ciudadanos del villano, cuatro controlaste el entorno a tu favor sin dañar las estructuras y seamos sinceros no muchos héroes lo piensan dos veces al momento de pelear como Mount Lady, cinco no quisiste el reconocimiento que fácilmente haría eso una catapulta para ingresar a cualquier academia de héroes pero no... tu preferiste el anonimato algo que es desde de los inicios de la era de la aparición de los héroes y por ultimo y mas importante tu sonreíste todo el tiempo...al mundo para transmitir la seguridad y esperanza para la gente - termino en enumerar All Might.

-Izuku te aseguro que todo eso es lo que te convierte en un héroe ahora mismo- dijo All Might sorprendiendo al peli-verde -por eso te lo ruego...- All Might se arrodilla poniendo su cabeza al suelo sorprendiendo mas a Izuku.

-¿que hace All Might?- exclamo Izuku al ver su héroe en esa posición -tu no deberías...-

\- por favor joven Midoriya lleva la antorcha de la paz- exclamo - se el siguiente portador de one for all-

Izuku estaba perplejo cuando estuvieron adentro de sapo calabaza su héroe le contó que es su "don" le era increíble que existiera un don así que se transmitía a lo largo del tiempo que son elegidos por los antecesores para proteger a la sociedad y que es la base de la paz que es hoy en día con lo que ha logrado su héroe, Izuku no sabia que decir ya que tiene su chakara para convertirse en un gran héroe ahora tomar un "don" como ese le parecería injusto que solo fuera el seria invencible pero claro el tendría que aprender a manejar el poder de ese don que no ha de ser fácil pero...

_"no.. no puedo" _ se dijo mentalmente "_el mundo necesita mas héroes y yo seré demasiado poderoso seria injusto para el mundo que uno solo tenga todo ese poder a viendo mas posibilidades debo rechazar su oferta" _cuando Izuku estuvo abrir la boca para decir no.

-acéptalo Izuku- hablo una voz sorprendiendo a Izuku que fue el abuelo sapo quien le dijo

-pero debe de haber mas personas dignas...-

-Izuku debes de hacerlo- dijo el abuelo nuevamente -el confía en ti por que el ve algo en especial en ti como nosotros lo vemos en ti -hablo en serio el abuelo sapo

el peli-verde se quedo pensando y miro a su héroe nuevamente en la posición que esta todavía en el suelo esperando que aceptara su respuesta por un momento lo pensó nuevamente para luego tomar aire y cerro los ojos esperando que estaba haciendo lo correcto para el futuro.

-bien- dijo Izuku respondiendo al fin - lo haré- dijo sonriendo al héroe.

\- ¡muchas gracias!- dijo el héroe levantándose en una pose - ahora viendo para pasar one for all necesito entrenar tu cuerpo un poco mas- dijo el rubio mirando a Izuku que esta algo musculoso pero necesitaba mas trabajo.

-me parece muy buena idea -dijo el abuelo -Izuku debe de desarrollar mas musculo para el futuro y creo que seria apropiado que le fuera restringido su chakara un poco para entrenar mas tu enfoque en tus músculos -

-¿he?- se preocupo Izuku al oír eso -pero ya es me es muy difícil con los sellos que tengo abuelo...-

-¡tonterias!- grito el abuelo y congelando a Izuku en el acto - por lo que vimos en tu batalla haz incrementado enormemente tu enfoque de uso de chakara-

-espere un momento- hablo el héroe llamando la atención al abuelo sapo -puede decirme que es el sello que le restringe en su uso de charkara-

-claro Izuku en este mismo momento y desde que estuve entrenando le he puesto sello de restricción para su chakara para que no lo moldeara tan fácil en sus técnicas y tuviera cierto limite de chakara para poder hacerlo y para que no lo ejerciera en publico y solo en entrenamiento...- dijo el sapo al rubio -pero...este enano verde de alguna forma otra con el tiempo supera los sellos de restricción que le pongo- grito enojado - debería poder solo hacer tres técnicas ninjas pero no... el puede hacer mas de siete malditas técnicas ninjas- grito enfurecido

-realmente puedo hacer diez- dijo mascullando Izuku.

-diez maldito técnica de ninjutsu- dijo el abuelo ahora mas enfurecido que puede hacer mas -con un sello de doble tetragrama dentro de un sello de ocho firmas su flujo de chakara debería de cerrarse por la cantidad de paso de flujo de chakara que ejerza en el uso de técnicas pero al parecer hace que sus venas de chakara se vuelvan mas fuerte -

-entonce es una mejoría ¿no?-

-si pero que va pongan al pobre abuelo sapo hacer mas técnicas de sellos con el mismo patrón que debo de crear... ahora a llegado el limite del sello de doble tetragrama dentro un sello de ocho firmas creado por el mismo cuarto hokage ahora mismo se me están acabando mis ideas y los pergaminos de sellos para el- dijo enfurecido mientras apuntaba el abdomen de Izuku con su palo de bambú.

-entonces es mas por lo complicado en hacer un sello- dijo susurrando el héroe al ver al sapo molesto.

-pero tengo un sello especial mas para el- dijo en tono malvado el sapo estremeciendo al peli-verde -Izuku levanta los brazos- ordeno el abuelo.

-ha..s-si- dijo levantado los brazos con temor a lo que podría hacer pero de todas formas lo obedeció.

-bien ahora cierra los ojos- dijo el sapo angustiando mas a Izuku que obedeció -bien...- dijo el sapo al ver que lo hacia empezó a canalizar su chakara en sus dedos algo que el rubio empezó a notar en los dedos del sapo con unos símbolos.

-eso es...- dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-_**¡técnica de sello de cinco puntos!- **_grito el sapo para dar un salto al abdomen de Izuku para clavar su dedos.

-haaaaaaa- grito adolorido Izuku siendo lanzado como un muñeco de trapo casi vomitando su desayuno aterrizando con una posición fetal en el suelo adolorido.

-bien... -dijo el abuelo - ahora con ese sello se hará mas difícil de controlar tu chakara - dijo el abuelo cruzando los brazos mientras Izuku levanto su cabeza adolorido en el suelo -sera tu nuevo entrenamiento con All Might que es ejercitar tu cuerpo al máximo durante los siguiente meses ¿entendiste?-

-si abuelo- dijo Izuku sin queja alguna levantándose poco a poco con una sonrisa -superare el sello- dijo Izuku con una mirada retadora.

-je ya lo veremos- dijo el sapo.

_"parecería que Izuku tiene tendencia masoquistas con un maestro así es un milagro que este vivo" _dijo en sus pensamiento All Might tosió llamando la atención a Izuku -bien joven Midoriya te veo mañana en la playa Dagobah en la amancer para empezar tu entrenamiento...- dijo el rubio con una pose - hasta entonces - dijo y se preparo para un salto - sigo contando con su apoyo- dijo para irse del lugar.

-...-

-...-

-...

-¿deberíamos decirle que estamos en un lugar muy lejano de Japón?- pregunto Izuku

-mmm...ya vendrá de vuelta a pedir indicaciones- dijo sin importancia el abuelo -tu vete a descansar-

-si- dijo Izuku para desperecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**al día siguiente **_

Izuku camino con su ropa deportiva en la calle mientras se concentraba canalizando su chakara pero cada vez que lo hacia era complicado dar forma y poder tomar poco de su chakara.

-diablos el abuelo no estaba bromeando con que seria difícil- dijo Izuku concentrando su energía nuevamente - es como la meditación en el monte a lado de la fuente- dijo Izuku para luego sonreír -pero sera bueno para mi crecimiento de chakara poco a poco, poco a poco...- dijo pero luego pensó en algo en la técnica de meditación del abuelo -me pregunto ¿que pasaría si uso la absorción de la naturaleza en esto?- se pregunto pero luego vio que estaba llegando a la playa.

cuando llego vio mucha basura en la playa se quedo mirando en el lugar viendo el lugar

-¿por que me habrá citado All Might aquí?- se pregunto.

**_-¡yo estoy aqui!-_** grito el rubio apareciendo de la nada.

-¡haa All Might- grito sorprendido por la foma que apareció repentinamente-¡buenos días señor!- dijo inclinando su cabeza.

-Jajaja joven Midoriya es bueno ver que llegaras temprano- dijo con emoción dando una pose -es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento de hacer músculos - dijo el rubio apuntándolo.

-¿he?- se confundió Izuk mirando sus brazos teniendo una buena definición de musculatura - ¿he necesito desarrollar mas mis músculos?.

-si hable con el abuelo sapo y acordamos que necesitas un progreso en el desarrollo musculara joven Midoriya has fortalecido y desarrollado el chakara para fortalecer tus músculos en el momento que es lo que me explico el abuelo sapo pero ahora que te ha sellado nuevamente decidimos que es hora de entrenar e incrementar los músculos al natural sin usar chakara - dijo All Might explicándole - ¿hora ves este playa con todo esta basura?-

-he si- dijo mirando el entorno con gran cantidad de basura de objetos pesado hasta donde se puede ver.

-bien pues vas a limpiar hasta que no quede ninguna-

-¿¡he!?- exclamo Izuku al mirar las montañas de basura.

-asi es este lugar era un lugar muy popular que venia las familias a divertirse pero las corrientes marinas empezó a traer basura y así la gente empezar basura incluso ilícitamente ahora es un tiradero de basura por lo que nos corresponde como héroes es brindar el bien publico para una mejor calidad de vida a la ciudadanía- mientras el ejercía presión en un refrigerador como si fuera nada - se que ya tienes un alma de un héroe pero este es tu primer paso para convertirte en un héroe de verdadero- grito determinado el rubio.

-mi primer paso en ser un héroe...- dijo Izuku para luego sonreír -si-.

-bien así como este plan de guía de plan itinerario para tu máximo provecho- sacando unos papeles pasándolos para que lo viera cuando el peli-verde lo vio se asombro lo riguroso que es.

-incluso viene el horario para dormir- dijo Izuku.

-dentro de diez meses empezaran las pruebas para el examen de admisión de la U.A.- dijo el rubio -¿estas listo?- pregunto pero sabia muy bien lo que le iba contestar

-¡si lo estoy!- dijo Izuku confiado.

-¡pues vamos!- grito el rubio señalando el primer objeto a recoger.

desde ese día Izuku empezó su segundo entrenamiento infernal con su nuevo maestro en los siguientes diez meses para ser un héroe, claro casi fue comparado como el de abuelo sapo para ser un ninja pero era un nuevo sistema de entrenamiento que empezó a ejercer a su cuerpo sin el uso del chakara pero también no dejo atrás su entrenamiento ninja con el abuelo cinco veces a la semana venia el abuelo a entrenar en la meditación y técnicas de combates ninja o técnicas del de sapo.

esto le afecto mucho en su rendimiento en sus clases en los primeras semanas casi apunto de caer dormido pero siguió de pie despierto sin que le afectara sus calificaciones, también tuvo que pedir ayuda a su madre para cierto tipos de alimentos que le indicaba comer, uno pensaría que ya empezaría acostumbrarse a este estilo pero mas se complicaría la cosas por el itinerario que no dejaba descansar para ser mas riguroso mientras mas avanzaba pero Izuku empezó a notar los cambios en su cuerpo.

un día descubrió algo interesante cuando estuvo experimentando haciendo técnicas ninja habiendo superando un poco el sello practico con el clon de sombras, cuando intento hacer varios clones por lo menos dos para ayudarlo descubrió que la fatiga vendría igual de forma acumulada, desde ese dia no lo volvió a usar de forma drástica al menos para mover cosas mas pesadas como camionetas o lavadoras entre otros objetos pero lo uso para seguir en la meditación del chakara de la naturaleza aprendiendo mas rápido y analizando su técnica de combate en si mismo algo que empezó a ser bueno.

algo que noto un cambio radical en su vida fue que el rubio Bakugo ya no lo molestaba ni se metía con el cualquier burla que generaba sus compañeros el ya no se metía a degrada al peli-verde, agradeció mucho que no molestara durante su entrenamiento durante los siguientes meses sin tener que meterse contra el.

* * *

_**diez meses depues 2 de febrero dia del examen de admisión de la U.A.**_

All Might bajo de la camioneta en su forma delgada son la seis de la mañana el sol empezó a salir en el horizonte del mar, el héroe siguió caminando pensando si lograría terminar a tiempo en limpiar el basurero pero seguro tendria que mandar a Izuku a su casa para que se prepara aun que no haya limpiado totalmente el chico ya puesto mucho empeño en limpiar la playa.

-ya es hora ¿no?- dijo una voz

-¿que?- miro en su entorno para ver a dos sapo uno era el abuelo y el otro no lo pudo identificar.

-hola- dijo el sapo rojo con voz mas joven

-ho...hola- dijo All Might saludándolo inclinándose hacia el -¿he tu eres...?-.

-soy un amigo de Izuku Gamaru he venido a desearle buena suerte- dijo el sapo.

-ha yo soy All Might un placer- dijo inclinándose para mirar al abuelo -abuelo buenos días-.

-que tal- dijo devolviendo el saludo mientras empezaba a fumar- hoy es el gran día-

-si...- dijo el rubio - hoy es el examen de admisión-

-si...- dijo ahora el sapo con melancolía - mmm me hace recordar cuando fue un pequeño renacuajo el joven que rápido pasa el tiempo-

-si... espero que este preparado no hace falta terminar la playa- dijo con preocupación.

-ho pero Izuku no es de esos que dejan a medias- dijo el abuelo con toque burlón-es aquel que cumple sus palabras- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿mmm?-

-¡HAAAA!- sonó un grito que saco de sus pensamientos

-¿hu?- el rubio corrió al reconocer el grito del muchacho los sapos solo sonrieron sin tener que ver lo que iba pasar.

no hace falta que el rubio se sorprendió al ver lo que se encontró

encima de una torre de basura fuera de la playa estaba Izuku que estaba gritando al ver su trabajo realizado y All Might vio su obra.

-la playa esta totalmente limpia...- dijo sin palabra alguna al ver la playa totalmente pura y hermosa sin ninguna basura -mi...mi...DIOS- grito el rubio para transformarse en su forma musculosa.

Izuku cuando termino de gritar dio un salto al suelo de la playa All Might salio disparado pero luego vio como tres columnas de arena brotaron del suelo.

-ha...si...- All Might se detuvo al ver que todavía no ha terminado - su entrenamiento- dijo al ver lo que iba pasar

de la columnas tres peli-verdes salieron de las columnas de arena rodeando al peli-verde original que miro su entorno.

-tch- gruño Izuku en el aire los tres copias sacaron kunais lanzando a su objetivo mientras el objetivo hizo movimientos en sus manos pero cuando termino los kunais lo golpearon.

-¡ha joven...!- grito el rubio al ver esto casi se lanzo hacia el si no fuera lo que paso a continuación el Izuku que recibió los golpes de kunais fue rodeado de humo confundiendo a las tres copias.

\- **_técnica de sustitución ninja- _** se escucho un grito para ver en la nube humo un pedazo un tronco de madera.

-ha-

-es una trampa- uno grito

-demonios-

los tres aterrizaron y se pusieron de espaldas entre si mismos mirando su entorno esperando un ataque cuando algo salio de abajo.

-¡ha!- los tres gritaron al ver una columna de kunais dirigirse hacia ellos -rápido en linea- grito uno para que rompieran su formación para hacer una linea para repeler los kunais con sus kunais en las manos.

*clang*

*clang*

*clang*

se oyeron los golpes de metales de los tres peli-verdes repeliendo el ataque de la tormenta de kunais moviendo sus manos gran velocidad mientras sudaban a montón pero todos dieron la espalda para un ataque del original de Izuku dos brazos salieron de la tierra agarrando a dos clones en sus piernas arrastrándolos al suelo mientras el tercero volteo sorprendido al ver eso para rápido salir saltando al aire.

\- ¡es el elemento tierra jutsu cazador de cabezas!- grito enojado rápido saco un rollo de pergamino y movió sus manos en el aire y cuando toco suelo golpeo el rollo en el suelo.

_**-arte ninja de invocación: estilo de tierra: ¡justsu de persecución canina!- **_ del rollo salio una columna delgada negra de palabras que fue al suelo que duro por unos instantes mientras permanencia en rodillas esperando el resultado.

por unos segundos no paso nada hasta que una explosión de arena salio del suelo para que saliera un Izuku siendo agarrado por siete perros al rededor suyo.

-¡maldición!- maldijo tratando de moverse pero los perros lo sostenían fuertemente en sus dientes sin poder moverse.

-es hora terminar con esto- grito el peli-verde sacando un kunai y se lanzo hacia el Izuku agarrado con velocidad para clavársela en el pecho.

-ugh- Izuku se retorció en su lugar siendo apuñalado en un lugar no tan mortal mientras que el otro Izuku solo lo miro con seriedad.

-¡dejaste tu defensas abiertas en el suelo!- le recalco enojado.

-si...- dijo el otro Izuku sometido que esta apuñalado, agarra el brazo que lo apuña para enterrarlo mas su agarre.

-¡¿que haces?!- exclamo el otro Izuku al ver que se enterraba- ¡te harás una herida fatal!- le grito tratando de retíralo.

-si...- dijo para dar una mirada seria con una sonrisa mientras lo sostenía-...esa es la idea para inmovilizarte-

antes de que formulara una palabra vio en la herida y se sorprendió lo que salia en el.

-¿agua?- dijo perplejo.

-¡exacto!- escucho una voz para mirar atrás y ver otro Izuku que soltó un puñetazo fuerte que lo hizo tirar -por fin mi jutsu clon de agua es perfecto- grito mientras lo arrematara enterrando su cara en el suelo con todo el cuerpo.

-haaaa- soltó un grito al a ver acabado

*poff* se convirtió en humo para luego ver su clon de agua sonriendo

-lo hice- dijo para sonreír al su yo de agua para ver que solo agito su cabeza.

-tiene razón el mundo...- dijo su clon ya convirtiendo en liquido - estamos locos- dijo ya siendo un charco de agua dejando a un Izuku cansado.

-si...- hablo con respiración pesada -...si...tienen...razon...- dijo para caer sentado al suelo

mientras el Izuku original estaba recuperando en el suelo el espectador el héroe All Might no tenia palabra a lo que acaba de presenciar fue una batalla feroz de uno mismo que se quedo impactado que siempre cambiaba constantemente que nadie sabría quien ganaría

_" así que esta es una pelea ninja me alegra que el joven Midoriya quiera ser un héroe y no un villano no imaginaria pelear contra un persona con la habilidades de Izuku" dijo_ con cierto grado de temor recorriendo su espalda _"o alguien como el con ese tipo de estrategia"_

*tos*

All Might tosió fuertemente llamando la atención de Izuku y sorprendiéndolo

-ha All Might- exclamo el peli-verde

-¡joven Midoriya!- grito con pulmón - excelente trabajo por fin...-

*GRRRR*

-¡que!-

-¡ha!-

*RAW* *RAW* *RAW*

-ha corre All Might no son perros comunes-

-haaaa...joven Midoriya llama a tus perros ninjas hay hay hay...-

mientras los sapos siguieron mirando la escena

-¿deberíamos ayudarlo?- dijo el sapo joven

-no no hace falta- dijo el abuelo sapo - se cansaran de la carne dura o cuando se transforme en su forma de huesos sin nada de carne-

* * *

**_mas tarde _**

All Might después de que sobre viviera a la jauría de perros y que Izuku se repusiera mejor se disculpo tantas veces con su héroe y uniéndose los sapos .

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- dijo Izuku una y otra vez

-jajaja no te preocupes joven Midoriya es increíble la velocidad que tienen y sus mandíbula son muy fuertes- dijo con burla para luego suspirar ponerse serio mirando la playa saliendo del horizonte -ho ya me acuerdo lo que tenia que decirte- dijo All Might- LO HAZ LOGRADO- exclamo el héroe rubio sobre saltando al peli-verde.

-haz traído a su antigua gloria a esta playa y mira...- dijo mientras sacaba una foto de su celular como era antes - así eras antes ahora mírate- dijo viendo el nuevo cuerpo de Izuku mas marcado su torso con músculos crecidos en sus extremidades.

-wow... Izuku de verdad si cambiaste- dijo Gamaru viendo a su amigo mas cambiado - felicidades te vez mas grueso que antes- dijo para dar un pulgar hacia arriba.

-¿de verdad Gamaru? no me siento tan diferente- dijo Izuku viendo su cuerpo.

-a que te refieres los ejercicios del abuelo es para fortalecer el musculo y mayor rendimiento en hacer ejercicio pero veo que los ejercicios del All Might es para mayor proporción y ganar mas fuerza amigo- dijo su amigo para saltar a su brazo y hacer doblara el brazo para sacar una bola de musculo - vez esto no lo tenias-

-felicidades Midoriya- dijo el abuelo sapo con tono de orgullo -haz sobre pasado tus limite y aun con ese sello- dijo el sapo.

-ha eso me recuerda- dijo el sapo mientras ponía chakara en sus dedos para luego lanzarse a Izuku _**-técnica de liberación de cinco puntos- **_estrello sus dedos en el abdomen nuevamente lanzando como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-haaa- grito adolorido nuevamente tocando el piso -ugh...que bueno que no desayune en la mañana- dijo adolorido

-espera eso no es todo - dijo el abuelo para estar cerca de Izuku nuevamente concentro el chakara en sus dedos pero no solo eso unas letras en forma circular en su palma de su mano del sapo aparecieron y los clavo en su abdomen.

-no me digas...- Izuku se asombro al ver lo que iba hacer.

-si Izuku ya no necesitas mas sellos- dijo mientras giro para que los tatuajes de Izuku en su abdomen desapareciendo en forma de espiral.

-¡ha!- Izuku sintió el golpe en su cuerpo la plenitud de su chakara lo sintió Izuku parpadeo y miro sus manos casi tembloroso -de verdad siento mi chakara sin restricciones- dijo asombrado rápido se paro y dio un salto al mar.

-¿que va hacer?- pregunto el rubio.

-va caminar en el agua-

-¿caminar en el agua?- mascullo incrédulo pero cuando vio que Izuku aterrizo en el agua

-¡ho!-se quedo sorprendido al ver que esta parado en el mar sin sumergirse.

-puedo hacerlo...- dijo Izuku temblando de alegría -de verdad ya lo puedo hacer- dijo empezando a saltar con felicidad -Gamaru mira ya puedo usar mi chakara sin limitaciones- grito Izuku sonriendo.

-bien echo amigo- dijo el sapo con entusiasmo.

-puede caminar en el agua- dijo el rubio asombrado.

-ahora si- dijo el abuelo sapo cruzando los brazos - el sello le restringía en muchas cosas como esas y como en caminar en las paredes-

-¡¿puede caminar en las paredes?!- pregunto asombrado.

-si como ahora poner chakara en objetos para que sea mas fuerte en los objetos entre otros cosas- dijo el abuelo a ver Izuku todavía brincando en el mar - no tienes idea de cuando ha esperado este momento-

Izuku al terminar volvió y dio una sonrisa mientra empezaba a escurrir lagrimas -parece...parece que...como si hubiera echo trampa...por ser bendecido por All Might y por el abuelo - dijo Izuku entre lagrimas con una sonrisa.

_"mmm de donde salio eso...todo fue bases de tus propios logros joven Midoriya"_ tanto All Might como los sapos pensaron con esas palabras en sus mentes.

-bien ahora es tu ultimo regalo de graduación final- dijo el rubio sacando un pelo en su cabello.

_"me pregunto como heredare el one for all" _se pregunto Izuku viendo a su héroe.

-cómelo- dijo con el pelo en sus manos

fue tan impactante para el peli-verde como los sapos que se quedaron petrificados ante las palabras del héroe

-¿hu?- hizo el ruido Izuku con los ojos casi idos por lo que dijo pero si viendo el pelo en su dedos.

-si...bueno...para heredar el poder tienes que comer algún material genetico del portado para que pueda ser transmitido- dijo All Might rascándose la cabeza -pero esta bien con un pelo-

-¡es total mente diferente a lo que imagine!-

-Izuku debemos darnos prisa para que puedas prepararte para el examen- dijo el abuelo sapo.

-si cómelo ya Izuku- dijo Gamru tratando de persuadir al peli-verde mientras se reía a todo la situación que le pasaba.

-no me ayudes Gamaru- dijo Izuku enojado con su compañero pero de todas formas se siguió riendo- ¿por lo menos no tienen algo para digerirlo? prefería ahora la comida de la abuela -

-no creo que tengas mucho tiempo-

-¡ellos tienes razón joven Midoriya ya no hay tiempo ahora cómelo!-

-hu-

-¡cómelo!-

-¡huu!-

-**¡cómelo!-**

-**¡huuu!- **

mientras todo esto pasaba una persona desde lejos en un edificio había visto todo desde principio y fin con unos binoculares mientras comía unas zanahoria por todo lo que vio estuvo muy intrigada.

-mmm que interesante- dijo mientras comía otra zanahoria.

ella no se perdería lo que pasaba todas las mañanas al ver al chico y la vida interesante que tiene, desde hace tiempo que pasa todos los días en la mañana para ver lo que pasaba en el fue interesante hoy en especial por el chico que esta sufriendo ahora con el héroe numero uno comiendo un pelo y tratando de no vomitarlo vaya como se rió al ver eso.

vio el peli-verde en sus habilidades de combates y lo que había visto desde los últimos diez meses los había estado espiando, desde principio pero no deforma morbosa ella venia a la playa a entrenar en sus piernas y siempre pasaba por ese tiradero de basura pero luego vio como se iba reduciendo hasta que por fin vio al chico que jalaba y cargara la basura pesada al principio pensó que no duraría estando haciendo eso en las primeras semanas pero luego se sorprende como reducía la basura y lo bonito que quedaba el solo, aprovecho para sea su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento para hacer ejercicio en las tardes.

estuvo tentada en ofrecer su ayuda para limpiarlo aun que no sea su estilo hacer equipo pero quería hacer mas rápido las cosas pero vio que es un entrenamiento suyo para el joven, así que espero hasta que terminara de limpiar y cuando vio su combate se sorprende al ver las tantas habilidades que tenia el peli-verde luchando contra así mismo realmente se entretenía viendo su combate le recordó al héroe llamado Edgeshot pero claramente veía las diferencias pero sabría muy bien que Edgeshot ganaría pero por experiencia, pero todavía el peli-verde crecería y ganaría con el tiempo y si puliera mas sus habilidades el chico seria un monstruo mas grande que Edgeshot o cualquiera en el top de los diez por su múltiples dones .

\- interesante- dijo relamiendo su labio -muy interesante- dijo.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

-tch- se quejo mientras respondía -hola- dijo con tono molesto -¿saben que me interrumpieron mi entretenimiento?- dijo con molestia para solo suspirar -...bien- colgó el celular -por eso voy a cambiar de agencia- dijo con enojo mientras veía en la playa -mmm esta decido- dijo para sonreír mientras se preparaba para irse

-te daré tiempo para que te prepares y conociendo donde esta All Might seguro que iras ahí y si pasas los juegos y mis evaluación te entrenare- dijo mientras sonreía casi malvadamente - de seguro eres muy entretenido-

la que miraba fijamente y había despertado su interés en el peli-verde no era ni mas ni menos que la heroína numero seis el héroe conejo: Mirko.

-suerte peli-verde- dijo mirando nuevamente en la playa para luego saltar por varios techos a una velocidad impresionante.

_**mientras**_

-achu- estornudo Izuku mientras se abrazaba así mismo -haaa por que medio un escalofrió... ¿me enfermare?-.

* * *

_**bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos cuídense.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo seis: destinado a superar plus ultra.**

Nuestro peli-verde después no vomitar el pelo en la playa fue directamente a su casa a reposar por ordenes de All Might, el abuelo y Gamaru ellos se despidieron deseando buena suerte a Izuku, pero cuando llego a su casa tuvo un problema no pudo dormir por los nervios que sentía. Al descubrir que no puede dormir por mas vueltas que hacia en su cama, empezó a ser unas cuantas flexiones pero se detuvo cuando pensó que no podía desgastarse, por un momento pensó hacer entrenamiento de chakara y posición de manos pero su mente estaba distraída, así que empezó a revisar su equipo ninja, saco sus rollos de pergaminos y los estudio, saco sus armas y les saco el filo, preparo sus bolas de humo y entre otros pero cuando vio el reloj nuevamente se impresiono que solo había pasado muy poco tiempo.

Realmente era normal para Izuku que siempre revisaba su equipo y los mantenía diariamente todos los días, al no encontrar algo que le faltara casi empezó a volver entrenar pero luego le vino una idea.

-no entrenado mis ojos y la meditación del abuelo últimamente - dijo al descubrir que durante todo los meses no había un ejerció de la nueva habilidad en sus ojos o algo que haya dado el abuelo, hizo un clon de sombra y uno de agua para mirarlos se centrando su habilidad de sus ojos en los dos y descubrió algo.

-¿que es esto?- vio como la energía del chakara en sus clones son muy diferente solo una pequeña cantidad de chakara en ellos pero la que mas tenia era el clon de agua centrado con el elemento agua, luego miro a un espejo para verse y ver que el generaba chakara fluyendo en su cuerpo, miro a sus clones para ver que el clon de sombras era inconsistente y trataba de abarcar mucho el cuerpo del clon.

-¿por eso desaparece de un golpe fuerte un clon de sombra?- se pregunto analizando mientras mientras miraba al clon de sombras e igual el clon de agua pensó a su observación.

-mmm...o sera que no damos mas chakara cuando lo hacemos- dijo el clon de sombras.

-bueno de seguro debe de contribuir a la estructura... puede ser eso...pero seamos realistas un clon de sombras no tiene consistencia es solo chakara- dijo el otro.

\- entonces consistencia de un clon es importante para mejor rendimiento-

-estas diciendo que si pongo o hago un clon de sombras con mas chakara sera mas solido- dijo el original para ver al clon de agua- y si hago uno con un elemento sera menos desgastado para mi chakara mmmm...- se quedo pensativo recordando lo que paso en la mañana- bueno eso lo vimos en la practica en la playa lo use para despistar a los perros ninja por el olor pero todavía el clon de agua se aferraba al kunai para apuñalarlo y sujetarlo y todavía durar -

-bueno mas adelante lo podemos analizar mas afondo- dijo el clon- terminando el tema para pasar al otro- pero sera mejor que te prepares la meditación del abuelo-

-si-

-yo... voy a vigilar si... pasa algo- dijo clon de agua con arrepentimiento sacando una espada de madera

-sera necesario eso...- dijo el otro clon depresivo por el uso de un objeto físico para golpear.

-¿bueno que sugieres?- pregunto el clon de agua con la espada de madera

-¿no se moverme o empujarme?- pregunto el clon de sombra

\- bien lo intentare-

los dos Izukus uno el clon y el otro el original se sentaron y empezaron a acumular chakara de naturaleza poco a poco su sombreado en los ojos a pareció en los dos mientras seguían absorbiendo el chakara natural.

-mmm...- el clon emitió un ruido pensativo mientras analizaba esto pero le dio una idea y algo preocupante

-oigan- les llamo pero no hicieron caso al clon que siguieron meditando.

-hey- le llamo nuevamente empujando a los dos pero le fue inútil.

-ahora veo por que me pegan con un algo- dijo sacando la espada de madera - lo siento- se disculpo a lo que iba hacer levanto su espada de madera y...

*pam* *pam*

los golpeo a los dos en la cabeza haciendo que salieran una protuberancia dolorosa en su cabeza pero el Izuku clon desapareció .

-haaaa...- se quejo el Izuku verdadero agarrando su cabeza -¿...que paso?- pero luego se detuvo cuando sintió que la energía de la naturaleza empezó a juntarse repentinamente -¿que pasa?- dijo agarrándose así mismo.

-es como temía- dijo el Izuku clon agua -si el clon junta nuestro desgaste fisico y mental también las energías- dijo alarmado- en otras palabras se acumula al cuerpo original-

-wow entonces si hubiéramos seguido la energia de la naturaleza se habrían ido en mi y luego...-dijo cayendo un sudor su frente al pensar lo que pudo suceder.

-te habrías convertido en rana- finalizo con cara preocupante

*gulp* Izuku original trago un poco de saliva al imaginarse eso -bien no volveremos hacer eso-

-pero...puedo ver que todavía tienes el sombreado y unas lineas aparecieron por tu cara-señalo en su cara viendo unas lineas delgadas esparciendo en su rostro.

-¿hu sera algún beneficio?- dijo al no sentirse diferente y viéndose en el espejo -usa tu visión en mi -le dijo en su clon.

-bien- le dijo para mirar al original Izuku y ver el flujo de chakara pero luego noto un brillo con varios colores cerca donde genera su chakara -¿ha?-

-¿que pasa?-

-hay una energía como el que vimos en All Might cuando estábamos entrenando en la fuente- dijo el Izuku clon de agua viendo el brillo de varios colores.

-ese ha eso ha de ser el don que nos paso All Might "el one for all"- dijo el Izuku original pensando.

-pero es muy pequeño a diferencia del All Might - dijo al mirar mas de cerca - puede que sea que se esta desarrollando en ti-

-puede...-

-¡ha!- se asombro el Izuku clon al ver lo que pasaba

-¿que?-

-el chakara de naturaleza lo esta rodeando- dijo Izuku mirando una energía anaranjada alrededor del don para luego que se envolviera de la energía anaranjada de "one for all" para luego ir al flujo del chakara - ¿ que esta haciendo...lo esta alimentando a "one for all"?- dijo con curiosidad arqueando una ceja.

-hey...- dijo su clon al ver la cara del Izuku original - tu lineas en tu entorno de tu cara se vuelven mas grande y mas finas y elegante con un poco de brillo rojizo- dijo su clon parpadeando cuando vio como sus lineas negras se volvieron rojizo y luego se expandieron alrededor en su cuerpo

-¡ha!- dijo Izuku al sentir algo en su cuerpo el Izuku original

-¿que pasa?-

-siento mi cuerpo mejor no me siento ya tan cansado- dijo parpadeando y mirando sus manos viendo sus manos maltratadas curándose y sus músculos empezaron a sentir alivio sin dolor algún en los músculos de su entrenamiento -es como si me recuperara mis energía en de la mañana ¿un factor de curación?-

pero luego se fueron desvaneciendo sus contornos hasta desaparecer.

-¿como te sientes?- pregunto el clon al ver que termino.

-mejor... mucho mejor realmente - dijo el original rebotando sentir su cuerpo aliviado y su chakara recuperado -mira como están las energías-.

-si- dijo miro nuevamente en las energías - para ver que solo quedo "el one for all" en su forma pequeña - ... ya no esta la energía natural solo "el one for all" a su tamaño pequeño-

-¿entonces fue un factor de curación con el chakara de naturaleza con "one for all" ?- pregunto entretenido el Izuku original -wow eso daría mucha ventaja en una batalla- dijo emocionado imaginando las posibilidades sin salir perjudicado.

-eso seria después y sobre viviendo de una batalla... el problema es... que debes hacerlo con el chakara de naturaleza y eso es meditando... - dijo analizando - y no creo que en un campo de batalla el enemigo te dejen concéntrate en el momento de la batalla-

-mmm- se cruzaron los brazos pensando -quizas se hicieras una defensa...-

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

-ha-

-ha-

-¡el examen!- se gritaron uno al otro.

-rápido...vístete...-

-hey ayúdame con el armamento-

-¡cuidado con bolas de humo!-

-voy preparar algo para el camino-

* * *

**_mas tarde entrada de U.A. para el examen_**

Izuku llego a la U.A. saltando de edificio a otro aterrizando en una calle solitaria para luego ir la entrada de la U.A.

-lo he logrado...- dijo en su vestimenta estudiantil mientras tenia su prenda que le cubría su boca y nariz para mirar la entrada para sentirse seguro mientras caminaba a la puertas del edificio -...realmente me hubiera gustado analizado mas al fondo el don de All Might que me paso- dijo mientras lo pensaba.

"cómelo" le vino la mente de All Might sujetando su cabello

-no lo hare olvidar eso- dijo Izuku con cierto rencor humorístico deteniéndolo pero luego vino un voz que reconoció.

-hey quítate de mi camino Deku- dijo una voz áspera y volátil.

Izuku parpadeo y miro atrás y vio a Bakugo con una mirada volátil seria sorprendiendo el peli-verde y recordando que desde que entreno no le ha hablado ni molestado durante meses de entrenamiento ni su pandilla ya no se ha juntado con el.

-ho kacchan- dijo Izuku tranquilamente mirando al rubio.

-no te quedes enfrente mio o te matare- dijo el rubio con su cara de siempre.

Izuku solo parpadeo sin preocupación y solo se movió a un lado para que pasara y verlo irse a las puertas, mientras Izuku solo suspiro al ver su actitud no tan cambiada y volátil.

-podrá no haberme molestado como siempre en estos últimos meses- dijo Izuku mirando a su migo de la infancia- pero sigue teniendo un actitud volatil- solo asintió sus hombros para seguir caminando sin preocupación -bueno es algo que no deba preocuparme en el momento - dijo mirando a la entrada.

-¿asi que este es mi segundo paso para ser un héroe no?- dijo mirando el edificio -mi prueba si ha valido la pena- empezó a caminar pero luego vio un rollo caer que no estaba bien asegurado por sus prisas- ha eso...- dijo al ver el rollo caer que se movió rápido para agarrarlo en el aire.

-no te me escapes- dijo para volver a meterlo entre su ropa pero luego sintió su gravedad -¿he?- dijo al ver que estaba levitando -¿...y esto?- dijo sorprendido.

-¿estas bien?- vino una voz femenina, Izuku miro alado para ver una adolescente de su edad una castaña mientras ella lo enderezo plantando sus pies en la tierra mientras daba una sonrisa humilde.

-ha gracias- dijo apenado Izuku para luego preguntar -¿eso fue tu don?- a lo que ella lo miro.

-mhp- dijo asistiendo felizmente -lo siento por haberlo usa sin preguntar debes de estar nervioso ¿no?-dijo mientras le señalaba en su boca - ¿por eso llevas esa prenda que te cubre la boca?- le pregunto.

-ha eso...no es solo una costumbre...- dijo Izuku calmado rascando su mejilla.

-y de usar tu "don" en mi no te preocupes yo realmente no me iba...- se detuvo Izuku al verla viniendo al chica _"ella debio haber pensado que me iba caer" _ pensó para mirarla nuevamente y ver una sonrisa pacifica y inocente que le daba Izuku _"mmm es muy gentil...bien seguiré el juego__"_ -ho...si la verdad...estoy nervioso que debía haberme tropezado pero muchas gracias me salvaste- dijo rascándose la cabeza- hubiera sido de mala suerte si me cayera en mi día del examen ¿no?- mientras seguía rascando la cabeza fingiendo estar avergonzado.

todo el mundo miro al joven peli-verde arqueando una ceja ya que era una mentira lo que realmente paso, por lo que vieron Izuku respondió bien con un reflejo sorprendente agarrando su pergamino en el aire antes que tocara el suelo, la única persona que compro su mentira fue la persona que lo salvo que le seguía dando una mirada inocente.

-¿verdad? yo también estaba pensando eso- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en ella- hubiera sido muy desafortunado-

-je tienes razón eres mi héroe - dijo Izuku asistiendo mientras cerraba los ojos sonriendo amablemente, pero lo que no vio fue un ligero sonrojo que dio la castaña al peli-verde -gracias- dijo Izuku para sacarla de su estado de estupor a la castaña.

-a-a...s-si- dijo la castaña nerviosa ahora.

-bueno debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros- dijo Izuku moviéndose para seguir - gracias otra vez nos vemos en la clases de la U.A. segura que lo pasaras- dijo Izuku despidiendo por su hombro a la chica castaña, mientras ella parpadeo varias veces con una agitación en su corazón que no se dio cuenta que puso una mano cerca de su pecho.

-mmmph- solo pudo hacer ruido asistiendo viendo al peli-verde.

Izuku volteo su cabeza adelante mientras seguía cerrando sus ojos con alegría

-que persona tan amable- dijo Izuku sonriendo pero cuando abrió los ojos vio un montón de caras enojadas y de envidia en especial un enano morado sangrando por los ojos y de un chico rubio con rayo mirándolo con desprecio todos mirando al peli-verde con envidia -¿he... hora que hice?- dijo rascándose la cabeza al no tener idea seguir adelante.

* * *

_**mas tarde salon de examen de orientación **_

en auditoria del examen Izuku se sentó en un asiento alado de el rubio volátil Bakugo viendo la imagen de la pantalla del salón pero luego todo empezó a iluminarse para escucharse una voz.

_**-para todos los que van hacer los exámenes bienvenidos a mi show- **_dijo una persona con una vestimenta tipo rock con lentes de sol amarillos con cabello amarillo largo con una gran sonrisa -_**¡**_**_todos digan "hey"!- _**dijo esperando el ruido pero

*silencio*

eso fue lo único que vino

_**-que respuesta tan deprimente ahora presentare rápidamente como sera el examen practico ¿están listo?**_** ¡si!-** nuevamente el presentador espero el grito del publico que nunca vino.

-es el héroe voz Present Mic...-dijo Izuku mirando al presentador con una cara analítica ocultando su entusiasmo levemente con tono relajado -elige buenas canciones en su radio- dijo pasible mente - a si que es verdad que la U.A. tiene a todos sus maestros son...héroes profesionales- dijo mientras analizaba.

-callate- le dijo Bakugo alado casi todo el mundo se rió hasta que siguió hablando Izuku para que se callaran

-¿que no entiendes que el examen va ser aplicado y analizado por héroes profesionales?- dijo Izuku viendo alrededor como muchos empezaron a dar caras de color azul al oírlo excepto como esperaba Bakugo que solo dio un "¡va lo superare!".

_**-como dice los requisitos de la entrada serán conducidos a una batalla simulada de diez minutos en una ciudad simulada, pueden llevar todo lo que quieran, después de la presentación irán a los autobuses que los llevaran a sus respectivo zona de batalla- **_

todo el mundo miro su hoja donde tienen designado

-en otras palabras no te dejaran participar en equipo con amigos ¿he?- dijo Bakuo mirando la ficha de Izuku que es zona B y el de el zona A -tch hora no podre matar- dijo con molestia lo ultimo no le tomo importancia Izuku mirando su ficha.

-como era de esperar la U.A. miran cada detalle en todo - dijo Izuku tranquilo y para nada decepcionado de la escuela de héroe mas prestigiosa dando una sonrisa de emoción retadora -esto es de esperaba de esta escuela-.

muchos miraron a Izuku por lo que dijo todos se asombrado por que esperaba un reto así, pero al verlo muchos e incluso se motivaron y sonriendo ante esa mirada de confianza para pasar el examen.

-_**vaya ese el espíritu no.2234- **_dijo el presentador entusiasmado al ver al joven peli-verde para seguir presentando con una imagen de una ciudad -**_en cada centro de batalla hay tres tipos de imitaciones de villanos que ganas ciertos puntos por la dificultad del villano que derrotes-_**dijo mientras la pantalla se mostraba tres tipos de villanos.

_**-su objetivo es usar su don para ganar los puntos inmovilizando a los villanos de simulación - **_mientras en la pantalla se veía una imagen del héroe derrotando a los villanos simulados**_\- _****_por supuesto atacar a otros ingresantes o acciones no son heroicas esta prohibidas-_**

-¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- sonó una voz en la sala

**_-si-_** señalo el héroe iluminado por una de las luces a la persona

-en fichas dicen que hay un cuarto villano- dijo el joven con unos anteojos muy serio y rígido -si es una falla de impresión de la U.A. de la mejor escuela de Japón deberían de avergonzarse por una error tan idiota - dijo con tono serio acusador demandante -¡los ingresantes estamos aquí en primer lugar para convertirnos en los héroes ejemplares!- dijo como si quisiera demandar a la escuela por un erro minúsculo para luego voltearse y señalar a Izuku - ademas tu el de cabello encrespado verde- dijo para dar una cara seria al peli-verde -has estado cuchicheando todo el tiempo...eso es distraer- dijo con tono demandante - si solo estas de viaje de placer deberías de irte de inmediatamente-

Izuku solo miro al de los anteojos con seriedad sin importancia pero dejando con ambiente ahora retadora entre los dos para luego hablar -a eso se le llama análisis de campo- dijo con seriedad en hablar y desafiar a lo que le dijo el de los anteojos.

-fui entrenado para poder analizar y dar información en el campo de batalla para dar soporte y actualizar a mis compañero de la situación ademas...- dijo Izuku parándose para señalarlo.

\- no veo que tu contribuyas por tu queja que es tan insignificativamente de tan solo una mala impresión que egoistamente que tu sientas al respecto - dijo haciendo murmurar a las personas afirmando lo que dice Izuku y sorprendiendo al los anteojos.

\- en otras palabras tu eres que distrae por una información tan irrelevante... - dijo Izuku sacudiendo al de los anteojos a su declaratoria para luego mirar al presentador -ademas no creo que sea una mala impresión...- dijo Izuku confiado.

-...verdad maestro- dijo Izuku mirando al héroe con una mirada confiada analítica que solo sonrió en su declaratoria al maestro pero a cierta peli-castaña lo hizo ver admirable _"cool" _dijo en sus pensamientos.

-_**así es es numero 2234**_\- dijo el maestro - _**asi como a numero 7111 esto no es por una mala impresión-**_ dijo el presentador héroe y haciendo que el de los anteojos se sentara atónito en su equivocación -_**el cuarto villano... es uno **__**muy especial que reduce los puntos que obtuvieron a cero- **_dijo el presentador.

-eso significa un jefe trampa y también uno que no se le puede vencer ¿verdad? - dijo Izuku seriamente espantando a los estudiantes.

-**_asi es no les recomiendo acercarse a eso... es mejor evadirlo- _**dijo el presentador pero esto hizo sospechar a Izuku en sus palabras haciendo sudar al presentador -_**bien pues no hay nada que decir solo el lema de la escuela - **_dijo de manera apresurada

"eso fue extraño hay algo en eso" pensó Izuku

**-**_**el heroe Napoleon Bonparte una vez dijo: un verdadero héroe es aquel que sobre pasa los innumerables infortunios...asi que ya saben- **_dijo sonriendo y el publico sabia cual es el lema que tanto sonaba y motivaba a la gente y a los héroes de hoy en dia.

**_-PLUS ULTRA- _**exclamo el héroe Mic -_**buena suerte**_-

* * *

_**en la entrada de zona de simulación área B**_

Izuku tenia la ropa cambiada a uno deportiva sencilla aun con la prenda que le oculta su boca y nariz, se impresiono al ver una ciudad casi del tamaño real y sorprendiendo a muchos por el espacio que dispone la escuela muchos están reunidos ante las grandes puertas de la entrada que los trajeron los camiones de la escuela.

-por fin- dijo Izuku mirando las puertas con determinación -es hora de ver si soy digno- dijo tranquilamente mientras respiraba y exhalaba apunto de hacer posición de manos hasta que vio a la chica-castaña -ho ella esta aquí- miro que tomaba aire para tranquilizarse - mmmm ha de estar nerviosa- empezó a acercarse para apoyarla pero luego una mano le toco su hombro deteniendo.

-¿hmmm?- miro la mano en su hombro para ver el cuerpo de la mano no fue ni mas ni menos que el de los anteojos -se te ofrece algo- dijo Izuku no queriendo comenzar un alboroto pensando que tendría rencor alguno.

-te dirigías a esa chica no...- dijo señalando al castaña - puede que haya tenido razón en auditoria...pero en esta ocasión se ve que se esta preparando para el examen- dijo severamente - por favor no la interrumpas- dijo con su tono acusador.

-¿aun sigues con eso no?- dijo Izuku tranquilamente - ¿por que todo lo no te concierne es molesto o falta de respeto?- le pregunto con voz apaciguada.

-por no todos están preparados y todos necesitan enfocarse para el examen...-

-ahi esta no todos están preparado por lo que uno le gustaría decir con una cara amigable y decir...- Izuku paro de hablar mientras esperaba escuchar

-buena suerte lo lograras- se escucho a lo lejos.

-¡pero eso es distracción y eso...!- argumento pero se detuvo solo para ver que había otro peli-verde hablando con la castaña deseando buena suerte -¿que?- dijo para ver al peli-verde enfrente de el viendo dos personas similares -¿son gemelos?- dijo sorprendido el de los anteojos señalando y llamando la atención de todos para ver todos a los dos peli-verdes y sorprendiendo a todos incluso a la castaña.

-ja ¿viste otro con cabello como los míos?- dijo con casi tono de burla -no lo creo amigo y para que conste...esto si es distracción - dijo mientras hacia una pose de manos para desaparecer en una nube de humo y sorprendiendo a los demás por que desapareciera en el aire para que quedara el original.

-suerte- dijo el peli-verde al de los anteojos parado alado de la castaña para luego mirarla -nos vemos mi heroína- dijo Izuku con voz pasible amigable yendo al frente del grupo.

-ho mmm- dijo la castaña asistiendo mas segura riendo la ver expresión de todos de asombro en especial al de los anteojos aun confundido.

-¿quien es ese y que don es ese?- se pregunto el de los anteojos -ni si quiera vi que hiciera el cambio- dijo sorprendido para luego escuchar a alguien.

-**_okey vamos a comenzar_** \- dijo la voz de Mic en la torre -**_no hay tiempo que perder es hora de comenza_**r-dijo Mic

-ha...- dijo el de los anteojos saliendo de su estupor para luego ver todos los demás ya partieron -ha estoy atrás- dijo en pánico para salir disparado al campo.

* * *

**_ con Izuku dentro de la zona B _**

Izuku estaba en frente sobre saltando de edificio en edificio alejándose de los demás competidores.

-bien voy agarrar unas de la avenidas de seguro van haber mas en esas partes que callejones cerrados- dijo formulando su plan -pero voy a calentar- dijo para detenerse en una de la azoteas mirando el entorno.

-bien- dijo para hacer posición de manos -**_arte ninja jutsu clon de sombras- _**exclamo para que saliera tres clones de sombras miro el entorno con su mirada concentrada en el entorno como los demás miraron en otras tres direcciones para que uno viera una maquina oculta en la pared-veo diez en esa avenida son de un punto- señalando.

-veo otros en aquella calle de seis de dos puntos y cinco de un punto-

-veo mas en aquel edificio que son diez de tres puntos con cuatro de dos puntos y nueve de un punto-

-¡bien!- dijo Izuku haciendo mas clones al terminar de analizar el lugar - ¡dividamos en tres equipos!-

\- tres a la avenida sera el equipo delta- dijo

-¡si!- para que tres salieran disparados preparando sus kunais

-cuatro vayan a la calle sera el equipo gama- dijo señalando

-¡si!- sacaron cuerdas y oz con cadenas despareciendo en la caída

-todos los demás vamos al edificio seremos el equipo alfa uno se quede aquí para analizar el campo y dar soporte utilicen en el comunicador del cuello - dijo el original saltando del edificio mientras todos hacían lo mismo, muchas maquinas salían maquinas salieron de su escondites de un puntos como de dos puntos y de tres puntos que miraron en el aire un montón de peli-verdes armados hasta los dientes

-objetivos localizados- dijeron las maquinas unidas moviéndose y preparando sus armas -aniquilaros-

-¡enseñemos a todos lo que somos capaces!- grito el original mientras lanzaba kunais destruyendo la lente de unos de los villanos flasos como los demás se prepararon para la acción con sus equipos y armas listas.

-¡si!- todos gritaron abalanzándose contra los villanos simulados que aparecieron en la calle que se empezó a escuchar el rugir de una batalla intensa.

* * *

_**en otra parte tres minutos despues.**_

un chico rubio con un camisa elegante con un cinturón corrió en la calle mirando el entrono.

-¿donde estarán?- dijo con voz extranjera que tuvo suerte en conseguir algunos con un total de catorce pero luego se escasearon para que tuviera que buscar mas alrededor

-moi se acabaron muy rapido -pero cuando termino un muro exploto saliendo un villano de un punto.

-localizado te aniquilare- dijo la maquina lanzándose al rubio.

-no lo creo- dijo para que luego dispara un láser con su cinturón de su ombligo para destruirlo

-bien con eso son quince- dijo mirando pero luego vino su mal estomacal -¡hug!- se dijo agarrando su estomago -hummm debo descansar un minuto- dijo

pero luego varios muros explotaron.

-¡hu!- se sorprendió el rubio al ver que fue rodeado por varios de dos puntos.

-localizado- dijeron unidos -eliminar- avanzaron hacia el.

-ho my- dijo el rubio angustiado al ver que fue rodeado miro su entorno y se preparo por lo peor en el suelo adolorido del estomago.

*pam**pam**pam*

se escucharon unas cadenas

-¿mmm?- levanto su cara para ver que los robots fueron detenidos -¡ho!- dijo asombrado al ver unas cadenas agarrando a la maquina de sus colas tratando de liberarse se confundió y miro su entorno aun adolorido.

-hey...- dijo una voz para mirar arriba y ver a varios de los peli-verde pegado en la pared agarrando las cadenas que sujetaban a las maquinas -te aconsejaría que los eliminaras de una vez si no es mucho pedir- dijo con cansancio sujetando firme mente a los robots que daban batalla por liberarse.

-ho pero...- dijo el rubio a un en el suelo adolorido -...no puedo por un intervalo de un minuto...- se excuso el rubio-...yo-

-¿que estas diciendo?- dijo con tono molesto callando al rubio - estos si fueran villanos ¿crees que se detendrían?- dijo el peli-verde -debes ir mas haya de tu dolor si quieres ser un héroe- le dijo -ya sabes ¿no? plus ultra- dijo mirando al rubio.

-mmm...tiene razón mesier- el rubio poco a poco se alzo del suelo temblando y con toda su energía y de su dolor estomacal se levanto -plus...- se preparo con dolor -¡... ultra!- grito sacando varios rayos láser nuevamente destruyendo a todos los villanos cuando por fin no quedo ninguno el rubio siguió temblando con mas dificultad.

-ha ha ha- respiro y exhalo con dificultad mientras caía nuevamente en el suelo.

-bien hora de irme suerte- dijo la voz.

-mmmm- levanto la cara el rubio y vio que desaparecieron los peli-verdes -m-merci- dijo con tono debilitado en el suelo.

* * *

_** en otra parte cuatro minutos **_**_después_**

la castaña que *ayudo* al peli-verde corrió entre los numerosos enemigos mientras los tocaba para que luego flotaran en el aire.

-liberado- dijo con cansancio para que luego los enemigo cayeran al suelo impactando en el cemento con fuerza tomo respiraciones bruscas -con esto debería ser veinte y ocho puntos - dijo con dificultad miro el entorno viendo la avenida muchos falsos-villanos destruido esparcido en el campo y muchas personas batallando y peleando por los villanos con ferocidad.

-ugh- escucho para mirar al de los lentes como golpeaba con sus piernas las maquinas con gran velocidad -con eso son cuarenta y cinco- dijo para seguir a delante.

-¿cuarenta y cinco?- dijo la castaña sorprendida para seguir mirando el entorno buscando mas blancos-debo de encontrar mas- dijo pero luego pensó en una persona al ver en la batalla -me pregunto ¿como le estará yendo?- dijo buscándolo y luego se dio cuenta lo que hacia avergonzándose -no no concéntrate- dijo para darse palmada en la cara -no tienes tiempo para eso es solo...-

pero no vio que uno de tres puntos fue directamente hacia ella en su distracción.

-hey cuidado- grito el de lentes al ver que estaba distraída

-¿he?- volteo y vio como un enemigo de tres puntos iba golpearla -¡ha!- se sorprendió petrificándose.

-¡te voy a eliminar!- dijo la maquina a toda velocidad a embestirla.

-¡muévete!- grito el de lentes en su posición.

pero desafortunada mente sus piernas no se movieron con temor -¡ha!- sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor del golpe pero...

-ugh- se escucho grito de esfuerzo para luego la castaña sentir siendo empujada abriendo los ojos sorprendida

-ha-

-ha-

la castaña y el de lentes se sorprendieron al ver como el peli-verde salio de la nada y empujo a la castaña del camino

-uck- dijo el peli-verde para luego ser embestido por la maquina llevándoselo al peli-verde mientras se aferraba a la maquina.

-¡haa!- grito la castaña al verlo siendo arrastrado por la maquina.

-asi es como te quería agarrarte- dijo el peli-verde con dificultad sacando dos kunais con explosivos y enterrarlos para que luego los pergaminos de los kunais brillaran.

*BOOM*

exploto con un ruido estridente y conmocionando a todo el mundo en especial a la castaña para luego ver como la maquina que se convierto en una bola de fuego golpeando a varias maquinas en su paso para que luego se hiciera una gran explosión todo el mundo se quedo sin palabras.

-ha..ha..haaaa- fueron las únicas palabras de la castaña cayendo al piso y tapando su boca -el...el...- apenas pronuncio sacando unas lagrimas y recordando su sonrisa - ¡el...!- casi iba gritar.

-¿estas bien?- pero una voz la detuvo reconociendo la voz.

-¡ha!- la castaña volteo y vio a dos peli-verde parado a su lado suyo ofreciendo una mano

-disculpa si te espante es uno de... mis dones- dijo el peli-verde apresurado levantándola del suelo y mirándola si esta bien -puedo hacer clones de sombra si eso es lo que te preguntas- dijo rascándose mientras se apresuraba.

-¿tu...estas...bien?- dijo la chica recomponiéndose poco a poco del susto.

-he si mi verdadero yo esta por esa avenida mientras no le pase algo no pasa nada...- dijo señalando con su mano -así que no te preocupes- dijo uno de los clones

-estas bien...- mascullo nuevamente la castaña mas tranquila viéndolo mas aliviada repitiéndolo-estas bien que alivio- dijo casi temblando con una sonrisa angustiada relajada.

-¿he...?- parpadeo varias veces los peli-verdes y se miraron entre si al ver como estaba ella a un en shock al ver que lo llevaron al limite de la emociones por sus clones suicidas y lo que perjudica mucho a la mayoría al ver una acción así, los dos suspiraron -...yo lo sient-

-aquí alfa- sonó el comunicador cortando al Izuku que iba contestar.

-he...a aquí delta- dijo uno de los clones.

-¿como esta la situación esta ella bien?-hablo en el comunicador

-ha si esta bien cambio- dijo uno de clones

-bien necesitamos refuerzos se están complicando las cosas aquí en la avenida- dijo el comunicador para luego se escuchara para todos una enorme explosión lejana de una de la avenidas.

los dos Izukus se miraron y vieron a la castaña nuevamente y luego se miraron asintiendo lo que tenían que hacer - esta bien pero uno se va quedar- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿que?- casi exclamo en el comunicador -¿pero por...-

-la chica agradable necesita ayuda- le corto refutando uno de los clones -necesitamos ayudarla- diciendo brusquedad al original.

la castaña parpadeo sorprendido y trato de hablar para objetar

-entendido- dijo la voz inmediato sorprendiendo a la castaña- pero los dos van con ella- dijo la voz inmediatamente se miraron nuevamente y vieron a la castaña sorprendida -muy bien vamos- dijeron los Izukus.

-... pero...- la castaña solo parpadeo mirando al peli-verde preocupado - ¿...tus puntos?-

-no hay problema- dijo uno de los Izukus -ya tenemos suficiente puntos para pasar el examen vamos ayudarte vamos a distraer los villanos para que tu puedas destruirlos ¿bien?- dijeron ambos mientras sacaban sus armas ocultas en su ropa.

cuando hizo eso, la castaña miro las armas agrandando los ojos para mirarlo sorprendida con la boca abierta viendo los tipos de armas que sacaba, los kunais y los ganchos con cadenas de hierro entre otros y ver como se preparaba el tipo de posición de el peli-verde marcaba de un tipo de entrenamiento que ejerce hace tiempo, todo el mundo como el de los lentes miro al peli-verde con asombro el tipo de armamento que sacaba de entre su ropa que los peli-verdes mientras ellos analizaba el lugar.

-hey ese mocoso lleva armas- dijo uno

-¿eso es legal?- pregunto otro

-bestia dijeron que se podía llevar cualquier cosa para el examen-

-¿pero esos son kunais?-

-eso significa que...-

-entonces es...-

mientras los peli-verde seguían mirando la zona analizando la castaña parpadeo para poder hablar -¿ha...esas...son armas al estilo ninja?- pregunto la castaña atónita a lo que los Izukus solo asintieron mientras seguían mirando.

-si- dijo uno

-fui entrenado en las técnicas del ninjutsu como el manejo de armas- dijo el otro -y como te darás cuenta mi don me permite multiplicarme para ser un escuadrón de mi mismo con técnicas de ninjutsu y con armamento de una sola persona a lo que me ayuda mucho- dijo con indiferencia mientras seguía enfocado no tardo mucho cuando capto un movimiento-hay varios punteros de dos puntos acercándose a nuestra posición-

-de técnicas ninjutsu...- balbuceo la castaña mirando al peli-verde hasta que dio cuenta -ha no me digas que tu...-

-ese mocoso es...-

-ha-

-si lo es-

-es un...

-¡se aproximan!- dijo uno de los peli-verdes preparado para luego dar un salto alto al aire de varios metros de distancia sorprendiendo a muchos como a la castaña y al de los anteojos y a muchos que miraban al darse cuenta que el peli-verde no es una persona normal por el salto que dio, aparecieron varias maquina por los callejones, los peli-verde en el aire lanzaron varios kunais en los lentes de las maquinas con gran presicion cegándolos mientras lanzaban cadenas al rededor de dos blancos acercándolos y sujetándolos firmemente para que los peli-verdes los sujetaran en los muros pegados en la pared.

-¡es un ninja!- todo el mundo grito con asombro pero la emocionada era castaña al verlo en acción con brillos en los ojos.

-vamos- le llamo su atención- pasemos el examen juntos- dijo el peli-verde con una sonrisa, a lo que la castaña parpadeo anonadada pero se recompuso rápido para solo asentir ahora formando un equipo con dos peli-verdes ninjas.

-¡si!- exclamo con mayor entusiasmo salio disparada hacia los punteros sujetados y activo su "don" elevando a los punteros para soltarlos -con eso son treinta y dos- dijo con alegría.

-hay dos mas que se acercan- dijo uno apareciendo alado de la castaña sorprendiendo.

\- dos villanos vienen vamos a seguir con la táctica mientras nos abrimos paso - dijo mirando a la castaña.

-ho...si- dijo la castaña preparada, los dos Izukus se lanzaron corriendo hacia adelante con una increíble velocidad al estilo ninja casi comparable al de los antejos

-es rapido...- dijo el de lentes -¿sera por su entrenamiento?-

de los muros salieron dos villanos uno de un punto y otro de dos puntos que cargaron contra los dos Izukus, como clones ellos tambien se lanzaron contra villanos de frente, los cuatro oponentes se chocaron dando una batalla de empuje y fuerza de uno contra otro los Izukus enterraron sus kunais en una parte de la armadura de los villanos aferrándose como un punto de soporte para inmovilizarlos.

-es fuerte- dijo la castaña como todo el mundo.

-rápido todavía nos falta- dijo unos de los Izkus

-hu...s-si- dijo corriendo a los villanos y tocarlos nuevamente para activar su don.

mientras todo esto sucedía las otras personas vieron a la castaña y los peli-verdes como hicieron equipo de la nada que empezaban adentrase mas a la zona de batalla.

-tch esa niña tiene a la disposición de un ninja-

-real mente son dos...-

-eso es injusto...-

-rápido no nos quedemos atrás de esos tres-

-¡si!- dijo todo el mundo grito siguiendo a los tres adolescentes.

mientras el de los anteojos siguió mirando al equipo viendo a unos de los peli-verde batalla profesionalmente ayudando a la castaña y recordando como uno de los clones del peli-verde se había interpuesto en salvar a la castaña sacrificándose sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿en ese entonces por que no me moví?- se dijo -yo estuve mas cerca y yo pude a verla ayudado- mientras se analizaba en lo que había pasado en aquel momento y miro nuevamente al peli-verde -¿acaso...el es mas heroe que yo...?- dijo pero luego sacudió la cabeza -no hizo que su clon explotara para derribar mas villano con su ataque de bomba- al recordar el movimiento que fácilmente alcanzo mas quince puntos el de los antejos pensó que solo fue interés personal mientras corría nuevamente para alcanzarlos -voy aprobar que soy héroe como mi hermano- dijo para atacaba un villano que salia.

* * *

_**sala de monitor de prueba hace tres minutos.**_

en la sala varios profesores miraban en las pantallas mirando la simulación de las batallas de cada zona, vieron a un rubio con manos explosivas destruyendo varios villanos pareciendo un demonio, otro un pelirrojo que se endureció su piel para golpear un villano, una de peli-rosa lanzando un liquido tipo ácido a un villano y una niña en forma de rana lanzando un villano de un punto.

-mmm...tenemos muchos candidatos prometedores este año ¿no?- dijo ¿un oso?, ¿perro? ¿un raton? no se podía distinguir pero era el director de la escuela mirando las zonas de varias batallas.

-si- dijo un heroe en forma de hormigo llamado cementos -ya vieron ese el de peli-verde de la zona B - dijo uno señalando en los monitores

-si- dijo uno con una gabardina con una traje negro -ese chico multiplicador a estado a la cabeza destruyendo varios villanos de puntos -

-y viste sus armas- dijo una maestra con una ropa muy peculiar para los hombres, ella señalo como lanzaba sus kunais y enganchando sus cadenas al enemigo mientras dirigía un ataque con cinco peli-verdes - y tiene movimientos al estilo ninja- dijo sonriendo

-también hace un trabajo de equipo excelente- dijo uno de los héroes.

-hey no creo que sea un trabajo de equipo si es de ¿si mismo?- dijo uno refutando con duda.

-¿pero no viste como ayudo a ese a joven de láser del estomago? lo ayudo y todavía fácilmente pudo destruir esos villanos pero dejo que el los atacara y lo motivo para que siguiera adelante al de láser-

-tiene una buena moral y cabeza en la batalla- dijo para mirar aun rubio que se lanzo y he hizo explotar a varios villanos y lanzando a varios participante nuevamente para salir como un demonio esto hizo sacara un sudor el maestro comparando con el de verde y el rubio -a diferencia de otros-

-si tiene una buenas estrategia de batalla y con movimientos así es muy interesante- dijo el director viendo al peli-verde con una formación destruyendo varios villanos -mmm- dijo con interés rascando su barbilla para luego sonreír.

todo los maestros vieron al director que se paro y saco una computadora y tecleo varias veces.

-¿que hace director?- pregunto uno.

-quiero ver como se las maneja contra mi - dijo sonriendo

pero esto alarmo a los demás maestros al escucharlo

-¿uno contra usted?- pregunto uno cara espantada.

-usted va usar las maquinas para participar-

-no cree que es...injusto- dijo un rubio huesudo con una gota de preocupación

-jajaja si no hay reto no hay vida- dijo el director sonriendo y enlazando las maquinas para preparar su ataque al peli-verde

-creo que es de un anime con diferente titulo- dijo uno con una gota de sudor

todos los profesores empezaron a mirar la batalla campal que se convirtió del peli-verde ninja contra la estrategia del profesor.

* * *

_**en otra parte en la zona central después de los cuatro minutos**_

un montón de Izukus estaban en formación cerrada circular siendo rodeados por varios puntos tratando de penetrar la defensa del los peli-verdes, ellos estaban cansados sus frentes y sus ropas corriera gotas de sudor y sus ropas estaban desgastadas sus shurikens y sus armamentos de distancia se agotaron solo agarraban con kunais en sus manos y otros cadenas con picos para defenderse mientras veían a los villanos de simulación que se convirtieron en un ejercito que se había juntado y empezaron empujándolos en el interior sin escapatoria agotándolos en el interior.

-¿oigan cuanto llevamos?- pregunto uno enterrando su kunai en la cabeza de un villano de dos puntos y pateándolo.

-yo ya perdí la cuenta cuando nos rodearon- dijo uno lanzando una cadena a un villano de un punto para amarrarlo y meterlo a su zona con ayuda de otros clones para empezarlo cuchillar al villano falso.

-yo llevo veinte- dijo uno que lanzo su ultimo kunai aun villano de dos puntos -con ese veinte y dos...- dijo

-cuidado- dijo uno al ver que tres villanos de dos puntos se lanzaron al ver que no tenia armas.

-mierd...- no termino cuando fue sepultado por los tres villanos desaparecieron todo los Izukus del interior se abalanzaron contra las tres maquinas para destruirlos.

-rápido cierren esa abertura- grito uno

-tch- se quejo uno -nos confiamos mucho jamas pensamos que los villanos se juntaran de esa forma para hacer un ejercito es como si alguien hubiera echo un cambio en su programación para que se juntaran hicieran esto- dijo uno para mirar adentro al ver el original - ¿cuanto falta?- dijo

el Izuku el original estaba sentado en posición meditada con el chakara de naturaleza y one for all activándose en su cuerpo.

-ya casi...-dijo tratando de concentrar -pero la recuperación de chakara esta tardando no puedo concentrarme bien- dijo el Izuku con una gota cayendo en su frente.

* * *

_**en la sala de **_**_monitor_**

-se ha estado defendiendo bien- dijo uno con interés.

-si ha sabido provechar los espacios y los edificios pero si le cortas su ventajas y lo rodeas caerá- dijo el director tecleando su computadora rápidamente - no podrá salir esta...-

-hmp no lo creo- dijo el rubio delgado hasta los huesos mirando la batalla.

-muy confiado en el ¿no?- dijo un héroe.

-bueno se ve que no esta preocupado- dijo al ver que uno esta meditando.

-¿es el original y que hace?-

-ho ho va hacer un movimiento que escupe fuego- dijo la maestra con estrella en los ojos pero haciendo que los demás maestros saquen gotas en sus cabezas.

-mmm...no creo que vaya hacer eso...- dijo uno -esa solo superstición-

_"no tienes ni idea"_ dijo All Might con una gota de sudor que a maestra tiene una gota de sudor.

-no importa es hora de terminar- dijo el director tecleando rápido

* * *

**_mientras con Izuku _**

-rápido ya no podemos aguantar mas- dijo uno cansado siendo empujado por un villano de un punto- están empezando a empujar-

-¡van atacar!- grito uno para que fuera abordado por dos villanos

-¡demonios!- grito uno al ser embestido por uno de tres puntos.

-contraataquen no dejen que tomen terreno- grito uno al lanzarse contra dos de un punto con fuerza.

-¡si!- se hoyo un coro de gritos de los peli-verdes que se lanzaron al ataque mientras acuchillaban a todo lo que podían mientras dos se quedaron a defender al Izuku el original.

-un poco mas- dijo mientras escucha el calor de la batalla gran parte de los Izukus al principio cargaron y e hicieron retroceder a los villanos pero luego villanos de tres puntos en forma de tanque cargaron posición triangular como caballería haciendo una estampida y abriéndose paso al Izuku original.

-maldición esos van con todo- dijo uno tratando de detenerlo para ser embestido para desparecer.

-ya esta- dijo el origina.

-rápido debes de invocarlos- dijo uno preparando haciendo posiciones de manos rápidamente viendo como la caballería se acercaba a embestirlo.

-**_¡_****_arte ninja jutsu de _****_invocación!- _**exclamo para que se llenara de humo el lugar.

justo cuando la caballería de tanque se acerco fueron repelidos por uno bastones de hierro y espadas gigantes los sujetaron y cortaron eliminando la caballería que poco a poco el humo se disipo para salir dos ranas grandes uno morado con un bastón de metal con escudo y otro verde claro con dos espadas las dos sapos del tamaño de camiones.

-uf lo logre -dijo Izuku cansado -gracias Tenga e Mako- dijo Izuku con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿ahora que esta pasando hermano?- dijo el sapo morado Tenga lanzando a lado uno de los tanques de tres puntos para que pusiera uno que impactara al escudo sujetándolo y alzarlo para aventarlo a un grupo de maquina destruyendo a varios.

-mmm...muchos pedazos de basura- dijo el sapo de color a verde con su espada cortando a varios villanos de tres puntos

los sapos derrotaron toda la caballería que estaban abriendo paso y empezaron a ganar mas terreno.

-Tenga...Mako...estoy en examen mi objetivo principal era destruir gran cantidad de estas maquinas... pero fui superado de numero- dijo Izuku respirando cansado saltando en Tenga -necesito de su ayuda para poder pasar el examen y salir de aquí-

-por supuesto Izuku dijo Tanga con emoción golpeando a tres villanos de dos puntos y de tres.

-hagamos ese ataque famoso del abuelo- dijo Mako rebanando a cinco villanos de un punto y de tres.

-¿ese ataque?- dijo Izuku con una sonrisa cansada con emoción.

-si ese- dijo Tenga divertido -yo el aceite, Mako el viento, Izuku el fuego -

-jejeje- los tres se rieron para luego desaparecer en el aire los tres y para que aparecieran pegados en los muros de unos edificios.

**_-arte sapo: jutsu bola de aceite de_ sapo-** dijo el sapo morado pegado en la pared disparando aceite por toda la avenida.

_**-arte ninja: elemnto de fuego: gran bola de fuego- **_dijo Izuku escupiendo fuego a dirección a la maquinas siendo devorados por el fuego.

-_**arte sapo: elemento viento: presión de aire remolino- **_una gran ventisca salio de su boca para que el fuego se propagara a una velocidad increíble por toda la avenida expandiéndose.

la combinación era una pobre imitación del **_modo sabio: baño de aceite hirviendo_** pero fue muy efectivo la avenida fue consumida por todo un fuego abrazador y consumiendo a todo el ejercito de villanos falsos ninguno quedo en pie y siguiendo ardiendo el lugar a la gran temperatura del fuego de la avenida.

los tres desaparecieron de la pared y aparecieron azote de un edificio alto.

-**_y este es..._**

-..._**el poder...-**_

-...**_del gran...-_**

-**_¡_**_**clan del sapo!- **_gritaron unidos los sapos y el peli-verde extendiendo su palma y su brazo derecho dando una pose de victoria.

* * *

_**sala de **_**_monitorio_**

los profesores miraron ante tal espectacular giro de acontecimientos todos no tenían palabra alguna y viendo al niño.

-oi oi oi que les dije aliento de fuego... ¿quien este niño que me llena de emoción?- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

-ciertamente que forma espectacular de salir con una victoria- dijo el héroe cementos.

-como no fue recomendado- dijo otro héroe con emoción.

-no se rinde ante una situación ¿así? para mi esta aprobado- dijo uno viendo con interes

-se enfrento un ejercito de villano el solo vaya- dijo otro impresionado.

-eso es niño- dijo entre susurro All Might viendo a los maestros sonriendo con emoción al ver al peli-verde cubriendo su cara inferior

-ciertamente es un joven prometedor- dijo el director cerrando su computadora - pero ahora es hora de contraatacar maldito ninja- dijo el director acercándose a un botón rojo.

_**-estilo de invocación del director ratón, perro o ¿oso?: maquina zeros gigante-**_grito el profesor oprimiendo con cuidado el botón rojo.

esto hizo que muchos de los profesores cayeran al suelo de manera cómica al ver que el profesor imito al niño para luego ver como una gran cantidad humo salio en los diferentes zona de simulación los profesores dieron un cambio de caras a una seria viendo por lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

-suerte joven...- dijo el rubio

* * *

**_en la zona B _**

con el peli-verde y la castaña estaban avanzando progresivamente en la zona siguiendo con el plan y apoyándose entre los tres la castaña seguía admirando como progresaba el peli-verde con gran habilidad y teniendo una gran agilidad en la batalla abriéndose paso cooperando tuvieron que adentrarse mas al fondo debido a que los otros participantes los seguían y atacaban los villanos-falsos que fueron sometidos por Izuku aprovechando, tuvieron que ir mas aprisa viendo esto.

la castaña libero su don de cincos villanos impactando al suelo cansada -ha ha ha- respiro pesadamente - con eso ya son setenta y uno- dijo positiva mente

los Izukus aparecieron a lado de ella y la vieron que ya estaba sobre forzando.

-muy bien eso es todo ya estas adentro- dijo uno de los Izukus en su hombro -es hora de retroceder ya no hay necesidad de arriesgarse mas-

-pero todavía...- empezó hablar queriendo seguir.

-no ya es mucho para ti no te sobre es esfuerces- dijo con seriedad -esto puede cambiar en cualquier situación y todavía esta ese...-.

fue cortado cuando un terremoto se empezó sentir y una gran nube de polvo se elevo afectando a los tres que estaban cerca.

-¿que pasa?- dijo la castaña los Izukus miraron para adelante viendo con mejor precisión lo que sucedía solo para agrandar sus ojos lo que vieron

-¡eso es...!- dijo uno viendo atravez del humo -¡rápido hay que salir de aquí!-

-si- dijo el otro pero justo cuando estaba apunto de irse un vieron como una mano gigante mecánica golpeo un edificio e hizo caer una gran cantidad de escombros

-cuidado- grito el clon peli-verde lanzando a los dos a un lugar seguro pero siendo aplastado por el resto del edificios para que nuevamente se elevado el polvo interrumpiendo la visibilidad.

hora un Izuku tosió con dificultad -coufgh hey...¿estas bien?- pregunto entre los escombros -hey estas...-

-ugh- se escucho Izuku rápido fue adonde se escucho al quejido y vio a la castaña en el suelo fue a su lado inmediato.

-¡¿hey puedes levantarte!?- pregunto Izuku a lado de ella.

-huuu...mi pie esta atorado y creo que esta dislocado- dijo ella al tratar de moverse, Izuku vio como su pie izquierdo estaba enterrado entre los escombros

rápido trato de alzarlo pero le fue muy pesado para el solo moviendo a cuantos centímetros y cansarse

-maldición no puedo- hasta que se le ocurrió una idea -escucha utiliza tu don para salir y...- fue interrumpido al ver un movimiento.

rápido lanzo un shurinken y le dio aun villano de simulación de un punto que callo al suelo, la castaña miro a lo que sucedió pero luego vio al ver que todo se despejaba una gran cantidad de villanos de simulación alrededor de ellos acercándose.

-estamos rodeados- dijo la castaña temerosa.

-hey escucharme- dijo Izuku clon agarrando un kunai al estilo empuñadura en su mano izquierda mientras miraba en el entorno con cuidado -no te rindas usa tu don y sal de aquí cuando te hayas liberado ¿bien?- mientras lentamente acercaba su mano derecha a su cuello por su espalda -yo los voy a distraer ¿bien?- dijo ya analizado a lo que iba hacer el peli-verde

-pero tu...- dijo la castaña pero fue cortada.

-no te preocupes solo soy una copia- dijo con seriedad - te deseo suerte me hubiera gustado que hubieras salido mejor que esto- dijo peli-verde que se lanzo hacia adelante hacia dos de los villanos, rápido clavo su kunai a uno los otro se prepararon a golpear al peli-verde pero rápido metió su mano detrás de su espalda y agarro una empuñadura.

*slash*

se escucho un corte para la castaña fue un movimiento rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo para registrar y procesarlo pero vio como el peli-verde había echo un corte rápido que saco una espada de su espalda que estaba escondida, corto su chamarra deportiva al sacarlo para solo dejar un traje pegado de neopreno para hacer ejercicio del dorso sin manga dejando al descubierto sus brazos este traje solo le cubría parte de su cara abrazando la figura del peli-verde viendo cierta cantidad de músculos de la cintura para arriba.

la castaña al ver esto se empezó a sonrojar al ver al peli-verde de esa forma.

rápido los demás villanos de simulación cargaron al mismo tiempo al peli-verde, mientras el movía rápidamente sus ojos alrededor con rapidez anti-naturalmente, rápido lanzo una bomba de humo y desapareció para aparecer encima de uno de las maquinas enterrando su espada en la maquina y cortándolo con brusquedad sin piedad separando la cabeza la maquina, las castaña no le hubiera gustado ver como hubiera sido con una persona real.

luego vio como dos villanos de dos puntos vinieron a lados del el peli-verde rápido lanzo el kunai en los lentes de uno para luego enfrentar al otro que bloqueo su ataque con la espada para atravesar la cabeza y arrancarlo para luego lanzarse a cortar de dos tajadas al otro que tenia enterrado el kunai en el lente, tres mas aparecieron villanos de un punto en triangular alrededor de Izuku rápido saco unas volitas negras que lanzo para que explotaran en la cabeza del los tres para que fueran afectados las maquinas en sus lentes desequilibrando a las maquinas, Izuku rápido lanzo una patada a las ruedas de las maquinas cayendo al suelo los tres solo que antes de tocar el suelo hizo una tajada para arrancarles la cabezas de las maquinas tocando el suelo el resto del cuerpo mecanico.

rápido Izuku lanzo su espada hacia un villano de tres puntos en forma de tanque que salio por detrás de el agarro su espada y movió la espada en el metal hacia las ruedas del lado derecho para luego dejar un pergamino explosivo, el villano de tres puntos se fue derrapando hacia un montón de villanos de maquinas para luego explotar con ellos.

Izuku rápido se lanzo al grupo de villanos mecánicos que se abalanzaban solo para ser repelidos con seriedad y sin piedad cortando y quitando cabezas a todo aquel que viniera el solo se enfocaba en los enemigos.

la chica castaña siguió mirando con asombrado como el peli-verde se enfrentaba ante todo los enemigos que venían ya sea separado o todo juntos con ataques rápido y letales que Izuku pareciera que fue entrenado contra gran cantidad de enemigos al mismo tiempo sin paro alguno, pero desafortunada mente esto hizo que la castaña mirara al peli-verde con gran admiración viendo su increíble combate olvidando por completo de salir de la situación que se encontraba y seguir mirando al peli-verde con gran admiración.

\- tan cool...- dijo la castaña en bobada

* * *

**_en otra parte hace dos minutos_**

Izuku iba con los dos sapos en la cabeza de Tenga con preocupación yendo rápidamente de techo en techo a donde estaba la maquina.

-rápido debemos llegar- dijo Izuku preocupado.

-¿que sucede por que la urgencia de llegar?- pregunto el Tenga.

-hace un momento un clon de sombras desapareció y me vino sus recuerdos de el todo se volvió un cáos ahi- dijo apresurado

-y que pasa no deberíamos alejarnos de eso - dijo ante la maquina gigantesca que aparecio

-el problema por esa zona hay una persona que pude que tenga dificultades- dijo Izuku - lo deje con dos clones de sombra y uno desaprecio-

Tenga y Mako se miraron y parpadearon para mirarse y dar una sonrisa burlona.

\- haaaa esa persona es importante para ti- dijo Tenga con burla.

-¿he?- respondió Izuku parpadeando.

-mmm...Izuku protegiendo alguien e ir a toda prisa a recatarla me parece que es todo un "héroe" en el- dijo Mako pensativa mente sonriendo.

-¿de que me estan...?- dijo Izuku sonrojando -no pasa nada solo somos persona que apenas nos conocemos- exclamo Izuku al ver sus caras de burla.

\- mmm amor a primera vista- dijo Tenga asintiendo.

-¡¿que?!... oigan apresura te y dejen de fastidiar- dijo Izuku mas sonrojado

-curioso que no lo niegues- dijo Mako

-¡ya dejemos este tema!- dijo Izuku cubriendo su cara y cabeza con sonrojes.

no tardaron mucho de azotea de azotea para alcanzar la avenida donde muchas persona retrocedían y corrían de dirección contraria al gigantesco robot.

-mmm podemos ganarle esa cosa- dijo Tenga mirando al robot gigante

-si nos costara pero podremos ganarle- dijo Mako sacando sus espadas para ir.

-¡esperen!- grito Izuku deteniendo a los sapos-ese enemigo en un jefe trampa si lo atacamos reducirá en ceros los puntos que haya acumulado- dijo Izuku alarmado.

-ha como dije no hay necesidad de atacarlo- dijo Tenga.

-si no hay necesidad- dijo Mako guardando sus armas.

-hace un momento querían ir a tacar- dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor pero solo agito su cabeza -pero vamos a ir haya-

-hey no dijiste que..-

-hay personas abajo-

-¿mmmm?-los dos sapos preguntaron con ese ruido

-muchas personas se están retirando aplastando a muchas personas y volviendo un caos ahí- dijo señalando.

los sapos miraron y efectivamente muchas personas corrían empujando a otros.

-tenemos que ir- dijo Izuku para saltar a la avenida caótica los dos sapos se miraron y siguieron al peli-verde

-¿no se esta exigiendo demasiado Izuku?- pregunto Mako a Tenga preocupado.

a lo que el sapo morado solo asintió y vio a Izuku preocupado.

-si solo espero que todo esto valga la pena para el- dijo el sapo preocupado.

* * *

**_en otra parte sala de monitoreo_**

-esto es muy preocupante- dijo un maestro.

-la gran cantidad de personas en la avenida esta afectando y haciendo que muchos tengan lesiones por otros- dijo uno.

-una vez terminado la simulación serán atendidos de inmediato- dijo otro de los maestros.

-cambiando del tema ya vieron al chico ninja- dijo la profesora mirando la pantalla con interes - se volvió mas peligroso- dijo.

-¿hm?- muchos de los profesores vieron en la pantalla y en efectiva vieron a un peli-verde ya sin su chamarra deportiva solo con su traje neopreno verde mucho mas letal que se peleaba con muchos robots el solo con una espada.

-¿por donde esta?- pregunto uno.

-esta cerca del robot cero- dijo la maestra.

-¿he que no debería salir de ahi?- pregunto uno de los profesores.

-si pero esta ahí por un motivo- dijo la maestra al señalar a una niña entre los escombros -esta protegiendo a la niña que esta ahí- dijo continuando en su explicación -tengo entendido que hicieron equipo y lo esta defendiendo- dijo la maestra con un suspiro soñadora -mmm la juventud romántica- sacando a muchos profesores con una gota de sudor.

-no están muy cerca del robot cero- dijo un profesor preocupado -deberíamos redirigir su camino para que nos los aplaste- dijo viendo eso.

-no- dijo el director y asombrando muchos.

-¿que pero...?- el profesor quería objetar hasta que fue interrumpido.

-ya vieron quien esta ayudando evacuando y calmando la gente- dijo el director.

todos los profesores vieron al peli-verde como sacaba y ayudaba a muchas personas entre los escombros y llevando aun lugar seguro junto con los sapos que se encargaban atacar a los villanos falsos.

-en momentos de verdad uno debe sobre salir para garantizar la seguridad para lo sociedad en el caos- dijo el director.

-pero el chico ya ha pasado creo que nos estamos excediendo...- dijo uno.

-¿disculpa?- dijo el profesor con brusquedad -pero creo que nos estamos olvidando de nuestro lema de la escuela- dijo el director - y este niño lo esta haciendo y todavía no es un estudiante- dijo viendo en acción con esfuerzo y sudor en el -incluso su clon que esta protegiendo la niña esta sobre pasando sus limites- dijo con seriedad -viendo esto puede que un futuro cercano viendo a este joven se enfrente grandes adversidades del futuro - dijo el director

-hu...- todos los profesores siguieron mirando al joven que se estaba cansando pero seguía adelante.

-ahora tiene esa alma de héroe que requiere ser el mas grande de todos- dijo viendo al peli-verde en la pantalla - o sera uno mas de solo pocos que también es algo- dijo el director mirando al peli-verde.

-mmm el lo tiene- dijo All Might recordando ese dia que lo subestimo -muchos lo hacen por la gloria, riquezas entre otro...-dijo susurrando viendo en la pantalla al los peli-verdes -pero...tu...joven Midoriya...-

* * *

**_mientras tanto _**

Izuku estaba muy cansado por mas que seguía adelante mas villanos salían o mas personas inconscientes aparecían esto era una prueba claro pero no lo podía evitar ir ayudar a las personas hacia clones para que los llevara lejos pero ya estaba agotado apenas pudo hacer un clon mal echo.

-¿como estas?- pregunto Tenga cerca de Izuku aplastando un villano de tres puntos el sapo visiblemente estaba igual de cansado con la ropa desgastada respirando con dificultad.

Izuku ya no le interesaba contar o seguir la cuenta al ver la maquina solo quería quitar la angustia que sentía en su pecho por la castaña.

-voy...bien...-dijo con un pulgar arriba.

-bueno como los dices eso no ayuda-

-cuidado- grito Mako

el sapo morado apenas registro al sentir un golpe de un tanque de tres puntos por la espalda

-¡ugh!- grito adolorido

-¡tenga!- grito Izuku preocupado.

-que fastidio de porquería- dijo el sapo para voltear y dar un golpe de furia al tanque lanzando cuando termino se arrodillo-uf...uf...esto son una plaga...-

-disculpa no lo vi venir- dijo Mako acercándose.

-hay muchos por aquí y se esta volviendo peor a medida que nos acercamos de ese robot seria mas facil con un jutsu pero hay muchos payasos inconscientes- dijo Mako mirando el entorno.

-Izuku ¿no crees que se haya ido la persona que buscas aun lugar seguro?- pregunto Tenga

el peli-verde miro a sus dos compañeros ya cansados y vio a la maquina que poco a poco se acercaba solo dio un suspiro.

-puede que tengas razón- dijo Izuku preocupado _"es solo un_ _examen"_ se dijo mentalmente _"ella esta bien"_ -regresemos...-

*CRAACK*

un crujido de un edificio empezó a caer

-¡ha!- Izuku vio como el robot gigante se había acercado mas rápido y muchas personas corrieron del el estando al alcance del robot -vayámonos ya no...-

Izuku se detuvo al ver una memoria del ultimo clon que estaba con la castaña con una voz de si mismo _"tienes que salvarla"._

-¡ha!- exclamo y rápido salto a una alta posición y ver por donde lo vio.

utilizo sus ojos y se enfoco por cerca del robot Izuku se enfoco entre la gran cantidad de polvo que sale y por fin la vio.

-¡ha!- se petrifico al verla donde estaba rodeado de villanos de puntos a unos cuando metros del robot de tras de ella.

-¿que pasa Izuku?- pregunto Tenga yendo a su lado junto con Mako al verlo que se fue el peli-verde a toda prisa

_"seria mala suerte si te cayeras ¿no lo crees?"_ le vino el recuerdo de ella.

-...-

-¿Izuk...?-

-ghaaaaa- Izuku dio un grito de guerra y se lanzo en dirección de la avenida lleno de maquinas.

-¡¿que?!- se sorprendieron los sapos al verlo irse con rapidez hacia el ejercito de maquinas y de la maquina gigantesca -he...espera Izuku- los dos sapos lo siguieron sin duda tratando de alcanzarlo.

Izuku no supo ni lo pensó solo se abalanzo sin pensarlo y empezó a cuchillar con su espada des fundada perdiendo su chamarra deportiva cortando todo aquel se atraviese en su camino abriéndose paso con una determinación inquebrantable tratando de olvidar su cansancio viendo a la chica castaña, se abrió a paso derruyendo y cercenando cabezas de las maquinas con fuerza no sabe cuantos destruyo pero fue una gran cantidad

hasta que una tecleada de un tanque lo hizo soltar su espada tirándolo y tres de un punto lo golpearon embistiéndolo para que rodara pero fueron detenidos por un escudo y eliminando a los que embistieron a Izuku.

-¿que crees que haces?- dijo con enojo el sapo morado -lanzarte así contra este ejercito tu solo estas loco- exclamo el sapo golpeando a varios -ahora tendremos problemas de salir de aquí...-

-ahí esta ella- dijo Izuku.

-¿que?-

-¡ahi esta ella!- dijo señalando por debajo de la maquina gigante lleno de enemigos.

los sapos apenas tuvieron tiempo de entender hasta que por fin lo comprendieron.

-bien vamos- dijo el sapo morado junto el sapo verde lanzando sus ataque para abrirse paso.

-¡si!-

-¡demostremos estas chatarras quien manda!- grito el sapo verde cortando a varios.

los tres cargaron solo contra el ejercito y la misma maquina gigante tirando varios edificios hacia su dirección, todo fue muy lento para Izuku que no tenia una sola arma mientras lanzaba golpes a las maquinas, agradecía mucho que Tenga y Mako están a su lado ayudando abrirse paso, el cuerpo del peli-verde gritaba de cansancio extremo ya sin chakara para ese entonces ye era una persona normal corriendo entre dos sapos armados pero no duraría...

*PAZ* un grupo de formación de villanos tanque se llevaron al sapo verde

-ugh-

-¡Mako!-

-sigan- grito con dificultad.

siguieron adelante sin ver atrás mientras Izuku apreto los dientes y lanzo su puño.

-hhhaaaa- dio otro grito y lanzo su puño a un villano de dos puntos que vino por su costado y que rompió su cabeza algo que no pudo registrar fue que rayos verdes empezaron a brotar al rededor de Izuku sorprendiendo al sapo morado.

-¿que le pasa?- dijo Tenga al ver Izuku de esa forma y ganando mas velocidad brotando rayos -oye Izuku que...-

-haaaaaa- dio otro grito al soltar series de patadas a gran velocidad que desapareció solo dejando sus rayos verdes destruyendo a varios villanos falsos.

-wow- dijo el sapo viendo a Izuku como arrasaba ente todo lo que se le travesara.

ningún cosa maquina o villano podía detener a Izuku en su camino en su forma con emitiendo rayos verdes a una velocidad increíble y sus golpes se volvían anormales con mas fuerza sobre human hasta que por fin vio a la persona que salio de los escombros con su don pero no podía levantarse con el pie torcido dio una mirada angustiada al ver a la maquina lo vio y dirigía una mano hacia ella .

-heeyyy- grito Izuku llamándola.

la chica castaña la miro y su preocupación de la castaña se fue al ver al peli-verde emitiendo unos relámpagos verdes alrededor de el viniendo una velocidad increible.

-ha- solo pudo pronunciar -volviste- dijo la castaña al verlo.

Izuku iba decir algo hasta que vio la gran mano que se dirigía hacia ella.

-HAAAA- dio otro grito y destruyo lo que sobraba de maquinas de con una sorprendente velocidad para aparecer cerca de la castaña, el sapo morado y la chica castaña estaban boquiabierto al ver Izuku que elimino la mayoría el solo para luego mirar a la maquina gigante que aproximaba su mano gigantesca -toda vía no termino- dijo

el sapo y la castaña parpadearon al ver lo que iba hacer y es en destruir de alguna forma el robot gigante no sabían como pero solo lo sabían que lo iba hacer.

-Izuku tus puntos...-advirtió el sapo.

-¡al carajo con mis puntos!- grito Izuku dejando una ventisca de un salto tan gigantesco que lo vieron irse.

todos tenían con la boca abierta incluso con los de la sala de los profesores que veían con mayor interés al peli-verde con una emoción inexplicable viendo lo que el iba hacer y si lo lograría pero lo sabían que el lo que iba hacer.

_no hay ningún merito en enfrentar ante ese villano... incluso con la advertencia de ser eliminado para no pasar...pero esto es una oportunidad ideal... para demostrar de lo que estas echo...todos han fallado ante esta prueba..._

-aprieta bien ese trasero...- recordó Izuku empezando a decirlo -...y grita con el corazón...- empuño bien sus brazo y las corrientes eléctricas y sus venas brillaron con lo que iba hacer pasando atravesando las manos del gigante y acercando poco a poco la cabeza del gigante para dar su grito -SMASH- grito Izuku soltando su puño.

el robot dio una sacudida violenta que le abollo toda la cabeza y una reacción en cadena de explosiones se empezó hacer en todo su cuerpo y empezando a caer hacia atrás mientra seguía explotando.

* * *

**_en la sala de monitoreo_**

-eso es...- dijo All Might sonriendo al ver su sucesor

mientras la sala estaba en frenesís puro al ver al peli-verde con lo que acaba de hacer mientras todos estaban sonriendo viendo al joven su acto heroico.

-... por que no hay nada mas grande y noble de un héroe...- dijo con emoción el rubio - ...que el mismo auto sacrificio- dijo All Might sonriendo.

* * *

_**bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos cuídense.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo siete: ambición.**

_**en el monte Myoboku una semana después del examen**_

-mmm- el abuelo sapo estaba en su casa mirando su plato pensando, prácticamente es preocupante no ver al abuelo en escavar en su plato de insectos que tanto le gusta, pero el estaba muy preocupado por cierta persona que he estado entrenando toda la mañana hasta la noche, sin desayunar, comer y de vez en cuando sin cenar incluso a estado comiendo los platos de abuela de insectos sin que se diera cuenta el peli-verde.

-¿que pasa abuelo?- le pregunto su nieto el sapo rojo Gamaru que vio a su abuelo pensando.

el abuelo solo parpadeo mientras dio un suspiro -estoy preocupado...- respondió.

-mmm- asintió Gamaru sabiendo bien en que estaba preocupado -si Izuku a estado muy frecuente meditando en la fuente y sobre exigiéndose en sus entrenamientos- respondió pensando en su amigo.

-si y por mas que me alegre que este sobre entrenando esto... no es normal- dijo el abuelo analizando el comportamiento del peli-verde -siento que esta afectado por el examen de ingreso de la U.A.-

-tch si la U.A. no lo admiten son unos cabezas huecas en perder a alguien como Izuku- dijo Gamaru con queja mientras comía su plato de gusanos.

nuevamente hizo el ruido pensante -mmm..sin embargo...-

-el no sera como ellos...- dijo Gamaru bajando su plato mientras su abuelo lo miraba -el no es como sus antes pasados- mientras miraba el plato Gamaru hablando muy seguro en sus palabras - solo por que su sangre es de unos de los clanes que ha conmocionado y han echo cosas. malas la mayoría..el no sera como ellos...ademas también pertenece al clan del famoso tipo de la paz ¿no? - dijo mientras agarraba otro platillo

-mmm- nuevamente pensó el abuelo -si pero...-

-ademas tu viste los ojos de Izuku son muy diferentes a diferencia de ellos sus ojos han ido despertando por emociones fuertes positivas no por negativas- dijo Gamaru mirando a su abuelo -es algo que Izuku sea diferenciado de ellos-

-hmp eso es cierto- dijo el abuelo sonriendo -pero...- abrió los ojos -es solo un paso para que uno pueda caer al abismo de la oscuridad...no niego que Izuku es muy diferente a lo que fueron sus predecesores pero tarde o temprano tiene que saber donde es su sangre...- dijo el abuelo suspirando mientras se levantaba para salir.

-¿a donde vas?- le pregunto el joven sapo.

-voy a verlo como le va en ese ejercicio- dijo con calma -no estaría mal que practicaras con el- dijo el abuelo burlando.

-jajaja- dijo con sarcasmo - no tengo motivos en superar a un "ninja de prodigio" en especial uno como de esa "sangre" como la de el- dijo Gamaru siguiendo comiendo en su plato - conozco bien donde estoy y la verdad estoy bien con ello- dijo

-bien- dijo el abuelo para salir.

-maldito niño pedigree puro ninja- maldijo con diversión Gamaru al ver a su abuelo irse.

* * *

**_en otra parte en el monte_**

Izuku estaba enfrente de un tronco de madera grueso con la corteza maltratada con varios puntos marcados como blanco, el estaba parado estando en una pose con las manos adoloridas pero mas eran los dedos adoloridos es donde mas lo siente, su cuerpo esta bañado de sudor con unas mancuernas que le hacían querer bajar sus brazos pero el no cedía ante eso.

-mas...- dijo entre gruñidos no cediendo y apretando sus manos abiertas -...debo de entrenar mas- dijo para lanzar su mano a la corteza del árbol con las palmas de la manos abiertas y dando un pique de sus dedos al final de los golpe en los puntos específicos.

*PAM* *PAM* *PAM* *PAM*

los ruidos de los golpes nuevamente sonaron en el denso follaje desde el día que Izuku finalizo su prueba se ha estado enfocando en mejorar su fuerza y los movimientos por medios naturales y agrandando su chakra pero ¿por que agrandarlos mas? cuando paso eso se dio cuenta que a estado al dependiendo mucho en su chakra aun sin el sello se ha dado cuenta que desperdicia mucho chakra algo que noto después del examen justo cuando dio un golpe de un combo miro su mano derecha temblando.

-necesito fortalecer mas - dijo viendo su mano entre sudor.

recordó cuando se lanzo su ante el robot gigante y dio el puño en su cabeza del robot, sintió un nuevo poder que emergió en el y no fue chakra no fue algo mas que el sintió fue un poder desconocido que hizo que destruyera el robot y la mayor parte de un ejercito de maquinas, le fue todo muy rápido en todo el momento cuando apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacia como si nuevamente estuviera en piloto automático con un poder por lo que hizo era un "don" de sobre-fuerza-humana como "All Might" era lógico pero le fue muy diferente el resultado a comparación del héroe.

* * *

_**en el día del examen hace una semana.**_

en medio del aire cuando lo derribo la maquina gigantesca cero estando en el aire vino un gran dolor en sus extremidades y vio su brazo derecho todo morado casi negro luego su pierna izquierda que igual sentía el dolor, luego cuando empezó a caer su mente casi se volvió blanco al no tener una manera de como desacelerar en su caída pero luego recordó que estaba Tenga abajo podía confiar que lo atraparía así que se relajo mientras veía todo el desastre de maquinas destruidas que dejo en su camino y como muchos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta por el golpe que dio a la maquina incluso el de lentes que se le había quedado mirando de impresión casi se rió.

justo cuando vio que estaba acercándose al piso sintió una bofetada sacándolo de su evaluación y por unos instantes floto par luego aterrizar en el suelo vio a Tenga que llevaba a la castaña en su cabeza.

-he Izuku distes un bueno golpe a esa maquina ¿he?- dijo Tenga con diversión.

-si...- dijo cansado y adolorido viendo algo molesto por la forma que lo atraparon hasta que el sapo morado gigante hablo.

-je agradece a la chica que te ayudo a desacelerar tu caída- dijo dando un pulgar en la dirección -todo fue su idea- dijo el sapo dando un cierto tipo de burla.

Izuku parpadeo y vio a la castaña de azul a verde cubriendo su boca sabia lo que iba pasar solo dio una sonrisa mentalmente esperando pero de todas formas dio su sinceras agradecimientos a la castaña.

-gracias- dijo Izuku la castaña solo ella asintió aun cubriendo su boca pero ya no pudiendo resistir.

-si muchas gracias por salvar a este...- empezó a hablar el sapo pero luego.

-ghu-

-¿hu?-

-¡ghu!-

-¡espera! ¡¿que...!?-

-BLWEEEE-

-¡NO ENCIMA DE MI!- dio un grito el sapo morado para ser un color de verde no natural.

después de eso Izuku fue a buscar a Mako ver que si estaba bien se alegro al verlo bien luego conoció a una héroe retirada "recovery-girl" que uso su don característico de besar y sanar a la persona con su propio energía cuando Izuku estuvo apunto de objetar "rcovery-gir"l que al final se durmió no sin antes desaparecer a Mako y Tenga para regresaran al monte.

se despertó en una cama medica y vio su brazo enyesado como su pierna se posiciono y uso su meditación para utilizar el chakra de naturaleza con "one for all" cuando terminado sintió sus músculos mas aliviados pero un poco adolorido pero al menos estando en optimas condiciones dejo una nota agradeciendo a la heroína retirada y se fue sin que nadie lo viera irse.

cuando llego a su casa encontró a su madre que siempre a estado preocupada por el aun cuando Izuku ya no era como aquel niño tímido cuando comenzó su entrenamiento ninja que conoció a su mentor por medio de cartas, claro que su madre quería conocerlo siempre estuvo preocupada por su hijo como era "el abuelo" que Izuku estaba dedicado a su enseñanza pero luego de ver como Izuku maduraba no mostraba los complejos de auto estima claro había algo de su timidez pero fue un gran avance para su hijo claro seguía con sus estudios y analices de la admiración de sus héroes pero al menos de un nivel no tan raro pero si algo impactante para una gente normal pero fue un gran cambio para su hijo y como los adolescentes de su edad ya no se metían contra su hijo, solo dio una resignación mental de madre sobre protectora que es para el bien de su hijo.

-mama ya llegue- se anuncio mientras entraba.

-¿¡Izuku!?- su madre apareció mirando a su hijo -¿como te fue?- le pregunto con preocupación

-ho...he bien creo...- dijo de forma pasible mientras dejaba su zapatos.

-...bueno prepare tu comida favorita para esta noche le dijo con una sonrisa

-bien...gracias mama...-dijo Izuku tratando de sonreír mientras trataba de irse a su cuarto -voy a descansar mama ¿si?-

-esta bien- le dijo pero ella se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa forzada viendo que se fue a su cuarto.

sabia que algo tenia en su cabeza pero dejo pasarlo para poder hablar en la cena.

cuando Izuku llego a su cuarto se derrumbo en su cama y miro su mano adolorida.

-¿que paso?- dijo mientras miraba los músculos de su brazo sintiendo espasmo mientras recordaba lo que paso al robot -entonces ¿eso fue "one for all"?- se pregunto mientras analizaba -sabia que seria algún tipo de super fuerza pero...- mientras apretaba su mano

\- las consecuencias son muy desastrosas después de usarlo- dijo mientras se posicionaba para meditar y ver si mejoraba su cuerpo por los pasmos - si no tuviera el modo curación seguiría con el brazo todavía enyesado como mi pierna pero...- empezó a canalizar el chakra de la naturaleza con cuidado - en un combate esto seria muy peligroso necesito respuesta de "one for all" de como usarlo... y eso es con All Might - dijo seriamente mientras posicionaba las manos.

en otra parte en U.A.

All Might estaba entrando su oficina con un humor muy bueno con taza de café se alegro el resultado de los exámenes de la nueva generación pero se enfoco mucho en su sucesor ahora solo falta en analizar los tipos de estudiante que se dividirán y en que salón, pero tuvieron que hacer un análisis profundo en un joven de pelo morado como sus bolas pegajosas si no había echo trampa se sentó en su escritorio para analizar los tipos de estudiante que van admitir en la escuela.

*woshh*

el soplido de la ventana sonó para despertar su concentración.

-¿hmmm?- dijo mientras se levantaba- juraría que estaba cerrado- dijo mientras lo cerraba.

para luego nuevamente irse a sentarse a su silla pero justo cuando paso por los sillones de su cuarto.

\- buena noches All Might - dijo una voz.

-haaaaa- el rubio pego un grito retrocediendo por la voz repentina y cuando estuvo por transformase vio quien fue.

-¡ho joven Midoriya!- dijo el rubio suspirando -¿que haces metiéndote así?- dijo All Might con toque de regaño.

-ho lo siento es una vieja costumbre- dijo Izuku rascándose la cabeza apenado.

-¿que costumbre son esas?- pregunto el rubio pero recordando que es un ninja pero luego para recordar que Izuku lo encontró en su oficina algo que es una información muy guardad.

\- joven Midoriya ¿como me encostraste?- pregunto el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos al peli-verde.

-ha el abuelo y yo ya sabíamos que ibas a trabajar en la U.A. como profesor con algunas fuentes de información- dijo distraído pero All Might se puso nervioso.

-¿y quienes son tus fuentes de información?- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-bueno tenemos espías alrededor del pais y en otros del clan sapo...nadie pensaría que un sapo es un espía- dijo Izuku.

-ha... eso es... logico creo- dijo mirando por la ventana y ver de manera curiosa un estanque y ver un sapo parado -mmm ya no podre confiar en un sapo- dijo para luego ver al peli-verde que Izuku se quedo callado en forma seria analizando en sus pensamientos.

-All Might...-hablo el peli-verde - tengo algunas preguntas sobre "one for all" pero...-

-ha...- dijo el rubio no tan sorprendido -ya me lo imaginaba eso pero estas preocupado por los resultados del examen ¿verdad?-

Izuku solo asintió esperando sus respuestas.

-bien solo te voy ha decir que no te puedo decir el resultado del examen toda vía seguimos el proceso del análisis tendrás que esperar una semana- dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos.

-ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Izuku suspirando -bueno sera una intriga para los siete días bueno ...¿y lo otro...?-

-bien me imagino que es por el resultado de los golpes ¿no?- dijo All Might asintiendo y sentarse en su silla - "one for all" puede que sea un don un muy poderoso ligado de las fuerzas de sus antecesores pero también es un "don" muy peligroso para al quien lo usa -mientra tomaba su café - por eso estuvimos entrenando para ejercitar y desarrollar tus músculos para soportar esos tipos de impacto de poder-

Izuku parpadeo ante eso -por eso necesitas tener esos tipos de músculos sobre humanos...para poder soportar su poder- declaro.

-si pero no solo eso...- dijo el rubio -también es por como controlar la energía de "one for all"-

-¿espera me dices que debí haber agarrado cierta cantidad... por que?-

\- bueno para eso imagina cuando estas soplando un globo one for all es el aire y tu eres el globo si te llegáramos a llenar de aire muy rápido podrías reventar de un solo golpe por eso hay que entrenar la forma de tomar la energía para que tus músculos se vayan acostumbrando la energía del "one for all " para usar al 100%-

-así que necesito entrenar mi cuerpo todavía ¿he?- dijo suspirando para luego dar una mirada entrecerrada -sabes me hubiera gustado saber que me rompería el brazo y pierna por hacer eso- dijo Izuku con reproche.

-si debo de admitir que te debí advertir sobre eso...-se rasco la cabeza avergonzado el héroe -sin embargo fue un gran avance para ti joven Midoriya-

Izuku se quedo sin palabras y solo miro para otro lado nervioso por el halago.

-b-bien gracias All Might- dijo levantando del asiento -entonces esperare los resultado- dijo.

-claro joven Midoriya y no te preocupes si no pasas tendremos todo un año para entrenarte apropiada mente jajaja- dijo All Might riendo -tengo mas métodos para ejercitar para quedar como yo jajaja- se rio inflado.

a lo que Izuku solo sudo un poco -no se como tomar eso- dijo Izuku preocupado -bien nos vemos gracias- dijo para dar una posición de mano y desparecer en el aire.

-¡ha!- se sorprende All Might y miro la recamara para ver que si desapareció en el aire sin dejar rastro -mmm...vaya método...bueno por lo menos el se despide...no como ese sujeto encapuchado- dijo recordando un héroe gótico- ese uno se voltea mientras uno habla y ya desaparece ese si es un grosero- dijo

mientras un Izuku metió en la boca la comida de su mama mientras recopilaba la información de su clon que acaba de desaparecer de la oficina de All Might.

-así que es por eso- dijo mientras murmuraba pensando.

-¿que dijiste hijo?- pregunto su madre a su hijo que lo escucho.

-ho...nada...-dijo Izuku mientras comía hasta que lo pensó lo suficiente en el otro asunto de su problema de entrenamiento -mama- le llamo

-dime hijo-

-yo...voy a tener que ir con el abuelo...durante una semana ¿si?- dijo Izuku pidiendo permiso a su madre -necesito fortalecerme en algo que me esta reteniendo y solo el abuelo puede que me ayude ¿no hay problema?- pregunto.

a lo que ella parpadeo insegura por un minuto pero solo suspiro preocupada miro a su hijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-bien...hijo...-

Izuku vio la preocupación que tiene en su hijo pero ella no dijo nada o pregunto pero su madre confiaba en el y el lo agradecía mucho.

-gracias mama- dijo agradeciendo a su madre y pidiendo mas arroz.

* * *

**_en el presente_**

Izuku siguió entrenando dando mas golpe a la corteza pero la sangre empezaba a verse en los puntos marcado como en su palma de la mano pero no le importo mucho por fin comprendió el combo necesario para dar ciertos tipos de golpes que le ayudaría mucho en el futuro cuando nuevamente se preparaba para dar el combo de golpes.

-ya es suficiente- una voz le detuvo y miro para atrás para ver al abuelo

-ho abuelo...pero...- dijo Izuku haciendo una reverencia.

-debes de tomar descanso Izuku- dijo seriamente el abuelo -admiro tu dedicación pero castigar tu cuerpo no te traerá nada bueno ademas que ya es tarde- dijo

Izuku parpadeo y vio que el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y ver sus manos que ya empezaban a ensangrentarse se sentó y empezó a meditar para recuperarse rápidamente, el abuelo miro a Izuku fascinado como sus rasgos del modo sabio se vio en Izuku envolviendo su cuerpo curando y dejando de sangrar la primera vez que lo hizo se sorprendió al verlo.

_"no hay error es el modo sabio de su sangre del clan Senju pero Izuku solo esta ejerciendo solo una pequeña parte de la antigua habilidad de su ante pasado del primer Hokage, Izuku dijo que lo activa con el don que le dio el saco de huesos. Así que este es el resultado de la unión de un don con un posesor del chakra si en sí solo el chakra natural en modo sabio es extraordinaria...¿que pasaría con el don y el chakra natural al cien por ciento en control juntos?...¿en que te convertirías Izuku?"_

el abuelo sapo pensó mirando a Izuku pero luego vio como sus rasgos empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco al salir de su meditación se levanto y fue con el abuelo.

-abuelo- le llamo Izuku mientras sus lineas rojas elegantes brillantes desaparecieron - tengo una duda en mi entrenamiento del chakra que genero - dijo

-¿mmm?-

-se que me quitaste el sello de restricción de chakra pero...tengo problema en la reserva- dijo Izuku pensando en lo que paso en su examen de admisión -cuando hice el examen y use mi chakra no rendí lo suficiente por mas de cuatro jutsu- dijo preocupado- ¿es algo que afecte mi chakra por tener el don"one for all" ahora?-.

-hmp- dijo el abuelo resoplando al saber bien cual es el problema -dime ¿usaste mucho el jutsu clon de sombras?-

-¿he? - Izuku parpadeo pensando cuanto hizo ese jutsu -si use mucho ese jutsu en el examen como mas o menos de cincuenta clones o mas-

-y dime eran clones ¿sólidos?- pregunto nuevamente.

-he...- Izuku parpadeo en eso-...¿pueden ser no sólidos?-

-¡estúpido!- el abuelo dio un golpe con su bambú en la cabeza saliendo una protuberancia dolorosa roja humeante en el peli-verde mientras siguió hablando

-el jutsu clon de sombras es un jutsu inventado por el segundo hokage por la imitación de su hermano tienes suerte de hacer mas de cincuenta clones en forma solida- dijo regaño a Izuku -ahora escucha Izuku un ninja normal puede hacer solo dos o siete a lo mucho y eso estamos hablando de uno intangible o de ilusión...pero tu puedes hacer mas de cincuenta clones sólidos tienes alguna idea de lo que haces-

-¿entonces es por que hago un exceso de chakra al hacerlo?- pregunto Izuku sobándose la cabeza.

-exacto y así como one for all no tienes control o medida tienes que desarrollar un limite del energía a nivel conciencia - dijo el abuelo -no tienes que sobre esforzarte en hacerlo de echo es muy raro conocer este tipo de personas que hagan este tipo de cosas -

-¿entonces que pude ser abuelo'... ¿por que derrocho mucha energía de manera inconsciente?- le pregunto Izuku

el abuelo se callo y miro a Izuku pensando pero el sabia muy bien viendo en sus ojos activados .

_"sus ojos siempre han esto activados desde su infancia y desde que nació ha estado utilizando chakra de forma inconsciente hora que ha desarrollado su segundo despertar su visión se ha desarrollado y aumentado el uso de chakra en sus ojos como los jutsus que no canaliza a mínima cantidad e Izuku puede que tenga el beneficio de copiar rápidamente cualquier jutsu como el gran sexto hokage pero de todas formas..._

-bien Izuku hablemos tu siguiente entrenamiento- dijo el abuelo seriamente.

Izuku parpadeo y se sentó en el piso.

-ahora que ya desarrollamos un poco tu cuerpo para el one for all ahora veamos tu problema- dijo el sapo viendo con seriedad- y es que no tienes mentalidad de poner una limitación en el uso y creo que es algo que debo de culparme a mi mismo ya que te sobre exigido-

-pero abuelo...- dijo Izuku al escucharlo - pero no seria mas fácil si pones un sello de...-

-¡no!- dijo le corto duramente - el problema fue que puse muchas de sellos para tu chakra que desarrollaste una complejidad mental de sobre exigirte y no medir el chakra por mas perfecta y poderoso sea el jutsu no servirá de nada si no sabes medir la cantidad que uses y el enemigo tomara ventaja para cansarte hora mas con el que tengas de one for all que es en lo físico es todavía peor - dijo el abuelo mientras cruzaba los brazos para mirarlo.

-Izuku en esto no te puedo ayudar... la única forma es que tu sepas como controlar tu chakra y el one for all es que analices en tanto en nivel espiritual como nivel físico y mental en ti mismo es decir que todo depende de ti-

Izuku parpadeo un poco hasta que entendió lo que le habla el abuelo

-¡¿quieres decir es como volver empezar desde cero?!- dijo Izuku casi dando un tick en su ojo derecho.

-puede pero al menos tienes el nivel preparación para analizarte Izuku - suspiro el abuelo - ahora ve a descansar veremos como lo solucionaremos esto Izuku-

-esta bien abuelo- dijo Izuku pareciendo que estaba apunto de llorar -nos vemos- dijo despareciendo.

el abuelo se quedo mirando donde se fue y solo suspiro

-este niño sinceramente es un monstruo en potencia si Izuku se diera cuenta en su control en su flujo el podría estar al nivel de un hokage y de un heroe profesional-

* * *

**_mas tarde en la casa del protagonista_**

cuando Izuku volvió a su casa saludo a su madre y su madre le sirvió su comida favorita sinceramente espero que su hijo mas relajado pero Izuku se veía muy pensativo y muy distraído e ido cuando le hizo su comida con pescado el se quedo viendo en el en blanco sonriendo.

-Izuku, Izuku, Izuku- le hablo varias veces a su hijo pero nada parecía despertarlo de su trance -¡¿Izuku?!- al final exclamo.

esto si hizo que el peli-verde parpadeara

-ho...si mama- le pregunto.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto muy preocupada -¿por que le sonríes al pez?-

-ho... por nada mama- dijo Izuku devorando su comida.

-¿de verdad hoy es el dia en que llegara los resultados verdad?- pregunto su madre para que Izuku pare de comer -creo que es increíble que aplicaras para el examen de la U.A.- dijo tratando de motivar a su hijo

pero esto hizo que viniera su preocupación en la ultima semana

-si...- dijo suspirando.

una vez terminado Izuku se quedo meditando pero no tomando la energía de chakara de naturaleza por su madre que se sorprendería pero eso le llevo a una verdad de lo que el hacia a su madre mentir.

-mama- dijo preocupado mirando a su madre sin que lo escuchara mientra hablaba con arrepentimiento -no te he contado la verdad y solo te doy mentiras no se como decirte que seré el siguiente símbolo de la paz o que un sapo me entrena con técnicas de ninja - se dijo Izuku menos despreciándose por mentir a su madre que ella no se lo merecía - pero no me siento todavía listo para decirte... y tu no preguntas nada... soy un mal hijo- se dijo.

luego la puerta por donde salio su madre nuevamente entro.

-Izu..izu..izu..izuku- su madre estaba casi arrastrando de manera cómica llevando algo en su mano -es el correo por fin esta aquí- le dijo de manera nerviosa.

después Izuku le agradeció para abrir el correo en su cuarto en privado, miro el correo por un tiempo sabiendo que no paso.

-pero...- se dijo parpadeando - necesito saber - dijo agarro el sobre y con un kunai lo abrió no fue un papel dentro fue una pieza que de repente se ilumino proyectando en la pared un video.

-ESTOY AQUÍ EN FORMA DE HOLOGRAMA- dijo All Might.

-ha...All Might...- dijo Izuku al ver a su héroe proyectado.

-Joven Midoriya estoy para decirte sobre los resultados del examen como veras trabajo en la U.A...¿que? ¿de como obtuvo la información? ha al parecer un sapo se lo dijo...¿espera que va hacer director? *BEEP* y como veras incluso que hayas pasado en el examen de escritura a la perfección perdiste los puntos en el examen practico con el robot yendo con un total de cero puntos-

Izuku bajo su cabeza ante esta mención y suspiro -lo sabia...- dijo con voz tranquila -pero...no me arrepiento de haberlo echo- dijo recordando a la castaña mientras sonreía en la vez que le ayudo a Izuku -espero que se convierta en una heroína increible- dijo Izuku tratando de animarse sonriendo.

-...eso seria todo...- hablo el holograma para que Izuku alzara su cabeza -pero también soy un excelente locutor veamos este vídeo- .

se reprodujo un vídeo que apareció la castaña hablando con un héroe.

-disculpe um...- se puso en pausa en el video.

-¿mmm...que hace ella?- se pregunto Izuku.

-ella vino después del examen a hablarnos para negociar- dijo All Might -¿pero para que quería negocia? veamos- dijo para marcar play y continuar el vídeo.

-umm..la persona de cabello verde que golpeo a la maquina de trampa de cero puntos...quisiera entregar mis puntos a el-

-ha...- Izuku agrando los ojos sorprendido ante esto de como la castaña le estaba dando sus puntos.

-el perdió esos puntos...por tratar de salvarme y yo no puedo dejar que una persona destina a ser un héroe...pierda su oportunidad por mi - dijo la castaña con una mirada determinada poniendo en pausa.

-pero eso no seria todo...-dijo el heroe All Might para poner nuevamente en play.

-ummm excuce mua no pude evitar escucharlos pero...- dijo una nueva voz la cámara se agrando para que saliera un rubio que le había ayudado -yo también quisiera dar mis puntos al chico de verde-

Izuku nuevamente parpadeo sorprendido.

-el misier me ayudo en el examen-

-como ami- dijo una voz - yo también quisiera dar mis puntos

\- yo también quiero dar mis puntos me rescato entre los escombros con esas ranas gigantes-

-ami también cuando todo el mundo me pisaba el me rescato quiero dar mis puntos al ninja-verde-

-lucho contra varias maquinas cuando estaba cansado y me quede inconsciente el me salvo-

-yo también quiero dar mis puntos-

-que sea un héroe-

-si el es un héroe -

Izuku estaba sin habla viendo como poco a poco mas gente empezó a reunirse y demandando queriendo dar sus puntos para Izuku sea ingresado.

-estos son tus resultados de tu heroísmo Izuku tu verdadera naturaleza hace hora que la gente sacrifique por ti Izuku por que creen en ti pero por obvias razones no pudimos hacer eso- dijo All Might -y después de que rescatamos a Mic del linchamiento que le iban hacer por negar la trasferencia de puntos jajaja-

Izuku saco una gota de sudor esperando que el héroe Mic estuviera bien.

-estas cualidades como pueden ser pasadas a la vista en la U.A.- dijo All Might dando una pose - y como el examen no únicamente era puntos de villanos también había otro-

Izuku se sorprende ante esta información.

-también había unos de puntos uno que también valoramos y son cruciales que no muchos lo lograron alcanzar mas de diez puntos hasta el día de hoy joven Midoriya y estos puntos se llaman...puntos de rescate...que son valorados por los maestros de la U.A. y ellos decidieron darte a ti a la chica...-

-¡Izuku Midoriya tu obtuviste noventa y cinco! y ¡Uraraka de cuarenta y cinco puntos!-

el peli-verde sentía que su aire se iba y se sentó en su silla sin saber que se había parado tratando de procesar todo.

-felicidades ambos pasaron- dijo All Might con una voz muy orgullosa que sonaba en el -bienvenido a su escuela de héroes U.A. joven Midoriya- la grabación termino

Izuku se quedo sentado en su silla mientras gotas de agua manchaban su mano y su escritorio sacando lagrimas sonriendo ante las noticias de dar un paso mas a su objetivo de ser un héroe cuando se preparo emocionalmente se levanto y abrió la puerta donde lo esperaba su madre ansiosa el solo dio una sonrisa sincera que su madre lo percato enseguida, haciendo brotar lagrimas de alegría por su hijo que cumplía mas y mas en sus sueños.

-ha...ha...ha...¡Izuku!- su mama dio un grito de felicidad en el.

* * *

_**en otra parte en la escuela U.A.**_

\- esta es la primera vez que veo esto- dijo una voz de mujer viendo la tabla de clasificación - es un gran honor y es la primera vez que tenemos un joven con un talento así Izuku Midoriya de un total de noventa y cinco puntos de rescate pero cero puntos de villanos-

-técnicamente el conteo de villano de el supera mas docientos- dijo la otra voz.

-¡ha eso quiere decir seria el primero en la historia de mas de docientos noventa y cinco puntos- dijo la mujer en su voz asombrada.

-si pero debido a la destrucción del puntero o jefe trampa cero se respeto la regla-

-tch por mi hubieran echo cien puntos por destruir esa cosa- dijo la mujer exasperada viendo la tabla de calificaciones -por lo menos le gano a ese tipo rubio explosivo el no tiene nada de puntos de rescate y solo tiene puntos de villanos-

-su don es muy eficiente aun que esta muy lejos de comparar al primer lugar tiene un don muy eficiente- dijo

-si pero su comportamiento si que da otro aire-

-aun que debe uno de admitir que el de primero después de ese golpe que dio muestra de doloroso resultados contraproducentes para si mismo y el echo que es un poseedor de múltiples dones-

-asi que sera un buen héroe si sabe como manejar su haz bajo la manga hasta que mejore ¿no?-

-si todo depende de la orientación y la determinación del joven la verdad este chico puede ser que sea una nueva generación de múltiples dones que sera una carga en mejorar en cada uno-

-heee suena un largo y arduo trabajo para este joven-

en el fondo un hombre de cabello largo con varias vendas en el cuello desaliñado miro el resultado y vio al joven peli-verde.

-Izuku Midoriya...-

* * *

**_Abril día del primer día de clases._**

Izuku corría atraves de la vegetación del bosque de alrededor de la escuela U.A. se alegro Izuku ya que era una buena manera de llegar rápido a la escuela que ir en auto bus o tren de la ciudad cada día se daba cuenta que el método de transporte de la ciudad es muy lento cuando llego por fin a las puertas de la escuela de la U.A. observo por unos instantes visualizando su nuevo comienzo mientras entraba a la escuela.

-la U.A. es uno de los mas prestigiosas academias escolares para ser un héroe con menos probabilidades de ser admitido solo permiten cuatro estudiantes de recomendaciones como limite y con un examen riguroso para solo permitir no mas de treinta y seis ingresados- dijo mientras buscaba su salón de clases.

-de esas treinta y seis personas se dividen dos clases es decir en dieciocho personas- dijo Izuku - uno la clase 1-A y la clase 2-A yo estoy en la clase 1-A-

Izuku se movió de forma pasible caminando y explorando la escuela mientras buscaba su salón hasta que por fin vio el letrero 1-A.

-ha...- dijo mirando la gran puerta -mmm...me imagino que es para cualquier tamaño- dijo parpadeando mientras agarraba la puerta para abrirlo sin dificultad de abrirlo al entrar reconoció a dos personas.

-por favor baja tus pies del pupitre- dijo el joven de lentes que lo acuso en el examen de ingresos hablo con alguien.

-¡¿hoo porque debería hacerlo?!- el rubio y antiguo amigo de la infancia de Izuku con un "don" fuerte Bakugo que miro al de los antejos -¿por que vas con ese tipo de personaje cuatro ojos?-

-soy de Somei de una privada escuela mi nombre es Tenya Iidia- dijo dando conocer su nombre el joven de forma formal.

-¿ho de Somei un elite?- dijo con diversión Bakugo -sera divertido aplastarte-

-¿he de verdad quieres ser un héroe?- exclamo Tenya a lo que solo dio un ruido exasperado el rubio.

Izuku parpadeo viendo la escena- Tenya Iidia...ese apellido es de una familia de distinción heroica y bueno Bakugo era de esperar- dijo Izuku con esa nueva información de su nuevo compañero pero luego vio que el chico lo miro.

-¡tu!- dijo señalando y haciendo que todos los de la clase lo miraran al peli-verde.

-hu buenos días- dijo de forma casual a su salón.

-¡buenos días!- fue devuelto por el Tenya apresurándose a saludarlo -vengo de la academia Somei soy...-

-ho escuche- dijo Izuku para levantar su mano hacia el para estrechar - mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya es un placer conocerte Iidia- dijo para ser devuelto el saludo por Tenya.

-Midoriya hicisteis una extraordinaria acción en el examen practico- empezó hablar -no tenia idea y te sobre juzgue y odio decirlo pero...eres mejor héroe que yo-

esto hizo que arqueara la cejas el peli-verde no teniendo idea de lo que decía -no hice nada asombroso- dijo con calma.

-¡eso es mentira!- exclamo Iidia y llamando la atención del salón - ¡otra cosa mas que eres bueno eres humilde!-

-he si pero por favor no llamemos la atención...- pero fue interrumpido el peli-verde por una voz.

-¡ho es el chico de cabello peli-verde!- exclamo una voz femenina y reconocible.

-ho eres tu- dijo Izuku feliz al verla.

-o tal como dijo el héroe Mic de verdad pasaste- dijo la castaña mientras señalaba que tiene una gran habilidad.

Izuku, Iidia y la chica empezaron a hablar entre ellos de manera animada hasta que Izuku noto algo.

-¿ha?- dijo Izuku que los dos lo vieron

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Iidia

\- ¿quien ese?- pregunto Izuku señalando.

los dos se voltearon y vieron una persona en una bolsa de dormir que se les quedo mirando.

-¿ya terminaron de hablar? por que esto no es una reunión- dijo la persona en su saco de dormir con lo que parecería que esta regañando.

-ha una persona oruga- dijeron Iidia y la castaña mientras Izuku se quedo mirando y teniendo una idea quien es.

la persona del saco de dormir se levanto y salio de la bolsa de dormir - a ustedes les tomo cinco segundo y el echo que su compañero me haya notado y quiere decir que es el único racional de la clase...yo soy su profesor Shota Aizawa-

-¿he?- todo el mundo reacciono exclamando.

-¿el es el profesor?-

-¿es un pro-hero?-

algunos exclamaron ante el echo.

-puede que sea repentino pero por favor pónganse estos uniformes y vayamos a afuera - dijo el maestro Izuku no dijo nada y se fue a cambiar mientras el resto de la clase lo seguía mientras el profesor lo miro.

-el me noto a la hora que llegue-

una vez que todos se cambiaron se fueron a afuera en orden en fila esperando la siguiente instrucción del maestro.

-hoy vamos hacer prueba de dones-

-¡¿pruebas de dones?!- todo el mundo exclamo

-¿pero que paso con la ceremonia de la entrada?-

-¿...y el de orientación?-

muchos se preguntaron y hablaron que esto no seguía como cualquier otra escuela en el primer día de clases.

-si ustedes se quieren convertir en héroes no tienen tiempo en perdida de tiempo en ese tipo de cosas y la U.A. hace distinguir de los resultados de los tipos de héroes que protegen la paz hoy en dia, y el ministro de educación nos acredita en lo que hacemos- dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a muchos excepto a Izuku que lo seguía mirando de forma pasible mientras el sacaba un aparato - con esto voy evaluar la fuerza de la habilidades sus dones en cada evento- dijo mientras miro a Izuku.

-tu Midoriya tu estas en la primera posición en el examen de U.A. seras el primero en pasar -le llamo a Izuku y el arqueando la ceja por ese comentario haciendo que la mayoría lo vieran mientras el pasaba a frente

excepto que uno que le daba una mirada de muerte fue el rubio Bakugo al enterarse que el fue el primer en el top del examen a lo que el solo apretó sus manos con enojo mientras lo veía pasar.

-en tu anterior escuela ¿cual es tu mejor resultado en lanzamiento de pelota?- le pregunto.

-como unos 310 m.- dijo de forma casual dijo Izuku pero esto hizo que muchos lo miraran con asombro.

\- bien ahora inténtalo usando con tu don- le dijo mientras le pasaba una pelota -lanza la pelota dentro del circulo y sin salirse de ahí- le dijo

Izuku se movió al interior del circulo preparándose y tomando respiración activo su chakra en la palma de su mano concentrando su flujo y luego en la pelota todo el mundo miro como en la palma de su mano del peli-verde se empezó a manifestar como una llama azul todos miraron a lo que podría ser a un fuego azul o algo relacionado con el fuego, hasta que vieron que Izuku movió su brazo y con fuerza y velocidad lanzando la pelota al aire con un brillo de color azul en la pelota.

-primero tenemos que conocer nuestros máxima potencial primero- dijo el profesor mientras la maquina de medidor termino enseño a los estudiantes que es 559 m que hizo -por que esa es la forma lógica para saber como romper ese limite y para sobre pasarlo eso es los fundamentos principales de un héroe- .

mientras Izuku volvió a su lugar sin mirar a nadie un poco avergonzado en llamar la atención.

-¿de verdad podemos usar nuestros poderes?-

-esto se esta poniendo interesante-

-esto se ve divertido-

Izuku solo suspiro al ver que lo hacían todo el mundo que no tomaban las cosas enserio, la castaña y Tenya lo miraron al ver su cara decepción estaban apunto de preguntarle al peli-verde hasta que la voz del profesor interrumpió.

-¿interesante? ¿divertido?- dijo el profesor con molestia para dar una sonrisa escalofriante mirando ahora los alumnos -que les párese esto el ultimo que quede en lugar en la prueba sera expulsado-

-heeee- todo el mundo exclamo.

-pero si es el primer día escuela esto es injusto- la castaña hablo como muchos pensaron igual.

-cosas malas pasan en todo el tiempo desastres naturales, grandes accidentes y villanos egoístas las grandes calamidades aparecen en el momento inoportuno en cualquier dia y en cualquier lugar nunca son predecibles los héroes tienen la obligación de intervenir en esos momentos y asegurar la tranquilidad en esos momentos si ustedes quieren ir hablar con sus amigos háganlo en otro lado pero en la U.A. durante los tres años que estén aquí trabajaran para superarse de los limites en si mismo...como bien dice plus ultra...- dijo el maestro dando otra sonrisa tortuosa -vengan con todo- .

Izuku solo sonrió al ver lo que es la escuela y las exigencia que demuestra y solo asintió.

* * *

**_Mas tarde_**

Izuku durante las siguientes pruebas fueron duras para la mayoría el solo siguió analizando a cada uno en la primera prueba fue carrera de 50 m Izuku quedo en segundo lugar a comparación de Tenya Iida su don fue ignición que consiste que sus piernas parecen motores de potencia yendo muy rápido con 3.04 segundos, pero Izuku tuvo 3.06 en por detrás de solo dos milésima de segundo.

detrás de el fue Bakugo con un 4.25 segundos solo escucho que se enfado y diciendo que tenia que sobre pasar a todos después de el fue una chica rana y la chica de color rosa, Izuku considero a todos ellos los mas rápido.

luego fue prueba de fuerza que se quedo en segunda posición nuevamente de 500 kg de fuerza el primero fue el joven de ocho brazos que ejerció 540 kg Izuku miro a los otros fornidos de la clase pensando que ellos son los siguientes después de el.

después fue salto a distancia que se lo llevo la chica sapo y el que quedaron en empate los dos se miraron y se dieron un saludo amistoso

-mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya-

-y yo Tsuyu Asui- dijo la chica -mucho gusto- se dijeron los dos sintiendo que se llevarían bien.

en la cuarta prueba fue pasos laterales repetidos en este Izuku se llevo el primera posición debido a que entreno con el abuelo el segundo fue un chico de cabello morado con bolas.

por ultimo fue lanzamientos de bolas Uraraka como le dijo a Izuku durante su entrenamiento se llevo la victoria sin discusión alguna al lanzar su bola al infinito que sorprendió a todo el mundo incluso a al peli-verde después fue Bakugo de un total de 704 m que se alegro mucho presumiendo mientras miraba a Izuku que solo rodó los ojos.

incluso pero luego muchos miraron a Izuku que estaba fresco como una lechuga al ver que no esta cansado, el peli-verde noto las miradas pero no hizo mención y solo suspiro

_"el abuelo me ha entrenado mucho mas que los demás y eso que no tenia un "don" "._

-puedo decir que tu estas muy acostumbrado en estas cosas *ribit*- vino una voz que lo llamo - es impresionante verte sin una gota de sudor-.

Izuku se volteo y miro a la chica rana que le hablo -bueno tuve un maestro muy exigente- dijo Izuku rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿puedo preguntar si tu maestro tiene alguna relación con el don de la habilidad del sapo?*ribit*- pregunto la chica rana e impresionando a Izuku por su deducción.

-¿he...?- parpadeo Izuku -bueno de echo si...tiene un don...tipo sapo...¿como lo supiste?- pregunto mirando la chica.

-bueno en tus movimientos son algo parecidos al de un sapo no mucho pero si hay algo ligero al de un sapo- dijo Tsuyu.

-ya veo entonces no se me ha quitado la costumbre- dijo Izuku divertido recordando - sabes en los primeros días me hizo saltar en el piso con las dos brazos y piernas hasta donde pudiera varias veces mientras el estaba en mi espalda para luego dar saltos de ranas con una gran roca- dijo Izuku riendo.

\- me imagino que es para mejorar y fortalecer el tipo de salto- dijo Tsuyu pensando - yo tuve que entrenar con mancuernas para mejorar el salto-

-si...- asintió Izuku -pero te recomiendo los saltos laterales agarras mas la condiciono para mejor desarrollo de resistencia y para mejor velocidad- dijo Izuku

-mmm...no lo vi de esa forma- dijo Tsuyu poniendo su dedo en su barbilla -¿y como das el salto a gran altitud?-

-¿bueno tipo grillo verde o saltamontes verde?- pregunto divertido.

\- ¿esos no hay mejor color que ese?- dijo la chica con tono divertido

-¿pero que dices?-

-"el verde siempre es el mejor *ribit*"- dijeron los dos con burla al mismo tiempo de un chiste que se dicen entre sapos.

todo el mundo noto ante mal chiste que les pareció pero si vieron que los dos se volvieron amigos rápidamente cierta castaña no le gusto como los dos se llevaba bien tan rápidamente.

-muy bien todos se pueden tomar cinco minutos excepto Izuku- dijo el maestro y todos alzando sus cejas mirando al peli-verde -tu vas hacer ejercicio con tu segundo "don"-

ante eso todo el mundo se detuvo y miro sorprendido

-¡¿tiene dos dones?!- todo el mundo exclamo viendo.

Izuku parpadeo ante eso y miro al profesor.

-¿usted lo sabe?- pregunto inquisitiva mente Izuku.

-claro que lo se- dijo el profesor -te vi viendo hacer tu espectacular truco en el robot- dijo mirando Izuku -pero tenemos que averiguar como mejorar eso quiero que lo hagas para entender mejor - dijo para mirarlo -ahora tengo entendido que puedes ¿curarte?- pregunto.

Izuku solo asintió y suspiro por lo quería ver.

-bien usa eso en el lanzamiento de bolas en este con tu segundo don- le dijo

Izuku paso al circulo nuevamente y se a cómodo para lanzar la pelota exhalo y suspiro tratando de concentrándose en utilizar en one for All una vez que sintió la energía en su brazo disparo y una gran ventisca de aire se alzo en el campo todo el mundo se cubrió los ojos ante la cantidad de polvo que se disparo en el aire, pero una vez que todo se disipo el maestro dio el resultado.

-1.310.5m- dijo pasible.

-¡¿haaa 1.310.5?!- todo el mundo grito ante esa noticia.

-es increíble-

-pero porque no...- uno hablo pero se detuvo por un ruido.

-ghkk- Izuku se quejo adolorido el estaba de pie agarrando su brazo y sudando de dolor todo el mundo miro su brazo solo para ver su brazo de diferente color y casi ensangrentada y rota.

-¡¿hey que le paso en su brazo?!- dijo uno al ver eso.

-deberíamos llamar recovery-girl- dijo Tenya apunto de irse.

-todos no se muevan- dijo el maestro.

-pero profesor... Midoriya...- trato de hablar hasta que fue cortado nuevamente por la voz del maestro.

-dije alto- dijo seria mente alzando sus pelos y sus vendas moviéndose mientras le brillaban los ojos dando un aspecto intimidando a todos nuevamente -necesito ver como se las maneja- dijo el profesor para mirar a Izuku -¿te vas a curar?-

-si...pero eres eres Eraserhead ¿verdad?...-dijo sonriendo de manera tranquilo-... tu don te permite eliminar los dones a quien lo veas...es un gusto conocerlo-dijo adolorido con una sonrisa todo el mundo parpadeo ante esa información del profesor y lo que puede hacer.

-hmp sera mejor que te apresures- dijo el héroe.

Izuku asintió y se sentó para meditar todo el mundo parpadeo ante lo que hacia pero nadie dijo nada ante la mirada de profesor hasta que por fin lo vieron.

-oigan miren...- uno hablo viendo lo que pasaba.

las lineas de Izuku aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo y vieron con sus sombreados verdes aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos y luego resplandecieron las lineas aun tono rojizo brillante.

-hoooo- todo el mundo emitió el sonido siguiendo mirando a Izuku.

-eso es muy varonil parece como un tatuaje antiguo tradicional para la guerra- dijo uno viendo sus lineamientos finos.

-hey miren su brazo- dijo una chica señalo para ver como su brazo paso a cambiar de color a uno mas saludable -se esta curando-

todos siguieron mirando como el cuerpo del chico siguió en ese estado por unos minutos para luego abrir sus ojos mientras poco a poco su apariencia se va desapareciendo de su cuerpo, Izuku miro su brazo y lo movió.

-te tardaste cinco minutos para terminar- dijo el maestro -explica tu factor de curación y tu don-

Izuku asintió para poder explicar -mi factor de curación se debe a mi don que genero un tipo energía que le llamo chakra que es a lo mas cercano que lo puedo describir es un tipo de energía que me permite tener múltiples habilidades como curación o tener mas fuerza incluso me permite tener habilidad de manipular los elementos entre otros por técnicas que a desarrollado mi abuelo a lo largo del tiempo que le llamamos ninjutsu -

-¡heee es un ninja!- muchos gritaron.

-y ya escucharon su don es muy versátil- dijo una una chica de cola de caballo.

-apuesto que puede escupir fuego- dijo uno con emoción.

Izuku no dijo nada mientras lo miraba al profesor

-cuales son los limites de tu don-

-mi energía... si hago o uso demasiada energía poco a poco me cansare hasta el punto de desmayarme necesito tener mas condición y eso es entrenar en las técnicas ninjutsu y que haga mas actividad física, el problema es que tengo otro don que me perjudica que es por sobre fuerza y me da resultados como lo que acaba de ocurrir y no encuentro como agarrar la cantidad necesaria para no tener en estos resultados devastadores- finalizo Izuku sorprendiendo muchos

-TU- vino un gruñido Izuku se volteo para ver a un Bakugo furioso -¡¿HAZ ESTADO ESCONDIENDO ESE TIPO DE DONES TODO ESTE TIEMPO CRETINO?!-

Izuku no se movió y solo parpadeo mirando sin darle ningún emoción con tranquilidad

-nunca te lo oculte solo me dije que no valía la pena en usarlo contra ti- dijo Izuku con un tono de burla pasible.

-TU ERES UN...- Bakugo salio disparado hacia el justo cuando Izuku iba reaccionar vio que rápido fue envuelto por una vendas atrapándolo.

-suficiente joven Bakugo- dijo demandante el profesor y activando su don todo el mundo miro como sujetaba al chico de rubio explosivo con sus vendas -o te voy suspender por una semana- ante esa amenaza el rubio ya no hizo nada mientras miro nuevamente al peli-verde.

-ahora entiendo - dijo el profesor - no controlas bien la energía...-dijo mientras se ponía una gotas de ojos - no tienes medida de como tomar el flujo de tu poder pero tienes otras habilidades que te pueden respaldar eso esta bien- pero cuando termino miro al peli-verde fijamente - pero déjame preguntarte esto...¿es suficiente para ti?-

todo el mundo pensó que teniendo un don tan versátil como el de Izuku tendría algo que no preocuparse por cosas como esa ya que podría ser un ataque para ultimo recurso pero la respuesta del peli-verde le sorprende a todos

-no- dijo Izuku de manera enojado y cortante -¡definitivamente no estoy satisfecho!-

el profesor lo miro intrigado viendo en sus ojos la expresión de enfado del peli-verde incluso toda la clase arqueo una ceja al verlo así.

-¿por que?-

\- por que es un "don" que me podría ayudar contra enemigos mas fuertes- dijo Izuku mirando su brazo - en el examen de ingreso todo el mundo corrió del puntero zero provoco que mucha gente se lastimara y cundiera el pánico ningún o alguien hizo algo contra el puntero zero incluso yo con mis otras habilidades no podría detenerlo...pero la cosa es que si tengo uno y puedo marcar la diferencia y restaurar la paz protegiendo la gente...y no planeo usar este don como mi ultima carta bajo la manga y venga otros héroes y vengan a salvarme ... planeo dominar y superar ese limite- dijo de manera contundente y decisiva-...ir mas haya del plus ultra-

todo el mundo miro con nueva mirada ante el joven que de verdad quiere mejorar su mirada expresaba determinación en mejorar para convertirse en héroe el profesor dio una sonrisa oculta al ver al joven de pelos-verde con esa determinación y tuvo una idea.

-muy bien...quiere ir mas haya del plus ultra ¿he?- hablo de manera diferente - ahora hagamos esto- dijo mientras ponía el aparato un cronometro -tienes treinta segundos para pensar como no incapacitarte en utilizarlo en este lanzamiento con ese don al menos ya se la diferencia de ese y del otro del chakra -señalo en su mano- cuando usas el chakra a parece como una flama azul para transferirlo en el objeto y el otro como venas rojizas en tu brazo- recalco luego dio una mirada dura hablando enserio - ahora...esta es tu prueba...a diferencia de lo que dije que expulsaría lo dije mintiendo...-

todos de la clase resoplaron de expresión de alivio excepto la chica de cola de caballo que es la mas alta solo dijo así misma "lo sabia"

-pero en tu caso...- el profesor siguió hablando con expresión dura mirando al peli-verde -seras expulsado de inmediato si fallas en esta prueba- dijo de manera contundente y sorprendiendo a todos excepto el peli-verde que siguió viendo entrecerrado los ojos -¿entendiste?-

todo el mundo se quedo sin palabras los que exigía el profesor a un estudiante cualquiera protestaría ante la injusticia que demandaba y el castigo que recibiría si no pasaba.

-sensie...- hablo Uraraka para defender al peli-verde -...pero eso es injust-...-

-si- Izuku hablo rápido y sorprendiendo a todos por la condición que acepto - lo entiendo- dijo de manera seria.

-bien- dijo el profesor -comienza hora- dijo sin retraso

*Beep*

se escucho del aparato como todos vieron en shock que comenzaba el inicio de este reto absurdo, Izuku desapareció en el aire para parecer dentro del circulo de lanzamiento de la bola todos se asombraron la velocidad que tiene el peli-verde mientras todos observaron de manera expectante como terminaría esto viéndolo parado pensando como hacerlo de manera callada pero en su mirada reflejaba la tormenta de ideas y cálculos y opciones que estaba ejerciendo.

Izuku pensó y analizo todo lo que sabia de "All Might"pero a la vez se concentro en la sensación que hizo cuando lo utilizo.

_-one for all es muy diferente a lo que me dijo Tenga cuando lo use...el me dijo que rayos de energía verdes aparecieron alrededor de mi cuerpo...pero el de All Might no hace ese tipo de cosas...y lo que me dijo el profesor de que aparecen venas rojizas en donde lo uso es muy diferente tampoco vi eso en All Might...entonces ¿cual es la diferencia de esas dos demostraciones de energía que use en el examen?"_

-20 segundos- dijo el profesor.

_"demonios uno lo hice sin romperme el brazo en donde lo use...entonces uno contiene menos energía que el otro...pero no puedo enfocar el porcentaje del energía todavía_

_"...espera..."_

-15 segundos-

_"...enfocar..."_

-14 segundos-

_"en lugar de usar todo mi brazo..."_

-13-

_"si puedo usar en una parte especifica ..."_

-12-

"para no inmovilizarse por completo..."

-11-

_"solo dar una pequeña parte de mi..." _

_-10-_

_Izuku miro su brazo_

_-9-_

_analizo__ mentalmente visualizándose en que parte usa para lanzar del hombro_

_-8-_

del musculo de su bicep

-7-

del codo

-6-

la muñeca

-5-

la palma

-4-

es ahí donde encontró

-3-

-¡eso es!-exclamo viendo su mano

-2-

-¡profesor ya se!- le grito -¡la pelota!-

el profesor le lanzo la pelota rápidamente, Izuku agarro la pelota en el aire para lanzar la pelota canalizando el poder en el lugar especifico.

-haaa-grito mientras se preparo para lanzar la pelota, la energía circulo pero ya no en su brazo

-SMAAASSHH- dio un grito lanzando la pelota y resonando en el aire.

el campo se escucho el rompe del viento que genero el lanzamiento, todos se quedaron viendo con impresión mientras el profesor miro el aparato que calculo la distancia.

-705.5 m- dijo el profesor.

-sensei- hablo el peli-verde llamándolo

enseño todo su brazo estable excepto un dedo que estaba morado pero se movía sin dificultad dando una sonrisa ante el mientras el profesor lo miro impresionado viendo con una sonrisa y dando una expectativa por lo que el chico puede hacer y sera en el futuro todo el mundo .

-este chico...- dijo.

en un lugar un héroe miro todo el reto y la condición del castigo temerario que le impusieron al peli-verde a superar mas haya de su limite, la forma y la tranquilidad que lo acepto y como resolvió todo aun con presión le fue increíble le dejaron sin palabras al All Might viendo a su sucesor con gran admiración pero no solo en el todo la clase siguieron escuchando sus palabras nuevamente en sus promesa a su sonrisa.

_"... planeo dominar y superar ese limite...ir mas haya del plus ultra"_

-¿que demonios joven?- dijo el héroe impresionado en como lo resolvió viéndolo -¡eres increíble!-

pero no todo miraron con admiración al peli-verde uno lo vio con odio y frustrado, recordando siendo niño como era Deku era un chico llorón y enclenque hasta que no tiene un "don" pero cierto día cambio por completo y los demás.

_"¿oye ese el niño sin don?"_

_"si"_

_"¿viste como se enfrento el solo contra Bakugo y sus amigos? fue increíble"_

_"si fue muy rápido y vistes esos movimientos que increíble y esas bolas con hilo vaya manera de capturar a Bakugo"_

-tch-

_"¿hey vistes ese es Deku el ninja rompe dones?"_

_"haz visto como se __mueve con una sola mano en cabeza en el suelo soltó una patada desviando los ataques para rematar con un puño a los tres al mismo tiempo" _

_"si, si no se convierte en héroe sera un gran policía"_

_"una persona sin un don que captura Dones vaya se oye genial"_

-¿por que...?-

_"sabe hijo si fueras como tu amigo al que le llamas Deku te convertirías en un gran héroe... aun que creo que ya lo es"_

**-¡¿por que?!-**

_"el es increíble"_

_"mira como sonríe ante la banda de Bakugo"_

_"es tan coool" _

_"Deku el ninja"_

_"Deku el rompedor de dones"_

_"Deku el de sonrisa sin miedo"_

_"Deku vencedor de Bakugo"_

**-¡POR QUE NO TE PUEDO PASAR DEKU!-**

* * *

_**bueno una vez mas trato de hacerlo lo menos posible pero me vienen estas ideas que demonios no puedo pasarlo como seria "ya se que" Izuku trata de alcanzar o superar a Bakugo pero me intereso la idea de poner un poco de Kakashi en Izuku si no se han dado cuenta y planeo poner algo referente en el como su libro que lleva de Kakashi con el análisis de héroes de Izuku y bueno trato de no salir de su actitud que vemos que tiene en el anime aun que un poco mas confiado.**_

_**pero bueno nos vemos y disculpen por las faltas de ortografías trato de ir lo mas rápido posible ya que tengo tiempo cuídense.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

_**hola queridos lectores otra vez vengo a darles otra lectura me alegra mucho que haya subido los favorito y los seguidores y disculpen por la tardanza ahora he visto el comentario espero que en la lectura aclare un poco y si no bueno es opinión y gusto pero en fin me ayuda mucho y mas por la falta de ortografía me ayuda a corregir a tiempo y en las equivocaciones que hago pero de todas formas gracias por que lo leen así que seguiré pero lo dejare con la lectura. **_

_**ha por cierto hay algo de referente de algunos capítulos del anime de la cuarta temporada del verdadero motivo de All Might yendo a la U.A. así que cuidado con los que quieren no ver spoilers así que comience la lectura.**_

* * *

**Capitulo ocho: furia del rubio de la verdad y la preparación de una batalla predestinada.**

Después de que lanzo la pelota Izuku camino devuelta a su lugar mirando su dedo que sacrifico para seguir moviéndose y no lisiarse el brazo entero por el momento, ahora encontró una manera de poder usar el "one for all" sin resultados tan devastadores en su cuerpo fue un gran avance para poder usarlo hasta que averiguara como usarlo sin lastimarse.

movió su brazo para ver si tenia otro problema en mover el brazo pero sintió una serie punzadas en algunas partes del brazo se hizo una nota mental para ver si era contra producen-te, aun que bien Izuku pude dar una pelea con un solo brazo sin ningún problema gracias al entrenamiento que ha tenido de parte del abuelo y de su antiguo amigo de la infancia Kacchan por los constantes abusos y pleitos que el rubio traía con su banda de matones en una enumeración de tres contra uno.

el peli-verde juro ver al rubio explosivo mas molesto y dando una mirada de odio puro viéndolo en el, que hizo al peli-verde cuestionarse ¿el por que el estaba tan enojado con el?, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento por el tipo de comportamiento que tiene el rubio.

_"seguro ha de ser un tontería de "orgullo" o "personaje principal" que el se dice llenando su ego por su "don"_ pensó Izuku mientras seguía caminando tranquilamente.

Bakugo por su parte siguió escuchando las voces de admiraciones que estado escuchando desde chico y las miradas de todos que mostraban en la clase parecía que no seria diferente este año, desde que creció alado del peli-verde, recordó el día en que lo rescato con el héroe de la rana morada monje y descubrir que tenia un don uno muy versátil pensó que era algún tipo de manipulación de agua en forma de dragón con su multiplicador "don" se enfado mucho y ahora descubrir que es mas practico y versátil llamado "don del chakra" que es capas de hacer mas cosas, si el estaba furioso siempre trato de superarlo de demostrar que el era mejor que estaba destinado a la grandeza un titulo que sintió que le quitaron cuando era niño.

para Bakugo toda la atención fue en el, cuando el era chico su don era mejor el mas versátil y el mas poderoso que estaba destinado a ser el numero uno, cuando el peli-verde fue diagnosticado "sin don" el solo se rió y rompió su amistad con el, por que sentía que el era un obstáculo menor que superar y "por algo mas", se enfrento a los otros "dones secundarios" para demostrar que el era el mejor de todos, pero siempre aparecería "EL", "el que no tiene un don", "el que defiende a la pobre victima" y el que tomaría el castigo, que seria multiplicado por dos al peli-verde y lo machacaban sin piedad y lo llamaría Deku el inútil.

pero esos días terminaría cuando de alguna manera Deku empezó a adiestrarse en defensa personal o lo que "según" a lo que el llamaba así "defensa personal"

Bakugo nunca vio una persona moverse así como Deku una sola persona contra su pandilla de dones, al principio ser rió pero en ese día cuando rescato a esa niña de pelo azul cambio su mundo, el Deku "el inútil" nunca volvería a perder, siempre quedarían en empate según para el peli-verde para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, al día siguiente cuando todos se enteraron que un niño sin don empato en una pelea contra tres niños con dones en especial "el que esta destinado a ser el mejor" se impresionaron y empezaron a admirad al peli-verde, se sentía humillado y trato de nuevamente a recuperar lo que era su destino y era en tratar de vencerlo.

día tras día,mes a mes, años tras año, se combatiría contra peli-verde, contra "Deku" pero el mejoraba día a día, a lo que el sentía una piedra minúscula a superar se volvió una montaña, si Izuku no había mostrado un don y era mucho mejor, ahora para Bakugo al ver su "don" le era difícil ahora enterarse que el tiene dos dones y nunca lo uso contra el le fue una tortura que lleno su furia y recordó lo que le dijo.

_"nunca lo oculte solo me dije que no valía la pena en usarlos en contra de ti" _

se enojo, por mas que estaba pensando que el estaba mejorando también como el peli-verde ahora resulta que eran pasos gigantescos y abismales que nunca estuvo cerca de el, el estaba frustrado y enojado no pudo contenerlo

-**¡****DEKU!- **escucho el grito de enojo el peli-verde y vio que salio disparado el rubio hacia el con todo lo que tenia -_**enfréntate contra mi- **_le grito estirando su brazo hacia el con la manos preparados para alcanzarlo.

Izuku solo parpadeo al ver a su ex-amigo de la infancia así solo suspiro pero no hizo nada hasta que unas enredadera precisamente las vendas del profesor salieron volando tratando de nuevamente de envolver al peli-rubio explosivo.

-**suficiente Bakugo**\- el maestro hablo con voz seria a Bakugo, no dio oportunidad de que el rubio atacara que, se olvido por completo el rubio que el profesor, podía eliminar su "don" con los ojos brillando según por lo que dijo Izuku pero trato de liberarse nuevamente en poder enfrentarse a Izuku, pero el profesor lo jalo bruscamente -_**ultima advertencia y estoy siendo muy condescendiente contigo por ser el primer día de clases- **_dijo el profesor con la voz grave_** -desiste- **_

Bakugo le costo trabajo y solo apretó las manos y los diente dando un suspiro de fastidio, se dejo de mover y se quedo parado mirando al suelo mientras el peli-verde solo lo miro mientras suspiraba de decepción al ver a su antiguo amigo de esa forma, siguió moviéndose para volver a su lugar pero no antes de ver como todo el mundo lo miro con impresión.

Eso hizo que el peli-verde se pusiera nervioso y trato de ocultarlo viendo hacia otro lado no viendo a toda la clase mientras movía el brazo.

-bien pasemos a los siguiente ejercicios no hay tiempo que perder aun que ya se arruino mi mentira para poderlos esforzarse mas... todavía puedo hacer que a la persona que quede en ultimo lugar que haga un ensayo de doscientas hojas de "como mejorar mi "don" para este año" y "hacer una diagnostico de comparación de dones con otros héroes profesionales"-a lo que el sonrió de forma perversa -¿entendido?- todos hicieron un ruido trago de saliva mientras asentían preocupados-...así que hay que seguir- dijo el maestro.

Izuku empezó a seguir al profesor pero Tenya, Uraraka y Tsuyu lo llamaron -¡Midoriya!- el peli-verde volteo y los miro parpadeando viendo que estaban preocupados dirigiéndose hacia el -¿estas bien?- preguntaron.

a lo que se sorprende un poco haciéndolo parpadear mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-ha...si estoy bien- dijo mientras seguía caminando -gracias por su preocupación pero de verdad estoy bien- les dijo agradeciendo.

-pero..tu dedo se ve muy doloroso- dijo Uraraka preocupada viendo su dedo

-duele pero no es la gran cosa lo soportare- dijo mientras seguía caminando.

\- ¿por que no usa su factor de curación? *gero*- pregunto Tsuyu a lo que Midoriya contesto

\- no puedo debo de meditar apropiadamente para preparar mi chakra y al parecer el profesor no me dejara por el tiempo que tenemos-dijo Izuku mientras seguía caminando viendo al profesor -¿verdad profesor?- susurro a sus compañeros.

-hmm- dijo asistiendo y sorprendiendo a mucho por su capacidad de audición - Izuku debe de afrentar el dolor que se indujo a menos que pueda curarse caminando y mientras hace los ejercicios ahora dejen de charlar y concéntrense en los ejercicios- dijo.

pasaron al siguiente ejercicio pero Tsuyu, Tenya y Uraraka notaron como Bakugo siguió mirando entrecerró los ojos de ira pura viendo a Izuku mientras hacia los ejercicios.

mientras el rubio se decía -tengo que superarte solo eres una piedra en mi camino- una y otra vez

los compañeros del peli-verde vieron con preocupación.

-¿crees que te dará mas problema?- pregunto Uraraka señalando al rubio.

Izuku solo suspiro mientras el seguía haciendo los ejercicios sin ningún problema -no lose pero no se preocupen...-dijo seguro de si mismo a pesar que tiene el dedo adolorido y el brazo punzante- me se defender de el...les agradezco- dijo agradecido, pero ellos siguieron viendo con cuidado al rubio si hacia algo en contra de Midoriya en los ejercicios.

el día siguió transcurriendo sin incidente haciendo varios ejercicios que Izuku sentía que eran ejercicio fáciles, pero quedaría en segundo lugar en algunos ejercicios o en primer lugar, siguió analizando discretamente los dones de sus compañeros de clase mientras que ellos no se percataban de su análisis, Midoriya estudio en especial los quedaban detrás de el o en primer lugar.

un chico con cabello bicolor mitad blanco y mitad rojo vio que su "don" es algo en hacer hielo, pero lo que noto también fue que solo usa su lado derecho nunca su lado izquierdo, pero le interesaba esa quemadura se pregunto ¿si tiene algo que ver en su ojo en el lado izquierdo?, luego vio a la chica alta de la clase de cola de caballo, algo que aseguraba es hermosa con aire de clase alta y su don es crear objetos atraves de su cuerpo era interesante como lo hacia y la inteligencia que mostraba para poder sobre salir de los demás en cada prueba y luego seguía Bakugo tratando de poner mas empeño en los ejercicios viendo a Izuku con furia.

al final del día resulto que Izuku quedo en primer lugar después fue la chica de cola de caballo llamado "Momo" después el chico de bicolor llamado "Todoroki" y luego Bakugo algo que le hizo enfadar al rubio explosivo por ser el cuarto lugar, pero el peli-verde no tomo importancia en que puesto quedo, se puso a meditar mientras curaba su dedo mientras daban resultados a todos pero tuvo un resultado un poco eficiente al sentir su dedo tenso, el que quedo en el ultimo lugar fue al chico de pelos de pelotas morado quedaba aire perturbador de pervertido morboso no se le acerco para nada del mundo, el enano llamado Mineta empezó a maldecir por el ensayo que debe de hacer.

-Mineta tienes un mes para entregar el ensayo- dijo el profesor haciéndolo llorar y se volteo a mirar a Izuku -si te duele todavía ve con la enfermera- dijo habiendo observado a Izuku mover su brazo derecho adolorido- toma nota de una profesional de curación- le dijo dando una nota medica - mañana habrá mas retos Midoriya- le dijo Aizawa para luego irse, el peli-verde parpadeo pensando y considero lo que dijo y decidió ir a ver a la enfermería tomando los consejos del profesor Aizawa.

* * *

**_mas tarde_**

sin que uno se diera cuenta sonó la campana finalizando las horas de clases, Izuku camino fuera de la escuela pero fue detenido por un brazo se volteo y vio a su compañero de clase el de lentes de pelo azul.

-ho Iida- le hablo con tranquilidad para voltearse -¿que pasa?- le pregunto.

-tu brazo y tu dedo- le señalo -¿están curados?- le pregunto al peli-verde -vi que movías tu brazo en la prueba-

-bueno resulta que...-mientras se rascaba la cabeza el peli-verde para explicarle

\- ...mi factor de curación no curo bien... tuve que ir con Recovery Girl para que me explicara el factor de curación apropiada mente y me sano correctamente, también me dijo que debía tomar nota de mi tipo de sanación y como caracterizar con los otros dones de sanación de los otros héroes profesionales que se acoplara con mi factor de curación y estudiar un poco de la anatomía muscular para luego ir hablar con ella para ver en que manera mejorar- dijo mientras avanzaba sin preocupación mientras seguía hablando -ella esta dispuesta a enseñar algunas cosas de medicina como materia extracurricular los sábados así que planeo tomarlos- pero para Tenya casi parpadeo un poco asombrado por el tipo de análisis que lo dejaron casi parecido al llamado Mineta y mas las clases extra curriculares que le ofrecen y que planeaba tomarlo y que al parecer no le molestaba en Midoriya, algo que empezó a respetarlo al peli-verde seriamente de parte de Tenya.

\- como era de esperarte de ti Midoriya avanzas mas y mas en tus habilidades- dijo asombrado y admirando al peli-verde para luego verlo - ¿y entonces a que se debe que no se curo bien?- pregunto Tenya interesado.

-bueno mi teoría como el de Recovery Girl es que mi factor de curación depende de la concentración de la mente en el "don chakra" - dijo Izuku analizando -cuando lo hice mi cuerpo en ese momento tenia que lidiar con el dolor de mi brazo y el de mi dedo-.

-mmm ya veo... así que debes de tener una mente fuerte e ignorar el dolor para que sea efectivo tu factor de curación- dijo Tenya caminando a lado de Izuku.

-si...tendré que entrenar mi mente ante el dolor...- dijo mientras pensaba como fortalecer su mente.

-aun que me decepciona que el profesor Aizawa nos haya mentido...- dijo Tenya con decepción.

Izuku parpadeo pensando en eso y decidió investigar ciertas cosas que le molestaba que surgieron hoy.

-oi- provino una voz los se detuvieron para ver a la castaña y a la chica sapo corriendo hacia ellos -¿van a la estación? también nosotras - grito muy animada.

-ho Uraraka, Tsuyu...si vamos a la estación- dijo Izuku alegre al ver a las dos que se empezaron a llevarse bien al principio no hablaban mucho pero luego Tsuyu tomo la iniciativa hablando primero y las dos empezaron a congeniar muy rápido ahora pareciera que se llevan bien.

-Uraraka tuvo una gran idea de que todos fuéramos juntos *ribit* - dijo la chica sapo

-si es una buena idea que todos vayamos juntos- dijo alegremente Izuku a lo que la chica castaña asintió rápidamente con emoción.

-¿verdad? ¿verdad? deku-kun- dijo la castaña haciendo que el peli-verde se petrificara por el apodo que le daba Bakugo levantando una ceja a todos.

-¿deku-kun?- pregunto Tsuyu por el nombre -pensé que su nombre es Midoriya Izuku *ribbit*- dijo mientras lo veía poniendo un dedo cerca de su labio.

-¿he no era así? por que juraría que el chico explosivo te dice así "Deku bastardo"- dijo fingiendo la voz de Bakugo molesto a lo que todos se sorprendieron por la gran imitación que dio con su voz la castaña.

-he...he...he...- se rasco la cabeza el peli-verde con una gota de sudor- bueno no... mi nombre como dice Tsuyu es Izuku no Deku... Bakugo me dice así para burlarse de mi- explico mientras seguía rascándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-¿así que es una manera para insultarte?- dijo Tenya analizando

-¿ho de verdad? lo siento - dijo apenada la castaña -pero debes de admitir que Deku suena como una palabra japonesa para "¡puedes hacerlo!" así que me gusta- dijo la castaña sonriendo inocentemente.

-mmm no lo había vito así pero Uraraka tiene razón- hablo la chica sapo -es como si de verdad tuviera un significado mas profundo con Midoriya con ese apodo es como el lanzamiento de pelota que logro hacerlo aun con el riesgo de ser expulsado*ribbit* - dijo Tsuyu con el dedo en su boca

Izuku solo parpadeo por unos instante viendo a la castaña y a la chica sapo como le significaba la palabra para las dos y se le ocurrió una idea para dar una sonrisa a la castaña y a la chica sapo.

-bien... entonces díganme Deku si quieren- dijo con tranquilidad haciendo feliz a la chicas.

-¿Midoriya-Kun?- exclamo Tenya ante la repentina aceptación del peli-verde - ¿no lo aceptaste muy fácil? ¿no dijiste que es un nombre para insultarte? ¿no?- le pregunto Tenya sorprendido.

-si...- dijo Izuku mientras ponía su manos detrás de su nuca mirando al cielo -pero que mejor manera que una revolución copernicana ¿no?- dijo Izuku sonriendo.

-¿co-per...?- pregunto la castaña al no entender a lo que se refería, Tsuyu entendió como Iida a lo que se refería Izuku, tuvieron que explicarle a Uraraka para que lo entendiera lo que ella hizo, siendo ella la que hizo la revolución de su nombre y significado.

los cuatro empezaron a caminar tranquilamente hablando en el camino, Izuku luego parpadeo al darse cuenta que es la primera vez que disfruta caminar tranquilamente que esta corriendo entre los arboles o por encima de la azoteas de los edificios y miro su grupo al descubrir la causa y solo dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

-asi que esto es tener nuevamente amigos ¿he?- dijo caminando con una sensación agradable en su pecho.

* * *

_**al día siguiente**_

Izuku empezó a darse cuenta que la U.A. no solo era una escuela a la vanguardia de convertir a jóvenes en héroes profesionales si no también estaban a la vanguardia en los estudios generales como el ingles que lo imparte el héroe Mic, Izuku se sorprendió al ver como todos sus compañeros al ver al héroe de la música de una manera casi tranquila y normal (en la mayoría de veces).

en las clases cuando los profesores pedían que contestaran los ejercicios de la materias de la pizarra Izuku y la chica alta de la clase de cola de caballo "Momo" siempre ellos alzaban las manos para contestar las preguntas pero eso hizo que Izuku se diera cuenta como los héroes profesionales estaban muy comprometidos a enseñar a los estudiantes de manera efectiva.

y en la cafetería no quedaría atrás los cuatro amigos es decir Tsuyu, Uraraka, Tenya e Izuku comerían la comida al precio accesible por el chef que era un héroe de la comida "Lunch Rush" que siempre preguntaría por la comida si esta confortable para ellos, Uraraka Tsuyu e Izuku agradecerían por el esfuerzo que ponía el héroe en prepararlo, Tenya seria el único en tratar de descifrar que es el héroe.

cuando estaban comiendo Izuku sintió algo en su comida.

-¿mmm?- Izuku hizo un ruido curioso al sentirlo algo en su comida, para empujarlo evaluando el peso de, la cosa que era pesada y dándose cuenta que es.

-¿que pasa Midoriya?- pregunto Tenya al verlo que empujaba su comida de arroz eso llamo la atención a las otras dos chicas.

pero luego se impactaron cuando Izuku metió su mano saco un rollo de pergamino de su arroz.

-¡ha!- los tres exclamarían al verlo.

-¿q-que es eso?- pregunto Tenya acomodándose los anteojos.

lo mas extraño para ellos fue ver que Izuku no se escandalizo o se impresiono de echo parecía que era algo normal y un poco excitado mientras empezaba responder.

-es un rollo de información que pedí- dijo con simpleza

-¿heeee un"rollo de información que pediste"?- dijo la castaña perpleja -¿eso esta el menú?- a lo que sus compañeros soltaron gotas de sudor.

-he...no esta en el menu...- dijo Izuku mientras lo desplegaba para abrir -deje encargado aun conocido que me diera cierto tipo de información que quería revisar- dijo mientras aplicaba chakra en su mano en el rollo.

-¿cierto tipo de información? ¿como cuales? *ribbit*- pregunto la chica sapo curiosa -¿son esas cosas ninjas de recopilación de información?-

-mmm- asintió Izuku - y es de unas personas que me intrigaron en los ejercicios...- dijo Izuku ya desplegando y sacando tres cartas

-pero Midoriya eso es como un acoso y es inmoral a espalda de otros- dijo Tenya dando su punto de vista rígido a las reglas.

-la información es vital para nosotros mi clan y para mi- dijo Izuku sin importancia en su voz - ademas soy un ninja y es mi deber tener este tipo de conocimientos y no perder la practica de conseguir los datos necesario para mi y para mi grupo- luego dio una sonrisa de complecidad -¿quieren verlo?-

todos se miraron tentados por lo que Izuku ofrecía y como era una recopilación ninja la chicas asintieron pero el que se demoro fue Tenya que tenia dudad por la moralidad interior exigente aunque estaba su curiosidad que era impasible para el.

-vamos no es tan grave y ademas te ayudaría ver como hacer una estudio de una persona y como organizarlo- dijo Izuku tratando de convencerlo.

Tenya al escuchar eso lo pensó por un segundo mas hasta que asintió suspirando.

-bien- dijo Izuku abriendo el pergamino desenrollando todos se sorprenden en ver que el pergamino estaba en blanco solo una parte donde hay un dibujo de un marco en blanco.

-he el pergamino esta en blanco-

-un segundo- dijo Izuku agarro una carta en blanco y imbuir chakra para ponerlo en el interior del marco vació y poco a poco una imagen y palabras empezaron a parecer.

-hooo, ha- Uraraka y Tenya expresaron sorprendidos.

-es como un método para segurar la información- dijo la chica sapo sorprendida- es por si cae en otra manos el pergamino ¿verdad? *ribbit*-

-mmm- asintió Midoriya.

-debo decir que eres muy estricto este tipo de cosas Midoriya de informacion- dijo Tenya impresionado a lo que solo asintió con sus hombros el peli-verde sin importancia.

-bien primero es...- dijo Izuku viendo el nombre y la imagen de la persona

-ho es chico bicolor- dijo Uraraka

**_-Todoroki Shoto-_**

_**-fecha de nacimiento: 11 de enero-**_

_**-15 años de edad-**_

_**-altura: 176 cm.-**_

_**-grupo sanguinio: O-**_

_**-lugar de nacimiento: cerca de prefectura de Shizouka-**_

_**-primer año en la U.A. salón 1-A-**_

-¡son muchos datos personales!- dijo Tenya casi regañando a lo que Izuku solo asintió.

-si solo quería los nombres y el tipo de don no todo esto- dijo el peli-verde goteando de sudor- creo que se pasaron de recolectar información- mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-ho miren- dijo Uraraka señalando a una información

_**-admitido por recomendación del héroe Endavor-**_

-ha ese el héroe numero dos después de All Might- dijo Uraraka sorprendida -¿como lo conocerá?- pregunto

-es su padre- dijo Tenya sorprendido a todos como Uraraka al escucharlo pero luego señalar - aquí lo dice-

_**-familiares: **_

_**Enji Todoroki/Endavor: padre**_

_**Rei Todoroki: madre**_

_**Toya Todoroki: hermano mayor: ?**_

_** Fuyumi Todoroki: hermana mayor**_

_** Natsuo Todoroki: hermano mayor**_

-tiene una familia grande *ribbit*- dijo la chica rana parpadeando impresionada -¿que significa el signo de interrogación delante de ese familiar?- señalo.

Izuku miro el signo y parpadeo ante eso pero tuvo un presentimiento a lo que podría significar y solo movió los hombros expresando en no saber lo que significaba pero por suerte Tenya hablo de otro asunto.

-mmm era de esperar del héroe numero dos teniendo con una buena calidad de vida a su heroísmo y de logros - dijo Tenya mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

-¿y que dice su "don"?- pregunto Uraraka viendo el pergamino.

-bueno- hablo Izuku moviendo el rollo pasando al "don"

_**-"don": mitad frio y mitad fuego-**_

_**-habilidades: **_

_** lado derecho: puede reducir las temperaturas dramáticamente puede congelar todo lo que toca puede y congelar rápidamente edificios enteros, como crear grandes olas de hielo instantáneamente, también tiene un gran manejo de su poder y dirección de su lado derecho, puede restringir el hielo para evitar congelar fatalmente alguien o usar ataques de precisión solo para congelar ciertas partes del cuerpo de un objetivo, si lucha junto a otros, es capaz de cubrir el territorio enemigo con hielo y al mismo tiempo evitar que se interponga en el camino de su aliados.**_

_**en el lado izquierdo: su brazo puede aumentar las temperaturas dramáticamente y liberar llamas ardientes.**_

_**-poder: 5/5 calificación: A**_

_**-Velocidad: 4/5 calificación: B**_

_**-Técnica: 5/5 calificación: A**_

_**-Inteligencia: 4/5 calificación: B**_

_**-Cooperación: 3/5 calificación: C**_

cuando Izuku termino de leer parpadeo con la ceja levantada.

-¿que pasa Midoriya?- pregunto Tenya.

-la información de su lado izquierdo es corta- dijo Izuku rascándose leyendo en nuevamente por no tener mas conocimiento en su lado izquierdo

-ho entonces tiene dos dones como Izuku- dijo Uraraka impresionada - y se oye bastante fuerte aunque un poco solitario en su estadística-.

-no lo vi usar su mitad fuego en el entrenamiento- dijo Tenya recordando mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-entonces ¿por que el profesor no le pidió que usara su otro don y a Midoriya si? *ribbit*- pregunto Tsuyu -¿eso no fue tonto e innecesario lo que hizo el profesor?-

-por que su potencial es bueno sin que haya riesgo en cambio el mio hay consecuencia- dijo Izuku analizando mientras lo veían sus compañeros dando su análisis.

-el profesor me vio utilizar el otro don y vio lo devastadora que puede ser si no lo logro controlarlo solo me me lastimaría a mi mismo si siguiera en este camino posiblemente me lesionaría mi brazo con el tiempo en el uso de este "don" que me perjudica que podría ser de por vida para luego dejar de ser un héroe a medio camino en los años escolares o en el futuro siendo un héroe profesional depende del uso que le de- dijo Izuku resoplando viendo sus manos mientras seguía hablando.

-el profesor Aizawa fue bueno a su manera analizándome desde el comienzo si podía seguir adelante y exigiendo mi capacidad para resolverlo por que..."que mejor forma matar un sueño si estas en la mitad en el camino estando desarrollándolo para luego caer "- dijo Izuku dando es pensamiento inconforme.

-¿pero no tienes tu otro don de respaldo?- pregunto Tenya mirando al peli-verde con una ceja levantada a lo que Izuku respondió.

-si pero necesito mis brazos y mis manos para ser las señas de manos de mis jutsus, si mis brazos y manos quedaran en mal estado me costaría trabajo a la configuración señas de las manos por que son largos y necesito la rapidez para poder hacerlo... con una posición de manos mal formada no funcionaria, si me sigo lastimando me costara mas trabajo o tendría inmovilizadas las manos de porvida ... en los mejores de los casos claro esta-

-¿y cual seria el peor de los casos?- pregunto Tsuyu

-perder mis brazos - dijo Izuku palideciendo los rostros de sus compañeros el siguió hablando con seriedad.

-...por eso el profesor me estudio y me evaluó y me dio a dar oportunidad de elegir a su forma y criterio "si estoy satisfecho con esto teniendo el otro don para respaldarme"...pero yo no estaba satisfecho para que alguien me rescate y lo use como ultima carta este don...así que acepte sus condiciones de ese este trato para mejorar bajo presión...aprenderé a usarlo correctamente con el tiempo pero ya vieron los resultados de esa presión, aun que no lo crean es un gran avance para poder usarlo-

-ademas recuerden lo que el profesor Aizawa dijo, accidente, desastre, villanos mezquinos siempre aparecerán en cualquier momento y debemos estar preparado ante todo las posibilidades- dijo Izuku- así que creo en U.A. que me siga ayudando para superarme para el futuro...-

cuando termino todos le dieron una sonrisa y asintieron que no únicamente el tenia que comprometerse todos tenían que esforzarse a su manera y con los profesores sabiendo lo que hacen.

-sigamos con el siguiente- hablo Izuku desenrollando ordenadamente para poner la siguiente carta en blanco con chakra y revelar

-el siguiente es...- en el pergamino aparece la chica de cabello de cola de caballo de color negro de clase

**_-Momo Yaoyorozu-_**

**_-edad: 15 años-_**

**_-lugar de nacimiento: prefectura de Aichi-_**

**_-cumpleaños: 23 de septiembre-_**

**_-altura: 173 cm.-_**

**_-tipo de sangre: A-_**

-¡otro mas de información personal Midoriya!- grito Tenya molesto.

-ya lose te juro que hablare con el equipo de recolección de dato Iida- dijo Izuku tratando de excusarse mientras seguían leyendo.

_**-primer año en la U.A. salón 1-A-**_

_**-admitida por recomendación por su don "creación"-**_

_**-**_ otro mas por recomendación - dijo Tenya.

-era de suponer no la vi en los exámenes- dijo Izuku analizando -y ya lo vimos en la pruebas de obstáculo ella creaba objetos para superarlo es un buen don en mi parecer-.

-¿entonces puede crear cosas?- pregunto Uraraka - hey Deku tu estas analizando a los que quedaron en los primeros puestos en la prueba de obstáculos ¿no?-

-si- dijo Izuku mientras seguía leyendo - a todos los de la clase los he visto en los exámenes de admisión por lo que no los investigue...- dijo Izuku analizando mientras pensaba - así que...quería informarme bien y que tan diferente son los que entran por recomendación y que dones usan y si es una diferencia grande-dijo rascándose.

-mmm- todos pensaron en el tema de la diferencia siendo muy talentosos los personas recomendadas.

-oigan ya vieron esto- dijo Tsuyu señalando.

todos miraron y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron y mas el peli-verde

_**-familiares**_

**_-padre:?-_**

_**-madre:?-**_

**_suposición de familia adinerada_**

-¿que demonios?- dijo Izuku al ver los signos de interrogación

-que pasa con esa información Midoriya- dijo Tenya señalando.

-significa que se desconoce como dice los signos- dijo Izuku con molestia al ver que no había nada -increíble- suspiro cruzando los brazos molesto.

-¿he entonces...no pudieron recopilar esos dato?- pregunto Tsuyu -pensé que los ninjas era bueno en eso-

a lo que hizo que Izuku le travesara el orgullo esas palabras y casi darse un golpe en la mesa.

-tendré que hablar con eso con mi clan- dijo Izuku quejándose.

-bueno tiene datos del "don" por lo menos- dijo Uraraka señalando

_**-don: "creación"**_

_**-capacidad de crear cualquier material inerte de su cuerpo descubierto a través de la manipulación molecular de sus células de grasa. siempre y cuando tenga una compresión de como se hace algo, puede crearlo, aunque le toma un periodo de tiempo mas largo y mas de su piel expuesta para crear objetos grandes y cuanto mas coma, mas material tiene que trabajar , por lo que necesita ingestión considerable de alimentos para que su Don sea efectivo, con el peligro de que probablemente baje excesivamente de peso si se utiliza demasiado.**_

_**-habilidades-**_

**_-tiene buen adiestramiento en el uso de _****_arma defensivo y ofensivos_**

_**\- tiene un excelente Acondicionamiento físico en el uso de armas en el combate con una gran inteligencia en ello mientras analiza al oponente.**_

_**-por lo que es una buena estratega en el campo de batalla superando del nivel 5 -**_

_** ( seria buen partido si sabes lo que quiero decir Midoriya ;)**_

el peli-verde nuevamente se da un azote en la cabeza humeando la cabeza al ver eso, Tsuyu se rió ligeramente, Tenya se empezó a aquejar por lo poco de profesionalismo que tiene el equipo ninja de Izuku y Uraraka se paralizo y casi quería arrancar la hoja y tirarla al basura, mientras Izuku levanto la cabeza lentamente aun humeando por los oídos.

-hablare seriamente con el abuelo de esto- dijo Izuku apretando los dientes -sigamos- dijo

-_**poder: 2/5: D**_

_**-velocidad: 3/5: C**_

_**-tecnica: 4/5: B**_

_**-inteligencia: 6/5: S**_

_**-**_**_cooperación: 5/5: A_**

\- entonces es una persona muy inteligente- dijo la castaña mirando los resultados -debido a su "don" y ya quisiera que mi don me bajara algunos kilos después de comer mucha comida-

como todos asintieron a la respuesta.

-era de suponer que su don requería un buen desarrollo de mental para superar pruebas difíciles- dijo Izuku mientras seguía analizando.

-mmm entonces estos son los tipos de personas que entran por recomendaciones- dijo la chica sapo -debo decir que si hay una gran diferencia con grandes talentos para ser grandes héroes en el futuro ¿no lo creen? *ribbit*-.

-si si si- dijo Urarakaa asistiendo -son clases de personas a otro nivel-

-¿y cual es el ultimo? - pregunto Tenya

-bueno...- dijo Izuku poniendo la ultima carta -es el profesor Aizawa-

-heee- casi exclamaron sus compañeros de mesa.

-¿por que quieres investigar el profesor?- pregunto Tenya

-bueno no es en el- dijo poniendo la carta - es en la prueba de aprehensión de dones lo que dijo- dijo Izuku mientras empezaba a desvelar la información - "el que quede en ultimo sera expulsado"- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Aizawa -quiero saber si lo decía enserio o no... así que quería ver cuantos alumnos a expulsado en el año pasado por "no tomar las cosas enserio"...como el dijo así que tengo la lista de grupo que le toco en el año pasado- dijo.

-bueno te iba expulsar a ti ¿no?- dijo Tsuyu pensando -creo que habría una considerable números de expulsados por parte de el-

-mmm...creo que es razonable que haya una cierta cantidad de alumnos expulsados- dijo Tenya -¡espera un minuto!- exclamo Tenya -Izuku esto es información escolar y esto te aseguro que uno muy invalido y gran delito no podemos hacer esto-.

\- vamos a ver...- dijo mientras la chicas se acercaron para ver ignorando a Tenya que al final se acerco para ver -este es del salón 1-B- .

**_-lista de asistencia de alumnos de profesores-_**

**_-primer dia-_**

**_-salon 1-B-_**

**_-encargado: Sekirijo Kan/Blood Hero "Vlad King"_**

**_numero de alumnos: 20/20_**

-bueno pasemos de los nombres de los estudiantes solo queremos la cantidad de alumnos que asistieron... si eramos 18 ingresados ahora con Todoroki y Momo por ingresados somos en total 20 alumnos por lo que me imagino que debe reducir a medida que pasa los meses- los tres asintieron la palabras de Izuku- este es del salón de Aizawa -dijo señalando dirigiendo una columna .

_**-primer día-**_

_**-salón 1-A-**_

_**-encargado: Shota Aizawa/ "Eraserhead"**_

_**-numero de alumnos: 20/20-**_

-ahora el segundo día- dijo Izuku pasando la hoja

**_lista de asistencia de alumnos de profesores_**

_**-segundo día-**_

_**-salón 1-A-**_

_**-**__**encargado: Shota Aizawa/ "Eraserhead"-**_

cuando los cuatro vieron el números asistencia pensando ver el numero 19 se sorprendieron al ver.

_**-numero de alumnos: 0/20-**_

todos se quedaron mirando en silencio ante ese numero que vieron "**_0"_**.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

**_-_**¡¿QUEEEEE?!- los cuatro gritaron viendo

-¿que que...que paso con los estudiantes?- dijo Uraraka impactada al ver que desaparecieron los alumnos en un día para el otro.

-¿M-Midoriya seguro que esta bien la información?- pregunto Tenya sorprendido viendo y pasando el rollo en busca de números pero los siguientes meses eran cero el numero de asistencia.

-y-yo no lose- dijo Izuku parpadeando, en si los datos incompletos los estaba haciendo dudar que lo considero una posibilidad de mala recopilación esto no era común en su recopilación de datos con su clan sapo.

-oigan- Tsuyu hablo -miren- dijo señalando todos parpadearon -hay un texto del motivo-

-¿mmmm?- todos siguieron leyendo.

_**motivo de expulsión de los estudiantes:**_ _**por el profesor encargado Aizawa de la clase 1-A **__**a evaluado que los estudiantes **__** en el primer día de clase, no **__**cumplen los requerimientos **__**necesarios del encargado profesor para poder asistir a la academia U.A. por lo que el profesor (y como todos los profesores) de la U.A. por tener años de experiencia, acreditado y respaldado por el ministro de educación de Japón, tiene total autorización para poder expulsar a los estudiantes que los profesores desaprueban en su rendimiento y no se comprometan a la academia U.A. se les ubicara en otras academias nacional o internacional recomendadas por la academia para que no pierdan el año de inicio escolar por parte del profesor encargado.**_

todo lo demás fue datos de información hacia donde irán cada estudiante por recomendación del profesor pero ellos seguían en shock al ver que toda una clase en año anterior en su primer día fue expulsado, los cuatro siguieron parpadeando.

-ya no se si temer los exámenes o al profesor- dijo Uraraka un poco agitada mientras exprimía una envoltura de zumo de naranja en su boca.

-si esto es cierto-hablo Tsuyu viendo -¿por que no expulso hasta el momento el profesor?*ribbit*-

-sera por el evaluó del profesor que haga en su consideración personal- dijo Izuku un poco asombrado -he oído que la academia U.A. es exigente y es un poco irregular que las otras academia de héroes pero jamas vi uno al tal...extremo- mientras se rascaba la cabeza viendo datos.

todos siguieron pensando que tan exigente es el profesor pero luego vieron que uno de ellos estaba temblando Izuku, Uraraka y Tsuyu vieron a Tenya que estaba temblando los tres se preocuparon pensando que estaba temeroso cuando abrieron las bocas para reconfortarlo se escucharon una palabras de el.

-me-me alegra escuchar esto...- dijo en un susurro.

-¿he?- todos hablaron con incertidumbre.

-me alegra...- Tenya tembló para dar un levantamiento de orgullo con lagrimas cayendo -¡...que esta escuela es tal como esperaba!- exclamo con una luz iluminando en el.

mientras los tres siguieron mirando en silencio a su compañero ante esa devoción de exigencia que buscaba hasta que la castaña del grupo se levanto con pánico.

-¿Tenya de que te alegras tanto?- hablo Uraraka con un poco conmocionada al verlo entusiasmado a su compañero -¡entiendes que nos toco un profesor que no es normal que puede expulsarnos en un día para otro a su opinión!-

-ha pero Uraraka...- Iida miro a la castaña y empezó hablar -es el deber de nuestra escuela que seamos mejores héroes para el futuro de la sociedad-debatió mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-si pero no de esa forma de exigencia- dijo Uraraka un poco exasperada - no muchos somo tan fuertes o igual de buenos o están bien preparados para esto...- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños-todavía me cuesta trabajo retener la comida cuando uso mi don...- dijo pero ahora bajando la cabeza -...de echo yo...no debería...-

todos sus compañeros vieron el cambio de comportamiento de la castaña mas frágil y temblorosa.

-¿Uraraka-chan?- hablo preocupada Tsuyu viendo a su nueva amiga así como los otro dos compañeros al verla que se sentó con la cabeza agachada .

-yo...-hablo con cuidado -yo no debería estar aquí-

todos sus compañeros parpadearon conmocionados ante esa declaración.

-pero Uraraka pasaste el examen- hablo Tsuyu a la castaña tratando de motivarla - el de que estemos aquí significa que lo merezcamos-

-pero yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por Izuku- dijo en forma depresiva -si no me hubiera ayudado de seguro no estaría aquí- ella siguió hablando-¿saben por que yo estoy asistiendo a la U.A.?- les pregunto pero ella contesto rápidamente -por dinero- dijo

esto hizo que todos se miraran con la cejas levantadas no esperando esa respuesta por Uraraka.

-yo me metí a la U.A. por que mis padres se están viendo en apuros en su compañía constructora yo lo quise ayudar pero ellos me dijeron que me tenia que tomar un rumbo diferente a ellos- dijo Uraraka todavía deprimida- cuando vi que los héroes tienen mayor oportunidad ganancia de dinero me metí... al principio me dije que no lo iba lograr metiéndome aquí en la U.A. pero...si no fuera por Deku...yo...-

-me das mucho crédito- dijo Izuku interrumpiendo a Uraraka bruscamente haciendo que le levantara su cabeza mirando directamente a la castaña -Uraraka puede que te haya ayudado en el examen pero ¿te acuerdas en los puntos que teníamos que acumular para entrar?- le pregunto mientras ella asentía - no se si te dijeron acuerdas que había de villanos y otro mas...-

-¿ha?- respondió Uraraka levantando una ceja ante eso Izuku vio que Tsuyu y Tenya empezaron a sonreír al ver que ellos lo sabían y entendiendo que es lo que iba hacer el, pero mientras tanto Uraraka estaba confundida ante esa información y empezó a recordar -bueno no termine en ver el vídeo solo salio un ratón o un oso o un perro que dijo que pase y fui a correr con mis padres al decir las noticias que entre- dijo ella.

-hpm- y soplo divertido Izuku como los demás - había puntos de "héroe"-

-¡ha!- parpadeo sorprendida Uraraka

-si- dijo Tsuyu empezando a explicar- como dijo Midoriya habían puntos de héroes que los profesores evaluaban-

\- hubo dos personas que rompieron los récords ese día- dijo Tenya mientras la miraba - por lo que escuche no muchos pasan por diez puntos de esos puntos-

-uno lo gano Izuku por 95 puntos- dijo Tsuyu asombrando a Uraraka mirando a Izuku pero la chica sapo siguió hablando-si no fuera por esos puntos el no estaría aquí por que saco cero en los puntos de villanos *ribbit*- mientras se reía pero Izuku no lo tomo importancia también se rió de la broma de Tsuyu mientras se rascaba para luego ver a Uraraka.

-¿y sabes quien mas rompió ese récord?- pregunto Izuku a Uraraka que ella empezó a pensar.

-¿mmmm...Tenya?- señalo al de los anteojos.

-¡haaaa gracias que pensaras eso de mi Uraraka i!- lloro Tenya mientras se tapaba sus ojos con su brazo -¡pero no!- dijo declarando y sorprendiendo a la castaña de que no fuera el -y solo conseguí como dos puntos de heroísmo - dijo con vergüenza en el piso.

-¿ha?- parpadeo -¿entonces quien mas...podri- Uraraka no termino cuando vio que un dedo de Izuku lo apunto.

-tu- dijo con señalándola- tu eres la segunda que rompió el récord-

Uraraka parpadeo por unos instantes para luego apuntarse así misma con poco de color rojo en sus cachetes -¡¿y-yo?!- dijo sorprendida mientras todos asentían.

-si Uraraka- dijo Izuku riendo por la expresión de Uraraka - ¿pero sabes lo que eso significa?- le pregunto a la castaña pero seguía todavía impresionada sin poder hablar y todavía confundida - eso significa que los héroes profesionales ven que tu puedes ser una gran héroe Uraraka-

-hu...- Uraraka parpadeo nuevamente -pero... mis motivos son...-

-que importan los motivos- dijo Izuku interrumpiéndola - todos comenzamos en algo y seamos sinceros tu los haces por tu familia ¿cierto?- a lo que ella solo asintió -vez hay una causa noble no permitas o te adjudiques que tus causas sean erróneas cree en tu camino-

cuando termino de hablar todos miraron a Izuku viendo que tiene un carácter de sus convicciones que es fuerte de sus cimientos.

-ademas- añadió el peli-verde -el profesor Aizawa aun que no lo parece ve potencial en nosotros-dijo con seguridad a lo que todos levantaron una ceja.

-¿como sabes eso Midoriya?- pregunto Tsuyu.

-bueno piénselo toda una clase fue expulsada de un día para el otro- dijo Izuku mientras en rollaba el pergamino para guardarlo mientras seguía hablando - ¿que creen que eso dice del profesor Aizawa en nosotros?- pregunto a sus compañeros.

-mmm...¿que ve potencial en todo nosotros?- pregunto la castaña.

-ha es cierto- dijo Tenya rascando la barbilla -todos fuimos advertidos pero nadie fue expulsados-

-si- dijo Izuku pero dio una mirada seria -pero no debemos bajar la guardia el profesor quiere que tomemos las cosas en serio no podemos darnos por vencidos- mientras veía a sus amigos con seriedad -debemos tomar esto en serio y ayudarnos entre nosotros como un equipo- dijo Izuku

todos se miraron entre todos ahora dando una mayor determinación para los estudios y los ejercicios que vendrían a partir de ahora.

-¡si!-

-si *ribbit*-

-si-

Izuku sonrió al grupo, todos escucharon el sonido la campana para volver a sus clases preparándose para la siguiente clase cuando vieron al profesor encargado en la entrada esperando que todos entraran recargado alado en la entrada cuando los cuatros estuvieron por entrar Uraraka se paro en frente del profesor con una mirada seria en ella mirando al profesor mientras que el solo arqueo una ceja.

-¿que pasa Uraraka?- pregunto el profesor a la castaña.

todos se sorprendieron viendo que dio una mirada determinada mirando al profesor que intimidaba a cualquiera en el salón.

-maestro Aizawa no le fallare y ni decepcionare a nadie a los creen en mi- dijo dando un puño en el aire y apretándolo escuchando su piel presionarse haciéndolo parpadear al profesor casi sorprendido -por que este es mi camino para ser un héroe verdadero ¡yendo mas haya del plus ultra!- dijo determinada para luego irse a su lugar.

el profesor miro al estudiante yendo a su lugar para que ella luego diera un suspiro de alivio cuando ella se sentó aun temblorosa por estar enfrente del profesor, sus amigos solo le sonrieron felicitándola en silencio, ella solo de volvía el pulgar arriba para todos sus amigos en especial a Izuku, el profesor miro a los cuatro y recordó a sus amigos cuando el era un estudiante, sonrió ante esos recuerdos hasta que recordó las palabras de la castaña

_"este es mi camino para ser un héroe verdadero ¡yendo mas haya del plus ultra!"_ miro al peli-verde como empezaba a influir a sus compañeros.

-esas ideas les están fortaleciendo- dijo Aizawa para luego irse en el corredor ya que no te le tocaba dar esta clase y vio al maestro que le corresponde en su traje de héroe color rojo con capa de su época de edad de plata, mientras le levanto un pulgar hacia el.

-¿vez a lo que me refiero?- le hablo All Might sonriendo como siempre -ese chico esta empezando a influir en su alrededor y les esta motivando en seguir-

-...- el profesor no dijo nada pero solo dio una sonrisa tortuosa al héroe- y yo sigo creyendo que le favoreces mucho- dijo siguiendo caminando y suspirando al héroe rubio hasta siguió hablando Aizawa -pero...si es cierto lo que estas diciendo-le dijo mientras se alejaba -ahora tiene una gran responsabilidad ahora no solo cargar sus propias convicciones... si no de los que creen en el por que sera la base de sus convicciones de otros... y mas vale que no nos decepcione...- dijo mientras miraba por el hombro dando un ojo en color rojo al rubio amenazando -ho me las va pagar- dijo con seriedad.

Aizawa desapareció en la esquina de un pasillo mientras All Might se quedo mirando casi asombrado por lo que paso no podía negar la lógica de Aizawa que su heredero tiene una responsabilidad que cargar pero luego recordó lo que dijo -¿dijo nos?- asombrado recordando sus palabras -así que...- miro nuevamente por el pasillo por donde se fue y solo rió.

-veras Aizawa que no nos decepcionaremos por el futuro de esta generación-dijo yendo a la clase.

* * *

**_mas tarde_**

-**_¡estoy entrando como una persona normal!-_** grito All Might entrando de manera dramática en la clase.

mientras toda la clase empezaron a hacer ruidos de asombro al ver al héroe numero uno entrando al salón.

-es All Might- uno grito.

-asombroso de verdad es nuestro maestro- dijo otro.

-ese traje es de su edad de plata ¿no es así?- dijo Tsuyu entusiasmada al verlo como muchos.

Izuku solo sonrió al ver su héroe entrando que inspiraba alegría y emoción a los demás de sus compañeros mientras daba pasos lentos como si estuviera marchando algo que le hizo sacar una gota de sudor en el peli-verde viendo eso.

_-¿que no esta entrando como una persona normal?-_ se dijo mental mente suspirando, cuando vio que se paro en el escritorio empezó hablar.

-estoy aquí dar su clase de entrenamiento básico de héroes- dijo All Might -esta clases es para entrenar sus habilidades básicas para que aprenda como desarrollarlos para comenzar a ser un héroe- mientras el hablaba Izuku vio a todos en especial en Uraraka que asentía emocionada -hoy comenzaremos con...-para dar una pose sacando una tarjeta que decía - entrenamiento de combate-

para cierta persona estaba muy emocionado escuchando eso.

-¡entrenamiento de combate!- hablo emocionado Bakugo mirando con malicia a cierta persona Izuku solo parpadeo sintiendo la mirada de Bakugo en el.

-algún día tenia que llegar- dijo Izuku suspirando que sabia que había este tipo de entrenamiento, All Might siguió hablando.

-y vamos con esto también- grito para que los muros empezaran a salir contenedores -estos son sus trajes basados en los registros de sus "dones" y solicitado por recomendación suya antes del comienzo de la escuela- dijo.

All Might vio en todo el mundo exclamando con emoción viendo los contenedores pero luego se sorprende al ver que no todos lo estaban y precisamente fue en Izuku.

-los...trajes...-dijo Izuku con la cara azul agarrando el contenedor de su traje -je...je..je si yay- dijo Izuku con sarcasmo.

-¿he?- All Might se rasco la cabeza confundido mientras se alejaba - ¿tendrá algo malo en su traje?-

* * *

_**mas tarde en la zona de entrenamiento Beta**_

All Might estaba esperando en la entrada del escenario de la ciudad de simulación mientras los estudiantes se cambiaban no espero mucho al ver los estudiantes empezaron a salir en sus trajes de héroes.

-dicen que la vestimenta hace a los hombres y las mujeres- dijo All Might viendo a los estudiantes -pero ahora los convierte en ¡héroes!- dijo con emoción .

-**¡ eso es todos lucen fantásticos!-** exclamo pero luego vio que no estaba su sucesor -¿mmm? ¿donde esta el joven Midoriya?- susurro viendo que no esta pero luego escucho unos pasos acercándose -ha ahí viene...- dijo esperando ver algo referente al estilo ninja que portaría pero cuando se fue descubriendo se sorprende que no es tal como se esperaba en verlo.

-¿he?- parpadeando ver como una enormes cosas verdes se alzaba de su cabeza -¡¿QUE?!- al final grito viendo a Midoriya en su traje de color verde claro, con algunas rodilleras, con una careta cubriendo únicamente su mandíbula y su cara era cubierto por la vestimenta dando esa forma extraña pero uno se imaginaria como un conejo o algo así pero era claro que aun cuando estaba cubierto su cara era claro que Izuku estaba un poco sonrojado.

All Might solo se le quedo mirando al ver que la forma de tipo orejas era referente a sus dos mechones pelos, como también lo que le cubría su boca es referente a su sonrisa, la verdad All Might había esperando otra cosa de Izuku tal vez una vestimenta como del héroe ninja Edgeshot, pero no algo como lo que esta usando que hace referencia a el, a lo que All Might solo alzo una ceja en dirección a Izuku cuando el lo vio el peli-verde suspiro rascándose la cabeza.

Izuku empezó a recordar como sucedió esto mientras nuevamente suspiro.

* * *

**_hace una semana _**

Izuku estaba en la sala mirando los papeles de requerimientos de la escuela por lo que tenia que mandar un diseño de su traje para que los estudiantes de soporte que son los que se encargan en el equipamiento de los héroes hicieran uno para el y pero también lo que vio fue que también le requerían el nombre de su "don" y su características por lo que los dos son muy diferentes algo que lo hizo pensar lo que iba hacer ya es un tema delicado si juntar "el chakara" y el don "one for all" a un solo "don" para que no supieran del "one for all" pero Izuku solo negó la cabeza por que esta decisión no solo para el.

-mejor le llamo- dijo marcando en su celular a All Might -esto también le concierne con lo que voy hacer con "one for all"- dijo mientras escuchaba el tono de espera hasta se escucho le contestaron.

-hola joven Midoriya- le contesto.

\- hola All Might - le saludo.

-¿ya estas listo para entrar a la U.A?-le pregunto

-de echo eso es lo que quiero hablar- le dijo viendo uno de los papeles - unos de los requisitos que estaba leyendo me esta pidiendo el nombre del "don" y sus características y uno los diseños de un traje para eso- dijo mientras se seguía hablando - lo segundo del traje ya lo tengo cubierto por mi clan sapo que me van a dar uno All Might pero lo primero...-

-quieres opinión de como ingresar el "don" "one for all"- le dijo -no te preocupes ya lo ingrese con otro nombre y otro tipo de características como tu chakra - le contesto, Izuku parpadeo ante esa respuesta un poco espantado ya que el abuelo es muy estricto en la información referente al chakra pero All Might siguió hablando -el abuelo y yo hemos hablado de eso de echo me mando un mensaje si pedían las características de los dones...debo decir que el abuelo esta muy bien informado joven Midoriya... pero por favor... dile que me mande por correo o por email - le dijo suspirando y un poco aliviando a Izuku pero cuando escucho el suspiro supo que algo paso le pregunto.

-¿como le mando el mensaje?- le pregunto escuchando a su héroe preocupado.

-abajo de mis sabanas de mi cama con un kunai enterrado cuando me desperté- le contesto un poco temeroso-debo decir que pegue un grito- viendo el rubio por la ventana de la sala de maestro a lo que hizo que Izuku se diera un manotazo en la frente con una gota de sudor por el comportamiento del abuelo.

-entendido- dijo Izuku negando la cabeza - y lo siento-.

-ha por cierto joven Midoriya- hablo All Might mientras le ponía atención el peli-verde - ¿como es tu traje si puedo preguntar? recuerde que debe ser un traje que se acople a su estilo de "don" o en este caso "dones" viendo que usa muchos diferentes estilos de batalla y de elementos quisiera saber como...- le pregunto

pero Izuku antes de que hablara escucho un ruido

-Izuku hijo ya llegue- hablo la voz de su madre haciendo que Izuku parpadeara sorprendido y pulsara el botón de colgar.

-demonios le colgué...luego pediré disculpa- dijo guardando su teléfono al que se destaca Izuku es que podrá tener la diciplinar necesaria como la mentalidad pero cuando es por su madre se pone nervioso no sabiendo como reaccionaria su mama - ha mama si estoy en la sala viendo lo requisitos de la escuela- le dijo.

La mama de Izuku entro entrando con la bolsa en la mano con una sonrisa -mmm que bueno hijo...¿todo listo tus para la escuela?- le pregunto.

eso hizo arqueara una ceja ante el tono de su madre un poco diferente y por lo que se veía feliz por algo haciéndolo parpadear.

-he...si...- le dijo viendo raro a su madre con un poco de escalofrió -ya tengo todo solo me falta el traje de héroe que me piden- dijo y algo que empezó a sentir en su ser que lo lamentaría.

-que bueno hijo - le dijo su madre -pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso- dijo con una sonrisa mientras metía su mano en su bolsa -por que ya lo tengo-dijo sacando algo de su bolsa.

-¿he?- dijo Izuku viendo lo que saco apenas lo registro o le costaba creer que es pero cuando se dio cuenta que es agrando los ojos espantado.

*¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!* grito mentalmente pero Izuku no lo hizo cuando vio como su mama lo sostenía con orgullo y felicidad viendo que se había esforzado.

-tada- dijo su madre felizmente -yo te lo hice-

-haaaaa- Izuku hacia todo lo posible en controlar su gestos que se viera con calma poniendo una cara feliz y de sorpresa mientras lo veía a su madre temblando sus manos -ha...que bueno mama...pero debo preguntar- le dijo con los ojos cerrados temblando uno de su lado derecho de su ojo de pasmos involuntarios -¿como lo conseguiste ese diseño?- le pregunto pensando que puede ser una treta de Gamaru.

-ha lo vi en uno de tus cuadernos ayer por la noche- dijo su mama inocentemente.

Izuku apretó los puños cuando supo de lo que hablaba ese día cuando se entero que había ingresado había sacado sus notas de sus cuaderno de "análisis de héroe" para escribirlos en los pergaminos y mas detallados se dio cuenta en muchas de sus notas por el tipo de escritura que el era muy inocente y un poco embarazoso a como antes era con su inseguridad admirando a "All Might" antes de que conociera el abuelo o al clan sapo y le enseñaran a entrenar a tener mas confianza y seguir su propio camino y no seguir los de otros cumpliendo su meta su camino para ser un "héroe verdadero".

pero viendo ahora su traje era como volver esos días recordando muchas cosas de su inocencia.

**_-_**_muy bien Izuku ella lo hizo con buenas intenciones- _se dijo mentalmente -_solo dile que ya tienes un traje-_

Izuku abrió la boca -mama yo he...-

-lo hice para ti para disculparme- dijo su mama interrumpiéndolo Izuku haciéndolo parpadear al peli-verde.

-¿he?- pregunto sorprendido

-y-yo...- su mama apenas hablo -cuando...tu...-Izuku vio que buscaba las palabras adecuadas su madre -cuando el día que te diagnosticaron que no tienes un "don" y te quedaste viendo en esa computadora...-dijo su madre adolorida y haciendo recordar a Izuku ese día- tu me preguntaste y si todavía podías ser un héroe...y...yo...- su mama empezó a oprimir su mano recordando que le fue débil a su hijo-...yo..no...te..-

-esta bien mama- le dijo una voz que fue su hijo poniendo sus manos encima en sus hombros -entiendo que ese día por que lo hiciste- dijo Izuku dando su mejor sonrisa viéndola -fue muy devastador para uno como el otro mama- le dijo atrayendo para abrazarla - nunca tuve rencor contigo por que era la verdad mama- le dijo -pero tenia que intentar...y no rendirme...-dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza -y gracias eso...hay quienes creen en mi...- dijo recordando la nota del abuelo -pero gracias mama- le dijo.

su madre escucho a su hijo mientras aliviada para luego llorar por todos estos años de que su hijo tuviera rencor ese día que no le fue fuerte a su hijo

-g-gracias hijo... pero por favor cree en mi que soy unos de los que creen en ti- dijo su madre sujetándolo.

Izuku solo sonrió -si lose- dijo a lo que hizo su mama nuevamente a llorar y viendo la prenda ahora que tendrá que usarlo por ella mientras solo dio una sonrisa -bueno tendré que acostumbrarme- dijo.

* * *

**_en el presente_**

Izuku nuevamente se rasco la cabeza viendo que muchos lo veían con una ceja levantada que habían esperado otra cosas en el pero no le importo ahora recordando ese día solo cierta persona no le importo pensando que se le ve bien al peli-verde.

-ho Deku- le llamo Uraraka yendo hacia el emocionada.

Izuku miro a su compañera viendo un traje ajustado revelando que tiene ciertas proporciones mientras ella seguía hablando un poco apenada.

-ho si- dijo Izuku rascando sus mejillas viendo para otra parte -te queda bien el traje- dijo con un sonrojo.

-he...- la castaña se sonrojo rascando su cabeza -bueno es algo ajustado... pero me gusta tu traje con pareces un conejo- dijo apenada.

-jeje...-

-jeje...-

los dos tanto uno como el otro se apenaron rascándose la cabeza riendo todo el mundo vio como los dos interactuaban los dos del uno como el otro con cierto aire de agrado entre ellos All Might solo rió diciendo "la juventud" pero fueron interrumpidos cuando dos mas se le acercaron.

-Deku ese es tu traje- dijo Tsuyu yendo y haciendo que la castaña y el peli-verde vieran Tsuyu en su traje verde ajustado con características de rana -la verdad pensé que iba a salir con cadena o un traje ninja con armas *ribbit*- dijo

-ho Tsuyu no digas eso las armas están prohibidas y son peligrosas - dijo la persona de armadura que Izuku lo reconoció siendo Tenya en el mientras que Tsuyu lo miro con un dedo cerca de la boca.

-pero Midoriya es un ninja ¿no?- dijo a Tsuyu parpadeando - por lo que debe saber como usar las armas al estilo ninja ¿no?- esto hizo que Tenya parpadeara y empezara a pensarlo -si no seria como Momo que no podría usar su don-

-bueno eso no te lo puedo discutir- dijo Tenya viendo que tenia razón.

-no se preocupen - dijo Izuku llamando la atención de todos - traigo armas no letales - dijo levantando su mano enseñando una bola de metal con hilo -con esto me es suficiente para incapacitar a un enemigo al menos que se compliquen las cosas - dio haciendo un movimiento en su manos despereciendo la bola para que apareciera un kunai y un shuriken entre sus dedos sorprendiendo a todos al peli-verde-pero por lo general solo uso los kunais y shurikens en momentos que lo requieran- dijo como si fuera lo mas común pero algunos solo palidecieron con algo nerviosismo quien sera el que se enfrente al ninja verde.

*tos* llamo la atención el héroe rubio que hizo que Izuku de un movimiento en la mano despereciera el kunai para que hablara All Might aun siguiendo impresionando a sus compañeros por la habilidad de ocultar sus armas tan fácil.

-bueno ahora esta es la actividad- dijo All Might a todos los estudiantes - como sabrán la mayoría del tiempo los villanos aparecen en lugares públicos teniendo mas espacio pero hoy vamos aprender como arreglan en un batalla en campo cerrado donde ellos trataran de tomar ventaja o trataran de sorprenderlos y habrá otras situaciones que los a merite los verdaderos villanos siempre usaran este factor para su beneficio -

\- y hoy la clase se divide en dos grupos de héroes y villanos de dos contra dos- les dijo a los estudiantes.

-¿sin entrenamiento bacisco?- pregunto Tsuyu ladeando hacia un lado su cabeza por lo que el héroe rubio le contesto apretando un puño.

-esto es batalla real que aprenderán lo básico - contesto All Might -pero en esta ocasión no habrá robots serán sus compañeros en estos ejercicios-

-¿entonces en que se determinara los perdedores y los ganadores?- Momo pregunto

-¿podemos golpearlos de todas formas?- pregunto Bakugo

-¿seremos castigados por expulsión como el profesor ?- pregunto preocupada Uraraka.

-¿podemos dividirnos en el entrenamiento?-

estas y entre muchas otras preguntas mas le hicieron desesperar al héroe rubio esto vio Izuku que empezó a rascarse la cabeza de que nadie le diera respiro a All Might.

-silencio- dijo All Might casi desesperado - todas sus preguntas serán contestadas- dijo casi gruñendo mientras sacaba un libreta-hora escuchen- les dijo.

Izuku parpadeo al ver la libreta que al parecer tiene algo en común el héroe y el siempre portando una libreta.

-en esta simulación los villanos tienen un arma nuclear en el interior de un edificio por lo que los héroes deberán encontrar el arma antes de que detone o inmovilizarlos y los villanos deberán de inmovilizarlos o proteger hasta que detone -explico All Might sacando una caja -ahora para elegir a sus compañeros sacaran las letras del caja a la azar su compañero sera el que tenga la misma letra-

-¿lo vamos hacer de esta forma a la azar?-pregunto Tenya un poco perplejo por el método para que luego Izuku lo mirara.

-bueno regularmente los héroes profesionales hacen mucho de este tipo equipo en el momento- dijo peli-verde llamando su atención a otros estudiante mientras de manera relajada continuo explicando - en el momento que haya una situación tendremos que hacer equipo con con otros héroes de otras agencias que estén disponible cuando esto ocurra por lo que muchas agencias están pidiendo que se haga este tipo de actividad para que nos acoplemos con diferentes tipos de héroes para que haya un cooperación mas rápida y segura

-ha con que es eso- dijo Tenya sorprendido mientra baja la cabeza a All Might- pido disculpa por mi ignorancia-

-no te preocupes comencemos- grito All Might.

todos empezaron a sacar los papeles de la caja a Izuku vio que saco la letra "A"

-parece que nos toco juntos- dijo una voz femenina mientras enseñaba la letra "A".

Izuku volteo y vio a la chica alta de cola de caballo en su traje rojo muy...peculiar no sabiendo si es para distraer o por su habilidad del "don", el abuelo le había explicado que la ninjas femeninas o conocidos como kunoichi utilizan su belleza femenina para distraer a su oponentes, por lo que uno cualquiera en especial Mineta el chico morado todos se distraen mirando a sus compañeras en especial en ella que iba hacer su compañera, pero gracias al abuelo su concentración estaba fija en su misión sin dar miradas morbosas o provechoso de ella, si no fuera por el entrenamiento estaría ya muy nervioso mirando a otro lado.

-parece que si- dijo Izuku mientras estiraba la mano para saludar - mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya es un gusto trabajar contigo Momo-

ella por su parte se sorprende al ver que el chico de disfraz de conejo le dio una mirada seria con formalidad por un momento casi se perdió viendo que tiene un aire profesional.

-ha...si...-le dijo agarrando su mano saludando pero luego recordó que dijo su nombre - ¿tu sabes mi nombre?- le pregunto, a lo que hizo que el peli-verde parpadeara.

-ho si- dijo Izuku mientras se rascaba la cabeza -me acorde por en la tabla de posición mostrando los nombres quedaste en segundo lugar por lo que pude memorizar la mayoría de los nombres - dijo relajado pero la chica se sorprende al escucharlo.

-pero si la tabla solo estuvo por un minuto- dijo sorprendida por su capacidad de memoria.

-si es mas fácil de lo que uno cree- dijo Izuku sin darle importancia por lo que hacia -ademas soy ninja por lo que debo de memorizar rápido algunas cosas...para mi el tener conocimiento es vital para las estrategia-

Momo parpadeo sorprendida ya que ella también comparte esos tipos de pensamientos por lo que sonrió viendo que tiene un compañero que puede congeniar.

-hmm-asintió Momo mientra daba una sonrisa -sabes creo que seremos buen equipo- dijo animada.

Izuku la miro parpadeando viendo que es mas bella sonriendo casi atontando a lo que solo rasco su mejilla mirando para otra parte.

-s-si yo también lo creo- dijo casi tartamudeando pero recuperándose que no lo notara la peli-negra.

mientras en otros estudiante empezaron a buscar su pareja y empezando a platicar una cierta castaña miro la interacción de Izuku y Momo con desagrado con las mejillas casi infladas de manera cómica viendo que le daba una sonrisa a Izuku, mientras empezaron a platicar la castaña no le agrado la sensación de como el primer amigo y que admira empezó a desenvolverse sin problema con los demás al menos cuando el quiera, quería ella que el peli-verde fuera su compañero para poder demostrarle que era bueno como compañera.

-¿estas bien Uraraka?- le pregunto una voz y reconociendo Tsuyu.

-ha- ella se volteo a verla para luego asentir - si..si estoy bien- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-parece que voy hacer tu compañero- dijo Tsuyu revelando la misma letra de Uraraka

-hmm- dijo ella asintiendo tratando de poner una sonrisa medio forzada para mirar un lado discretamente al peli-verde.

esto noto la chica rana que miro a donde miraba su compañera hasta que vio al peli-verde hablando con la chica de cola de caballo para luego ver a su compañera y solo dar una suspiro al ver lo que pasaba con la castaña ella se dio cuenta que tiene algún tipo de "sentimiento" en el peli-verde por la manera que lo veía y hablaba de el con admiración desde el examen de admisión claro ella también empezó admirar de Izuku ligeramente pero en su compañera era peor lo que ella tenia por el peli-verde trato de hablar para que no se preocupara pero All Might hablo.

-muy bien todos ahora es hora de ver contra quienes se enfrentaran- dijo el rubio metiendo sus dos manos en dos cajas que decía "héroes" y el otro"villanos" cuando el rubio sintió seguro los que tenia saco las dos bolas con letras en ella el peli-verde entrecerró sus ojos y el de el rubio explosivo parpadeo.

-equipo A serán los héroes y el equipo "D" serán los villanos- anuncio All Might -ahora todos los demás vamos a ir a la sala de monitores dijo el héroe mientras todos empezaron a retirarse

Izuku se quedo pensando porque el destino quieren que se enfrente una cosa es que tu ex amigo de la infancia te persigue y te enfrente todos los días pero esto fue completamente a la azar por su héroe pero luego pensó mas meticulosa que fue muy conveniente pero fue "demasiado conveniente" pero luego miro hacia un lado sintiendo una mirada en el, y Bakugo viéndolo con molestia Izuku se quedo mirando sin apartarse de esa mirada.

-todos vengan conmigo para enseñar el escenario donde se enfrentaran- dijo "All Might" Izuku fue el primero en romper la mirada y dio un suspiro de fastidio mientras que el rubio-explosivo solo empezó a gruñir.

todos llegaron a donde es un edificio de varios niveles All Might hizo que el equipo villano entrara primero para que se posicionaran y que tendrían cinco minutos para que comience la batalla cuando entraron Bakugo dio un gesto de odio hacia Izuku que el miraba el complejo como la chica de cola de caballo analizando la estructura se metió siguiendo a Tenya en el interior del edificio.

mientras afuera All Might dio a Izuku y Momo los planos de los niveles del edificio para memorizarlos por los se concentraron en memorizarlos pero cuando All Might se despidió deseando suerte a los dos en especial a su protegido solo dio dos pasos para cuando los dos bajaron los papeles al mismo tiempo.

-hecho- los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse sorprendidos que terminaron al mismo tiempo Izuku y Momo se rascaron la cabeza un poco sonrojados.

-bueno que opinas..- los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo nuevamente como las siguientes frases.

-no tu primero..-

-no tu...-

-bueno que tal si...-

los dos se miraron casi asombrados de la coordinación de sus palabras y movimientos que se empezaron a reírse, All Might se quedo mirando ante este pareja que Izuku al parecer congeniaba parpadeo sorprendido por unos segundos para solo irse mientras escuchaba las risas de los dos jóvenes.

cuando terminaron de reírse Izuku y Momo los dos se empezaron a calmar.

-muy bien...- dijo hablando primero- tu primero- dijo entre risa.

Momo se empezó reponer ya mas calmada -bueno primero antes de dar un plan quiero preguntar algo personal- dijo Momo un poco mas seria -que pasa entre tu y Bakugo-

Izuku parpadeo y empezó a mirar hacia abajo rascándose la cabeza inconforme Momo al ver eso empezó a lamentarlo del buen comienzo que tuvieron a hora uno amargo.

-disculpa si mi pregunta...-se apresuro Momo - no me lo tienes que decir...-

-no- dijo Izuku interrumpiéndola -no te disculpes por el bien en la misión creo es necesario- dijo Izuku suspirando pero a Momo eso no le gusto sintió un amargues en haberlo echo y como si se hubiera aprovechado en el por tener una mentalidad de ninja que cualquier cosa era un riesgo en la misión quería decir algo que si no lo quería decir pero ya era tarde solo se regaño a si misma por obligarlo para que empezar escuchar a Izuku.

-es muy obvio ¿no?- dijo con cierta burla y riendo ligeramente a Momo mientras el continuaba - entre el y yo hay muchas cosas y una historia- dijo mirando en el edificio hacia arriba - antes eramos amigos en el jardín de niños y nos íbamos de aventuras y soñando que seriamos grandes héroes y quien seria mejor- dijo recordando esos días pero se apresuro por el tiempo -como sea cuando manifestó su don empezó a recibir cumplidos hasta que se le subió la cabeza que esta destinado hacer un gran héroe por su don y luego me diagnosticaron como "sin don" y rompió nuestra amistad empezó agredirme poco después con su "don"- dijo Izuku parpadeo un poco amargo.

Momo solo agrando los ojos e hizo un gesto de enojo recordando los poderes de Bakugo en las pruebas considerando que es hacer explosiones no se lo imaginaba al ver como Izuku debió haber soportado contra el y se imagino que tendría unas marcas de quemaduras en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-me imagino que tu infancia fue difícil- dijo Momo lamentando.

-no te preocupes- dijo Izuku rápidamente -por suerte conocí a una persona -Izuku pensó como decir o describir su "don" en esta parte para no decir toda la verdad solo algunas cosas - mi "don" siempre estaba presente pero no lo sabia usar hasta que me entrenaron le debo todo "a mi clan" por su enseñanza en el arte ninja- dijo seriamente agradecido -luego empece a dar pelea a Bakugo y se enojo cada vez que empatábamos -.

-hay algo que me estoy acordando- dijo Momo recordando ayer - dijo Bakugo que nunca enseñaste tus poder con tus "dones" en el... cuando se enfrentaba no me digas que haz estado enfrentando contra el sin usar "tus dones"- dijo Momo incrédula a lo que se sorprende mucho al ver que Izuku se empezó a rascar la mejilla con modestia un poco sonrojado- ¡¿de verdad te enfrentabas contra el sin usar "tus dones"?!- casi exclamo.

-no es para tanto- dijo Izuku mirando para otro lado - ademas desde pequeño mi clan me prohibieron enseñar los jutsus al publico ahora que entre en la U.A. tengo permiso en poder hacerlo pero con cuidado en usarlos ya que muchos son muy letales por lo que no los usare mucho en estos ejercicios solo tratare en usa con el otro "don" de super fuerza que me es necesario practicar para que ya no me perjudique- dijo Izuku seriamente viendo su brazo.

-creo me parece buena idea- dijo Momo asintiendo - por lo que veo ya tienes control el "don chakra" pero el otro "don" te cuesta trabajo no tener ese efecto y respeto que quieras mejorar y tengo la seguridad que lo harás mientra avanzamos- dijo sonriendo, Izuku parpadeo sorprendido de como Momo empezó atener gran confianza en el y como el empezó a tenerla a ella.

-gracias- dijo Izuku devolviendo una sonrisa.

-y respecto el plan creo que tu deberías liderar- dijo Momo seria mente Izuku parpadeo aturdido estaba apunto de objetar hasta que...

*BAAAM*

-**¡que comience el combate de entrenamiento del equipo A contra el equipo D!**\- sonó por los alta voces dando comienzo.

los dos tanto se miraron aturdidos de que ya había pasado sus cinco minutos y no tenían un plan por un poco los dos se sintieron en pánico al no tener uno pero luego cuando se miraron ese sentimiento despareció para solo sonreírse entre los dos confiados tirando sus hojas viendo el edificio.

-¿estas segura en no liderar?- le pregunto Izuku viendo a su compañera sonriendo.

-mmm- asintió con una sonrisa - si siento que esto es tu batalla y confió en ti como ganaremos- dijo a lo que hizo sonreír aun mas a Izuku mientras el dio unas posiciones de manos rápidamente a una increíble velocidad sorprendiendo a la chica de cabello negro cola de caballo por los movimientos de las manos de Izuku que apenas pudo seguir con sus ojos cuando termino salio un humo para sorpresa de Momo.

-bien por que...- empezó a hablar Izuku poniendo su careta mientras se disipaba el humo para cuando se disipo el humo Momo se sorprende viendo lo que había aparecido en frente de ella para ver al peli-verde asombrada por lo que hizo.

-... tengo un plan- le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara muy confiado empezando a contagiar su seguridad a ella, Momo empezó a sonreír que ganarían esta batalla confiando en el.

* * *

**_en la sala de monitor _**

All Might miro por los monitores con los estudiantes por lo que estaba dando inicio la batalla en equipo All Might se empezó a preparar mentalmente para dirigir la clase sin que haya cierto favoritismo para su protegido, el sabia que Izuku tenia que ser tratado como igual en los estudiantes para que no haya sospecha y el lo hacia de maravilla, su protegido lo trataba con diferente forma pero muy convencido que nadie se diera cuenta algo que pensó que debe ser su entrenamiento ninja teniendo una gran disciplina por que muchas veces cuando se encuentra con el, el peli-verde aunque mostraba control de sus emociones había cierta emoción de Izuku cuando el lo veía que era admiración.

All Might se sentía muy halagado de que una persona como Izuku lo admirara y el podía ver el potencial en el incluso admiro a Izuku en la prueba de Aizawa y como salio adelante fue esplendido en la manera de resolverlo y como ejecutarlo con todavía presión en el, a lo mejor si se hubieran conocido mas joven hubiera...no el sabia que Izuku dominaría mucho mejor "el one for all" incluso mejor que el, pero ahora tendría que lidiar mejorando en las pruebas y sabia que tenia el tiempo casi encima de el.

el vino a la U.A. por una recomendación de un amigo que tenia el candidato perfecto para ser su sucesor el solo iba venir y ver al chico que iba ser su sucesor y entrenarlo por un año ya estaría listo, pero...el destino por alguna extraña es misterioso al principio no lo vio así cuando lo encontró pero algo en el hizo que revelara su identidad no por decisión propia lo sintió, cuando inexplicablemente desactivara su apariencia musculosa juraría que tenia mas tiempo pero algo lo hizo revelar su apariencia frente a el y cuando lo vio enfrentarse al villano de lodo y la seguridad que aporto a la gente que todo saldría bien fue una confirmación el era el elegido y fue confirmado cuando fue capturado por "el clan sapo" y le revelaron la verdad del "gran sabio ancestral" en sus perdiciones que se cumpliría.

fue el día en que All Might se quedo atrás para hablar con "el abuelo" y con "el gran sabio ancestral" mientras Izuku fue entrenar en la fuente recordó las palabras de acertijos y de adivinanzas de lo que podría venir.

_"escucha bien señor sonrisas el destino nos ha conducido y entrelazados nuevamente con la humanidad por una razón"_

_"¿cual es esa razón?"_

_" es Izuku... no solo estar destinado ser el héroe mas grande del mundo y siendo el segundo protector"_

_"¿el segundo después de mi?"_

_"no triste mente es solo una __ilusión de la verdad"_

_"¿que quieres decir que no es verdad?"_

_"hay un antiguo mal que todavía vive desde desde la época de la primera generación que solo mueve los hilos desde la oscuridad mas haya del mundo y mueve a sus sirvientes" _

_"como a "All for One" le fue entregado un fuego con un propósito"_

_"¿como saben de el...?" _

_"lo sabemos, lo vimos y nos enfrentamos como el día que nació los dones en el mundo y como nació "All for One" y __" One for All" __ lo hemos visto y nosotros como el mundo y decidimos entregar los dones a la humanidad"._

_"¿ustedes dieron los dones? ¿por que?"_

_ "por que fue demasiado tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta el verdadero objetivo que dio inicio__"_

_"¿y cual es ese objetivo__?_

_" en ser consumido"_

_¿que..?"_

_**"cuando el ojo nuevamente despierte, el rugido de una bestia de la fuerza de diez hará que sus segundos hijos duerman obedientemente para que este todo preparado para que se alce de entre la tierra y mar para alcanzar al cielo para que pueda ser consumido todo, llamara a su diosa para que se unan pero se enfrentara ante su mas mortal enemigo el primogénito de los últimos que protegerá a los de la segunda generación como el amor de un hermano mayor odiara quienes lastimen a su hermano menor, el amor y el odio enfrentaran juntos nuevamente en un duelo a muerte y por ultima vez a su padre y a su madre que consumirán todo y no importa quien gane...por que nosotros... perderemos". ** _

* * *

_**dios mio ahora si me tarde disculpen la tardanza amigos me estoy esforzando mucho en ver mi caligrafía que se entienda ahora he visto que tengo que dar mi tiempo para poder ver si me gusta o no **_

_**y he visto que han dejado comentarios y agradezco mucho (sinceramente) por que no soy muy bueno con alguna cosas como los nombres y me ayuda esos detalles para modificar, la verdad no me veo siendo un gran escritor pero ahora que subió de favoritos tengo una responsabilidad con ellos, así que trato de mejorar día a día y quien tiene su opinión propia lo acepto unos si y otros no, pero como dijo un cierto héroe anime con capa en traje amarillo. **_

_**YO LO HAGO POR DIVERSIÓN. **_

_**y no lo digo con enojo lo digo por **__**diversión bien si es mi primera critica me alegra que lo haya visto y que lo a leído y me haya dado su opinión espero mejorar si no bien hay gusto pero sigo adelante con la historia y lo mantengo espero algún día poder volver editar esas paginas que me he equivocado.**_

_**aun así daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que lo sigan leyendo**_

_**pero bueno nos vemos y disculpen por las faltas de ortografías trato de ir lo mas rápido posible ya que tengo tiempo cuídense.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo nueve: ¡QUIERO SUPERARTE! **

**A**lgo que se reconocía es el echo de que Bakugo no era la persona mas paciente del mundo en especial si se trata con el peli-verde, ahora el ese encontraba corriendo, ignorando por completo a su compañero de equipo designado Iida, mientras corría explotando cosas por donde iba como si estuviera haciendo un atajo tratando de llegar con rapidez hacia el primer piso donde quería batirse a duelo y superar de una vez por todas a Izuku, Bakugo no se contendrá en sus explosiones los sacara todo su poder ya que esta permitido en usar su "don" con su equipo, el esta seguro que ganara esta pelea y no quedara en empate como siempre se enfrentaba o "lo que el siempre decía el peli-verde cuando se iba", esta vez Bakugo estaba determinado en ganar ante Deku ahora teniendo su equipo el se sentía seguro que la victoria esta de su lado seguirá el ejemplo de Deku como usar las bolas metálicas con hilos que usa con precisión para desviar sus golpes o lo que hace Izuku en golpear con precisión en una área de su cuerpo vulnerable para distraerlo, Bakugo siempre pensó que tiene ventaja al estar en un espacio cerrado por su "don" explosivo y Deku esta vez no podría huir de este escenario, si quiere derrotar al peli-verde este es su oportunidad en vencerlo de una vez por todas.

el problema es encontrarlo algo que emérita Bakugo a Izuku es su modo sigilo, evasión y escapatoria que para el siempre lo ha visto como un cobarde en que no lo enfrente la única forma de encontrarlo es cuando el quiera mostrase, ni aun cuando lo esperaba fuera de donde vive no lo vería venir o irse eso siempre lo molestaba que siempre se escabullera por delante suyo y no se daría cuenta por eso le enfadaba y mucho para que saliera el peli-verde y se enfrentaran tubo que idear alguna forma para poder sacarlo y eso era atacar a "los dones mas débiles" para que el llegara a rescatarlos, pero ahora tendría que encontrarlo de alguna forma o otra así que decidió que destruyendo los escondite seria suficiente.

por eso cuando llego al primer piso destruyo paredes e hizo agujeros, al no encontrarlo destruyo todo el primer piso buscando alguna señal del Deku o cualquier señal o color verde se desesperado en no encontrar nada.

-¡¿maldito donde estas?!- grito Bakugo en el aire - ¡enfréntate contra mi DEKU!- grito con ira

cuando termino de explotar el primer piso se fue al segundo y nueva mente volvió a lanzar sus explosiones en el segundo piso tratando de encontrarlo y repetir nuevamente el proceso de encontrarlo.

* * *

_**mientras en la sala de monitores.**_

los estudiante y All Might siguieron viendo con gotas de sudor viendo que el rubio empezó a destruir el segundo piso con su "don".

-¿nuevamente va empezar a destruir el piso?- pregunto uno de los alumnos viendo la masacre de pisos, paredes y columnas.

-parece que si- dijo otro el alumno de cabello rojo -seria un excelente demoledor de edificio- comento con cierto humor algo que hizo que hizo reír a la peli-rosa .

-tiene problema de ira- dijo la voz de una chica que es invisible.

todos asintieron viendo en la cámara que estaba atravesando la pared el rubio explosivo, mientras algunos siguieron mirando los monitores buscando a los otros participantes.

-¿alguien ha visto al chico de risos de color verde...Midoriya y de la chica de cola caballo Momo?- pregunto la chica de rosa mirando por las cámaras - no los he visto en ninguna parte- dijo preocupada

-de echo- dijo un chico con cabeza de pájaro con su tono serio -no los he visto desde que comenzó el entrenamiento-

-¿siguieran afuera?- pregunto Uraraka viendo preocupada de que no hayan aparecido Izuku en las cámaras.

-no- dijo All Might que todos vieron hacia el héroe numero uno mientras el miraba en todos los monitores con un poco de esfuerzo - si se fijan bien algunas de las cámaras que cambian de repente de escena se puede ver en los bordes de los monitores el cabello de la estudiante Yaoyorozu- dijo All Might tecleando enseñando un monitor para que cambiara y se viera un mechón de cabello negro desapareciendo.

ante esto los alumnos se sorprendieron.

-increíble- muchos exclamaron algunos

-¡están pasando por modo furtivo!- dijo la chica invisible cerrando su puño con emoción.

-¡wow así que van por modo ninja de Midoriya! ¿he?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-¿no hay alguna cámara con sensor de movimientos?- pregunto una chica con traje de rock con unas orejas largas.

-si- dijo All Might - de echo todas las cámaras son de sensor de movimiento- sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes.

-¡¿heeee?!- dijo sorprendió el de cabello rojo y la chica rosa-¡¿así que ni siquiera las cámaras los pueden detectar?!-

-debo de reconocer el modo furtivo de Izuku y de Momo son buenos- dijo nuevamente el chico de cabeza de ave - si que ninguna cámara lo hayan detectado hasta el momento es de verdad impresionante-

-si el de joven Midoriya es excelente en su modo infiltración- dijo All Might - y si no fuera por el inconveniente del mechón de cabello de su compañera no sabría donde estarían en este momentos - dijo All Might viendo por el monitor.

-¿y donde están hasta ahora?- pregunto Tsuyu viendo por las cámaras.

-si no mal vi- dijo All Might centrado en una cámara - ellos están entre el nivel cuatro o cinco-

esto hizo que muchos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿quieres decir ya llegaron a donde esta la bomba y pasaron a Bakugo?- dijo un chico de cabello amarillo con un relámpago.

-pero solo han pasado tres minutos...- dijo un joven con una cola gruesa y fuerte viendo la pantalla del cronometro en cuenta regresiva impresionado que había pasado menos tiempo de lo esperado.

-si y los dos están escondidos por algún una parte...en entre esos niveles- dijo All Might esperando - se están preparando para algo- dijo All Might.

los estudiantes siguieron viendo tratando de encontrar a los dos héroes verde y rojo pero nada no se podía ver ni un solo rastro de ellos, empezaron a ver a donde estaba una cámara enfocado en el peli-azul parado junto a la bomba pensando que atacarían de una vez en la recámara donde esta la bomba que seguro saldrán ahí.

* * *

_**quinto piso lugar de la bomba con Iida**_

-me hubiera gustado que Bakugo y yo hubiéramos tenido un plan antes- dijo Iida quejándose viendo por la puerta donde se fue paso los minutos y viendo la bomba que marcaba doce minutos para que detone empezó analizar su campo ya que el era el único que puede hacer que es defender la bomba al no tener un plan o un respaldo de seguridad con su compañero pero al no tenerlo por lo menos debe de tener conocimiento en su terreno, luego su mente recordó lo que dijo All Might en que debe comportarse como un villano y pensar como uno.

-así que debo pensar como villano ¿he?- dijo Iida mientras se rascaba la barbilla cruzando los brazos pensando como actuar -okey no quería tener como papel de villano pero creo que seria excelente para saber como piensa - dijo levantando la cabeza -debo de que actuar como uno- dijo para poner su mano en la cintura.

-_Jaja nos volvemos encontrar ninja verde y joven crativity-mind-_ hablo Iida con voz profunda y sonando como un villano en su mente _\- jamas detendrán mi bomba que destruirá la ciudad por que yo black-turbo seré el destructor de Japon jajaja-_se rió estruendosamente Iida alzando sus manos al cielo mientras se reía.

* * *

_**en la sala de monitor**_

los estudiantes del salón viendo en la pantalla sacaron una gota de sudor viendo la escena que Iida se estaba metiendo en su papel seriamente incluso All Might se quedo mirando al joven, pero luego todos vieron en una de las esquinas de la recamara del techo de donde esta Iida dos figuras en la oscuridad estaban sentados pegados en la pared viendo a Iida ensayando en su monologo de villano, cuatro ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad como depredadores viendo a su objetivo, justo cuando uno de los alumnos iba gritar por encontrarlos la imagen repentinamente cambio para que ya no hubiera nada desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando una lampara colgada moviéndose ligeramente.

Iida no tenia ni idea de las presencias que había y siguió en su practica de actuación sin que se diera cuenta que estaba siendo vigilado.

-¡ha vieron eso!- uno exclamo -¡estaban en esa pared hace un segundo!- señalando el peli-rojo

-demonios apenas lo registre- dijo exclamando la peli-rosa

-debo decir que da un poco de miedo esos dos- dijo el peli amarillo con una figura de rayo - apenas puedo creer que estaban ahí y sin que Iida se diera cuenta-

All Might asintió paso un escalofrió por su columna al pensar que "si" de esa misma manera el clan sapo estarían vigilando a All Miht de esa forma

incluso toda la clase y el profesor solo pensaron en una cosa.

_"los ninjas son aterradores"_

pero luego se escucho un grito por los monitores.

-¡Bakugo!- se escucho todos miraron en el monitor del segundo nivel, el rubio volteo lentamente para ver a Izuku en su disfraz saliendo entre las sombras todos se sorprendieron en ver Izuku, la clase jurarían que vieron al peli-verde en el quinto piso con Momo, All Might ya sabia que es lo que pasaba pero mientras tanto no dijo nada para seguir viendo lo que pasaba.

* * *

_**con Bakugo en nivel de segundo superior del **_**_edificio_**

-¡¿por fin te decidiste salir Deku?!- le grito el rubio al peli-verde molesto.

**_-je _**¿tan rápido quieres que terminemos Bakugo?- le pregunto Izuku con diversión con tranquilidad a Bakugo -¿sabes que estas tu solo? ¿verdad? uno contra uno- mientras cruzaba los brazos viéndolo todavía con su tono burlón -seria muy injusto de mi parte que tu solo te enfrentaras contra mi...- dijo para que se le ocurriera una idea-¿quieres que me amarre mi mano derecha en la espalda para que estemos casi parejos?- mientras ponía su mano en la espalda -ya sabes para que tengas una justa ventaja por no tener tu banda de matones contigo-

-Tch...desgraciado...- apretó los dientes el rubio entrecerrando los ojos -¡no los he necesito ahora me doy cuenta que han sido un estorbo y siempre me han frenado en ir con todas mis fuerzas Deku! - rugió Bakugo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para lanzarse -¡así como tu lo eres en estos momentos!- hizo una explosión por su espalda para salir volando hacia adelante.

en la sala de monitor todos se sorprendieron al ver como el rubio uso su "don" para impulsarse con mayor velocidad.

-¡ha ahí va Bakugo!- grito el rubio relámpago.

-¡utilizo su don para lanzarse como una bala!- dijo Tsuyu

todos siguieron viendo para ver como reaccionaria el peli-verde

-¡toma esto!- grito con furia Bakugo levantando su mano para agarrarlo preparándose para lanzar una explosión cuando lo agarrar, Izuku no se movió solo miro tranquilamente esperando.

justo cuando Bakugo lo iba agarrar y explotarlo, todos se sorprendieron cuando Izuku en un rápido movimiento agarro el brazo del rubio con su mano izquierda, rápido giro dándole la espalda pero aun agarrándolo el brazo del rubio y lo puso en su hombro izquierdo para hacer una palanca e impactarlo al piso con su velocidad para dar un mayor impacto que hizo que rebotara en el piso el rubio en el suelo.

-ghaaa- Bakugo saco saliva al sentir su espalda en el impacto al piso mientras lo sostenía con su mano izquierda torciendo la muñeca de Bakugo en el piso.

esto sorprende a los que estaban mirando en la cámara de monitor

-hooo- el peli-rojo hablo sorprendido -Midoriya sabe estilo karate- dijo sorprendido.

-es como ver un maestro artes marciales- dijo la castaña asombrada.

-técnicamente eso es ninjutsu corporal- dijo el chico de cola con traje de karate todos siguieron viendo la batalla del rubio y del peli-verde.

-grrrr- gruño Bakugo adolorido -¡¿este nerd leyó mi movimiento?!- mirándolo en el suelo a Izuku gruñendo trato de levantarse pero su mano que lo sostenía le dolía.

-hmmmm- Izuku lo examino sosteniéndolo en su torcedura en el brazo del rubio, Izuku solo parpadeo -¿quieres solo use mis piernas?- le pregunto con una cara aburrido.

-¡Tch¡ ¡cállate!- le contesto para lanzar explosiones con el otro brazo hacia arriba en un rápido movimiento.

Izuku al verlo venir lo soltó y se lanzo hacia atrás con la onda de explosiva empujándolo mientras derrapaba en el suelo tranquilamente a la misma distancia que se encontraba en el principio, Bakugo se puso de pie rápidamente mirándolo con enojo.

*suspiro* Izuku en ver que Bakugo aun no pensaba en una estrategia concreta y solo iba como perro rabioso, el peli-verde solo se rasco la cabeza.

_"¿caerá con esto?" _pensó.

-sabes...- dijo Izuku con tono decepcionado - estoy en el lado para ir a las escaleras del tercer piso... si quisiera me daría vuelta y correría...- dijo con tranquilidad señalando con su mano por su espalada.

al escucharlo Bakugo rápido actuó y se lanzo con otra explosión lanzándose al aire nuevamente, Bakugo ya no lo agarraría si no lo atacaría con sus explosivos con cierta distancia para no arriesgarse que le haga una llave.

-¡tu no vas a ninguna parte perdedor!- le grito alzando sus brazos para atacar y generar explosiones a distancia.

Izuku solo meneo la cabeza decepcionado

_"eso fue muy fácil" _pensó.

con su mano izquierda metió en su ropa para sacar algo y lanzo entre sus dedos sin esfuerzo un bola blanca que pego en la cara del rubio en el aire.

-¡ghr!- se quejo Bakugo tapando su visión -¡¿que esto harina?!- grito sintiendo polvo en su visión pero cuando vio algo y fue el brazo Izquierdo que estaba levantado de lado que Izuku estando tranquilo esperando los resultado, Bakugo se impacto con su cara con el brazo inamovible mientras cayo y empezó a rodaba en el piso.

Izuku solo suspiro decepcionado -seriamente deberías pensar antes de lanzarte de esa forma cuando lo te pones así en su beneficio en contra de ti Bakugo- dijo Izuku mirando por el hombro mientras Bakugo paraba de rodar y para mirarlo aun oprimiendo sus dientes en el suelo -y deberías controlar esa ira tuya-

-Callate- grito Bakugo lanzándose nuevamente sin pausa tratando de lanzar un ataque mientras soltaba una patada en el aire en la cabeza en el peli-verde.

Izuku capturo la patada en el aire con su brazo izquierdo únicamente mientras lo jalo hacia el agarrando la pierna del rubio para recortar su distancia para luego soltar un golpe de palma abierta con el mismo brazo izquierdo en la cara impactando en la quijada de Bakugo, en su ultimo intento lanzo una explosión que Izuku reacciono y rodó por el suelo distanciándose.

en la sala de monitores todos estaban impresionados

-hoooo- dijo un chico robusto en traje amarillo impresionado viendo la pelea - este tipo es increíble-

-y todavía no ha usado ninguno de sus "dones" y solo usa su brazo izquierdo - dijo un chico con casco con unas vendas que salen por sus brazos que estaba asombrado -y predice sus movimientos con gran eficacia-

-de verdad es increíble el tipo de primer lugar del examen de admisiones- dijo la chica peli-rosa impresionada.

todos en la sala estaban muy sorprendidos pero en especial Uraraka que veía con gran admiración a Izuku mientras el solo se posicionaba con tranquilidad pero no solo ella, All Might se estaba enorgulleciendo viendo a Izuku como manejaba al rubio con gran facilidad sin ningún problema.

_"el joven Midoriya utiliza sus capacitaron ninja de combate con una gran maestría en su velocidad, con grandes reflejos con su ojos dando una gran ventaja en predecir en los movimientos __ de sus oponentes, eso es lo que me dijo "el abuelo en las habilidades de Midoriya"_

_ también es gracias al entrenamiento que se hacia en la playa contra si mismo con sus clones ha desarrollado un gran talento en combate en el y el echo de que esta calmado mientras que Bakugo esta muy enojado haciendo que sus ataques sean predecibles, erráticas pero sobretodo... es por la relación que ha tenido en todo estos años...por lo que me dijo el joven Midoriya conociéndolo muy bien en su estilo de pelea sabe como reaccionara por eso lo maneja muy fácil al joven Bakugo"_

_"si soy sincero esto seria muy injusto para Bakugo al menos que tenga algo que no haya visto el joven Midoriya pero... seria muy difícil... estoy seguro que Izuku lo siente lo mismo por eso no va con todo"_

Izuku espero a que Bakugo se repusiera pero luego vio que al rubio le estaba costando trabajo reponiéndose para que se levantara del suelo, Izuku parpadeo para luego soltar un suspiro y bajara su posición mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-si sigues así perderás Kancchan- dijo Izuku mientras lo veía -si no piensas bien...-

-¡cállate!- dijo Bakugo interrumpiéndolo - ¡puedes meter tus consejos en el lugar mas oscuro de tu ser! ¡DEKU!- exclamo con fastidiado mientras se levantaba.

Izuku solo miro entrecerrando los ojos a Bakugo al ver que no cambiara su actitud por un breve segundo recordó al rubio cuando eran niños.

_"vamos al bosque a eliminar a los villanos" un joven rubio grito_

_"¡si!" otros niños gritaron siguiéndolo _

_"¡s-si!" dijo un niño de cabello verde __tímido siguiendo._

_"no me retractare por que este es mi camino..."_

por breves segundos sus ojos parpadearon de color a rojo por unos instantes, miro al rubio que es hoy en día para volver color verdes se le quedo mirando por unos instantes para solo voltearse dándole la espalda caminando.

-¡¿hey adonde vas?!- le grito Bakugo mientras que Izuku siguió caminando.

-ha darte unos minutos para que pienses con mas calma en tus ataques- dijo Izuku con fastidio con tono de decepción sin mirar para atrás.

-si crees que vas a...- le empezó a decir lanzándose hacia el con unas de sus explosiones pero

*POOF* una nube de humo se formo envolviendo al peli-verde cuando Bakugo atravesó el humo Izuku desapareció en el aire.

-tch- gruño Bakugo viendo por varias partes -¡odio cuando hace eso!- dijo mirando por varias partes.

empezó a correr a varias direcciones buscando al peli-verde pero mas que lo buscaba no lo encontraba nuevamente Bakugo se desespero.

-¡maldito seas con tus trucos y con tus mentiras Deku!- grito el rubio lanzando una explosión a una puerta.

en otra parte Izuku estaba recargado en una pared a un bloque de distancia con los brazos cruzados mirando al piso escuchando.

-¡sal y enfréntate!- grito la voz empezando a explotar las cosas.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos molestando por lo que el dice "sus mentiras" como si el tuviera recriminando por algo, empezó a caminar para subir las escaleras con las manos en su bolsillos y pensando con decepción en Bakugo en la forma que es, recordó que en su niñez Izuku admiraba al rubio explosivo por la seguridad que tenia ahora parece que apenas reconoce a este Kacchan que aduras penas el respetaba o le daba pelea, pero ya no siguió pensando eso y toco su comunicador.

-todo listo den la fase dos- dijo Izuku subiendo y escuchando explosiones de un rubio

* * *

_**con Iida en la recamara de la bomba**_

Iida ya no estaba seguro se paro repentinamente parando su actuación de villano mirando el cuarto, empezó a sentir una comezón de que alguien lo observaba miro por todo el lugar en busca de la presencia pero no lo encontraba se empezó a cercar a la bomba mirando por todo el lugar poniéndolo muy tenso a Iida empezó a tocar su comunicador que le dieron para informar que necesitaba apoyo.

-Bakugo necesito apoyo - dijo oprimiendo un botón pero estática solo vino en el comunicador-Bakugo necesito que vengas- dijo poniendo atención pero solo se molesto mas al escuchar aun la estática presente -maldición ¿que pasa con los comunicadores están dañados?- dijo exasperado.

*crack*

se escucho que lo alerto a Iida poniendo en posición de combate pero no había nada tomo la bomba siendo ligero mirando en el entorno con cuidado, cuando vio que algo por el rabillo de su ojo salio corriendo de la dirección contraria con la bomba de donde vio la sombra pero no había nada, luego volteo nuevamente donde escucho un ruido, pero luego vio algo por la ventana que vio pasar algo, Iida movió su cabeza alrededor del lugar, el casco ocultaba la exasperación del peli-azul sudando exageradamente solo la respiración incontrolada se podía escuchar en el con la horrible sensación de que alguien lo miraba cuando escucho algo cerca de el.

Iida lanzo una patada destruyendo un barril de metal que salio volando.

-¡maldición!- dijo Iida molesto viendo en su entorno -Izuku es un ninja - dijo poniéndose mas tenso- era obvio usara ese modo de infiltración- apretando los dientes.

justo cuando escucho un ruido volteo para lanzar una patada pero cuando lo hizo

*ribbit*

Croo el sapo viendo a Tenya y vio lo que era un sapo verde bajo su patada suspirando.

-fuuu...-suspiro Tenya -demonios -dijo mientras veía en el suelo con la manos en la cintura -me estoy volviendo loco- dijo viendo el sapo - casi iba golpear a este sapo- dijo avergonzado.

-y debiste en hacerlo- dijo una voz femenina que le llamo.

Tenya abrió los ojos impactado mirando a la chica de cola de caballo en la sala mirándolo con una mascara cubriendo su boca y nariz mirándolo cerca de la bomba, el cuerpo del peli-azul retrocedió impresionado por no haberlo escuchado que había aparecido de la nada luego se preparo sus pies para salir corriendo hacia ella y atacarla.

-no debes de darle espalda a tus enemigos- dijo Momo seriamente

Tenya levanto una ceja pero luego sintió que sus piernas se enredaron para luego ser jalado para atrás haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo y luego sentir que alguien lo agarro por el cuello con fuerza hacia atrás, Tenya apenas lo registro lo que paso y empezó a luchar por instinto por su captor tratando de liberarse mientras su cuello estaba siendo restringido sofocando su aire.

-respira con cuidado Tenya sera mas rápido- dijo una voz que lo reconoció que era de Izuku que lo estaba ahorcando trato de agarrar el brazo de Izuku pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos agrandaron cuando vio acercarse un objeto metálico contundente que lo golpeo duro que todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_**en la sala de monitor **_

All Might y los estudiantes parpadearon se quedaron atónitos con algunas muecas de dolor viendo que solo en menos de un minuto Tenya el de todos de los estudiantes que se veía mas equipado o el mas preparado para dar batalla con su armadura puesta estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras estaba siendo amarrado, solo habían pasado unos minutos para que alguien dijera algo.

-si...- dijo el rubio con relámpago rompiendo el silencio -¿no fue un poco...severo?- dijo dando un gesto de dolor sobando su cabeza.

-¿y que no Izuku estaba en el tercer piso?- la chica invisible.

-esa es la técnica de jutsu de clones de sombra del joven Midoriya- dijo All Might mirando el monitor -de seguro lo hizo para que se dividiera el equipo mientras que el otro se quedara atrás distrayendo al otro-

-ha así que es una técnica ninja- dijo emocionada la peli-rosa.

-¿no eso es injusto?- pregunto cruzando los brazos el enano peli-morado -para el equipo contrario-.

-¡no!- exclamo el peli- rubio héroe de traje rojo fornido llamando la atención de todos - todo es parte de estrategia de combate y con la habilidades que tengas para salir a la vitoria- dijo All Might aprobando el método - el joven Midoriya y la señorita Yaoyorozu hicieron bien en inmovilizarlo con buena efectividad, no dando tiempo en reacción a su oponente y dividiendo el equipo para sacar provecho recuerden que sus enemigos hará lo mismo en sacar provecho sus puntos débiles o superación numérica - dijo All Might para luego mirar a los estudiantes - recuerden los que dijo su profesor Aizawa cualquier evento de grandes calamidades están al asecho para eso estamos entrenándolos para que ustedes lo superen- dijo All Might con convicción -y recuerden...- dijo All Might levantando su brazo hacia arriba.

todos asintieron lo que tenían que decir al ver esa pose.

-plus...-hablo All Might

-¡plus ultra!- gritaron todos en el cuarto.

-¿así que Midoriya y Yaoyorozu ganaron?- pregunto Tsuyu

-no -dijo All Might sorprendiendo a todos -ahora esta la fase de desarme de la bomba y desactivarlo- dijo All Might mientra veía en la cámara.

como Midoriya e Yaoyarozu empezaban desatornillando y empezando abrir la bomba - para ellos se les entrego no solo los planos del edificio también las instrucciones de como desactivar la bomba - dijo All Might- en esta ocasión el ejercicio no estará completo para ellos si no lo desactivan o capturen a todos los enemigo-

-¡¿heeee?! ¿tendremos que hacer eso?- se quejo la chica de peli-rosa.

-si recuerden que esto podría pasar en la vida real- dijo- hay que estar preparado ante cualquier incidente y acto de villanos que puede surgir -

siguieron viendo como trabajaban en conjunto en perfecta sincronía Midoriya y Yaoyorozu sin siquiera hablando era como si se leyeran las mentes con un sola mirada con eficacia, ellos ya estaban quitando la primera placa.

-debo de decir que los dos lo hacen muy bien siendo un equipo -dijo el chico de cabello rojo efectivamente mientras cruzaba los brazos -pasaron escondiéndose de las cámaras, noquearon a Iida sin el pudiera reaccionara en menos de un minuto y están desarmando la bomba a buen tiempo-

-si- dijo asintiendo la cabeza el ave gótico -su modo de filtración, combate y cooperación son muy eficiente- dijo cruzando los brazos -los dos serian buenos héroes profesionales si trabajaran juntos en equipo-

muchos de la clase asintió viendo el equipo solo una no le gusto por el comentario que hicieron mientras veía la escena, dando un gesto inflando los cachetes mientras cruzaba los brazos viendo a Izuku y la chica de cola de caballo ya empezaban retirar la segunda capa metálica y a ver los cables.

-Izuku y yo podríamos ser un mejor equipo- dijo Uraraka entre dientes.

-¿dijiste algo Uraraka? *ribbit*- pregunto Tsuyu viéndola como toda la clase.

-he...no nada nada-dijo la castaña avergonzada un poco coloreada en su cachetes agitando los brazos con rapidez.

pero luego tembló todos volvieron a ver a las pantallas que el edificio que están Izuku y Momo vieron como se sacudió el edificio.

-DEKUUU- vino una voz demandante -PEEELEAAA CONTRA MI-

*BOOOM*

se escucho una explosión sacudiendo nuevamente el edificio Izuku y Momo nuevamente miraron el entorno, polvo y pequeñas partes de concreto cayeron a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que esto podría caerse en cual quier momento y poniendo en riesgo la operación, luego los dos se miraron así mismos por unos segundos para solo asentir Momo al peli-verde que asintió e mientras se tocaba la oreja en el comunicador mientras ella empezó a meter las manos en los cables.

-aquí equipo Momo necesitamos la tercera fase- dijo el peli-verde- Bakugo necesita ser contenido o derribado ya esta poniendo en riesgo la operación-

-¿esta segura Momo de esto?- pregunto en la otra frecuencia -si termino rápido con Bakugo se acreditara a mi la victoria- .

-Momo no te puede responder esta enfocada en terminar la bomba- dijo divertido su clon -esta determinada en terminar antes que tu con Bakugo- dijo.

-ho así que comenzó la carrera muy bien- dijo Izuku divertido - ya que tenemos asegurado en las dos condiciones de victorias vamos a ver quien termina- dijo divertido.

esto hizo que Momo se empezara apresurar mientras sonreía por el reto.

-puso la cara que acepta el reto- dijo divertido el clon de Izuku -puede que perderemos esta vez- dijo el clon.

-que poca confianza tenemos en nosotros mismo- dijo Izuku el original -cambio y fuera suerte- dijo terminando la comunicación.

el clon de Izuku se acerco a Momo ayudándola que lo acepto inmediato Momo sin que ninguno viera que cierto armadura amarrado volteo ligeramente su pierna derecha y empezaba a salir en uno de sus escapes de sus pies un poco de fuego en lo que tenían amarrado.

* * *

**_en el tercer piso_**

Izuku espero cerca de una de la esquinas del tercer piso viendo en las escaleras esperando en ver un mechón del rubio mientras seguía escuchando la explosiones que se generaban del segundo piso, sabia que había otras formas de subir de nivel que el rubio podría venir pero Bakugo iría por el camino mas rápido solo que al menos que hubiera un periodo de cinco minutos de silencio que seria preocupante indicando que se encontraba en otra parte pero sabia muy bien que haría el rubio teniendo el tiempo corriendo

canalizo su energía de "one for all" para dar un tiro con unos de sus dedos cuando lo viera lo amarraría como siempre con la cinta que le dieron All Might que le recordó los vendajes del maestro Aizawa, se concentro para prepararse.

_"el vendrá por esas escaleras" _pensó _"conociendo a Kancchan saldrá lanzando con unas de sus explosiones" _dijo planeando la trampa a su antiguo ex-amigo de la infancia, seria todo con un golpe en el hígado y lo amarraría rápidamente pensó, espero tranquilamente viendo en la escalera escuchando las explosiones y de la voces que gritaba, Izuku entrecerró sus ojos en la forma que le decía mientras lo escuchaba.

-¡DEKU sal maldito!- rugió la voz del rubio

Izuku parpadeo apretando los dedos

-¡no seas cobarde maldito inútil!- nuevamente grito

en la sala de monitores los estudiantes siguieron viendo como el rubio explosivo explotaba mas violentamente.

-ese Bakugo si queda miedo- dijo uno de los estudiantes.

All Might vio al rubio mirando a Bakugo explotando con furia viendo en sus ojos furia interna.

_"el joven Midoriya me ha platicado su relación desde su infancia con el joven Bakugo que siempre se había considerado el mejor y tuvieron ciertas rivalidades pero..."_

vio en la cámara como lanzo una serie de explosiones en un cuarto volando por completo el cuarto.

_"esto es demasiado enojo y frustraciones que se ven en la mirada del joven Bakugo como si necesitara de forma desesperado en superar al joven Midoriya" _

Izuku se enfoco la proximidad de estatura de Bakugo para darle en el estomago cuando saliera

-¡¿desgraciado mentirosos me estuviste engañando no es así?!-

Izuku se preparo para dar el disparo ya preparado mentalmente pero las maldiciones del rubio siguieron.

-¡da la cara maldito!-

-¡desgraciado!-

_-_siempre haz tenido dos "dones"-

-¡maldito!-

-¡pero siempre seras DEKU el inútil!-

-¡DEKU el perdedor!-

-¡DEKU!-

-¡DEKU!-

-¿por que...?- murmuro el peli-verde

_-mira esto Izuku- dijo una voz infantil de un rubio._

-_Kacchan eso es increíble- dijo un niño peli-verde impresionado de seis años mirando a su amigo de su edad haciendo varias dominadas con una pelota sin que se le cayera pareciendo fácil._

_-es muy fácil de hacerlo- dijo el rubio mientras seguía rebotando la pelota alrededor suyo._

_"siempre te admiraba por las cosas que lo hacías fácilmente" _

_el peli-verde trato de hacerlo con su pelota tratando de imitarlo._

_-hay- la pelota salio rodando mientras el peli-verde se sobaba la cabeza adolorido en el piso._

_-Izuku ¿de verdad no puedes hacer ninguna cosa bien verdad?- dijo el rubio burlándose del peli-verde mientras se le ocurría una idea agarro el balde del peli-verde y escribió el nombre del Izuku (Deku) Midoriya -pueden leer que dice Izuku a Deku ¿lo saben?- les dijo los niños._

_todos los niños se sorprendieron que el rubio ya podía leer a su edad._

_-¿kacchan ya puedes leer?- pregunto unos de los niños impresionado._

_-claro- dijo el rubio presumiendo -ustedes ¿no?- dijo llenando mas su ego - y "Deku" significa "alguien que no puede hacer nada"- dijo burlándose del peli-verde mientras los demás dieron una mirada de burla al peli-verde._

_Izuku se molesto bajando la cabeza avergonzado y enojado._

_-ya déjalo Kacchan- dijo Izuku _

_"¿tu estabas destinado a ser un grand héroe no?" _

_-Deku- le llamo al peli-verde, el niño rubio que había lanzado la piedra que había __rebotado mas de siete veces en el rió presumió todos los niños se asombraron al verlo mientras el vio a Izuku con una sonrisa burlona pero sana para ese entonces -¿entonces cuanto haz podido hacer eso Deku?- le pregunto._

_el niño peli-verde miro al suelo decepcionado sabiendo bien._

_-mmmm ninguno- dijo el peli-verde deprimido._

_mientras todos se burlaron_

_"siempre te había admirado aun sin el don y cuando lo obtuviste..."_

_-wow- muchas personas se asombraron viendo al niño rubio lanzando pequeñas explosiones en las palma de sus manos -es increíble- decían muchos viendo el "don" del rubio haciendo lo que hace incluso los adultos lo halagaron -eso son explosiones es un gran "don" para ser un gran héroe Katsuki- dijo uno de los maestros impresionando y alentando al rubio como si tuviera la vida ya resuelta._

_mientras el niño rubio parecía que había encontrado su significado de la vida al entender que estaba destinado a ser alguien grandioso _

_"para cuando tuviste tu don sabia que lo ibas hacer"_

_-eres increíble Kacchan- dijo el peli-verde llevando algunos contenedores que es para capturar insectos mientras avanzaban por el bosque -que suerte tienes en tener un don como ese- dijo Izuku - espero que mi don ya se manifieste- dijo siguiendo al rubio._

_-je no importa que don tengas- dijo el rubio seguro de si mismo mientras lo veía -jamas me podrás derrotar-dijo._

_al día __siguiente el niño peli-verde estaba sentado con una mirada vacía mientras los niños murmuraban alrededor suyo._

_-he ya se enteraron Izuku es un "sin don"-_

_-¿de verdad?-_

_-es muy extraño-_

_-solo tiene esas retina extra en su ojos- dijo uno con burla_

_-niños déjenlo en paz- dijo la maestra llamando la atención a lo alumnos -mmm...pobre Izuku- dijo mirado al niño de cabello verde con lastima._

_mientras que el rubio siguió mirando con una sonrisa burlona pero no despreciando al niño peli-verde solo lo trataría de forma diferente con un pensamiento "que cada persona tenia su lugar"._

_"pero aun a pesar de eso de que era un "sin don" no podía darme por vencido para seguirte"_

_ese día los los cinco niños de primaria se fueron de aventura en el bosque liderados por el rubio mientras el peli-verde caminaría con la cabeza baja pensando muchas cosas._

_-okey fue otra misión exitosa contra la lucha encontrar de los villanos- grito con emoción el rubio._

_-¡si!- gritaron los tres niños que lo seguían pero no un el peli-verde que siguió pensando._

_cuando empezaron a cruzar el puente de un viejo tronco el rubio no tuvo cuidado en cruzar para que unos de sus pies perdiera equilibrio y cayera al rió de varios metros de altura cuando eso paso mucho de los niños se preocuparon._

_-¡Bakugo! ¿estas bien?- _

_\- he no se preocupen-_

_-el siempre esta bien- _

_los tres niños solo se quedaron mirando ya sin preocupación alguna esperando en ver que el niño rubio saliera que fue así, mientras el rubio daba una sonrisa mirando arriba con las manos en la cabeza._

_-je je je vaya vaya- dijo riendo el rubio -no vi esa...- el no termino cuando vio una mano._

_-¿estas bien?- pregunto el peli-verde dando una mirada preocupado -esa fue una gran caída Kacchan- dijo._

_el niño rubio cuando vio esa mirada preocupada algo burbujeo en su ser viendo a Izuku con desprecio y odio al ver eso._

_"ese día todo cambio te transformaste en alguien total mente diferente al que admiraba, empezaste a aprovecharte de otros niños, a ser mas violento conmigo cambiaste...como yo cambie cuando conocí el abuelo y me empezaron a entrenarme, pensé que eso haría que las cosas no fueran tan tensas contigo pero" _

_Izuku de doce años estaba tranquilamente acostado cubriendo su cara inferior con su prenda verde leyendo su cuaderno de análisis de héroe tranquilamente mientras balancea su pie en el borde de un edificio de siete niveles, mientras analizaba el héroe Shield, fue un buen día tranquilo y relajado con observaciones interesantes hasta que escucho una explosiones._

_*Boom* _

_Izuku levanto su cabeza y miro de donde salio viendo que era en el parque donde antes jugaba ahí, suspiro profundamente por su interrupción en su lectura, el ya sabia quien era y lo que estaba haciendo, Izuku se levanto y salio disparado del borde del edificio, sus sospechas fueron confirmada cuando llego._

_-por favor no me haga nada- dijo un niño atemorizado en el suelo viendo a un niño rubio dando una mirada despiadada con una sonrisa engreída a su respaldo dos niños de la banda del rubio cotidiana, estaban dando una sonrisa engreída con el._

_-¿que pasa extra no te oigo?-hablo el rubio con una mano en su oído_

_-tsk tsk tendras que hablar mas fuerte- dijo uno de los secuaces del rubio con burla mirando al niño atemorizado._

_-por..favor...yo..- hablo el niño nuevamente para ser interrumpido por el rubio dando una risa._

_-vamos extra que no vas decir mas alto o es que quieres que te de una lección- dijo haciendo explosiones_

_-yo...yo...-_

_-ya déjalo Kacchan- hablo una voz todos se petrificaron cuando se escucho la voz y todos lo reconocieron._

_Bakugo sonrió ante eso y se volteo para luego perder su sonrisa al ver a Izuku parado encima de un juego desde lo mas alto como si nada viendo con severidad al rubio._

_-ha es el- dijo una voz emocionada de la victima viendo a su salvador como si fuera ya un héroe profesional _

_eso molesto mucho al rubio que nuevamente miro al peli-verde._

_-por fin sales de tu escondite Deku- dijo el rubio con burla pero Izuku no se amovió y lo miro con esa mirada tranquilo._

_-el que no sepas como encontrarme no significa que me esconda- dijo Izuku siguiendo mirando al rubio -yo solo estaba leyendo-_

_-¿sigues con ese de análisis de héroes perdedor?- dijo el rubio con voz burlona - para ser "sin don" todavía no tienes los pies en la tierra-_

_-si tienes razón...- dijo Izuku con simples -prefiero lugares altos viendo tus explosiones muy pequeñas- diciendo con burla._

_-grrrrr-ahí__ Bakugo gruño._

_-ha si pues a ver si puedes salvar a este perdedor- grito el rubio apunto al niño que se espanto._

_Izuku no perdió el tiempo y salto al suelo para luego salir disparado hacia Bakugo pero luego los dos niños que siempre seguían a Bakugo se interpusieron._

_-esta vez no saldrás de esta- _

_-no tiene oportunidad- _

_los dos niños se lanzaron contra el peli-verde al mismo tiempo pero __Izuku no paro ante eso cargo contra el niño de sobre-peso con alas para lanzar una bola de metal con hilo directo en la unión de las alas del niño que le enseño el abuelo hace unos días._

_-¿que?- se sorprende el niño con alas siendo amarrado._

_Izuku rápido jalo su hilo el niño se sorprende por la fuerza del peli-verde que lo jala con facilidad y lo empieza a girar alrededor de Izuku pareciendo un mazo medieval grande, Izuku rápido lo aventó como bala olímpica con rapidez en dirección del otro niño para ser arrastrado por el impacto de su compañero, pero Izuku había echo los cálculos para que no se detuviera ahí._

_-haaa- Bakugo cuando iba explotar al niño con su don sintió como fue golpeado por dos masas humanas que fueron su compañeros del crimen que se impactaron con el siendo lanzados al piso._

_-gha- Bakugo se trato de levantar para ver que sus compañeros tenían los ojos mareados -¡quítense de mi!- grito frustrado, __luego miro a Izuku que ayudo al niño con amabilidad con una sonrisa y diciendo que se fuera a su casa y tuviera cuidado _

_pero no sin antes de que le pidiera un autógrafo, el peli-verde parpadeo varias veces y acepto un poco apenado saco un bolígrafo que siempre lleva para anotar y le firmo Deku en su playera a la petición del niño Izuku solo siguió parpadeando viendo como se iba y pensando que fue extraño el no estaba consciente de la popularidad que estaba creciendo alrededor de donde vive luego cuando estaba apunto de irse un gruñido característico lo hizo voltear._

_-maldito te crees muy bueno ¿no es así? ¡DEKU!- le gruño Bakugo viéndolo._

_Izuku no dijo nada se le quedo mirando mirando por el hombro._

_-Kacchan ¿por que te comportas __así?- dijo con voz monótona Izuku._

_-¡por que alguien tiene que enseñar que tu sigues siendo un el don nadie!- espeto el rubio viendo a Izuku con dagas -¡tu sigues siendo el mismo perdedor y que siempre los seras sin un don! ¡DEKU!- grito enfurecido contestado como si fuera justificado lo que pensaba._

_Izuku solo parpadeo mirándolo suspiro al ver rubio que no cambiara ni aun esa posición que se encontraba solo lanzo una bola humo que hizo desaparecer en el aire mientras el rubio siguió gritando y maldiciendo al peli-verde que lo dejo atrapado debajo de sus compañeros inconscientes._

_"tu me seguías viendo como un obstáculo tratando de mostrar que yo no tenia destino"_

_"¿tanto odio me tienes?"_

Izuku siempre se pregunto por que lo miraba de esa forma ¿que hizo? para que el rubio que admirara cuando eran niños se volviera como un perro rabioso cada vez que fue mencionado o cuando el lo viera, por mas que se esforzaba y mostraba su habilidad no lo vería de esa forma como alguna vez vio en el y siguió pensando lo de siempre que se ha preguntado.

_"¿que te paso...que hice para que...?" _

-te voy ha mandar al abismo- grito una voz.

Izuku parpadeo sorprendido al ver a Bakugo estaba en el aire muy cerca apuntándolo con unas de sus granadas en sus brazos.

-¡ demonios me distraje!- dijo Izuku maldiciendo que su mente se había ido a otra parte dándole una oportunidad a su oponente y viendo que iba hacer algo muy drástico, Bakugo lo tenia contras la cuerdas para cualquier ataque que hiciera en este momento por su descuido, fue cuando vio que el rubio no dudo en quitar un seguro en sus guanteletes en forma de granada, Izuku entrecerró sus ojos para que luego empezara a brillar de tono rojizo los guantes en forma de granada.

-¡muere!- grito Bakugo.

una gran explosión se genero Izuku por reflejos hizo un movimiento rápidamente mientras se iba atrás tan aprisa como pudo y luego se hizo una explosión reventando el tercer piso de la estructura.

en la sala de monitor todos se sorprendieron en por el gran impacto que se genero incluso All Might se impresiono ante la gran destrucción que tiene Bakugo mientras el rubio explosivo sonreía al ver el impacto que hizo.

-sobrevive esto idiota- dijo con malicia Bakugo

los estudiantes el de cabello rojo, Uraraka, el chico de relámpago y la peli-rosa se empezaron a quejar por el uso de ese poder destructivo ante su compañero del peli-verde en especial Uraraka

-¡¿hey que fue eso?!-

-¡eso fue excesivo!-

-¡ese tipo lo quiere matar! o ¿que?-

-ese tipo es un demonio abusivo egoísta-

justo cuando All Might se preocupo viendo en los monitores en ver si su protegido estaba bien hasta que vio un muro de piedra pero solo la mayor parte que se estaba desquebrajándose.

-¿ese idiota hizo ese muro para defenderse de mi ataque?- se pregunto Bakugo gruñendo.

luego una figura salto al aire pasando el muro para aterrizar enfrente agachado pero revelando a un Izuku con la mitad de su cara revelando y que había perdido la mayor parte de su capucha de héroe, ante eso Bakugo solo sonrió viendo que por fin le había dado un golpe fuerte, los demás viendo la pantalla cuando vieron que salio ileso el peli-verde muchos suspiraron aliviado en especial All Might y la castaña.

-¡joven Bakugo!- sonó una voz donde se encontraba Izuku y Bakugo de All Might -debo decirte que no hagas nuevamente ese truco- dijo All Might sumamente molesto -si nuevamente los haces perderás el combate y seras suspendido- le advirtió a Bakugo.

-¡¿he?!- se molesto Bakugo escuchado eso.

-es una advertencia y fue un movimiento estúpido que perjudica a ti y a tu compañero de equipo - le dijo con tono molesto -no lo hagas de nuevo- dijo All Might cortando la comunicación.

-tsk- gruño Bakugo- como sea voy ganar...-

-Bakugo- le hablo una voz casi desconocido para el rubio.

-¿he?- el miro y vio al peli-verde todavía agachado

-¿a que se debió ese ataque?- pregunto Izuku no pudiendo imaginar si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo -¿tanto es tu frustración en tratar de ganarme a como sea?- le pregunto con cierto rencor.

-tsk ¿que no soportas el fuego Deku?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona -si no lo soportas solo da te por vencido y ya no vuelvas a la escuela perdedor- le ordeno Bakugo -o ve con todo con tus estúpidos dones- dijo Bakugo desafiándolo.

Izuku no contesto inmediato pero si levanto su cabeza de su posición, todos desde las cámaras y como el rubio explosivo se sorprendieron al ver a un Izuku dando una mirada peligroso y mortífero enojado pero lo que hacia que atemorizaba era ver sus ojos verdes claros que le hacia resaltar sus pupilas mirando al rubio, el rubio por un momento se sorprende y se congela al verlo de esa forma al Izuku que nunca le dio una mirada de esa forma como lo esta dando.

-esta bien Bakugo- dijo Izuku con autoridad aun dando es mirada levantándose sin parpadear - vayamos con todo- dijo Izuku mientras posicionaba las manos al ver eso Bakugo se mofo que el peli-verde iba hacer eso de las posiciones de las manos recordando lo que paso en el enfrentamiento contra el lodo que su técnica es muy tardada y solo rió para luego hablar preparándose para impulsarse.

-je si crees que te voy dejar que hagas esas estúpidas posición de manos para hacer cualquier truco pues estas...-

pero en eso las manos de Izuku se movieron a una increíble velocidad haciendo las configuraciones y terminando en un parpadeo, el rubio parpadeo sorprendido al ver que Izuku no se tardo en hacerlo como los demás que estaban viendo la pelea viendo que sus manos se movieron a una velocidad borrosa incluso All Might le costo traba verlo pero también se preocupo al ver que técnica iba hacer.

-_**arte sapo: elemento viento: pistola de sapo-** _grito para disparar una torrente de agua al rubio.

el rubio lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse recibiendo el impacto de la torrente de agua que salio del peli-verde lanzando a Bakugo hasta estrellarse del otro lado del muro dejando un cráter en el muro.

-ghaaa- exclamo de dolor al sentir el impacto en su espalda cuando termino Bakugo se desprendió del muro cayo al suelo arrodillado en el suelo viendo del otro lado a Izuku con una mira molesta Bakugo estaba algo feliz viendo que si iba con todo trato de levantarse -asi que por fin te estas poniendo serio Dek...- el rubio- explosivo no termino cuando Izuku apareció enfrente de el sorprendiéndole.

el peli-verde dio una combinación de cuatro golpes uno en la cara aturdiendo para que luego soltar dos golpes en el abdomen en el hígado para luego soltar un puño en la cara nuevamente para luego dar una patada golpeando nuevamente en el muro para que luego lo agarrara del cuello con su mano izquierda con un agarre doloroso, el rubio se retorció tratando de liberarse.

todos parpadearon en ver la pantalla casi incrédulos con gestos dolorosos al ver al peli-verde de esa forma como golpeaba al rubio y viendo como lo sometía en cuestión de segundos, ellos tenían conciencia de que Izuku tenia cierta experiencia en combate por ser un ninja con condicionamiento en su cuerpo que debe ser fuerte pero ahora al verlo de esa forma se alegraron que Izuku no fuera su oponente en estos momento y que mayor parte del tiempo fuera un tipo relajado, amigable y no violento.

por que en estos momentos viendo en la pantalla tanto los estudiantes como All Might lo que estaban presenciando en la mirada del peli-verde era enojo viendo en el rubio que era mas atemorizarte que el de rubio explosivo, el de Bakugo su mirada solo prometía insultos golpes y explosiones claro daba miedo, pero viendo en el de peli-vere parecería que en su mirada había promesa de sufrimiento de dolor tanto físico como mental y a mas.

-wow Midoriya si que da miedo en este momentos- dijo el chico peli-amarillo con rayo.

-eso que se veía muy relajado hace unos momentos- dijo la peli-rosa atónita.

-eso es culpa de Bakugo- dijo el de cabeza de ave gótico -ha provocado la ira del león -mientras cruzaba los brazos - ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias- finalizo viendo que el combate puede que termine.

-no va salir muy bien Bakugo después de esto ¿verdad?- dijo la chica invisible.

todo el mundo asintieron en ver que en su mirada de Izuku dejara muy lastimado a Bakugo.

pero los que mas se preocuparon por el repentino cambio de humor fue All Might y Uraraka preocupados de lo que haga Izuku, ya que sabían que el peli-verde era capaz hacer mucho mas cosas que dar simples golpes, solo esperaron que Izuku no sucumbiera mas en su ira en el rubio.

mientras que en los peleadores Bakugo siguió tratando de zafarse del agarre de Izuku hasta este momentos estaba muy impactado de como la persona que le ha considerado y que le ha nombrado toda su vida inútil, Deku, lo sujetaba con fuerza en la pared con una sola mano y los golpes eran total mente diferente cuando se enfrentaban desde niños, jamas había sentido los golpes del peli-verde de esa forma aun sentía en su cara adolorida, pero eso lo hizo enojar al rubio.

-tch...así que estos son tu verdaderos golpes...- dijo el rubio mirando a Izuku aun con esa mirada a pesar de que lo estaba ahorcando-...maldito... que tanto haz estado mintiendo en todo este tiempo...Deku...- dijo con reproche.

el peli-verde solo entrecerró su ojos ante ese reproche.

-yo no tengo que demostrar mi potencial ante nadie Bakugo- dijo Izuku con enojo - el que no lo haya usado en contra de ti es por que nunca te considere como una amenaza para mi- dijo gruñendo.

-tch...- se quejo Bakugo casi siendo insultado que no lo consideraba digno de usar su fuerza del peli-verde en el se preparo a lo que iba hacer -¡pues debiste tomarme mas enserio maldito!- le grito soltando un golpe con una explosión en su mano derecha formando una nube de humo.

Bakugo rodó en el suelo saliendo del humo para seguir atacando a su oponente que debería estar aturdido de la explosión no tardo mucho cuando salio Izuku se lanzo hacia el pero Izuku lanzo una bola metálica, Bakugo esquivo y lanzo su ataque golpeándolo con una patada derribando cuando lo hizo se alegro pero rápidamente cambiaría su humor al verlo en el suelo y vio que se convirtió en agua, en su sorpresa al ver eso no vio una figura que lanzo una patada, Bakugo apenas pudo ver en su lado derecho ver una patada golpeando su cara en la mejilla.

-¡¿que?!- se consterno el rubio.

la clase estaban sorprendidos había presenciado lo que paso cuando Izuku lanzo la esfera metálica y cuando lo esquivo la esfera se convirtió en Izuku se había trasformado en un laso de diez segundo que fue de seguro un movimiento ninja, All Might había visto este tipo de movimiento del peli-verde para despistar a sus adversarios y ha dado buenos resultados viéndolo en acción.

-ya me canse con tus explosiones- dijo Izuku que con su brazo derecho agarro el brazo derecho de Bakugo para luego canalizar chakra en la punta de los dedos de su izquierda rápido dio una serie de golpes de en el brazo derecho del rubio Bakugo sintió algo de dolor pero no tan fuertes pero también sintió algo mas.

-¡¿tch que estas haciendo?!- le gruño para lanzar un explosivo con su brazo izquierdo en Izuku, el peli-verde rápido se cubrió su cabeza y se retiro ahora con el brazo derecho ya descubierto y la cabeza por el explosivo observo a Bakugo con su mirada analítica -¿que fue esa tontería?- dijo poniendo sus brazos hacia atrás para impulsarse lanzar otro ataque - ahora prepárate para...- Bakugo no termino cuando salio disparado mal hacia un lado golpeándose con el muro izquierdo.

todos en el monitor se sorprendieron y levantaron una ceja por lo que hizo.

-¿que paso?- pregunto el chico de cabello rojo.

-¿Bakugo salio disparado mal?- pregunto el chico de casco con vendas en los codos.

-¿hizo mal los cálculos con su "don"?- pregunto Uraraka.

-no...- All Might contesto asombrado, todos vieron al maestro un poco sorprendido viendo en la pantalla -Midoriya tu...- no dijo nada mientras veía la pantalla.

el rubio se paro agarrándose su brazo izquierdo adolorido.

-¿tch que paso?- se cuestiono pero luego vio que Izuku se acerca con rapidez con aperturas no teniendo cuidado en su aproximación hacia el -tch ahora quieres batirte a golpes cerca de mi por que no te dejare- le advirtió con un gruñido preparando su brazo derecho para lanzar una explosión con un golpe pero vio que Izuku se acerco ignorando lo que dijo -¡solo por que me distes un golpes no creas...!- Bakugo lanzo su mano hacia al frente para que saliera su explosión pero nunca llego una explosión.

-¡¿que...?!- Bakugo se sorprende al ver que su palma no salio su explosión se congelo para luego sentir un rodillazo que lo golpeo mandando a volara hacia atrás rodando.

nuevamente los que vieron en la batalla parpadearon confundidos con muecas de dolor.

-eso debió doler- dijo el chico de cabello rojo.

-¿que esta haciendo?- pregunto la chica de rosa confundida -¿por que no activo su don? tenia un ataque abierto- dijo.

-¿no entiendo que le pasa?- pregunto el enano morado.

todos empezaron a murmurar ante que le pasa Bakugo.

All Might miro por el monitor viendo la escena para que luego alzara las cejas sorprendido

-es increíble...-dijo All Might todo el mundo se callo al ver que empezó a hablar - el joven Midoriya utilizo sus dedos con su flujo de su "don chakra" en quitar su don en el brazo derecho de Bakugo- dijo All Might sorprendido.

ante esa noticia todo la clase parpadearon por unos segundos para que luego todos gritaran.

-¡¿que?!- todos se sorprendieron.

mientras Bakugo miro su mano derecha tratando de accionar su "don"

-ese nerd- dijo un poco espantado mirándolo -me ha quitado mi poder en el brazo derecho- dijo gruñendo frustrado-¿tu que me hiciste?- le pregunto gruñendo.

Izuku solo miro con seriedad solo siguiendo moviendo hacia el mientras contestaba -no hace no mucho una investigación científica en china se descubrió que la acupuntura tiene un gran efecto en las personas con "dones" se dice que hay ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo en que los dones pasan por unos canales al rededor del cuerpo y que golpeando ciertos canales puede fluir débilmente o fuertemente en el poder del "don" del sujeto se dice que es una manera de tratar a los presos o los criminales poniendo agujas en el cuerpo en ese país para mayor control así que entrene para poder hacerlo igual golpeando tus puntos de presión-dijo Izuku pero fue una verdad a medias mientras veía a Bakugo con sus ojos los flujos de presión en sus ojos.

_"tambien es gracias a mis ojos que puedo ver su puntos de presión"_ pensó Izuku

-tch- Bakugo retrocedió viendo a Izuku con cuidado.

-¿que pasa Bakugo no querías que fuera con todo?- le dijo para ir corriendo hacia el.

Bakugo al verlo ir contra el rápido agarro su mano izquierda saco el seguro de su granada izquierda apuntándolo.

Izuku se detuvo preparándose pero Bakugo solo sonrió pero puso su seguro y disparo hacia el suelo.

-¿que?- se sorprende Izuku.

se soltó una segunda explosión dejando una gran nube de humo Izuku cuando corrió hacia el humo vio que Bakugo se había escapado por el agujero.

-maldición- dijo Izuku viendo rápido saco un rollo y movió sus manos con el rollo mientra hacia las posiciones de manos y golpeo en el suelo saliendo unas letras en el para meterse en el suelo Izuku se levanto y de las sombras solo se vieron muchos ojos gruñendo y sacando vapor de sus alientos, las criaturas esperaron la orden de su amo - deben de encontrarlo- ordeno Izuku dando una mirada seria luego se escucho ladridos y aullidos y se vio como unas sombras se fueron por el agujero Izuku espero un poco para luego caer en el agujero.

todos los que vieron eso se preguntaron que fue lo que hizo Izuku al ver que convoco unas criaturas en las sombras, se preguntaron que estaba siendo perseguido el rubio que ahora se cambiaron los papeles que el peli-verde se convirtió en el cazador, pero al parecer ser Izuku era mas atemorizarte como cazador viendo que convoco una algo para ayudarlo para cazar a su presa, All Might sabia que es lo que había convocado y se atemorizo al recordarlo.

todos solo asintieron en algo en común

"Izuku da miedo enojado"

* * *

**_mientras en el quinto piso_**

Momo estaba sudando cortando los cables por fin pudo distinguir cual estaba conectado los cables ya que muchos tenían el mismo color la verdad es complejo el sistema de cableado, esto engañaría a cualquiera si no tuviera cuidado en la vista, gracias a Izuku pudo diferenciar con mas precisión ahora solo era cortar tres cables en una secuencia.

-creo que ya lo tenemos- dijo Momo viendo que ya relajándose -tendrás que invitarme un té después de que te gane- dijo Momo divertida.

el clon de Izuku solo suspiro rascando su cabeza - la verdad no se lo que esta pasando para que me estoy tardando mucho con Bakugo- dijo pensativo-por lo regular es solo fastidiarlo para que haga cosas imprudentemente y le ganara con su propia rabieta- .

-significa que cierta forma Bakugo también ha mejorado Midoriya - dijo Momo viendo hacia el -por lo que sabemos esa explosión movió mucho el edificio fueron de el esa explosión- comento.

-si- dijo Izuku pensativo - creo que olvide de lo que me enseñaron "nunca subestimes a tus oponentes"- dijo Izuku un poco apenado mirando el piso mientras se rascaba la cabeza-mi maestro de seguro me golpearía la cabeza repetidas veces como si fuera una piñata... levanta esa tapa metálica están ocultos los últimos cables debajo esa placa- dijo dando instrucciones a Momo.

-jeje-se rió Momo de comentario mientras sacaba la placa viéndolo mientras se volteaba en ver el cable oculto -bien solo son cortar esto...- cuando Momo estuvo apunto de meter su mano repentinamente Midoriya se lanzo hacia ella mientras vio una bota metálica que paso encima de sus cabezas de los dos Izuku rápido saco una bola de humo y lo impacto en el suelo para cubrir su retirada.

ambos tanto Momo como Midoriya rodaron en el piso por el rápido movimiento que hizo el peli-verde al ver que algo se había acercado peligrosamente a Momo no tuvo tiempo en medir en su fuerza, cuando dejaron de rodar se detuvo abrupto en aun agarrando a la chica de rojo.

-¡¿esta bien Momo?!- le pregunto mirándola, Momo por su parte parpadeo tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

-he...- Momo balbuceo -creo que si...-

-¿puedes levantarte?- le pregunto ofreciendo su mano.

-si...- dijo ella mientras lo agarraba poniéndose de pie - gracias- dijo para luego voltear hacia donde esta el humo cubriendo -fue Iida ¿verdad?- le pregunto a Izuku mientras sacaba de su pecho un bastón de su tamaño.

-si- dijo Izuku mirando el humo preparándose - se recupero rápido-

-pensé que lo habíamos amarrado- dijo Momo probando el balance del su herramienta.

-lo amarramos con lo que nos dio All Might- dijo señalando el objeto que amarraron que era una triste vendaje - sabia que debía amarraos con mis hilos- dijo aventando el objeto

-aun así era lo suficiente mente fuerte para agarrarlo- dijo Momo.

-para sujetarlo si pero su resistencia es muy simple- dijo Izuku siguiendo viendo el humo -mira el pilar-.

Momo vio el pilar y vio lo quedo un poco lo que amarraron al peli-azul para ver que estaba quemado.

-debió utilizar sus turbinas de sus piernas para calentar con lo que amarramos así para liberarse- dijo Izuku dando su análisis -y espero el momento de atacarnos-.

Momo se mordió el labio inferior molesta -¿entonces nos ocultamos para atacarlo con sorpresa?- sugirió Momo.

-no- dijo Izuku - su primera propriedad sera salir de la habitación y el es muy rápido correrá hacia la salida con la bomba tendremos dificultades en atraparlo y no puedo sellar la puerta debido que no tengo mucho chakra para eso...-

-concuerdo- dijo Momo ya posicionándose -entonces tenemos que enfrentarlo aquí- dijo seriamente a lo que Izuku solo asintió para ponerse en posición .

poco a poco la nube empezó desvanecerse viendo una figura en armadura parado viéndolos.

-Midoriya...Momo...- hablo la figura -debo decir que me sorprendieron con su trampa- dijo Iida ya viéndose -ahora me doy cuenta que debo de tomar precauciono con ustedes dos juntos - dijo pasando su mano en su cabeza-me hubiera tardado en reaccionar si no tuviera mi casco- dijo para mirarlos fijamente -pero no merita a mi gran vergüenza de descuido que baje mi guardia...-

Iida se posiciono y un gran estruendo de un motor como el de un auto de carreras rugió en el cuarto ante eso Momo casi se estremeció pero apretó su arma fuerte, Izuku solo estrecho su mirada viendo por cualquier reacción que llegara hacer, de la nube Iida salio disparado a gran velocidad hacia ellos

-¡debo de utilizar todas mis fuerzas si quiero superarlos!- grito Iida hacia ellos, Momo e Izuku se vieron y solo asintieron los dos lanzaron directo hacia el peli-azul.

* * *

_**mientras en el primer nivel**_

en un pasillo cuatro ojos que se detuvieron empezaron a olisquear en el aire tanto uno como el otro empezaron a ladrar y a gruñir las figuras se miraron y vieron una puerta acercándose con sospecha pero justo cuando iban romper la puerta un ladrido les llamo las dos figuras vieron para atrás para seguir escuchando mas ladridos los dos se miraron y vieron la puerta para empezar a correr hacia donde vino el sonido de los ladridos era obvio que los estaban llamando.

una vez que se fueron la puerta se abrió revelando un rubio que miro por todo el lugar viendo que no hay nada salio con rapidez.

-tch- se quejo Bakugo -no me puedo creer que este siendo perseguido por Deku y sus bestias - dijo Bakugo enojado mirando por una esquina - ¿como demonios saco sus bestias pulgosas inútiles?- dijo corriendo por el pasillo para detenerse en una esquina rápido genero su don en su brazo derecho y una explosión pequeña salio.

-demonios solo es un pequeña cantidad de poder es como si fuera la primera vez que lo manifieste - dijo un poco molesto y aliviado al ver que no es permanente pero luego dio un golpe en el muro -¡tch! ¡maldito Deku! ¡¿eso es lo que tenias oculto todo este tiempo?!- dijo enojado -no importa solo necesito que mis granadas estén cargadas para volver usar la explosión ya no me importa si me descalifican al menos podre dar ese inútil de Deku una buena quemada- dijo pero luego recordó lo que paso en el piso tres de como lo sometió y estuvo esquivando sus ataques.

-_nunca me ganaras si no controlas esa ira- _recordó lo que le dijo

-tch- dijo Bakugo escupiendo -¿que se de Deku que este a su favor?- pero su respuesta cayo como ladrillos en el - que sabe mis malditos movimientos- ese inútil no solo sabe pero todos pero...- luego recordó algo en el tercer piso y miro sus brazos -pero no todos...- formando una idea de ataque.

-no eres el tipo mas silencioso ¿verdad?- vino una voz Bakugo volteo para atrás posicionándose para atacar al principio no vio nada.

-oye estoy aquí- dijo la voz, Bakugo parpadeo y vio para abajo para su consternación vio un bulldog miniatura ingles color blanco y crema con un chaleco azul con una cinca azul con un placa que lo miro con cansancio -¿sabes cuanto lata nos haz estado fastidiando en encontrarte?- le pregunto.

Bakugo parpadeo viendo lo que veía un perro hablando -¿que maldito alucinógeno vertió Deku para que viera un maldito...- el rubio no termino cuando sintió una mordida -haaa- dio un gruñido de dolor cuando vio que el perro le mordió una pierna -¿¡que demonios!?- se quejo viendo a dagas al perro.

-para que veas que no soy una de tus estúpidas imaginaciones tuya- dijo el perro gruñendo -ahora si no quieres mas mordidas sera mejor que te rindas- dijo el perro.

a lo que el rubio lo miro enojado al perro -¿haaaa y tu que ejercito...?- iba cuestionar pero justo cuando iba terminar de los muros de los piso se desquebrajaron repentinamente saliendo unas figuras que se abalanzaron en el rubio para sujetarlo.

-ghuuu- Bakugo soltó un gruñidos de dolor cuatro lo agarraron en las piernas, tres en sus brazos mordiendo en los músculos y articulaciones donde no podía moverse y uno mas grande que de su tamaño que estaba colgando en su espalda encima suyo mordiendo en su hombro todos solo lo sujetaron firme en el sin poder moverse.

solo fue en cuestiones de segundos y por fin vio las bestias que aparecieron todos eran perros grandes con vestimentas ninjas como el de bulldog ingles en miniatura.

-¿decías?- el perro que le había hablado le dio una sonrisa tortuosa.

-tch maldito- le dijo sin poder moverse viéndolo - solo me distrajiste para que estos perros se posicionaran- dijo Bakugo gruñendo.

-jejeje- se rió el perro -ya esta todo Izuku - dijo el perro.

entre las sombras salio el peli-verde viendo a Bakugo.

-hicieron un buen trabajo -Daru- dijo Izuku rascando al perro mientras movía su cola -todos ustedes- dijo hablando a cada uno de los perros todos movieron sus colas felizmente mientras Izuku siguió moviendo para pararse enfrente de Bakugo con una mirada dura -creo que ya va siendo en terminar esto Bakugo- dijo Izuku preparándose alzo su brazo mientras ponía su dedo indice con su pulgar para disparar enfrente de su cara.

Bakugo solo abrió los ojos alarmado que a esa distancia no contaría que pudiera soportar el golpe.

-diría que fue una buena pelea- dijo Izuku mientras brilla su dedo saliendo lineas -pero fue mas un fastidio que una verdadera pelea- dijo

el rubio solo apretó su dientes pensando en algo de alguna manera podía sentir como poco a poco su poder original volvía en su brazo derecho,si solo pudiera distraerlo hasta que pensó en algo usualmente Deku era mas tranquilo, relajado y nervioso en alguna ocasiones pero desde que le aventó su ataque de sus granadas haciendo la gran explosión, Deku a tenido humores muy fuera de si, se pregunto si lo podría usarlo a su favor.

-...je...- Bakugo se rió viendo a Izuku - así que por fin te hice usar tu otro estúpido "don" tardío- se rió

Izuku solo entrecerró sus ojos por esa burla al "don" que le otorgo su héroe y su mentor.

-...je...je...- se rió Bakugo -así es la única forma...que me puedas vencer...-dijo con una sonrisa sarnosa- utilizando tus estúpidos dones tardíos que ni siquiera puedes controlar uno de "tus dones"...perdedor...- dijo el rubio con su tono de burla -dime DEKU esos dones solo aparecieron cuando decidiste ser mas útil con tus patéticos lloriqueo o fue cuando te decidiste dejar de ser niño de mama que nunca creyó en ti...-no termino cuando un puño voló directo en su mejilla fue un golpe fuerte que Bakugo empezó a sentir un moretón solo pudo ver a al peli-verde.

-no me juzgues Kacchan- dijo Izuku muy enojado- de todas las personas que tiene un don tu deberías tener mas responsabilidad en usar el tuyo pero tu...- Izuku lo miro con resentimiento apretando los puños -...lo utilizaste para intimidar... para maltratar...para dañar mi...-

-bububu- el rubio hizo un ruido se lloriqueo con burla viéndolo -el pobre Deku fue intimidado por otros que gran tragedia...- pero luego un golpe en su cara en su otra mejilla.

-seras un desgraciado- dijo Izuku con sus ojos se parpadearon a tonos rojos -¿que te hizo...- Izuku aventó una patada en el estomago del rubio-...que te hizo que...- y nuevamente a dio un puñetazo en su estomago en el hígado casi haciéndolo doblar si no fuera que el perro grande lo hizo pararse para luego sintiera que le agarrar del cuello de su ropa para mirarlo a los ojos casi con lagrimas pero no tan verdes si no un poco rojizo -¡¿que te hizo que te volvieras asi?! ¡IDIOTA!- y le aventó un cabezazo en la cara esto hizo que incluso saliera hacia atrás.

Izuku solo miro al suelo al rubio que estaba tirado ahora Izuku estaba respirando y exhalando con irregularidad lo miro por unos instantes iba agarrarlo para volver a golpear hasta que parpadeo y se dio cuento de lo que hizo y miro sus manos.

_"¿q-que me paso?" _se consterno _"¿por que me deje llevar...?_

-gha...ack...- vino un respiración con dificultad, Izuku miro al rubio que se trataba de incorporarse mientras escupió sangre

-kacchan- Izuku se preocupo y casi camino hacía el desapareciendo a los perros

-..tu...siempre...- empezó hablar con dificultad deteniendo a Izuku -...tu...fuiste...el que se burlo de mi...- dijo apenas audible pero Izuku lo escucho-...tu tenias todo este tiempo esos "dones"...- dijo parándose mientras temblaba -...y no lo usaste en cada pelea...- dijo con molestia-...en cada enfrentamiento...- dijo con resentimiento-...incluso la gente te empezó admirar aun que fueras un "sin don"...- Izuku arqueo una ceja ante eso -...la gente te empezó admirar aun cuando no te dieras cuenta... eso es lo peor...- dijo gruñendo dijo el rubio -...los vecinos...los maestros...los chicos de la escuela...incluso a mi mama que te señalaba con un ejemplo que debía seguirte...-dijo gruñendo -...y los chicos que andaba conmigo empezaron a verte de diferente forma con el propósito para combatir contigo...-

Bakugo paro por un minuto mientras lo miraba por unos de los mechones con los ojos rojos.

_"lo siento Kacchan..."_

Bakugo apretó sus mandíbula al recordar

-y lo peor tu...-

_"...a mi..."_

mientras escuchaba nuevamente esas palabras en su memoria.

-...tu...le...- apenas podía pronunciarlo cerrando los ojos viendo una chica castaña con mirada de disculpa viéndolo en su memoria.

_"...me gusta Deku"_

-¡TU LE GUSTABAS A RIN!- le exclamo el rubio levantando su cara mirando con dagas a Izuku con furia con la nariz ensangrentado.

Izuku se quedo mirándolo mientras el parpadeaba

-¿Rin...?- Izuku pregunto.

-ghrrr- Bakugo gruño y se lanzo para dar una patada en su cara como si fuera una ofensa aun que adura penas Izuku lo evadió haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con enojo -¡no me lo digas como si apenas te acodaras de Rin maldito DEKU...!- dijo Bakugo muy enojado, Izuku parpadeo sorprendido como el rubio se enojo por que apenas se puede acordar de alguien -la chica que... no tenia "un don"-

Izuku parpadeo por unos instantes nunca supo que había una niña era como el cerca de ellos hasta que por fin recordó una chica peculiar- espera ¿la chica de cabello castaño de cabello largo con figuras rectangulares purpura en su mejillas?- le pregunto Izuku.

-¡si maldito!- le dijo con furia -ella siempre venia al parque solo para verte ¡maldito!- le recrimino Bakugo -incluso antes de que manifestaras tu don o el de mio ella siempre te miraba tratando de acercarse a ti- dijo con furia -¡y tu nunca lo notaste maldito DEKU!- mientras puso su mano para saliera volando-¡y tu lo vas a pagar!- le grito sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó hacia el.

Izuku corto su distancia para golpearlo mientras estaba en el aire calculando su golpe pero cuando contra ataco se sorprende cuando Bakugo dio una explosión con su brazo derecho yendo hacia arriba de el y soltar otra explosión con rapidez para estar en su retaguardia golpearlo con una de sus explosiones en su espalda, ante eso el peli-verde se sorprende y sintiendo dolorosamente la explosión en su espalda.

_"nuevamente puede usar su brazo derecho"_ dijo Izuku cuando iba caer sintió un agarre en su brazo.

-y aquí va tu maldito lanzamiento- dijo Bakugo mientras soltaba pequeñas explosiones mientras lo agarraba para lanzar con la velocidad de los impulsos de sus explosiones para aventar a Izuku golpeándolo en el suelo como el lo hizo con el rubio.

Izuku no se quedo por mucho cuando rodó en el suelo para estar parado para luego sentir una patada pero Izuku rápido lo agarro y lo lanzo a distancia pero Bakugo rompió en el aire para lanzar una explosión a ir hacia el nuevamente sin darle oportunidad para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando explosiones en el, Izuku apenas podía soportarlo mientras seguía esquivando y tratando de usar sus golpes pero siempre hacia los mismo cada vez que lanzaba un golpe el siempre se desviaba al ultimo momento, para golpearlo o recuperarse en el aire yendo tras el.

_"ya veo lo que esta haciendo" _dijo al bajar la cabeza esquivando un puño con explosivo "_esta lanzando ataques sin dejarme tiempo alguno en usar mi jutsus a la vez usas su ventaja en hacer explosiones en mi cuerpo hasta que me derrumbe"_ pensó con un gruñido adolorido "_y usa sus explosiones en el ultimo segundo para esquivarlo"_ pensó mientras lanzo una patada para que Bakugo saliera volando hacia arriba para girara en el aire y lanzar una patada

_"pero no en todos lanza explosiones" _Izuku rápido agarro su patada y lanzo su codo en la pierna de Bakugo en el muslo

-ghu- gruño Bakugo para luego Izuku aventarlo hacia arriba para que luego el peli-verde salta en el aire

Bakugo rompe en el aire con una de sus explosiones para recuperar el equilibrio y lanzar una patada.

ambos chocan sus patadas en el aire para luego Bakugo lanzara una cargando sus explosivos como Izuku apuntando su dedo anular en el.

-HAAAAA- los dos dieron un grito de batalla.

***BOOM***

***PAM***

los dos sonidos correspondientes se escucharon junto una explosión con humo y una ventisca se produjo mando a volar a los usuarios tanto Izuku como Bakugo salieron disparado chocando en los muros incrustándose y se miraron.

-esto...-

-...aun...-

-¡no acaba!- los dos gritaron saltando para empezar acorrer con velocidad en dirección del otro cargando sus "dones".

-¡KACCHAN!-grito Izuku puso su dedo indice

-¡DEKU!-grito Bakugo preparando su ataque.

-¡HAAAAA!-lo dos nuevamente chocaron resonando sus ataques apuntándose a centímetros.

* * *

_**en la recamara de la bomba**_

-Haaa- Iida grito lanzando una patada en el aire como si fuera un cohete entre sus dos combatientes Izuku y Momo lo esquivaron pero lo que no esperaron fue que Iida rompiera en el aire con sus motores y girara para lanzarse para dar una patada hacia Izuku que se sorprende.

-ha- grito Iida pero Izuku rápido lo esquivo a milímetros del impacto agachando la cabeza

-tch- Izuku se quejo al sentir un rasguño.

-¡no he terminado!- cuando dio otra patada desde arriba en forma vertical Izuku para luego seguir esquivando unos series de ataques rápidos en un ataque cuando se movió para esquivar se sorprenderse de una rodillazo que se acercaba a su cara

-gha- Izuku tuvo que poner sus dos manos unidas para no recibir toda la fuerza del golpe pero de todas formas salio disparado en el aire para romper en el aire.

cuando pensó que iba perseguirlo vio que dio media vuelta y fue directo a Momo que estaba corriendo al bomba.

-¡Momo cuidado en tu espalda!- le advirtió justo a tiempo para que Momo sacara un escudo metálico.

Iida lanzo su golpe en el escudo pero doblando el escudo con su gran impacto.

-ugh- Momo salio disparado al suelo por la fuerza del impacto pero luego cuando alzo la vista Momo se atemoriza cuando ve que va lanzar una patada hacia ella pero justo cuando soltó la patada una cadena lo envuelve deteniendo su ataque.

-¿he?- Iida parpadeo y vio la cadena en dirección y vio Izuku que saco una cadena que lo sujetaba firmemente -tch- se quejo Tenya al ver que perdió una oportunidad pero luego sintió un golpe en su estomago-gha- Iida saco aire volteo y vio a Momo con el bastón de hierro golpeando en su estomago.

-haaa-Momo no se detuvo y empezó a lanzar ataques con su bastón pero cada vez que golpeaba Iida apenas lo sentía gracias a su armadura -tch voy a tener que usar algo mas fuerte- rápido saco entre su pecho un mazo medieval sin púas esto abrió mucho los ojos Iida al verla con el mazo -haa- Momo lanzo su ataque pero Iida esta vez bajo la cabeza a tiempo y lanzarse hacia lado encendiendo sus motores de la piernas.

-ha- Iida grito con esfuerzo para jalar su pierna Izuku no pudo retenerlo y fue arrastrado pero salto en dirección hacia en el aire pero el Iida sonrió teniendo una oportunidad de ataque y se lanzo al aire con su pierna apuntándolo.

-maldición- maldijo Izuku que no había forma de esquivarlo sin algún apoyo.

-¡Izuku!- Momo le llamo alcanzando la cadena y ella solo le sonrió, el peli-verde parpadeo pero luego le sonrió asintiendo luego volteo hacia Iida que espero al ultimo segundo cuando vio la oportunidad.

-¡de esta no puedes esquivarlo!- le grito Iida seguro pero lo subestimo.

-ahora- Grito Izuku en el aire, Momo jalo la cadena he hizo que el golpe de Tenya pasara rosando de su cabeza por mover a su compañero en el aire.

-¿que?- Iida se sorprende pero luego ve con horror que Izuku gira con el mazo de Momo saco en algún momento Momo le paso el arma a Izuku en el aire, el peli-verde con rapidez conecta el golpe en el costado de Iida con fuerza -ghaa- grito adolorido lanzando a Iida a las cajas de madera que se impacto.

-¡Momo es tu oportunidad!- le grito Izuku a su compañera mientras aterrizaba.

-si- dijo ella corriendo hacia la bomba.

-¡no lo harás!-grito una voz que salio de los escombros directo hacia ella tanto Momo como Izuku se sorprendieron que Iida salio con velocidad cargando hacia Momo -no dejare que llegues a la bomba haaaaa- Iida lanzo un ataque feroz que atravesó la habitación hacia ella, Momo lo esquivo adura penas pero Iida no paro y lanzo serie de ataques Momo no era tan rápido como Izuku o con buenos reflejos como los de el en sus ojos que desafortunada mente le conectaron tres golpes en su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho pero fueron ataques muy contundentes para ella gracias a la armadura del peli-azul.

-¡Momo!- le grito Izuku agarro su cadena y se la lanzo con rapidez -¡agárrala!- le grito.

Momo cuando agarro la cadena Izuku no perdió el tiempo la jalo hacia el aterrizando en su brazos.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Izuku preocupado bajándola.

-creo que si...- dijo adolorida en su brazo y pierna-creo que me disloque el hombro- dijo ella

-déjame ayudarte le dijo- dijo apoyándose en el hombro Momo solo asintió para con rapidez Izuku lo embonara Momo dejo un gruñido de dolor.

-gracias- dijo ella para que los dos miraran a su oponente.

lo dos vieron a Iida en posición de ataque parado esperando cualquier movimiento que ellos hicieran pero se veía muy fatigado tratando estar parado el estaba respirando con dificultad aun que no se viera Iida estaría bañado de sudor y tratando de ignorar su dolor, aprovecho la oportunidad para tratar de respirar para que nuevamente este listo para el siguiente ataque de sus oponentes.

-hay que reconocerlo- dijo Izuku mirando a su compañero -Iida esta dando todo su corazón en este enfrentamiento- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Momo también sonrió.

-si...- dijo ella con cansancio -estar enfrentado con los dos al mismo tiempo es admirable calcula sus ataques y nos los desperdicia para luego enfrentar al otros con su velocidad y hacerlo retroceder...-dijo dando un análisis.

-...también esta el echo de su armadura le protege de muchos ataques contundente normales...-dijo Izuku añadiendo -...y le brinda mayor fuerza en sus ataques...es muy difícil tener esas dos combinaciones- dijo

-¿entonces que hacemos para poder vencerlo?- pregunto Momo.

-es lo que estoy tratando de analizar-Izuku se quedo callado por unos segundos analizando pero Momo lo miro y vio en sus verdes ojos sin que se diera cuenta el peli-verde sus otras pupilas adicionales de sus ojos giraban de la pupila central.

_"¿sus ojos hacen eso cuando_ _piensa?"_ se pregunto Momo lo miro hasta que se detuvieron al mismo tiempo abría los ojos.

-creo que ya se como superarlo Momo- dijo Izuku que luego lo miro -debemos atacarlo unidos al mismo tiempo-

-¿que?- pregunto Momo.

-si piénsalo Iida a estado haciendo movimiento tratando de separarnos para ir uno a uno para que tenga oportunidad- dijo Izuku señalando en los combates que tuvieron- pero por mas que sea rápido no puede enfrentarnos al mismo tiempo como lo que paso cuando me ayudaste- le dijo mientras ponía dos dedos con uno, Momo recordó en ese momento cuando lo auxilio en el aire funciono - si nos coordinamos en atacarlo al mismo tiempo no tendrá oportunidad- le dijo confiado.

-eso...-Momo lo analizo y le dio una sonrisa - podría funcionar- le dijo antes que bajara su sonrisa hiciera una mueca -sin embargo por mas que tratáramos de sincronizar nuestros movimientos no tenemos experiencia o no tenemos tanto conocimientos en los ángulos y direcciones de nuestros ataques un paso falso y seria beneficios para el- dijo Momo dando su opinión - y como entendí de tu justsu clon de sombras si yo te llegara dar un golpe o viera que tuviera una ventaja en darte un golpe fuerte quedaría sola contra el- dijo para morderse el labio -e...Iida tendría mas oportunidad contra mi... todavía no puedo enfrentarlo por mi sola...Midoriya- dijo Momo con un tono de vergüenza bajando la cabeza pero luego una mano agarro su hombro y vio al peli-verde con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes- le dijo seguro- tengo un plan a lo que nos ayudaría a coordinar- le dijo sonriendo que le daba bajo su prenda que le cubría su boca, Momo solo parpadeo ante eso que lo que tenia planeado su compañero peli-verde.

mientras Iida miro de otro lado un poco exhausto pero firme aun que su cuerpo se sintiera un poco cansado, su estrategia hasta el momento había estado funcionado muy bien para el en lo que estuvo amarrado sin que se dieran cuenta que estaba cociente pensó ideo como poder enfrentarlos así que tuvo hacerlo uno a uno y con solo cierta cantidad de movimientos que debía hacer para luego ira contra el otro, claro es un desgaste que se quedaría sin energía y seria vencido pero de uno o de otra forma, sabia que seria vencido pero no tiene que ganar este combate solo soportar hasta que termine el conteo.

pero mientras tanto aprovecharía en lo que discuten su plan de otro lado de la habitación para recuperarse y evaluar, gracias a la información de Izuku de Momo sabia que ella no es tan fuerte ni tan rápida ella es la mas indicada en poder pelear mano a mano teniendo ventaja en ella en esas áreas donde ella no tiene, solo tenia que tener cuidado con lo que crea pero aun así, si no le das oportunidad al creador en crear seria mas fácil de manejar, el que tenia que tener cuidado y aprovechar en analizar es el peli-verde lo había visto pelear en el examen de ingreso y pensó que seria mas difícil pero descubrió que fue una sorpresa fue que en todo el tiempo esquivaba cada golpe teniendo ventaja en el pero con grandes reflejos que lo evadía algo que le hizo sospechar por que no lo atacara con sus técnicas ninjas, hasta recordó que los exámenes que Izuku puede hacer clones por métodos ninjas.

_"así que este es un clon"_ pensó mirando que todavía hablaron _"y el verdadero esta con bakugo eso explicaría por que no ha vuelto" _luego se centro en Izuku _"asi que en teoría sus clones no tienen todas la habilidades del original y...¿no resisten a los golpes?"_ pensó pero luego vio a los dos que se posicionaron Momo e Izuku.

-¿entonces estas lista Momo?- le pregunto Izuku.

\- si- dijo Momo preparándose -estoy lista- dijo segura.

-¡entonces vamos!- grito Izuku

-¡si ganemos esta prueba!- grito ella.

ambos empezaron a correr al mismo nivel del otro, Iida solo espero el rango de alcance adecuado para seguir con la misma estrategia una vez que entraron se lanzo corriendo para poderlos dividir.

-¡no, no lo harán!- grito mientras se lanzo hacia ellos.

Momo e Izuku al verlo los dos se miraron y asintieron, para sorpresa de Iida vio como Izuku saco algo y lanzo al suelo envolviendo a los dos en una nube de humo parpadeo por unos instantes pensando que debería parar en su ataque pero luego dos sombras salieron viendo a Momo e Izuku saliendo justo cuando iba hacer una voltereta patadas para frenarlos vio algo que lo hizo frenarlo en el aire amarrándolo.

-¡¿que?!- se sorprende Iida que algo lo agarro y lo hizo tirar pero rápido se recupero y lanzo hacia una distancia segura cerca de la bomba

cuando se paro y vio a sus contrincantes y abrió los ojos cuando vio a Momo e Izuku los dos estaban usando unos guanteletes metálicos de las manos hasta el codo Momo lo usaba en el brazo izquierdo e Izuku en su brazo derecho pero lo mas extraño no fueron los guantes si no el diseño con el propósito de los dos que estaban unidos por una cadena que salían de unos agujeros de los guanteletes metálicos.

-sabes Iida debo decir que tu estrategia era muy buena- dijo Izuku felicitando a su compañero.

-sin embargo- dijo Momo para hablar ahora - descubrimos tu táctica en el campo de batalla y vamos a desmoronar tu plan- hablo Momo dando un paso sacando un garrote metálico.

-y es atacarte al mismo tiempo- dijo Izuku -lo que haz estado evitando todo este tiempo- dijo seriamente los dos salieron disparados corriendo al mismo tiempo a la misma velocidad y a mismo pasos dando coordinados alzando sus guanteletes hacia el joven de armadura.

-maldición- dijo Iida pensando un modo como enfrentarlos tratando posicionarse _"no te desesperes" _se trato de calmar _"Momo y Midoriya no estado tanto tiempo juntos uno o otro se equivocara en dar un mal movimiento a demás que estén encadenados ya no me preocupare en uno escape a la bomba" _se posiciono para recibir lo ataques _"solo elije uno para terminar rápido"_ se dijo.

vio a Momo y se lanzo hacia ella _"voy contra Momo primero"_ lanzando una patada pero cuando lanzo su patada se detuvo en el aire y vio las cadenas que lo sujetaron y vio a Midoriya que nuevamente lo atrapo _"demonios otra vez ...bien por que aprendí mi error por que se que Momo me va golpear solo tengo que cubrir mi cara de la izquierda y podre evitar un golpe de ella..." _pero cuando alzo su defensa vio a Momo barrer hacia abajo y tirar la pierna de Iida que era la única que lo hacia estar de pie eso lo hizo caer hacia atrás pero justo cuando iba tocar suelo vio una patada y un garrote que se acercaron a su cara al mismo tiempo.

***pazz***

un estruendoso golpe se escucho cuando se conectaron haciendo que Iida se aturdiera en el piso como también sintió muy adolorido su cabeza se alegro que usara casco pero lo peor no había pasado Midoriya sin perder el tiempo se puso encima de el en el suelo y giro con el para levantar a Iida en el aire usando sus piernas y brazos para alzarlo mientras que el peli-azul vio como le costaba trabajo al peli-verde en esa posición alzo la cabeza aturdido y vio el garrote se le acerco nuevamente a su cabeza.

***pazz* *pazz***

sintió dos buenos golpes conectados en su casco para que luego Izuku lo lanzara con toda su fuerza Momo lo ayudo con la cadena a levantarse recortando la cadena el peli-verde salio saltando al aire para que conectara otro dos golpes en el casco de Iida y luego jalara a Momo en el aire, Iida abrió los ojos viendo a los dos en el aire que se prepararon, soltaron sus golpes en su guanteletes al mismo tiempo en el abdomen del joven de armadura que lo sintió sacando su aire.

***PAZZ***

se escucho el golpe que lo mando volando se impacto en el suelo y reboto solo una vez pero fue tan doloroso que se quedo en el suelo por unos instantes alzo su vista para descubrir que había perdido su casco lo busco y vio que su casco estaba doblado su visor y vio a Momo y a Izuku aterrizando al mismo tiempo.

_"maldición..." _se quejo Iida aturdido "_esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba cuando trabajan los dos de esa forma" _se dijo levantado y vio que los dos salieron disparados nuevamente hacia el "_no me puedo rendir" _se dijo oprimiendo sus manos _"¡__no me puedo rendir!"_

-¡haaaa!- grito Iida saliendo corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

**_en el primer piso_**

Izuku y Bakugo siguieron dándose con todo moviéndose rápido soltando puño, patadas, cabezazos uno contra el otro, Izuku ya tenia cuatro dedos morados y quemaduras en su brazos al estar bloqueando recibiendo las explosiones del rubio y Bakugo le empezaron a salir hematomas grandes en su cuerpo por los duros golpes del peli-verde de los tres impacto de golpes de los cuatro dedos lastimados ensangrentados de Izuku por suerte uno fallo pero aun así le era doloroso al recibirlos costando mas trabajo en moverse.

hasta el momento Bakugo le a estado funcionando su plan, hizo que Izuku se olvidara por completo en usar jutsus contra el, había estando atacando con frenesí sin paro alguno sin que diera oportunidad a Izuku en usar sus jutsus por que sabia que serian devastador odiaba admitirlo pero por lo menos en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo había encontrado una manera de sorprenderlo y es usar su"don" en darse un impulso de velocidad de sus explosiones para que fallara en sus golpes y lo atacara en diferente ángulos para sorprenderlo en el ultimo segundo y explotando con el impacto era su mejor arma contra el, algo que noto fue que sus ojos se mueven a una velocidad muy rápida mientras se movían sus pupilas,, se cuestiono sobre los ojos que han cambiado mucho y si le daban alguna ventaja viendo sus movimientos pero eso no importa aun si tienes buenos reflejos pero no tienes la velocidad en bloquearlos estaría uno en problemas.

Izuku en el transcurso de batalla se sorprende mucho de como Bakugo encontró fallas en el y mejoro en su estilo de batalla como el aumento en la velocidad con la ayuda de su don en reaccionar a tiempo que es los constantes ataques podía verlos venir pero era lento en reaccionar tubo que usar sus dedos para conectar en lugares precisos para disminuir su velocidad, el podría terminar esto mas rápido pero seria mortal para su antiguo amigo de la infancia por no controlar su poder que le dio su héroe y mentor pero bueno también esta el echo de que los dos tenían un resentimiento de la infancia y de algo mas entre los dos que han querido solucionar de una vez por todas.

parecería un batalla muy igualitaria de dos personas destinados a enfrentarse de por vida pero uno tenia habilidades únicas en sus ojos que fue cambiando la situación poco a poco y viendo sus puntos que ya empezó afectarle su velocidad en donde lanzo sus golpes para poder ver como venían sus golpes por fin vio los nuevos patrones de ataque del rubio era hora de terminar.

Bakugo lanzo una explosión en su cara pero Izuku lo esquivo lanzo un gancho en su abdomen.

-gha- escupió Bakugo cuando trato de lanzar un ataque pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz cuando una patada le vino en la cara aturdiendo para luego Izuku diera otro giro para lanzara una segunda patada lanzando al rubio bruscamente.

pero Bakugo nuevamente se incorporo en el aire y se lanzo hacia el peli-verde lanzando su ataque pero el peli-verde lo esquivo y dio un golpe en su cara para luego dar un rodillazo y un codazo su hígado en el aire.

-puff- Bakugo escupió su aire y sangre.

los que vieron ese golpe muchos solo cubrieron la boca y dando una mirada adolorida para ver como peli-verde no termino y ser preparo para lanzar una poderosa patada en la cara de del rubio que salio nuevamente disparado hacia el otro lado rebotando en el piso.

el rubio alzo su vista hacia Izuku

-ha- exhalo con dificultad en el suelo "_ya esta prediciendo mis movimientos" _dijo con enojo -tch- se quejo y miro a sus ojos verdes con iris extra que lo miraban fríamente.

-no me...mires así...inútil- escupió y se alzo corrió hacia el olvidándose por completo en su nuevo método de ataque -haaaa- grito lanzo su mano desesperado tratando agarrarlo que Izuku tan solo salto para solo soltar una series de patadas girando en el aire en la cara del rubio para luego en el cuarto lo impacto en el suelo doblándolo hacia el frente aturdiendo a Bakugo parado cuando alzo su cara para ver como se aproximaba un codo quemado expuesto de Izuku le conecto en su cara enviando otra vez al suelo rodando.

Izuku solo se quedo parado viendo al rubio en el suelo ya no sentía esa misma emoción de querer combatirlo ya podía leer sus movimientos incluso pensó en darle golpes ligeros pero si lo hacia Bakugo no se rendiría y ni lo perdonaría que fuera suave con el, le había conectado series de golpe aun que dolorosos que es para terminarlo para que no se levantara pero luego escucho que se incorporo Bakugo con esfuerzo.

Izuku parpadeo sorprendido que siguiera seguir adelante.

-Kacchan da te por vencido- le dijo Izuku.

-ya...quisieras...¿verdad?...-el rubio levanto su cara con una sonrisa - DEKU...- le dijo para levantarse e ir hacia el lanzando explosiones, el peli-verde fácilmente los esquivo pero el rubio no se detuvo y siguió en su ataque hasta que Izuku por reflejos conecto un gancho en su estomago deteniéndolo pero Izuku esta vez sintió algo romperse a lo que se preocupo.

-h-hey- le llamo Izuku ya preocupado por su salud -Kacchan ya para...solo te estas...- pero su respuesta fue una mano explosiva que vino hacia el, Izuku puso su mano derecha a tiempo recibiendo el golpe se deslizo en el suelo por el impulso de la explosión para mirarlo en cierta distancia.

-yo...jamas me rendiré...-dijo el rubio con cansancio costando trabajo estar de pie -...y no me retrocederé a mis palabras ...por que...- para alzar su vista para mirarlo en su ojos e Izuku por fin vio al rubio que fue su amigo desde la infancia que hace tiempo lo había inspirado para seguir esas palabras -¡...este es mi camino en ser un héroe!- grito el rubio luego el rubio miro abajo apretando el puño -y por que...- le costo trabajo pero tenia que esculpirlo con amargues en reconocerlo -y por que...-

-¡y por que eres difícil de liquidarte y quiero...!- le dijo con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos viéndolo al peli-verde

**-...¡QUIERO SUPERARTE!...-** grito-**¡QUIERO GANAR Y SUPERARTE A TI IDIOTA!**.

Izuku abrió los ojos parpadeando casi sorprendido y tuvo un recuerdo de la infancia cuando antes eran amigos Izuku dio una sonrisa retadora.

-¡bien Kacchan!- dijo poniéndose en posición sonriendo -¡ven!- le grito.

en la sala de cámaras los que estuvieron viendo la pelea miraron preocupados viendo el segundo combate de Izuku y Bakugo al principio se emocionaron al ver como los dos se enfrentaron parejos y viendo con asombro como Bakugo encontró una forma de combatirlo pero todo cambio cuando vieron que Izuku empezó a dar golpes fuertes y duros aventando al rubio pero el siempre se paraba y proclamando a Izuku (en su forma de hablar tosca) como un oponente fuerte pero se preocuparon mas al ver que el rubio quería continuar de esa forma como estaba.

-¡All Might!- hablo el peli-rojo al rubio conmocionado -¡Bakugo ya no puede mas!- dijo alarmado -¡si..continua así podría lastimarse fatalmente!-

-esos dos están muy metidos en esta pelea- dijo la chica rosa -Midoriya le ha conectado buenos golpes a Bakugo que hasta mi me dolieron de solo verlos- dijo agarrando su estomago y cabeza.

-cierta mente es increíble que Bakugo todavía este de pie con esos golpes- dijo calmado el chico gótico con cabeza de pájaro.

-Bakugo se ve que es muy orgulloso para rendirse- dijo el chico de rayo -pero viendo como Izuku da esos golpes me hubiera quedado en el suelo con el primero-

-Midoriya se ve que tiene experiencia en lanzar esos golpes- hablo el chico con cola - esos son golpes de esfuerzo y entrenamiento de años de dedicación-

-Bakugo va salir muy mal con lo que le aviente Izuku- dijo el chico de traje de amarillo.

-¡si es por eso profesor que hay de detenerlos!- dijo nuevamente el peli-rojo.

All Might apretó el micrófono dudando sus alumnos que habían estado escuchando tenían razón sabia que Izuku ya trataba de terminar esto con esos golpes pero se sorprende al ver que Bakugo seguía parándose la verdad es muy admirable ver esa determinación tanto uno como el otro tenían que terminar ellos mismo por el bien de ellos mismos por lo que podía ver Bakugo no le era el enojo de Izuku de capara como el ser el nuevo prodigio y el que sera un gran héroe, había muchas emociones que fue una gran rivalidad que se tienen por lo que pudo entender y también de parte del rubio una chica de la infancia que admiraba al peli-verde. All Might solo suspiro en ese ultimo un amor no correspondido y que admiraba a otro es un gran detonante para tratar de superar al persona ahora entendía por que el rubio tiene una gran determinación en trate de ganar a Izuku.

-¡ahí van!- grito uno de los alumnos trayendo nuevamente al rubio fornido de rojo a lo que esta apunto de suceder.

-HAAAA-

-HAAAA-

el rubio y el peli-verde se gritaron con gran determinación cargando sus ataques.

* * *

_**en el quinto piso.**_

Momo lanzo un ataque con su garrote metálico pero Iida lo esquivo a tiempo dejándola expuesta a un ataque, el peli-azul trato de aprovecharlo pero Iida nuevamente fue detenido por la cadena que los unían a Momo y a Izuku maldijo que nuevamente lo detuviera con esos movimientos viendo al responsable a Izuku que luego hace otro movimiento con la cadena para agarrar su otra mano.

-¡maldición!- trato de quitar la cadenas que lo retenían pero luego un rápida jalada desde Izuku lo hizo dejar expuesto para que luego sintiera un golpe en su estomago -¡ha!- saco aire Iida al sentir el impacto se arrodillo pero tuvo una idea lanzo una barrida de patada tratando de dar a los dos.

-¡ha!- Momo casi recibió el impacto pero fallo en dar gracias a que Izuku se lanzo al aire para jalar la cadena de Momo atraiéndola que la agarro en el aire, Izuku miro preocupado a Momo si estaba bien para que ella solo asintiera y le sonriera los dos giraron en el aire aun sujetados para que cuando tocaron en el suelo se lanzaron disparados hacia el frente para a atacar Iida con sus guanteletes de hierro apenas tuvo tiempo para que rápido lanzara su ofensiva con su pierna a máxima velocidad interceptando los ataques de los guanteletes metálicos.

cuando los golpes se conectaron duraron ahí por un corto momento pero Iida no pudo soportar mas y se lanzo hacia atrás con dificultad y vio que los dos se fueron para atrás pero sin ningún problema alguno aterrizaron en el suelo cerca los dos.

Iida apenas se sostuvo en pies cansado mirando a sus oponentes ellos igual estaban sudando pero no tan cansados como el pero quien mas se veía cansado entre los dos era Momo respirando con un poco de dificultad pero Izuku estaba tranquilo con poco de sudor que lo siguió mirando analizando tranquilamente lo desconcertó a Iida viendo a Izuku de esa forma.

_"maldición... Izuku no se ve tan cansado como Momo...y apenas puedo mantenerme"_ se dijo mentalmente cansado casi viendo borroso _"pero no importa...solo tengo que resistir..."_

**BEEP**

se escucho en la habitación el ruido hizo que Momo e Izuku parpadearon y abrieran un poco los ojos pero Iida solo parpadeo confundido.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**-**¿eso es una alarma?- murmuro el peli-azul viendo en el entorno solo para ver a Momo que alzo su mano que tenia un reloj que lo miro preocupada.

-Midoriya...-hablo Momo preocupada viendo a su compañero.

-si- dijo Izuku calmado pero serio -ya no nos queda tiempo...- siguió mirando al frente -tendremos que pasar al plan **"c"**\- dijo calmado

los dos no dijeron mas pero Momo se vio preocupada y apretó sus puños al escucharlo.

-lose pero...- dijo con duda -...es muy arriesgado y...- miro a Izuku con preocupación - ...y tu-

-no te preocupes- la interrumpió - lo harás confió en ti- dijo seguro mirando a su compañera -ademas puedo soportarlo- le dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Momo lo miro por unos instantes para luego suspirar

-bien...me hubiera gustado que...-dijo murmuro Momo

-no digas mas hay que sorprenderlo si queremos ganar- dijo peli-verde interrumpiéndola.

los dos terminaron la conversación pero Iida los miro a los dos ahora sabiendo que tenían un plan.

_"¿que...que van hacer...?"_ se dijo mentalmente alarmado.

los dos se posicionaron Momo e Izuku haciendo que Iida se posicionara alarmado para luego ver que los dos se miraron.

-¿lista?- le pregunto Izuku.

-¡si ganemos esta prueba!- exclamo Momo agarrando su garrote metálico.

-ah-Iida rápido corrió esperando interceptarlos a lo que fueran hacer -no me pasaran por encima...- su palabras murieron cuando vio a Momo lanzar un golpe pero no hacia el sino a Izuku.

**POOF**

se escucho desapareciendo en nube de humo donde estaba Izuku haciendo que Iida se detuviera conmocionado.

-¡¿que?!- exclamo sorprendido.

* * *

**_en el primer piso _**

**_-HAAAA-_**

**_-HAAA-_**

Izuku y Bakgo se lanzaron sus ataques determinados en derrotarse.

-¡profesor!- nuevamente el peli-rojo le llamo advirtiendo.

-¡se van a ir con todo!- exclamo el peli-rosa espantada.

-¡se van matar esos dos!- dijo el rubio conmocionado.

-¡profesor tiene que detenerlos!- grito el peli-rojo.

All Might le tembló su mano en el micrófono viendo la determinación y el fuego de ir hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias, hasta que por fin All Might trato de hablar para detener la pelea.

-los dos deten...-trato de hablar.

-¡maldición!- grito Izuku que detuvo All Might y vio como el peli-verde alzo rápido su brazo derecho izquierdo para recibir el golpe del rubio.

***boom***

-yo gan- hablo el rubio alegre

-**SMASH-** rugió Izuku que lanzo su derecha pero no hacia el rubio sino hacia arriba en el techo.

***BAAAAMMMM***

un rugido de presión de aire resonó destruyendo el segundo piso, luego el tercer piso, luego el cuarto piso y finalmente el quinto piso que fue atravesado tanto el piso como el techo dejando en todos lo pisos con grandes agujeros, ventanas destruidas rompiéndose, escombros sobrantes de la batallas que se dirigieron arrastrado hacia arriba por la presión de aire y haciendo temblando el edificio.

-¡¿que esta pasando?!- grito Iida viendo todo su entorno sacudiéndose violentamente y viendo el agujero siendo arrastrado grandes escombros.

***zaap***

-¡ha!- Iida se sorprende cuando una cadena envuelve en su brazo izquierdo y ve a Momo en aire que lo agarro sobre una placa metálica, ella en algún momento se lanzo al aire y lanzo la cadena para amarrarse de Iida para pasar la presión de aire que atravesó todo el edificio e hizo una placa metálica para cubrirse de los escombros

-haaaa- Momo grito Iida agrando los ojos solo se le ocurrió en cubrirse pero Momo no se lanzo hacia el si no lo paso por encima y lanzo un objeto directo a la bomba que entro por la ranura donde estaba el cableado.

***clanck***

se escucho para luego ver que el cronometro de la bomba que marcaba un segundo se detuvo.

-¡si lo hice!- dijo Momo respirando con dificultad pero con una sonrisa-¡desactive la bomba!-

-¡ha!- Iida exclamo dándose cuenta que había un shuriken de estrella que sobre salia cortando los tres últimos cables que le faltaban -HAAAA-

-¡LA BOMBA!-

-la bomba-

-la bomba-

se escucho el eco de Iida desde el quinto piso hasta el primer piso que se encontraba el rubio Bakugo mirando hacia arriba con una expresión atónita temblando ligeramente viendo el impacto de poder que hubiera recibido si lo hubiera golpeado.

-tu...- apenas pudo hablar para mirar al peli-verde en pie -tu desde el comienzo...- dijo apretando sus dientes -me haz estado subestimando desde el comienzo- dijo apretando sus puños -¡¿no es asi?!- le pregunto frustrado.

por un largo y ensordecedor silencio no se dijo nada.

-no puedo controlarlo-hablo la voz de Izuku, el rubio lo miro y lo vio como tenia los dos brazos maltratados uno quemado carbonizado por que recibió el impacto del rubio y el otro morado donde ejerció el poder de la abrumadora fuerza rompiendo su brazo pero Izuku estaba de pie con los ojos apenas abiertos con esfuerzo mirando al rubio -lo siento Kacchan... mis poderes son muy peligrosos... como para manejar y golpearte directamente pero aun así...- Izuku sonrió viéndolo -haz logrado Kacchan ... y haz mejorado...en tu estilo...- dijo Izuku sentándose en el suelo -...pero...- dijo sonriendo agachando.

el rubio luego sintió algo afilado en su cuello y vio una lengua larga sujetando un kunai apuntando en el cuello.

-¿que...?- miro lentamente para atrás -¿...cuando?- cuestiono.

-hace mucho tiempo que me lo debías chico-explosivo- se escucho Bakugo abrió los ojos al ver una sapo rojo familiar pero fue mas su sorpresa en verlo hablar en su espalda con lo que parecía una sonrisa vengativa que se le veía el sapo -¿je cuanto tiempo a pasado rubio?-dijo el sapo apuntando el kunai en el cuello.

* * *

**_en la cuarto de monitores_**

todos los alumnos se quedaron mirando viendo lo que paso asombrados e impactados incluso All Might estaba sin palabras ante tal espectacular batalla y vio la pantalla de la bomba marcaba que fue desconectado con existo deteniéndose en el ultimo segundo hasta que All Might por fin movió la boca casi con falta de aire.

-los héroes...- tembló emocionado -el equipo de héroes...- se preparo mentalmente con orgullo emocionado como la mayoría del los alumnos exclamaron con el.

**-¡GANARON!-**

* * *

_**pero bueno nos vemos y disculpen por las faltas de ortografías trato de ir lo mas rápido posible ya que tengo tiempo cuídense.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**esta historia lo hago por pura diversión no me considero dueño de los siguientes personajes cualquier opinión me ayudaría mucho para poder guiarme espero que lo disfruten así que comience** **la lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo diez: responsabilidades del modelo a seguir y amenazas del pasado al futuro.**

El edificio de entrenamiento estaba muy maltratado la verdad es un milagro que todavía podía sostenerse ante las explosiones causadas por un rubio y del ultimo ataque que se dio por el peli-verde que atravesó desde el primer piso al quinto y que todavía atravesó el techo. Dentro del edificio se en encuentran cuatro estudiantes aspirando ser grandes héroes para el futuro que están sumamente cansados tanto físico como mental e incluso emocional esta pelea fue con todo lo que tenían sobre todo sus emociones para estas dos personas.

Izuku respiraba con dificultad sudando y adolorido con los dos brazos completamente lastimados, uno quemado al recibir los golpes explosivos de su contrincante con problemas temperamentales en sobre salir en el peli-verde, su cuerpo se sentía muy adolorido donde lo había estado golpeando con sus explosiones pero había sentido peores gracias al abuelo con su estilo de karate sapo que lo obligaba a enfrentarse contra el todo los días pero aun así las explosiones seguían siendo muy doloroso y mas si lo enfrentabas directo algo que deja marca de quemaduras que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía sus ataques directamente.

Luego seguía la parte del cuerpo que estaba sufriendo su brazo derecho donde uso "One for All" rompiéndose el brazo nuevamente estando morado y ensangrentado, viendo su brazo en estado Izuku suspiro pensando que no se rompería el brazo que solo seria unos cuantos dedos rotos, pero esta vez subestimo a su ex-amigo de la infancia a Bakugo, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio al rubio que estaba en un estado de trance, algo que se sorprende en verlo fue esa mirada de trance que tiene pero era mas de miedo o atónito lo que veía en el rubio, Izuku no sabe realmente como describirlo o lo que le pasaba su mente pero por el momento Izuku sentía varias emociones en estos momentos con estos resultados.

-Izuku...- escucho una voz movió la cabeza y vio a Gamaru su amigo sapo de la infancia con cara de preocupado -¿estas bien?- le pregunto viendo como se encontraba a lo que Izuku solo suspiro cansado.

-si...- dijo pero luego su visión se movió -...casi...- dijo.

-je pensé que soportarías mas contra este tipo con todas la veces que han peleado desde niños- dijo el sapo divertido señalando a Bakugo.

-quisiera verte recibir explosiones por todo el cuerpo y rompiéndote el brazo al mismo tiempo...- dijo Izuku con una sugerencia divertida.

-je no gracias...- dijo el sapo riendo.

Izuku también se rió con el en el suelo -gracias por la ayuda- le dijo.

-je...no me tienes que dar las gracias yo no hice nada- dijo divertido -fuiste tu que dio la pelea e hiciste varios planes tan alocados con la chica- Gamaru dio una sonrisa divertida entrecerrando sus ojos en el -ya sabia que serian buen equipo juntos- le hablo Gamaru divertido algo que le hizo sonrojar un poco a Izuku viendo que son muy compatibles -ustedes fueron que ganaron este reto...ademas- pero para dar una sonrisa vengativa viendo al rubio -me alegra que me involucraras - dijo riendo en venganza - y mas si es contra este tipo - dijo señalando al rubio - la próxima al menos déjame hacer un justsu contra el- dijo sugiriendo.

-je- Izuku solo rió con silencioso sacudiendo la cabeza que Gamaru siempre a querido hacerle una maldad a Bakugo, Izuku trato de posicionarse para meditar un poco.

-hey Izuku...- le hablo Gamaru nuevamente mirándolo un poco preocupado -¿estas satisfecho con esta pelea con el?-

-...- Izuku se quedo callado por unos segundos pensando.

_"quisiera saber eso también" _pensó para Izuku la pelea fue inquietante por lo que paso hasta que sonaron unos pasos, Izuku y Gamaru miraron atrás escuchando que se acercaban hacia ellos sabían quienes son, Izuku miro nuevamente a Gamaru para que luego el sapo solo asintiera desapareciendo en el humo.

*POOF*

Izuku miro nuevamente para atrás para ver a Momo e Iida que salieron del corredor cuando lo vieron ellos sonrieron al verlo.

-Midoriya- los dos hablaron y se acercaron hacia el corriendo.

-Momo...Iida...¿están bien?- les hablo preocupado con tono cansado Izuku.

los dos se acercaron pero cuando lo vieron mas de cerca se impactaron al verlo como estaba en los dos brazos y en su traje casi desecho.

-¿Midoriya estas bien?- le hablo Iida acercándose hacia Izuku preocupado "_aun cuando tuvieron un pelea sumamente fuerte y agotadora todavía realmente se preocupa por un compañero de clase"_ pensó Izuku .

-tus brazos están...hay que ir a la enfermería...- Momo hablo preocupada viendo sus brazos quemado y morado ensangrentado.

\- estaré bien cuando medite un poco - dijo pero al ver que no dejaban de dar una mirada de preocupación los dos, suspiro cansado Izuku -estoy bien - dijo levantándose poco a poco con dificultad.

-Midoriya con el debido respecto tienes los brazos muy mal estado -dijo Iida señalando sus brazos- uno roto y el otro quemado no creo que estés bien - dijo en forma de regaño.

-estoy de acuerdo con Iida vamos a la enfermería- dijo Momo con ojos serios tratando de disuadirlo.

el peli-verde parpadeo por como estaban preocupados por el le dio un poco de vergüenza como se preocuparon y empezó a mirar otra parte.

-no pasa nada...de verdad estoy bien solo denme un minuto y estaré como nuevo...- refuto queriendo ver las otra batallas para tomar notas de sus compañeros en sus habilidades.

Iida y Momo empezaron a mover sus bocas para regañarle por no preocuparse de si mismo por su salud pero una voz vino.

-deberías hacer caso a tus compañeros joven Midoriya- se escucho los tres se voltearon para ver a All Might.

-ha profesor- Momo y Iida enderezaron sus espaldas sorprendidos.

-¡ja ja ja si estoy aquí mis estudiantes!- dijo haciendo su entrada típica epica -y estoy muy orgulloso de todo ustedes de esta prueba- dijo con su sonrisa poniendo su manos en la cintura -las emociones, el espíritu, la voluntad todo estuvieron al borde dando lo mejor de ustedes- dijo All Might emocionado -estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes- les hablo a los tres, ellos parpadearon mientras asentían halagados que el héroe numero uno le hiciera cumplidos

-sin embargo joven Midoriya- hablo nuevamente para mirarlo directamente -tu compañeros tiene razón deberías ir a la enfermería a que te sanen se que tienes tu habilidad de curarte pero e oído de recovery-girl que no te curas por completo y aun te falta experiencia en esa área - le dijo alzando un dedo meneando en el, Izuku bajo la cabeza viendo que tiene razón su mentor suspiro el peli-verde pensando que se perdería en ver las otras batallas, All Might hablo nuevamente -es mas todos deberían ir por lo que vi recibieron fuertes golpes por sus apasionados golpes -

Iida y Momo pensaron un poco y movieron un poco sus cuerpos e hicieron muecas adoloridos unidos.

-si justo lo creí vayan con Recovery Girl todos y no se preocupen los esperaremos - les dijo todos eso alegro a Izuku -los alcanzare en la habitación de monitores- dijo All Might.

los tres asintieron y se empezaron a moverse pero luego Izuku se detuvo y miro para atrás para ver a Bakugo que ahora estaba de rodillas con su brazo agarrando su abdomen se preocupo al verlo, hasta que se acordó que le había roto una costilla en unos de los ataques, casi se movió para ir hacia el, pero se detuvo al pensar como reaccionaria Bakugo con el y mas que ha perdido. Sinceramente el peli-verde no sabe que hacer con el nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

-dale tiempo joven Midoriya- le llamo All Might que vio sus intenciones -yo me encargo ustedes adelántense para que podamos seguir la clase- dando un pulgar al peli-verde.

Izuku parpadeo por un momento pero solo asintió y se movió para seguir caminando para mirar atrás viendo a Bakugo, el peli-verde solo suspiro y recordó lo que le pregunto Gamru

_"¿estas satisfecho con la pelea?_

esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza nuevamente

-...- camino pensando en eso, cuando salio del edificio se encontró a Iida y a Momo esperándolo.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Momo -te tardaste en salir- viendo al peli-verde.

-ha estaba viendo que hacer con Bakugo- dijo Izuku -no se ha movido desde que termino la batalla pero All Might dijo que el se encargaría - dijo Izuku preocupado.

-¿el se encuentra bien?- pregunto Iida.

-bueno la verdad es lo que quisiera saber también- dijo Izuku preocupado -pero sera mejor que nos movamos a la enfermería para seguir las clases- les dijo, ellos solo asintieron las cabezas empezando a caminar no sin antes de que Izuku hablara a Iida -ha Tenya...te quiero felicitarte como te empeñaste contra mi y Momo-

-si Tenya- dijo Momo mirándolo dando una sonrisa - tuviste una buena estrategia manejando a dos oponentes por tu cuenta-

Iida se rasco la cabeza con un sonrojo -ha... muchas gracias compañeros espero que haya estado a la altura al dar mi máximo esfuerzo en esa pelea- dijo moviendo su brazo como una maquina de palanca traga moneda.

-y vaya que si nos los distes- dijo Izuku sonriendo con una gota de sudor al verlo de esa forma -sigue así y vas enorgullece a tu familia- le dijo, Tenya sonrió por un momento pero luego dio una cara seria a Izuku.

-gracias pero...- Tenya se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos de Izuku- hay algo que quisiera preguntarte Midoriya-

Izuku alzo la ceja mientras lo miraba, para que Iida hablara

-¿el que me estaba enfrentado contra Momo era uno de tus técnicas ninjas tuyos?- pregunto Iida

Izuku parpadeo viendo a donde conducía su pregunta

-si- le dijo fácil mente viendo a Iida -se llama clon de sombras... lo vistes cuando fue en el examen de ingreso- le dijo recordando en el examen.

Iida recordó bien como Izuku se pude multiplicar para solo mirarlo nuevamente curioso en su pregunta -¿y que diferente son tus clones a comparación tuya siendo el original?- le pregunto.

-bueno para eso tengo que explicar que es el jutsu clones de sombra- dijo empezando a describir el uso del jutsu.

-primero es una buena técnica ninja para cubrir con el numero de enemigos si estoy desventaja numérica-Izuku alzo una su mano mostrando un dedo enumerando la habilidades de su jutsu- el segundo me sirve en operaciones de reconocimiento para recibir información cuando desaparece o cuando desactive el jutsu - dijo pero viendo que Tenya alzo su ceja un poco confundido -¿te acuerdas cuando Momo golpeo mi clon desapareciendo?- le pregunto Iida abrió los ojos cuando recordó en ese momento y curioso por lo que hizo ella al clon de Izuku eliminando su compañero en ese momento -Momo lo hizo para que yo supiera que necesitaba mi ayuda con mi super fuerza es como si me mandara un mensaje despareciendo mi clon -le explico esto hizo que Tenya se detuviera y lo viera.

-¡ha entonces sirve no solo para apoyo!- dijo asombrado el peli-azul -si no también para conocimiento en el campo- dijo Iida viendo lo útil que es su técnica ninja.

-si son muy eficientes tanto apoyo de numero como de recopilación en el campo - dijo siguiendo caminando -pero el problema si le das un fuerte golpe contundente o le cortas lo hará desparecer...y el echo de que consumen mucho chakra que es mi energía es el otro problema...y mas si quiero que sean mas sólidos y duraderos para que pueda aguantar mas los golpes fuertes-

\- ha entonces hay cierto limite y costo de energía en hacerlo- dijo Iida dando un golpe con su puño con su palma abierta.

-si pero sigue siendo una buena técnica- dijo Momo para luego descubriera en el análisis de Izuku y de Iida - en cierto modo es como mi "don" - dijo sorprendida mirando a Izuku -cuando yo hago muchos armas o materiales con mi "don" consume mi energía mis lipidos- dijo a Izuku, los dos se miraron un poco viendo que algo mas que comparten los dos es en debilidades que es en "perdida de energía", Izuku no lo había visto así hasta hora pero lo que dijo Momo le dio una perspectiva comparativa que comparten los dos, se rascaron la cabeza sonrojándose los dos viendo para otro lado para que Momo rápido hablara -c-como sea sigue siendo una buen habilidad si lo sabes manejar- dijo rápidamente.

-g-gracias- dijo Izuku un poco nervioso tratando de reponerse a su sonrojo -pero tu también no lo hiciste mal Momo- le dijo Izuku sonriendo -tu fuiste por que pudimos ganar en el ultimo segundo- le dijo a ella, Momo sonrió al cumplimiento de Izuku pero luego bajo su sonrisa viendo sus brazos

-eso no están cierto...- dijo algo deprimida algo que sorprendió a Izuku y a Iida por cambio de comportamiento cuando los dos iban hablar se dieron cuenta que los dos llegaron a la enfermería -vamos- dijo ella abriendo la puerta entrando.

Iida e Izuku se miraron un poco con la cejas levantadas confundidos no dijeron nada pero entraron para seguir con la clase.

* * *

_**en la sala de los monitores **_

después de que los tres volvieran Momo, Izuku e Iida los tres fueron recibidos con un estruendosa celebración de admiración de la mayoría de su salón

-¡eso estuvo increíble chicos!- fueron felicitados los tres por varios de sus compañeros que se veían los mas animados personas un chica de rosa, un chico de cabello rojo, un chico que le salían cintas, una persona musculoso en traje de amarillo ellos empezaron hablar con mucho entusiasmo los que fueuna batalla tan épica de determinación y de habilidad , muchos se abalanzaron sobre ellos emocionados presentándose pero sus mirada fueron muchas veces en Izuku un poco conmocionado de que lo hablaran con cumplimientos, la clases empezaron a presentarse cada uno.

Primero fue la chica de cabello rosa con traje excéntrico pero muy ajustado enseñando su buen físico se presento como Mina Ashido con una gran sonrisa mientras saltaba una y otra vez, luego un chico de cabello rojo exponiendo su torso estructurado se presento como Eijiro Kirishima,el siguiente un chico de con una sonrisa que al parecer no se cansa en dar con rollos de cinta que salen por su codos se presento como Hanata Sero, siguió un rubio que se acordó Izuku de ver ayudado en el examen de ingreso se estaba presentando como Yuga Aoya pero fue interrumpido por Mina llamando la atención otra vez, mientras ella lo felicitaba por sus técnicas ninjas de Izuku a centímetro de su cara haciéndolo parpadear a el, luego un el chico en traje amarillo musculoso se presento como Sato, Izuku pudo ver a Tusuyu que se presento pero en dirección a Momo que ella igual se presento con formalidad con Tusuyu luego todos fueron interrumpidos por el chico de cabello morado saltando diciendo su nombre Mineta al aire.

Después alguien dijo que "todos son muy ruidosos" Izuku miro y vio al chico de cabeza de ave gótico con los brazos cruzados y viendo que llamo la atención de Izuku deicidio dar su nombre Fumikage Tokoyami mirando a Izuku con respeto, pero no fue el único una chica con disfraz de rockera se presento como Jiro Kyoka sin mostrar mucho interés pero siguiendo viendo al peli-verde, para luego un chico con una larga cola musculosa se presento en su disfraz de karate como Miashirao Ojiro mirando a Izuku con una sonrisa y con respeto en su técnicas, luego el peli-verde mirara a aun rubio con un relámpago que se paralizo ante la mirada de Izuku que lo miro por casualidad, todos se voltearon a verlo por la mirada de Izuku para que se presentara a lo que el suspiro Denki Kaminari se presento mientras se rascaba su cabeza algo nervioso, el siguiente fue un tipo alto y grande con tentáculos que se transformo uno en una boca diciendo su nombre cubriendo su boca como lo hace el peli-verde su nombre es Mezo Shoji, luego Shoji presento a uno mas llamado Koji Koda con apariencia robusta estructurado casi como una roca pero fue mas tímido cuando todos lo vieron.

luego Izuku miro hacia un lugar donde no se veía nadie pero una voz chillo de sorprendida para sorpresa de todos casi olvidándose de la chica invisible en su parte la chica invisible se sorprende mucho al ver la mirada de Izuku en ella directamente en en ellas y vio los ojos verdes claros con varias pupilas en ella que le parecía que lo podía mirar como si lo pudiera ver sin problemas se presento nerviosa por la mirada directa de Izuku en sus ojos se presento como Toru Hagakure.

por ultimo Izuku miro al chico de cabello mitad y mitad todos nuevamente miraron a la dirección de su mirada Izuku sabia su nombre por su recopilación de "dones" pero tenia que cerciorarse que no sospecharan de el en como lo obtuvo, el chico de traje con un cubertura de hielo mitad de su cuerpo se presento ante todos con simpleza pero mirando directamente a Izuku como Shoto Todoroki, Izuku entendió que su mirada fue como aire de retadora pero no le importo a Izuku.

justo cuando iba dar su nombre se presento alguien mas.

-ha mi n-nombre es Uraraka Ochaco- se presento ante todos mientras se acercaba a Momo con una mano extendida hacia ella- mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Momo en su parte parpadeo pero sonrió mientras agarraba su mano -mucho gusto mi nombre es...- pero antes de que hablara cuando su mano apretó su mano fue apretada con fuerza estrujando su mano y vio a la castaña siguió dando una mirada sonriente pero Momo sintió una aura amenazante que arqueo su ceja.

-ho perdón no escuche- dijo aun dando esa mirada inocente malévola- ¿como te llamas?- pregunto Momo casi parpadeo pero luego ella volteo a ver Izuku -hey Deku ¿como se llama?- pregunto dando una sonrisa con amenaza a Izuku que le hizo estremecer, Momo parpadeo un poco por el sobre nombre que le dio pensando que no le gustara que le dijera ese apodo por Bakugo que era quien lo molestaba con ese sobre nombre.

-¿Deku?- pregunto ella a Izuku con una ceja levantada a el -¿por que te dice así?- le pregunto ya que ella fue la primera en hablar con Izuku pensando que se estaban llevando bien con Izuku cuando iba hablar, Momo sintió su mano apretando su mano viendo a la castaña.

-ho es que Midoriya me dio permiso poder llamarle así- dijo Uraraka siguiendo dando esa sonrisa casi inocente -a el no le molesta que yo le diga esa forma ya que nos conocemos en circunstancia muy especial- dijo Uraraka, Momo parpadeo un poco pero fue mas de sensación de molestia indescriptible, miro a Izuku levantando una ceja con un poco molesta.

-¿es cierto?- le pregunto Momo a Izuku, el peli-verde tuvo sensación preocupante a lo que se desarrollaba_"¿por que me miran así?" _dio un paso atrás algo nervioso parpadeando mientras recorría un en su frente gotas de sudor -he...s-si...-dijo Izuku un poco nervioso -Uraraka me llama así por que siento gran confianza con ella- dijo Izuku sinceridad -...y eso de "circunstancia especial"... nos hemos ayudado en el examen de ingreso- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-si incluso se podría decir que "SOY" "su primera compañera de equipo" de Deku- dijo remarcándose así misma.

Izuku solo levanto una ceja ante las palabras de Ururaka, pero luego una nueva aura tenebrosa surgió.

-¡urg!-Ochako se quejo al sentir de repente su mano siendo estrujada para ver a Momo dando una sonrisa como la de ella que tenia hace un momento con un aura roja amenazadora.

-je bien Ochako- dijo Momo con un tono un poco tenebrosa pero agradable -mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu- dijo ella alegremente mientras oprimía su mano en ella mirándola fijamente -mucho gusto- pero Ochako no se quejo y solo le regreso un apretón de su mano en ella mientras la miraba directamente en los ojos.

-el placer es mio- dijo ella oprimiendo mas.

Izuku como la clase sacaron unas gotas de sudor viendo a las dos con sus auras y apretando las manos como si estuvieran en un duelo

_"¿que están haciendo las dos?" _ se preguntaron la clase en silencio en espacial Izuku se pregunto viendo la escena.

-¡ESTAMOS AQUI!- vino un grito que espanto muchos de los estudiantes para ver que el que grito fue All Might entrando al cuarto con entusiasmo luego vieron a Bakugo que los sorprende a todos al ver que no hizo nada volátil o dando una mirada peligrosa solo camino alado del héroe numero uno con la mirada agachada sin ver a nadie.

-bien ahora ya que todos estamos aquí- hablo All Might llamando la atención de los alumnos -es hora del análisis del combate- dijo atrayendo a Momo, Iida y Midoriya estando a lado de Bakugo enfrente del salón -muy bien alguien me podría decir ¿quien fue el mejor jugador en este ejercicio?- pregunto al salón.

-yo- llamo la peli-rosa Mina -fue Midoriya verdad- dijo la chica entusiasmada muchos asintieron ante la respuesta, Izuku solo se rasco la cabeza mirando abajo pero eso lo hizo no por que se sintió halagado sino fue por que el sabia bien quien era el mejor jugador y no era el, miro a Momo como ella a el y dieron una risa nerviosa los dos por lo que iba venir.

-NO- dijo All Might sorprendiendo a todos -puede que el joven Midoriya haya echo bien en algunos puntos- dijo mirando a todos para luego ver al peli-verde -pero el joven Midoriya tuvo muchos puntos malos primero fue el echo tomarse a la ligera a sus a oponentes- dijo señalando en un vídeo como Izuku se veía peleando con Bakugo pero no lo estaba tomando enserio - nunca subestimen a tus enemigos ya sea que sus "dones" o sean mediocres o por el aspecto del villano ya sea rara o incluso si lo haz derrotado una y otra vez nunca lo subestimen a tus oponentes ellos tendrán un plan o te habrán estudiados tus movimientos para que le de ventaja así como al final Bakugo sorprende al joven Midoriya ante sus nuevas estrategias de batalla casi gana debido a eso- dijo All Might a la clase - nunca le den oportunidad y ni lo subestimen...mas si hay vidas en peligro- dijo finalizando ese punto -luego...nunca que te dominen tus emociones- dijo señalando otro punto de Izuku -en una batalla tus enemigos jugaran tus emociones para que hagas un paso falso y un paso falso puede ser una victoria de oponente- dijo All Might mirando al peli-verde.

Izuku bajo la cabeza avergonzado ante el ultimo comentario que dijo All Might que tenia razón en lo que dijo, incluso el abuelo le había enseñado que todo ninja debe de controlar sus emociones y nunca que lo dominen, si estuviera aquí lo estaría regañándolo o golpeándolo la cabeza una y otra vez mientras medita.

-bien ya se aclaro que Izuku no es el mejor jugador entonces quien puede ser entre Momo y Iida- hablo a la clase.

-ho ho ho Momo ella fue que desactivo la bomba- dijo Mineta el chico de cabello morado con una cara un poco retorcida desagradable mirando su vestuario a lo que ella se disgusto, para su suerte de ella la mirada del enano morado de repente apareció la parte inferior del All Might en el.

-JA JA JA NO-se rió el rubio numero uno mientras Mineta se agarro los ojos rodando en el piso queriendo sacar la imagen de su cabeza del ajustado traje de All Might entre sus piernas, Momo sin en cambio bajo la cabeza agarrando su brazo derecho avergonzada mientras el explicaba -Momo puede que haya desactivado la bomba pero depender de tu compañero no te ayudara- dijo All Might mostrando en la pantalla de Izuku y Momo peleando contra Iida en todo el momento Momo estuvo alado de Izuku en todo momento dependiendo de el -deben de saber lo que haces por ti mismo y por tu bien de tu compañero para poder confiar en ti tarde temprano te enfrentaras a tus enemigos solo sin ayuda y se dependerán de si mismo de su confianza para salir-para luego parar y ver a la clase- es mas muchos héroes quedan estancados como compañeros secundarios de los héroes principales de alguna agencias debido a esto así que tengan cuidado mejoren día a día y no duden en si mismo-

-espere...-hablo el peli-rojo dándose cuenta - si no es Momo ni Midoriya...- los señalo uno por uno - entonces es el mejor jugador es...- vio Iida como muchos se sorprendieron como el peli-azul también se dio cuenta.

-SI- dijo All Might asintiendo- ¡Iida es el MVP!- lo señalo muchos parpadearon sorprendidos.

-¡¿yo?!- se señalo Iida sorprendido, una mano se alzo siendo Tsuyu.

-¿a pesar de que Momo y Midoriya ganaran? *Ribbit*- pregunto la chica rana tanto Momo y el peli-verde bajaron la cabeza.

-SI- hablo All Might con las manos en la cadera- a pesa de que Midoriya y Momo ganaran no significa que uno de ellos fuera el mejor MVP alguien me puede decir ¿por que?- pregunto a la clase que se quedo en silencio y solo dos manos se levantaron uno fue Momo y el otro Izuku llamando la atención de todos.

-¿si Momo e Izuku?- pregunto All Might mirándolos -¿porque Iida es el MVP?-

-debido que es el que pensó lógicamente- dijo Momo sacando a todos una ceja levantada de todos sus compañeros.

-Iida es el único que pensó cuerdo estando cerca de la bomba- prosiguió Izuku -el objetivo principal fue que desactiváramos la bomba o capturar al equipo completo así que Iida se quedo cuidando la bomba a pesar de que Bakugo fue por su cuenta sin tener un plan pero aun así pensó con la cabeza fría a pesar que fingió ser un villano lo hizo muy bien asegurando la bomba pero no solo fue eso...-dijo mirando a Momo que continuara.

-Iida fue a mucho mas lejos al enfrentarse el solo contra los dos al mismo tiempo con una estrategia que le ayudara en enfrentar contra Midoriya y yo hasta que pudiera acabar el tiempo - dijo Momo mirando a Iida sonriendo a el - casi podría haber ganado con su gran determinación y pensando bien en cada movimiento que el hacia aprovecho su velocidad y su fuerza logrando aguantar el solo-

-en cambio mi plan en el campo fue con muchos riesgos- dijo Midoriya hablando llamando la atención hacia el- romperme el brazo nuevamente y destruyendo el edificio son planes muy peligroso y considerando todos esos... son puntos negativos en mi- dijo Midoriya agarrando su brazo un poco tembloroso entrecerrando los ojos con frustración.

-pero lo hicieron muy bien en la prueba Deku- hablo Ochaco tratando de animarlo -le ganaste a Bakugo- dijo creyendo que lo animaría pero vino un soplido de molestia de Izuku que soltó fuertemente.

-pero eso no es el objetivo- hablo Izuku un poco molesto - el objetivo es desactivar la bomba o capturar la bomba ¿no? esto fue de pensar lógicamente en este tipo de suceso real - mientras seguía hablando viendo su mano derecha aun temblando -imagínense que si esto no fuera una prueba- dijo mientras compartía su punto de vista a todos - ¿creen que seria sensato lanzar un ataque que lance de esa magnitud en un edificio que destruyeron sus columnas de dos pisos?- les pregunto a todos que hizo que todos lo pensaran detenidamente para saber que el peli-verde tenia razón era un riesgo bastante alto -¿y con una bomba en el? ja- rió con sarcasmo Izuku -tengo suerte que el edificio siga en pie o que la agencia no me despidan de inmediato... pero tarde o temprano los medios de comunicación te criticara por la acciones que hiciste y tu nombre estará machado de por vida y ninguna agencia te contratara al menos que quieras ser un héroe sin licencia perseguido por el el gobierno- dijo viendo a todo fijamente.

toda la clase pensó en esos punto de vista que ninguno le paso la cabeza y se pusieron nervioso ante lo que dijo, el peli-verde nuevamente tenia razón no solo deben de detener a los villanos y ya, también a la sociedad lo juzgaran por sus acciones y de lo que hagan que hay una gran posibilidad que terminen su carrera como héroe desde en el comienzo, para luego que ninguna agencia lo contrataría en el futuro siendo tan radical en los actos.

-es cierto en el punto de vista del joven Midoriya- dijo All Might llamando la atención de todos - en el comienzo de su carrera las agencias los valoraran- mientras miraba desde su experiencia personal- incluso en estos momentos muchas de las agencias esperan el festival de deportes festivos de la U.A. para ver como se despeñan una vez que salgan de la de la escuela y empiecen su vida de héroe la sociedad tendrá sus ojos en ustedes- dijo All Might, luego vio como todos luego se preocuparon un poco -¡pero no se preocupen!- hablo de forma fuerte motivando- ¡por eso estamos entrenando! ¡por eso la U.A. los prepara para este sendero que tomaron para ser grandes héroes!- les hablo declarando.

vio muchos los que se preocuparon empezaron a sonreír con confianza o dieron un mirada determinada

-bien una vez declarado todos los puntos tanto de las acciones negativos y positivos como quien fue el mejor MVP pasemos a los siguientes equipos- dijo All Might les hablo a la clase con emoción.

-¡si!- todos contestaron animados solo dos no gritaron con ese entusiasmo que fue Bakugo y Midoriya uno por orgullo lastimado y el otro por razones personales mientras miraba su brazo.

-si...- dijo Izuku alzando su mirada con determinación pero luego vio a Bakugo que seguía en un estado en shock,, Izuku no sabia que hacer pero verlo de esa forma le molesto al peli-verde.

-¡bien!- hablo con jubilo All Might -¡pasemos a la siguiente ronda!-

* * *

El entrenamiento avanzo como el día transcurrió, Izuku empezó con su fetiche de análisis sacando un cuaderno viendo a sus compañeros de clase mostrando sus "dones" a escondidas. El equipo que empezó fue el equipo B siendo héroes conformado por el tipo grande con varias extremidades con su cara oculta con su compañero, el que Izuku espero en analizar y recopilar mas datos que le faltaron. El que tiene mitad fuego y mitad hielo dos dones opuestos hijo de Endavor llamado Todoroki, ellos se enfrentaran contra el equipo I conformado por el chico karate con cola voluminosa con la chica invisible como villanos.

Izuku aun que no lo mostró estaba entusiasmado en ver como se iban a desempeñar los equipos, sus compañeros de clase mostrando sus dones pero para su decepción la pelea ni duro ni un minuto, fue gran sorpresa ver como el equipo B o mas bien Todoroki por lo que vio le pido a su compañero que saliera del edificio, para luego fuera congelado a tal extremo que salieron hielo inmovilizando al equipo villano I, para que luego desmantelara sin preocupación por el equipo B.

-vaya- hablo Momo a lado de Izuku viendo en la pantalla mientras se veía el vapor del aliento, la congelación del poder de Todoroki fue tan fuerte que llego a la sala de monitor que muchos estaban temblando por el frió que sentía. A lo que no se le vio molestar por el cambio fue Momo y el chico de cabeza de ave estaban parado sin sentir nada también Izuku estaba acostumbrado por el entrenamiento que había ejercido con el abuelo, Izuku miro la pantalla mientras la escuchaba.

-el tiene gran control en su "don" de hielo- prosiguió Momo.

-si- dijo Izuku mientras se tocaba la barbilla- se ve que puede controlar el entorno a tal extremo que cambia el campo de batalla a su beneficio- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos- aun que es decepcionante ver que no dure esta batalla para ver en acción a los demás- dijo suspirando Momo solo rió un poco para luego verlo.

-¿querías que tuvieran un duelo tan épico como el nuestro?- dijo divertida - esta tomando los consejos que dijiste menor daño mejor resultado para la sociedad- dijo viendo a Izuku mientras se frotaba sus brazos para calentarse, Izuku solo suspiro mientras buscaba algo en su bolsas ocultas.

-si pero hubiera sido mejor que todos demostraran sus habilidades- dijo sacando un cilindro de recipiente para sacar una bola del tamaño una canica color marrón ofreciendo a Momo -cómelo- le dijo a ella mientras Momo parpadeaba intrigada viendo la píldora -es para quitar el frió esta echa con yerbas medicinales- le dijo.

Momo por un momento lo vio la píldora por un momento para luego comerlo cuando lo hizo sintió en un instante el efecto ya no sintiendo el frió.

-increíble es muy rápido el efecto- dijo ella impresionada para luego ver a Izuku - ¿donde lo conseguiste?- le pregunto.

-yo lo hice- dijo Izuku impresionándola -el abuelo me hizo enseñar hacer ciertos tipos de medicinas por si lo llegara a necesitar.

-¿así que tienes mas de una medicina para quitar el frió?- pregunto Momo intrigada -¿que otras medicinas tienes?- pregunto.

-bueno hay...- antes de que hablara Ochaco salio de repente entre Momo e Izuku temblando.

-D-D-Deku...-la castaña hablo mientras castaño los dientes -p-p-podrías...- mientras le señalaba el contenedor.

Momo solo resoplo molesta viendo que Ochaco había estado escuchando en su platica e interrumpiendo esto hizo hiciera un gesto molesto en Momo viendo a la castaña arruinando que tenia una buena platica con el peli-verde viendo otra mas de sus habilidades interesante de Izuku, mientras el peli-verde solo cerro los ojos casi riendo no viendo a Uraraka.

-ha si Uraraka- dijo dando a la castaña -toma-

-g-gracias- dijo mientras se lo metía en la boca para luego sentir el efecto

Izuku se acordó quien tendría dificultad con la temperatura - iré buscar a Tsu- le dijo a ambas mientras caminaba.

-¿porque?- pregunto Uraraka.

-ella es tipo rana no soportan el frió- dijo mientras se iba.

cuando Uraraka asintió volteo y vio un el gesto molesto de Momo.

-¿lo hiciste apropósito no es así?- pregunto molesta Momo a lo que la castaña alzo sus manos en señal de disculpa.

-no no no- dijo ella un poco nerviosa moviendo su cabeza rápidamente - no lo hice apropósito solo escuche en la parte que quita el frió y no lo pensé lo siento- dijo con sinceridad.

Momo solo parpadeo un momento viendo que lo decía con sinceridad -bien...- dijo ella.

-aun que también debo pedir perdón por lo otro- dijo la castaña sorprendiendo a Momo -¿creo que me deje llevar que tuvieras mucha atención de Deku que bueno-dijo torpemente mirando sus dedos mientras tocaban sus puntas de cada mano con una mirada con pena.

Momo la miro detenidamente para luego suspirar -bueno...- dijo Momo rascando la cabeza -Izuku es una persona agradable- dijo Momo mirando al peli-verde ofreciendo a Tsu un píldora -puede que solo nos conocemos un día pero...hace sea muy cómodo hablar con el sin objeciones o que te juzga...el da un punto de vista análisis en estos tipos de temas-mientras sonreía pasivamente.

a lo que Ochaco solo asintió con ánimos -verdad verdad- viendo a Momo -Deku es una persona muy dedicado, muy amable y muy cool - dijo.

-mmm- dijo ella asintiendo casi divertida por el punto de vista de la castaña, ella se rió como ve con admiración a Izuku pero luego Momo pensó que puede que sea algo mas que admiración -Uraraka quiero que sepas que yo solo quiero la amistad de Izuku- dijo con sinceridad -y no mas halla de eso- esto hizo que la chica castaña parpadeara confundida.

-¿solo amistad?- pregunto ella para solo alzara una ceja pero a la vez un poco aliviad pero un poco confundida -¿um por que me dices eso?- pregunto a lo que Momo solo rió.

-espero que resuelvas eso y te des cuenta lo que sientas- dijo dejando confundida la castaña pero sintiendo que se acercaron las dos chicas y dejando en claro tanto una como la otra del peli-verde bueno casi claro para la castaña como para Momo con cierta duda sintió al decir esas palabras.

para cuando los equipos regresaron dejando una clara victoria aplastante del equipo B prosiguió la clase con lo que fue turno de Tsu y Ochaco contra el equipo intrigado por el chico peli-rojo y del chico de cintas de los hombros, fue una batalla reñida que las dos chicas salieron victoriosas trabajando juntas para superar, Izuku quedo muy impresionado por las dos como se desempeñaron y teniendo mas datos de ellas en su estrategia que Tsu trato de imitar a Izuku.

el día prosiguió pasando a todos los de la clase para Izuku fue muy provechoso y satisfactorio en ver muchos dones distintos en uso... bueno casi si no fuera el echo de le seguía molestando ver a Bakugo de esa forma que no había echo nada como siempre acostumbra verlo, le era raro seguir viéndolo así, cuando termino el entrenamiento All Might los guió a la entrada del túnel de donde entraron a la ciudad de simulacro.

-¡buen trabajo a todos!- grito All Might felicitando a todos -no hemos echo mayor daño en el uso de "dones" aparte de joven Midoriya - dijo haciendo que el peli-verde suspirara -pero en lo demás lo tomaron serio la prueba muy bien a todos- les dijo a la clase.

-después de esta ejercicio para regresar a las clases con el profesor Aizawa...- hablo Tsu haciendo recordar el tipo de profesor que tienen los ánimos bajaron -es algo depresivo- dijo mientras todos de la clase asentían a esa opinión, Izuku solo suspiro divertido.

_"deberían tomar clase con el __abuelo y se les hará mas fácil las clases de Aizawa... si sobre viven primero" _

-todos tenemos nuestra manera apropiada en las clases de la U.A.- dijo All Might alzando los brazos -ho casi se me olvidaba joven Midoriya- hablo al peli-verde -Recovery Girl esta puesto a dar clases así que sígueme para hablar con ella y tus horarios-

-bien- dijo Izuku moviéndose.

-¿ho?- el chico rubio relámpago hablo -¿no va tomar clases con nosotros con Aizawa? que afortunado- dijo un poco celoso.

a lo que All Might se detuvo -Aquí en U.A. no damos preferencia los alumnos- dijo All Might -ademas el joven Midoriya quiere tener clases extra para su factor de curación- dijo para sorprender a todos.

-¿espere tendrá que tomar clases extra?- pregunto Ochaco.

-si...así que todos cámbiense y vayan clase les dijo a todos- ahora joven Midoriya...- le dijo llamando la atención - ¡sígueme!- salio disparado.

-¡¿que?!- parpadeo aturdido por un segundo -maldición odio cuando se va así- dijo entre dientes para empezarlo a seguir con dificultad con su velocidad ninja.

todos se sorprendieron al ver como los dos se fueron, llevándose una corriente de aire de All Might y la rapidez que Izuku tratando de alcanzarlo.

-wow los dos son muy rápidos- dijo el chico relámpago.

-¿por que All Might se va corriendo así y haciendo que Midoriya lo siga de esa forma?-pregunto el chico de cola musculosa

-es tan cool All Might...- dijo el de bolas moradas.

mientras All Might corría miro para atrás viendo al grupo pero en especifico al rubio explosivo "_joven Bakugo me gustaría poder tener algunas palabras contigo ante lo que debes de sentir en este momento no hay vergüenza ante estos resultados" _ dijo preocupado al verlo de esa forma _"pero desafortunada mente no tengo mucho tiempo" _dijo lamentándose para no poder hablar con el.

Pero no fue el único verlo preocupado cierto peli-verde corriendo apresurado tras el héroe musculoso vio hacia atrás viendo al rubio que seguía de esa forma deprimente, no siendo el Bakugo de costumbre solo dio un ruido molesto para poder concentrarse en seguir a All Might. Cuando pasaron por una gran puerta All Might presiono un botón cerrando la puerta de tras de ellos, los dos jadearon por falta de aire mientras All Might volvió a su forma original.

-ha...ha...ha...ha- All Might trato de hablar tratando de recuperar el aliento -otra vez falta de tiempo- dijo con su ropa de héroe colgándolo-

-A-All M-Might ¿por eso corrimos de esa forma?- le pregunto Izuku respirando un poco apresurado aun cuando es rápido sin ninguna duda la velocidad de All Might es muy superior que a su entrenamiento ninja -¿te esta costando trabajo mantenerse en su forma musculosa?- .

\- si disculpa joven Midoriya por hacerte correr de esa forma- dijo All Might rascando su cabeza -cuesta un poco mantener esa forma últimamente-

esto hizo preocupar un poco al peli-verde viendo que su tiempo se le esta acabando, solo alzo su manos -no te preocupes se que es importante para ti considerando todo lo haz echo...y siendo tu sucesor creo que tendré que correr de esa forma- dijo Izuku pensando como desarrollaría la velocidad de All Might.

-ja ja no hay necesidad- dijo All Might divertido empezando a caminar a la enfermería con Izuku siguiendo - aun que ayuda mucho en ciertas situaciones en las prensas- luego paro viendo a Izuku para hablar algo personal por lo que vio -Izuku...- le hablo con seriedad esto hizo que Izuku pusiera atención -en el practica cuando te enfrentaste a Bakugo...¿que fue lo que paso?- le hablo un poco preocupado.

Izuku paro un poco y solo rasco detrás su cuello -la verdad...- hablo un poco decepcionado consigo mismo por la forma que se comporto -...no se lo que paso...- dijo admitiendo que fue algo que no pudo controlarse - fue tan rápido y solo...- busco las palabras para decir pero no los encontró.

-¿sentiste alguna diferencia en tus ojos?- le pregunto Izuku alzamdo una ceja.

-¿algo diferente en mis ojos?- le pregunto recordando su batalla -no, no sentí nada diferente- para luego ver All Might -¿por que?-

-tus ojos- le dijo con cuidado -cambiaron de color- le dijo.

Izuku solo parpadeo sorprendido deteniéndose viéndolo con las cejas levantadas sorprendido -¿mis ojos cambiaron?- pegunto -¿como?-

All Might solo miro fijamente - cambiaron a un color rojo rojizo sangre- le dijo, Izuku parpadeo ante eso -por un momento te desconocía en el entrenamiento-

Izuku solo miro abajo pensando preocupado ante lo que dijo preocupado paso mentalmente a cualquier información que estudio en los rollos ninjas que le había dado el abuelo de los clanes que hacían ese tipo de cosas.

_"el abuelo me dijo que cada clan ninja tiene su propia habilidades que solo se transmiten por descendencia genética" _siguió buscando mentalmente pero no encontraba características de esa habilidad de un clan que cambiara los colores de sus ojos a rojos pero viendo que se estaba demorando All Might le hablo.

-bien puedes preguntar al abuelo por el momento- le dijo al peli-verde -tenemos que apresurarnos- le dijo

Izuku solo asintió y empezó caminar -si...- dijo siguiendo pensando mientras caminaba.

solo cuando caminaron All Might siguió recordando en el entrenamiento

_"mmmm juraría que no solo cambio el color de sus ojos"_ dijo pensando _"sus pupila central por un momento se volvió diferente..." _recordando un escalofrió que le recorrió por la espalda, viendo su mirada en la pantalla _" me parecía de un..."_ recordó esos ojos rojos de pupilas alargándose como de un depredador lleno de resentimientos "_parecía_ el de un _animal muy enojado"_

* * *

cuando llego a la enfermería de Recorvy Girl lo primero que paso fue que le empezó a gritarle.

-¡no me puedo creer!- le regaño al peli-verde mientras el solo rascaba su cuello de tras de su cabeza apenado -¡no llevas mas de un día y ya te has roto nuevamente el brazo por tus ideas alocadas joven!- mientras veía los análisis clínicos -¡y no solo eso hay quemaduras de segundo grado por casi parte de tu cuerpo hoy los jóvenes están mas locos cada día!-le reprocho lo ultimo -¡ y con el joven Bakugo valla que le propinaste devolviendo buenos golpes rompiendo tres costillas, mandíbula casi dislocado- le dijo devolviendo una mirada hacia el peli-verde -¿pues que trataban de hacerse? ¡¿matarse?!-

-hee...- trato de hablar All Might -lo siento...pero esto fue...mi culpa...- dijo llamando su atención de recovery gilr -yo debi parar la pelea-

-no- hablo una voz interrumpiendo a All Might los dos miraron a quien fue Izuku -alzando la cabeza viendo All Might - tu no tuviste la culpa All Might...Bakugo y yo no debimos habernos llevado este encuentro tan personal- dijo Izuku oprimiendo su mano -sobre todo yo...yo tengo mayor responsabilidad pero en esto y yo perdí mi los estribos de mi emociones yo tengo mas la culpa -

All Might solo sudo mas por que sabia quien tenia la culpa y la verdad fue el desde el principio.

-eso no es cierto- una nueva voz vino, Izuku, All Might y Recovery Girl alzaron la cabeza por la tercera voz -yo tengo la culpa en esto -hablo nuevamente la voz.

Izuku y All Might parpadearon al reconocer la voz.

-¡ha abuelo!- los dos hablaron mirando al rededor de la habitación.

-¿abuelo?- pregunto la anciana alzando la ceja mirando al rededor como al rubio y al peli-verde.

-yo tengo mas la culpa Izuku- hablo la voz para que luego una nube de humo pequeña saliera de la nada y de la nube salio el abuelo esto impresiono a Recovery Girl y All Might viendo que apareció de repente, pero Izuku al verlo se arrodillo.

-ha abuelo- le hablo con respeto con sorpresa pero mas con respeto -¿que esta haciendo aquí?- le pregunto aun en rodilla.

-vine a verte Izu- dijo el abuelo con amabilidad y preocupación -escuche lo paso en tu entrenamiento- dijo el anciano sapo viéndolo.

Izuku sintió vergüenza cerrando los ojos al escucharlo que se entero no directamente de el, el peli-verde se preocupo a lo que como se lo tomaría el abuelo pensando que le estaría ocultando-¡juro que iba hablarle con usted por lo que sucedió yo jamas lo iba ocultar lo que sucedió...yo...!- Izuku trato de explicar consternado de menguar su relación del abuelo que le entreno el camino ninja pero vio como el viejo sapo solo alzo su mano deteniendo al peli-verde.

-esta bien- dijo el abuelo parando a Izuku -se que me hablarías de lo que sucedió- dijo sonriendo, Izuku solo suspiro pero eso no vasto para que todavía hubiera vergüenza en sus actos que le había entrenado a Izuku.

-espere- hablo All Might para llamar su atención del abuelo a lo que dijo -¿como sabe lo que sucedió hoy en el ejercicio?- le pregunto al sapo, solo por parte del abuelo solo dio un bufido de burla.

-¡ja la verdad estuve espiando el entrenamiento saco de hueso!- dijo el abuelo burlándose mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡¿he?!-All Might exclamo sorprendido como Recovery Girl que el abuelo estuvo espiando sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que se había escabullido del sistema de seguridad de la escuela implementados por el director Nezu.

-no es de sorprenderse-dijo el abuelo con un poco de regaño a All Might-las defensas de la U.A. son muy fáciles de penetrar saco de huesos tomen en cuenta eso- dijo para volver a mirar a Izuku - pero a lo que vine- dijo volviendo al tema mientras pausaba para hablar con seriedad.

Izuku solo parpadeo mirando al abuelo serio pero All Might sabe bien que es lo que iba decir.

-Izuku- dijo tranquilo -te estado guiando por el camino de tus antiguos predecesores ninjas como lo mejor que pude- dijo viéndolo como la primera vez le contó el chakra -pero debes ahora de saber algo mas de tu sangre como que puede ser determinante para el futuro que te forjes de aquí en adelante- dijo seriamente.

-¿algo de mi pasado?- le pregunto el peli-verde -¿que es abuelo?-

-Izuku- pauso por un momento - ¿te acuerdas de naciones ninjas?- le pregunto.

el perli-verde parpadeo y se acordó de la clases de historia ninja que le había dicho hace mucho tiempo en sus primeros semanas de entrenamiento.

-si- dijo Izuku -habían cinco aldeas ninjas-dijo mientras recordaba sus nombres- la aldea del pais del fuego la aldea oculta de la hoja- dijo recordando que había mas aldeas ninjas - y habían otras aldeas en otros países la aldea del rayo ubicado por las montañas, la aldea de neblina ubicado por tierras de mucha neblina y de pantanos, la aldea arena que es en el desierto y la aldea de rocas por lugares rocosos- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla pensando- y otras aldeas menores pero las principales son esas- dijo

-bien- dijo asistiendo que Izuku sabia lo fundamental - ¿ahora de esas te acuerdas de donde proviene tu sangre?- le pregunto

-si de la aldea oculta de la hoja- le dijo Izuku a lo que solo asintió.

-muy bien ahora ...- se entrecorto su voz suspirando el abuelo viendo que Izuku es un buen estudiante - y te acuerdas antes de que existieran las aldeas habían clanes ninjas... muchos que eran contratados por su país o grupos para que hicieran misiones- dijo el sapo -fue de tiempos de crueles batallas que terminaban en sangriento conflicto y que las técnicas ninjas lo era todo- dijo.

-la era de los clanes- dijo Izuku recordando que fue la época mas violenta- si por eso aldea fue compuesto por varios clanes ninjas para que no hubiera mas derramamiento de sangre a gran escala y se creo un sistema mejor designación...un método mas humano para dar una vida menos violenta y para la preparación para los jóvenes- finalizando lo que sabia -que son los principios básicos que me haz enseñado en la clases- dijo Izuku que se alegraba mucho de que el abuelo siguiera el método de entrenamiento de la aldeas.

All Might de cierto modo le recordó la época donde se manifestaron los primeros "dones" y cuando no había agencias de héroes contados por su a maestra le dijo que fue una época violenta y sombría para la sociedad.

-si Izuku ahora ¿sabes los nombres de los clanes que lo compusieron la aldea de la hoja?- pregunto el abuelo acercándose mas al tema.

Izuku solo parpadeo -si hubo muchos clanes pero los pilares fueron Aburame, Akimichi, Hatake, Hyuga, Lee, Nara, Sarutobi, Shimura, Uzumaki, Yamnaka, Inuzuka- termino hasta donde sabia Izuku de los clanes - esos son los que fueron los clanes que fundaron la aldea de la hoja-

-...- el abuelo solo a cruzando los brazos mientras asintió hasta donde Izuku sabia, el sapo solo tomo un bocanada de aire y suspiro -esos no son todos-

Izuku parpadeo viendo al abuelo - ¿no son todos?- pregunto.

-si- dijo el sapo calmado - hay dos clanes muy importantes que debes de conocer- dijo el sapo alzando su cabeza -Izuku en la época de los clanes habían dos clanes que fácilmente superaban a los demás- dijo seriamente - estos son el clan Senju...y el clan Uchiha-

Izuku parpadeo viendo que el ultimo clan que menciono lo dijo un tono que le preocupo al peli-verde.

-Izuku esos clanes son considerados como los mejores clanes de la historia ninja que estaban destinados a enfrentarse entre ellos por el largo de tiempos uno llamado "la cadena del odio"- dijo el abuelo que debía saber que estos clanes eran enemigos eternos para ese entonces -ellos siempre se combatirían incluso tuvieron reputaciones cada uno siendo los mas excelentes clanes- dijo el abuelo con cuidado.

-el clan Senju conocido por que sobre salían por su gran fuerza de voluntad, entrenamiento en el Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu fueron conocidos el clan de la "Mil habilidades"- hablo con respeto - y se le consideraba que este clan que su filosofía es el "amor es el camino para la paz verdadera"- dijo con aura pasible -ese clan tuvo muchas descendencias de héroes ninjas con buenos sentimientos que cambiaron al mundo a lo largo de la existencia para crear las bases para el camino de la paz y gracias a su determinación y su voluntad se creo en cierta era por el séptimo Hokage llamado Naruto Uzumaki siendo pariente sanguino lejano de los Senjus -

Izuku al escucharlo eso sonrió como All Might un clan que escucha tan benevolente con buenos sentimientos genuinos que pudieron hacerlo atraves del tiempos y logrando para ese entonces pero luego escucho el abuelo suspirar.

-pero así como existe un clan de esa filosofía hay un clan contrario con ese pensamiento contradictorio- dijo el abuelo suspirando -en este clan muchos de ellos fueron fuertes individuos que provocaron guerras y sufrimiento, moviendo sus hilos en las sombras manipulando a personas para su conveniencia y un solo líder con buena preparación y entrenamiento se convierten en una fuerza de un ejercito, motivados a alcanzar sus objetivos sin importar la sangre que derramen a su paso y declarando guerras por si solo contra el mundo sin dudas y sin temor para cumplir su objetivo- dijo el sapo con una mirada muy preocupante, Izuku y All Might parpadearon como muy preocupados al saber que había una clan de una fuerza extraordinaria, como temerarios y lleno de malicia se podía escuchar de esa forma del abuelo- es el clan Uchiha y su filosofía es "el poder lo es todo para la paz" el clan de la guerra-

Izuku y All Might entendieron que nada bueno saldría de un clan con esa filosofía.

-Izuku estos dos clanes en el mundo ninja fueron los mas fuertes y no tengo duda al ver la pelea que tu sangre pertenece a estos clan pero en especia a unol- dijo el abuelo mientras cruzaba los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Izuku amplio los ojos pero solo miro hacia abajo viendo y sintiendo por lo que iba decir el abuelo el sabia muy bien por el modo y preocupación todo a puntaba a lo que le iba decir el abuelo no tenia que ser un genio para saber al cual pertenece en particular.

-abuelo...- Izuku hablo con dificultad -...yo...pertenezco al...-

-al clan Uchiha el clan del odio-

* * *

_**mas tarde**_.

Izuku corría por los pasillos hacia el salón de clase después de hablar con el abuelo, no por odio, no por consternación o por negación de lo que es, Izuku lo acepto lentamente, no podía negar lo que es y ni negar que sangre fluye en el, lo que dijo el abuelo fue muy esclarecedor e impactante

_"eres un Uchiha...pero también eres un Senju"_

_"¿que?"_

_"pero también eres un Aburame, Akimichi, Hatake, Hyuga, Lee, Nara, Sarutobi, Shimura, Uzumaki, Yamnaka, Inuzuka __ todos los clanes de la aldea de la hoja fluyen en ti Izuku"_

_Izuku parpadeo en el suelo "¿...como lo sabes?"_

_"el ataque que hiciste en el brazo de Bakugo en quitarle su poder por unos minutos pertenece a las técnicas de los Hyuga y me imagino que vistes su flujo de su don ¿no? con tus ojos"_

_"..."_

_"si es el poder ocular de los Hyuga el poder ver su flujo de su energía de su don y así como la técnica de la jauría"_

_"pero es una técnica de invocación"_

_"si pero una técnica de invocación que tu ya tienes firmado con nosotros por el general solo puede un ninja tener un socio de un clan animal pero como tu sangre corre el clan Inuzuka se hizo una excepción... el líder del clan de la jauría canina como todos su clan al enterarse que el ultimo ninja descendiente de la hoja estaba vivo me exigieron que se hiciera un contrato de sangre contigo con ellos para hacerlos tus socios...ellos incluso me amenazaron ir a la guerra con el clan sapo si no lo aceptaba"_

_"¡ha! ¡¿pero porque?!"_

_"ellos son un clan muy leal en la descendencia del clan Inzuka Izuku hubieras vistos como se emocionaron cuando se puso tu nombre en su registros pero no paso nada en ambos clanes los lideres estuvieron de acuerdo que podías hacer un pacto de sangre con dos clanes animales"_

_"¿y como están tan seguros llevo la sangre Inzuka?"_

_"hicieron una prueba de sangre"_

_"¿hicieron una prueba de mi sangre?_

_"si...no limpias muy bien el lugar donde entrenas...pero volviendo el clan canino quiso que se hiciera una prueba de sangre el anciano del clan canino posee grandes sentidos gustativos y olfativos que lo desarrollo en la época ninja...probaron tu sangre y dio positivo que perteneces al clan Inzuka como de otros clanes de la aldea de la hoja"_

_"abuelo...por que no me dijiste de esto"_

_"por que estabas entrenamiento para el examen no quería distraerte en estos temas por tu bien..." _

_"..."_

_"Izuku puede que tengas todos los clanes pero el clan Senju y Uchiha son los mas predominante en tu sangre, pero el clan del Uchiha esta mas marcado en ti" mientras le sacaba un pergamino._

_"¿que es es este pergamino?"_

_"es la descripción del fortalecimiento y análisis del clan Uchiha por el segundo Hokage" _

en el presente Izuku llego a su salón aprisa y la abrió para encontrar a todos preparando sus mochilas para irse.

-ho Deku...- hablo Ochako viendo al peli-verde esto llamo la atención de todos al ver que Izuku llego al saló pero luego vieron que Izuku miraba por todos lados agitado.

-¿ho Midoriya que pasa?- le pregunto el peli-rojo puntiagudo.

-¿han visto a Bakugo?- pregunto Izuku apresurado.

esto sorprendió a todos que el peli-verde busca Bakugo.

-ha...bueno el fue el primero en irse - dijo Kirishima apuntando hacia fuera.

-...Kirishima ¿todavía se veía,,,,?- le pregunto Izuku.

-¿que no ha amenazado y agritado? pues si- contesto Kirishima - se fue sin decir nada-

-¿por que lo buscas Midoriya?- le pregunto Ochako, Izuku se quedo callado viendo al suelo solo para luego ver a la castaña.

-...por algo...- respondió Izuku -gracias Kirishima- le agradeció mientras se daba vuelta para luego correr.

-ha...si...- dijo solo para verlo irse tan rápido como pudo el peli-verde.

toda la clase se quedo en silencio viendo lo que ocurrió.

-¿por que Midoriya lo estaba buscando?- Mina pregunto.

-no se- dijo el peli-rojo rascando su cabeza -¿pero sera prudente que se acerque a Bakugo tal como esta?- pregunto.

-mmm...realmente es muy preocupante en ver a Bakugo de esa forma *gero*- dijo Tsu mientras ponía un dedo en su labio inferior - no va cuerdo a su forma de ser-

-si el a estado de esa forma desde los entrenamiento de All Might- dijo el sujeto alto fornido castaño de labio gruesos.

-¿crees que es por que perdió contra Midoriya?- pregunto el rubio de rayos -por que sinceramente pienso que Bakugo tuvo mucha suerte de estar parado al final de la prueba al enfrentarse a Midoriya en la pelea- dijo recordando los eventos de la clase de heroísmo -Midoriya tiene movimientos impresionante y golpea muy fuerte-

-Bakugo definitivamente tuvo suerte - dijo Jirou la chica de orejas largas- Midoriya se ve mas entrenado y capacitado en combate-

-pero si estuvo a la par en su segundo encuentro- dijo Mineta

-pero eso fue solo por un periodo corto y en lugar cerrado que favorecía en los movimientos de Bakugo- dijo Momo dando su análisis -pero Izuku pudo manejar a Bakugo a un con los nuevos movimientos de Bakugo de recuperación en aire y de los cambio de dirección improvistos con la velocidad de una explosión en un lugar cerrado eso es muy complicado para manejar a un oponente así- dijo Momo pensando en Izuku en sus habilidades -la verdad Midoriya tiene un gran adiestramiento en su movimientos y en sus forma de adaptarse como su modo sigilo siento que lo atrase mucho en la prueba- dijo recordando como Izuku lo esperaba en muchas de la esquinas y de los pasillos para que lo alcanzara.

-jeje- rió Mina divertía viendo a Momo -veo que Midoriya te dio una gran impresión Momo-

-¿he?- Momo parpadeo un poco ante eso -bueno...si Midoriya es un gran estratega...-

-bueno si también eso- dijo Mina con una pausa para luego verla sonriendo a Momo con una expresión divertida, cosa que no le gusto a Momo -pero si digamos Midoriya podría considerarse un gran partido ¿no?- le dijo acercándose a Momo.

-¿he?- Momo parpadeo mientras un poco se sonrojaba sin que ella se diera cuenta-bueno para cualquier mujer...vería así...-

-¿como tu?- inquirió Mina rápidamente.

-si... bueno... espera ¿que?- Momo casi se coloreo su cara pensando esa idea pero luego recordó ella lo que discutió con Uraraka -yo solo lo valoro a Midoriya únicamente por su amistad Mina ¡solo eso!- dijo esforzándose de convencerla _"¿de verdad solo eso?" _ vino un susurro mental, a lo que Momo casi abrió su ojos del tamaño de unos platos ante esa idea involuntaria pero no paso apercibido tratando de calmar su mente.

-dejando un lado eso- hablo el chico de cabeza de ave gótico que llamo la atención a todos, cosa que agradeció Momo suspirando -Midoriya tiene un gran habilidad de combate con grandes estrategias que implementa en el campo en métodos ninjas- hablo seriamente mientras levanta la vista- en mi opinión puede ser lo mas cercano a un héroe profesional a comparación de todos nosotros-

todo el salón parpadeo un poco procesando por lo que dijo para luego entender que tiene razón que el peli-verde sea lo mas parecido aun héroe profesional, todos excepto uno que miro el lugar de donde se sienta el peli-verde recordando como rompe el techo de un solo golpe.

_"el puede que sea..."_

luego recordó como All Might soltó un golpe parecido al peli-verde.

_"...No...el es indicado para ganar y superar al viejo no de una vez por todas"_

mientras el tomaba sus cosas saliendo preparándose e emitiendo frió en su mano izquierda.

_" le ganare solo con este poder"_

pensó determina Shoto mientras cerraba sus puños determinado.

* * *

**_mientras_**

Izuku apresurándose corrió a la entrada para encontrar a la persona apunto de bajar de las escaleras del patio de la entrada principal.

-¡Kacchan!- grito Izuku parando al rubio a lo lejos.

_ en la enfermería Izuku se preocupo cuando mas se sumergirá en el pergamino de cuales son las características del clan que le dio el abuelo en el pergamino, ahora entendía por que es bueno y por que aprende los ninjutsu fuera tan fácil de hacerlo con sus ojos eran la principal razón, pero también explicaba muchas cosas en su poder visual y cuando vio el como desarrollar sus ojos, para volverse fuerte requería fuerte emociones, pero Izuku se espanto leer los requisitos ahora sabia que para poder desarrollar sus ojos era un camino de muerte y sufrimiento de seres que le importar._

_Izuku tembló ante esa idea -no puedo- dijo Izuku __ahora sabia que nunca podría alcanzar el potencial de sus ojos__-es un camino que me niego a seguir- se dijo así mismo._

_-mmm- el abuelo por un momento se sintió complacido y feliz pero luego sintió que un __prodigio estaba siendo retenido, para luego hablar -Izuku estoy complacido que no quieras seguir ese camino pero...- mientras lo veía a sus ojos en el - es parte de ti no dudes en usar tus poderes_

_"¿pero si yo me hundo a esa oscuridad...?" pregunto Izuku temblando por lo que analizo el cerebro de un Uchiha es violento que mientras mas despierta mas hunde a su odio. _

_"no lo harás" una voz lo interrumpió los dos ninjas se sorprendieron y se voltearon viendo al rubio demacrado con una mirada seria en Izuku._

_"pero All Might mi sangre es..." _

_"no caerás en ese abismo Izuku de eso estoy seguro confió en ti" _

_"pero apenas estamos sabiendo de lo que fueron mis antepasados y en la prueba yo perdí mi..."_

_"yo se eso que iba pasar de hace mucho"_

_"¿que?" Izuku parpadeo mirando a All Might sorprendido._

_"yo sabia... antes de que te entregara One for All...sabia tus condiciones joven Izuku" le dijo viendo directamente a sus ojos "el día en que nos conocimos cuando nos presentamos con el gran sapo ancestral y el abuelo me dijeron de donde provienes y las consecuencias que traerás si vas por el mal camino"_

_"ha..." Izuku solo abrió los ojos al enterarse de que el abuelo y el gran sabio ancestral le advirtieron a All Might._

_"así como la prueba de selecciono de enfrentamiento de equipo yo tuve la culpa"_

_"¿que?" tanto Izuku como el abuelo respondieron conmocionados_

_"yo seleccione apropósito que se enfrentaran aun sabiendo que tienen una historia de rencores joven Midoriya y de lo que podría pasar" _

_"¡¿estas loco saco de huesos?!" exclamo el abuelo "¿tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?" grito nuevamente el abuelo "el chico rubio esta trastornado mentalmente por esto puedo haberse lisiado o peor pudo haber muerto ese chico luego que Izuku pudo haberse sumergido en su oscuridad"_

_"lose" viendo directamente al abuelo sin duda y sin temor el rubio "pero abuelo...¡yo soy su maestro también en el mundo de heroísmo!" grito All Might mientras se transformaba en su versión musculosa siguiendo dando una mirada inquebrantable mirando al abuelo "¡y es importante que Izuku se enfrente a sus demonios internos!" viendo al abuelo._

_"¿ha?" el abuelo __respondió viendo duramente con una ceja levantada mirando al héroe de casi tres metros pero no había temor en el sapo anciano sabiendo que se ha enfrentado cosas mas grande que el. _

_Izuku miro espantado mirando lo que veía en frente de el, el abuelo que le enseño el arte ninja dando una oportunidad de ser un héroe y su mas grande héroe confiándole su legado dando su poder a el con una fe ciega en Izuku, ahora los dos se estaban viendo duramente por su futuro, Izuku no sabia que hacer los dos nunca habían discutido o hubo tanta queja del otro hasta hoy que sus dos maestros los mas poderosos que hasta el momento ha conocido proyectaban un ambiente denso y peligroso que__ Izuku juraría que todo desaparecería en una instante en cualquier segundo"_

_"ha..." trato de hablara con dificultad hasta que alguien lo interrumpió._

_"¿¡que creen que estan haciendo!?" un grito mientras un para de golpes fueron directos en la cabeza del abuelo y del rubio los dos se agarraron la cabeza por la fuerte golpe saliendo un chichón a los dos "¡esto es una enfermería miren el lugar!" Izuku parpadeo y miro en el entorno y vio alguna grietas alrededor._

_"¿esto lo hicieron ellos?" pregunto a nadie en particular y los dos se frotaron la cabeza con vergüenza viendo lo que hicieron, Izuku iba hablar pero luego recordó Izuku lo que dijo el abuelo de como esta Bakugo mentalmente miro abajo apretando su puño viendo que definitivamente no actúa como es realmente miro el reloj y luego sintió que sus piernas se movieron por si solas. _

_"lo que sea que hagan ustedes con pero no hay un enfrentamiento entre ustedes ¡aquí! dijo Recovery Girl mostrando una densa aura amenazadora "¿quedo claro?"_

_"he si..." los dos respondieron._

_luego los dos se dieron cuenta que el peli-verde ya no estaba los dos suspiraron en especial __All Might que solo suspiro nuevamente pero mas fuerte mientras veía todo el lugar__._

_"creo que me exprese mal abuelo" mientras se rascaba detrás de cuello "abuelo...te acuerdas en ese día lo que te dije..._

_"..."_

_"sigo con esa... idea __cuando lo conocí al principio cuando conocí a Izuku me dijo su sueño" All Might hablo con pena "...yo...lo menos precie" dijo arrepentido "y siento que su ojos despertaron por esa acción que hice" All Might solo apretó sus puños viendo hacia abajo "y yo fui un hipócrita en ese momento"_

_el abuelo alzo su ceja viéndolo._

_"yo igual que estuve en su zapatos" dijo amargado "yo fui un sin don"_

_eso impresiono al sapo._

_"pero la diferencia...es que si me dieron esa oportunidad cuando pregunte por primera vez" All Might recordó una mujer bella de cabello verde mientras el veía abajo esperando su respuesta de ella, y ella sabia que el es un "sin don" un ser que muchos lo miraban con pena y lastima pero ella respondió a que lo definiría hasta donde el a llegado el día de hoy por esas palabras "SI" dijo ella con seguridad con una sonrisa sin mentiras, sin pena en verlo, sin dudas, "siento que tienes potencial en ser un héroe" dijo con seguridad en sus ojos esa __memoria que lo sigue motivado en ser héroe._

_All Might no alzo su cara y siguió mirando abajo con vergüenza _

_"y yo..." All Might trato de hablar pero sus palabras apenas salían de el "no se ...que hubiera echo...si hubiera dicho otra cosa...como yo hice con el jove Midoriya"_

_"..." el abuelo lo siguió mirando enojado de que All Might fuera lo que hizo que Izuku despertara el segundo poder de sus ojos por el camino del odio._

_"pero sabes" hablo All Might "eso es algo que se que Izuku me a superado" dijo levantando un poco la cara sonriendo " yo...le dije que su sueño era inalcanzable su héroe que lo despedazo diciendo esa palabras pero el... siguió corriendo por el bienestar de los demás abuelo" dijo All Might recordando cuando el estaba encima de ese edificio y dando esperanza a los demás con esa mirada asustando al villano __" lose...se que el no caerá a la oscuridad abuelo"_

_"¿como lo sabes?"_

_"solo lose" dijo All Might sonriendo y sin duda " el seguirá corriendo por los demás que lo necesitan"_

-Kancchan- llamo Izuku en el presente al rubio donde estaba.

el rubio paro miro hacia un lado viendo al peli-verde por los hombros.

-¿que?- le pregunto sin gritos y sin amenazas que hizo que Izuku sabia que no se había recuperado su personalidad como siempre es.

_"podría acostumbrar esto" _ dijo divertido mentalmente pero luego lo vio para solo suspirar y empezó a cercarse mirando atentamente.

-¿como sigues esas costillas?- le pregunto casi torpemente -supe que Recovery Girl no le dejaste que te sanara con su don-

-...- Bakugo no dijo nada pero movió sus cejas dando una expresión enojado pensando en su pelea -eso no es de tu incumbencia...-

-claro que lo es- dijo Izuku rápido interrumpiéndolo, Bakugo se volteo bruscamente gruñendo.

-¡tch que solo me hayas ganado esta prueba no significa...!-trato de amenazarlo.

-¿y no es así?- dijo Izuku interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

-!¿ha?¡- pregunto Bakugo.

-te he ganado en esta prueba Bakugo ¿no?- dijo Izuku pero no con una voz presumida o de amabilidad, fue mas un tono de un echo simple.

-¡solo fue suerte que tu ganaras!- dijo Bakugo molesto.

-¿de verdad crees en eso?- pregunto Izuku viendo a los ojos del rubio pero el solo entrecerró sus ojos.

-¡tch!- el rubio solo miro hacia un lado temblando de furia el estaba apunto lanzar un puño con su "don" cuando Izuku hablo.

-¿dime Bakugo que pensaría Rin estos momentos?- le pregunto.

Bakugo solo agrando los ojos y dejo de temblar en ese instante recordando una castaña sonriendo.

-dime- hablo Izuku con tono ligero demandante- ¿que promesa le hiciste a ella?-

Bakugo solo miro hacia abajo recordando sus palabras enfrente de ella a la chica castaña sonriendo a el.

-que seria el mejor héroes de todos- dijo Bakugo apretando sus manos.

-¿y crees que con ese carácter que tienes lo cumplirás?- le pregunto el peli-verde.

Bakugo solo cerro los ojos mientras el seguía temblando de enojo sabia muy que todo lo que paso y lo que hace no le estaba ayudando.

-Bakugo haz estado rodeado de personas que te han estado adulando solo por tu don- le dijo Izuku el rubio solo alzo su cara mirando a los ojos de Izuku un poco molesto -y no te lo digo para molestar pero aquí estamos ya sea para bien o para mal los dos estamos en la U.A. y aquí estas empezando sin palabras de aliento que te adulen a tu ego- dijo duramente.

Bakugo solo apretó sus dientes con desperdicio sintiendo que lo estaba regañando el peli-verde.

-pero déjame decirte que solo esto... yo también estoy empezando - dijo Izuku, Bakugo toda su ira se fue para uno confundido mientras Izuku le siguió mirando al rubio para luego solo suspirar fuertemente -Bakugo déjame decirte que este poder...- el peli-verde miro su mano donde había usado el One for All que aun seguía lastimado y temblorosa con ciertas punzada que sentía en su brazo -este poder me lo dieron y estuve apunto de perder e incluso con mi ninjutsus ahora veo mis fallas en esta pelea- miro nuevamente a Bakugo -... lo que estoy tratando de decir- miro directamente Bakugo a los ojos muy serio - ¡algún día yo haré que este poder sea mio y te venceré con mi propio poder!- le dijo.

Bakugo solo parpadeo procesando lo que dijo el peli-verde por todo lo que dijo _"¿el..?" _siguió mirando a Izuku mientras el lo miraba _"¡el se esta...!"_luego sintió un enojo apretando los dientes.

-¡no me digas estupideces Deku!- exclamo Bakugo -me estas haciendo hacerme mas estúpido mas de lo que me haz echo ¿huh?- dijo Bakugo severo mirando al piso con desprecio y rabia -¿que es lo que me estas tratando de decir?- dijo frustrado en su voz - hoy perdí contra ti- dijo malhumorado- eso es todo...eso es...- gruño recordando hoy -asi como vi al tipo de hielo y vi que el te miro con una mirada dura que te sostuvo pensé que no podría derrotarlo...luego- Bakugo recordó a Momo en sus palabras y criticas que dio en el - incluso esa chica que de cola de caballo de color rojo estuve de acuerdo con ella- dijo agarrando su cara con frustración.

Izuku se sorprende ante respuesta de Bakugo que el reconocía las personas potenciales que hay en la clase mientras el exhalaba y respiraba duramente -¡ y tu eres el que esta por encima de todos en este momento!- le grito viéndolo - ¡¿no haz visto como todos te miran?!- le exclamo -demonios, demonios, demonios!-

-todos ellos estaban mirando con asombro y admiración...todos ellos te ven ahora como casi como un modelo a seguirte...incluso...¡Rin que siempre me decía que inspiras" "¡ir mas haya del plus ultra!"- dijo Bakugo mirando abajo gritando mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire - y yo ya te lo dije en la prueba- exclamo Bakugo haciendo recordar a Izuku sus palabras -¡yo tengo que dar lo mejor de mi para un día vencerte con todo lo que tengas!- alzo la cara mirando a Izuku con ojos llorosos - ¡pero escúchame bien Deku!-mientras tomaba mas aire y expulsarlo.

-**¡yo jamas retrocedo a mis palabras por que este es mi camino para ser un héroe verdadero!-** grito Bakugo.**-¡¿escuchaste bien?! ¡yo voy a vencerte y seré el héroe numero uno!- **

Izuku parpadeo asombrado ante esa declaratoria para luego mirar a Bakugo como su rival e igual Bakugo sostuvo con una mirada a Izuku como su rival para luego Bakugo se volteara y empezara caminar mientras gritaba con un puño al aire a Izuku -¡no me derrotara para la siguiente bastardo!- mientras se limpiaba los ojos con su manga.

Izuku miro por un momento hacia Bakugo solo para sonreír

-al final solo me preocupe por nada- dijo el peli-verde.

-AHÍ ESTAS- se escucho una voz Izuku luego sintió una y vio la ráfaga de su mentor Izuku solo parpadeo viendo como All Might iba hacia Bakugo con rapidez para garrar los hombros de Bakugo -JOVEN BAKUGO-hablo el Héroe tratando de dar un discurso de motivación que le quería decir desde la prueba - solo debes saber que el orgullo es importante- mientras All Might miraba al cielo - tienes las cualidades de ser un héroe profesional- le dijo aun continuando con su discurso -todavía tienes un gran camino a segu...-

-déjame ir All Might- le respondió Bakugo interrumpiéndolo- no puedo caminar-

-¿ha?- respondió All Might confundido solo para ver a Bakugo con una mirada como la de siempre que el tenia viéndolo.

\- voy a convertirme en héroe y voy superarte incluso sin que tu no me lo digas- dijo con dagas al héroe

-¿hu?- All Might solo emitió un sonido confundido -hu si...- dijo levantando sus manos para dejarlo aun viendo al rubio explosivo - ya lo supero- dijo viendo que se iba y solo diciendo una cosa -es difícil ser maestro- viendo los tipos de estudiantes que tendrá que lidiar en los siguientes años por venir.

mientras en las ventanas Mina, Momo, Uraraka y Tsu miraron desde las ventanas lo que había pasado y incluso escuchando lo que dijo Bakugo que no fue muy difícil a esa distancia.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Mina viendo pegado en la pared.

-el destino de la batalla entre hombres- dijo Uraraka, algo que hizo rodar los ojos de Momo ante ese comentario para luego hablar.

-Bakugo le declaro como su rival- dijo Momo seria mente para luego ver a Izuku para sonreír a al peli-verde -vaya método de motivación de Midoriya- cruzando los brazos mientras Tsu miro a sus compañeras.

-mmm parece que Midoriya le dio una excusa de un pensamiento unilateral a Bakugo- dijo la chica de don de rana.

-el destino de batalla entre hombres- dijo Uraraka presionando mas su frente.

Momo solo negó la cabeza mientras caminaba.

\- ¿a donde vas Momo?- pregunto Mina.

-a ver Midoriya- dijo ella mientras agarraba su mochila.

-¿ho?- dijo Mina divertida -¿vas ir a preguntarle por una cita?- pregunto moviendo las cejas.

-¿ci-cita?- hablo la castaña agarrando sus cachetes sonrojándose ante la idea.

-no- dijo fríamente Momo mientras avanzaba sin mirar hacia atrás -quiero ser mas fuerte- dijo determinada saliendo del salón.

las chicas solo parpadearon confundidas.

mientras Izuku solo miro al rubio a su rival pensando lo que dijo _"todos te miran como un modelo a seguir" _ solo dando un suspiro

-mmm...eso no me lo esperaba- dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza para luego dar una mirada seria -pero tendré que dar lo mejor como el si quiero superarlo-

-joven Midoriya- le llamo All Might -¿que estuvieron hablando con el joven Bakugo?- pregunto interesado el héroe

-¿he?- respondió Izuku.

-mmm soy muy curioso- dijo el héroe -¿por que no me lo cuentas todo con detalle?- le dijo el héroe con una mano en su oreja

por un momento Izuku se quedo mirando pero pensó que esto es mas entre el y Bakugo así que solo le invento algo -bueno el pregunto por que ese traje lleva capa y el moderno azul no lleva capa- dijo peli-verde empezando a caminar hacia la escuela.

-¡ha!- dijo All Might para luego rascarse la cabeza -bueno...es curioso...eso...resulta que me han dicho lo peligroso es usar una capa- dijo All Might, haciendo que Izuku suspiraba que All Might cayera con eso pero luego vio una persona en la entrada.

-ha Momo- hablo Izuku viéndola que estaba parada esperándolos.

-¿ho señorita Momo que se le ofrece?- pregunto All Might.

Momo siguió parada mirando seriamente mientras apretaba sus puños -Midoriya...quiero...- hablo con dificultad tratando de calmarse mientras un poco de sonrojo pareció en sus mejillas Momo luego dio una mirada determinada para luego poner en su mano en su pecho -¡quiero entrenar contigo!- exclamo.

-¿ha?- tanto All Might e Izuku parpadearon viendo a Momo.

desde ese día el peli-verde empezó a llevar responsabilidad de personas que están determinadas queriendo alcanzarlo y querer seguirlo sin saber que esto solo seria un comienzo en forjar un futuro no solo para el... si no para las personas de su alrededor y en lo que se convertirán para el futuro.

* * *

después de varios días el peli-verde como todos sus compañeros que aspiran a ser héroes se encontrarían con una de muchas amenazas de la maldad que vendría que el héroe numero uno All Might a advertido a los aspirantes que tendrán que enfrentaran a los tipos de villanos que quieren ver caer a la sociedad.

-¿haz visto esto?- una voz en un de un joven en un bar enseño en el periódico con un titulo "¡All Might se convierte en maestro en la U.A.!" y otro que dice "se cierran las agencias temporalmente"-dice que es un maestro- dijo el joven con manos alrededor de su cuerpo bajando el whisky en cima del periódico.

pero no estaba solo un hombre de traje en fuego morado alrededor de su cabeza lo miro al joven de manos viendo lo que estaba sugiriendo.

-hey que crees que pase...- dijo el joven con una voz divertida - si el símbolo de las paz...-mientras miraba aun ser sin emoción esperando las ordenes del joven mientras sonreía de emoción -... es eliminado por los villanos...-

-me importa un comino- dijo una voz entre las sombras.

el joven cubierto de manos solo movió sus ojos oculares hacia dirección del ser que hablo.

-mientras cumplas parte de tu trato- dijo el sujeto saliendo entre las sombras, un ser hombre en traje negro ajustado con piezas mecánicas tipo de armadura antiguo pero moderno con varias tipos de armas de pistolas, metralletas, varios tipos de granadas de diferente tipo que se ve fuerte mente armado pero lleva mas muchos mas armamento escondido por todo su cuerpo, su visor digital escaneo resplandeciendo el que tiene cubriendo toda la parte superior sin poder ver la cara, con una espada una katana que carga en su espalda de su tamaño esperando des fundarlo en un segundo, el esta siempre preparado para la misión, "cueste lo que cueste" es su filosofía y lo es todo para para un ninja

-tienes el total apoyo nuestro para que se cumpla la misión como el de tu maestro- dijo el ser ninja avanzado con tecnología de punta armado desplegó su visores dejando solo ver solo sus ojos que estaban en blanco totalmente sin pupila sin iris, nada había en sus ojos del ser, es como si fuera un ciego desde su nacimiento pero no lo es - Akatsuki te ayudara en tu misión y nosotros...- dijo solo para que sus ojos se transformaran en ojos rojos con cuatro iris -nunca fallamos en nuestra misión-

* * *

_**pero bueno nos vemos y disculpen por las faltas de ortografías trato de ir lo mas rápido posible ya que tengo tiempo cuídense.**_


End file.
